The Yaoi Story
by desendent of darkness
Summary: lol, i'm writing the summary so Darkness will write the 5th chapter of my story: so this is the summary- Lots of random cross-over yaoi, has rape, vampires, Gaara, and other stuff that is good, so you should read it, like now. Love, Mr.Frost-69
1. Chapter 1: Random Rape

_Chapter 1_

_Random Rape_

_Um too many people if you don't know who they are just ask me _

_Hatori + Ayame Shigure_

_An orgy with Ed, Al and Envy_

_Oh look! Here comes Ayame_

**Ed + Envy Armor Al**

_Hatori is having a fuss in the closet with Dark wink & Krad is raping a dog!_

**Ataquota fun**

_Wow! Inuyasha is raping Shippo?!...How the hell does that work?!_

**I was thinking Shippo raping Inuyasha**

_But Shippo's penis isn't that big…Oh well, whatever makes them happy…like me_

**I was just wondering how Inuyasha became a uke**

_In the corner Mr.Kimura is masturbating! Aww no girls for him! Haha!_

**Did he finally get his wish with the girl's shower room?**

_I don't know, but I don't think Miroku dancing naked around him is helping/ Hey! Jankotsu just found Inuyasha_

**YAY!...I mean uh uh isn't that Kagome and Kikyo over there?**

_Jankotsu throws them out and yells "Only men allowed bitches!" then runs back to Inuyasha and rapes him_

**Nice**

_Duzell is entertaining Zolo in some sexy ways_

**Watching Duzell drool**

_Miroku comes over and starts to hump Duzell's side_

**O.O my poor Duzell**

_Duzell throws Miroku across the room and gets sexy with Zolo again and Zolo smiles happily if you know what I mean_

**That's just so damn sexy**

_Krad got tired of raping the dog (which was really just a stuffed animal) and stares at Luffy, who is rolling around on the floor_

**Ooo what's going to happen next snicker**

_Luffy notices Krad is staring at him, so he gets up and smiles and says "Gum Gum Thrust!" he thrusts himself onto Krad_

**Gay orgies I love em'**

_Miroku comes over and humps Krad, and Krad is just moaning in delight_

**Wow never thought about them doing that before**

_Hatori and Dark finally get out of the closet naked and rubbing against each other, then they notice Ayame, he is glaring at Dark then he grabs Hatori and kicks Dark in between the legs and Dark falls to the floor as Ayame runs with Hatori_

**Takuto comes in and stares at Dark grabbing himself (didn't know he got hit)**

_Dark slowly gets up and notices Takuto then smirks at him_

**Takuto stares weirdly at Dark still "Where is Izumi?" **

_Dark slowly walks toward Takuto and says "Right here cutey"_

**Takuto "I love you!" jumps on Dark**

_goes all hot over Takuto_

**Takuto "Power, put more power into it!"**

_Dark says "anything for you"…ANYWAY at the computer Kimura is searching for__ yuri_

_, but out of the computer pops out Shugo and lands and Kimura_

**(The computer puked and disappeared)**

_Shugo smiles at Kimura and blushes a bit too, but Kimura just lays there masturbating again_

"**You sure like masturbating don't you?" says Shugo**

_Kimura lays there, then finally says "No…girls…" Shugo smiles and says "I could be a girl for you" then he blushes_

_On the other side of the room, Inuyasha is getting tired of being raped by Jankotsu_

**Hmm…where'd Shippo go?**

_Shippo's busy humping the stuffed animal Krad was just with_

**Dark turns into Daisuke and looks at Ichigo then smiles**

_Ichigo, has no idea why he's here in the first place, smiles back at Daisuke confused_

**Daisuke "I like Q"**

_Ichigo sweats and says "R-really?"_

**Daisuke "Yep I like Q, what about you?" (AHH RYMING!) **

_Ichigo gets right in front of Daisuke and rubs his head and says "Yeah, I do" then Ichigo and Daisuke blush a bit_

"**C-Can I have a hug?" Daisuke asked**

_Ichigo smirks and says "I can give you more then a hug" and he strokes Daisuke's cheek_

**Daisuke blush "Y-Yeah let's do it!"**

_Ichigo smirks and says "Cool" then he bends down kisses Daisuke on the lips_

**Daisuke moans into the kiss but still kisses back**

_(This is getting a bit weird, so lets find some one else to torture with yaoi! Whoot!)_


	2. Chapter 2: 2 X the Pain

_**Chapter 2**_

_**2 X The Pain**_

**_Akito, Kyo, Yuki (Fruits Basket)_**

**_Fuma (X/1999)_**

**_Sanji (One Piece)_**

_Somewhere else Sanji is kicking ass and enjoying himself in a disturbing way, for most people_

**(Are you sure he's kicking ass and not something else)**

_Oh but Sanji __is __doing something else laughs_

**Ooo sexy**

_Kyo stares at him thinking 'dumb ass'_

**(I bet he likes dumb asses in a certain way)**

_Sanji goes over to Kyo and says "Why do you watch me? Do you want me? Is that it?" Kyo stares at him_

**Kyo "What are you a dumb ass?"**

_Sanji smiles and dances around Kyo "You know you want me, hot stuff" Kyo starches his head and tries to ignore Sanji_

**Sanji "Oh don't be like that" as he throws his arms out to hug Kyo**

_Kyo dunks quickly backs away and yells "Stay away from me! And my virginity!"_

**Sanji hits the wall**

_Kyo stares at him and says "Freak!" then quickly Sanji gets up and grabs Kyo's arms from behind "You aren't getting away now" says Sanji_

**Kyo "Holy shit!" tries to run away**

_Sanji strokes Kyo's cheek and kisses him on the other cheek_

**Kyo freezes blushing**

_Sanji lowers his hand down the front of Kyo's pants_

**Kyo still trying to figure out what to do**

_Sanji gets in front of Kyo with his hand still down Kyo's pants and kisses him on the lips_

**Kyo kisses back nervously**

_Sanji slowly takes off Kyo's shirt_

**Kyo tries to take off Sanji's shirt**

_Sanji lets Kyo take off his shirt and slowly pulls down his own pants and Kyo stares at Sanji's dick_

"**Y-yeah right" said Kyo who now is taking off his pants for Sanji**

_Sanji rubs his chest against Kyo's chest, while rubbing Kyo's…(you know)…Kyo's dick_

**Kyo moans and puts his hands around Sanji and kisses him**

_Sanji lays down with Kyo and his……anyway he puts dick into Kyo's ass (blush Ahh/// )_

**Kyo moans loudly "I-it hurts Sanji" blushes**

_Sanji smiles and says "It's okay, you can endure it my sweet" he keeps on pushing in and out of Kyo_

**Kyo licks Sanji's neck then gives him a hickey **

_Sanji moans and keeps thrusting_

**Kyo still moans from pleasure**

_Suddenly Jankotsu stops in front of them and says to Sanji "You sure do have a small dick"_

**Kyo stares wide eyed at Jankotsu startled**

_Sanji glare at Jankotsu and yells "I don't think yours is any bigger!" Kyo just doesn't know what the hell to say_

**Everyone in the room looks at the argument baffled**

_Sanji stands up and yells at Jankotsu "You want some of this?!" Jankotsu shakes his head and says "No, My lover is Inuyasha!" after saying that, Jankotsu skips over to Inuyasha, who is tied up (Muhahaha!)_

**Inuyasha yells "Oh My God save me!"**

_Back to Sanji and Kyo, Sanji sits down and strokes Kyo's cheek and asks "Do you think my dick is small?"_

**Kyo "Well…no" blushes at the question**

_Sanji smiles and says "That's good" and kisses Kyo and sticks his dick back into Kyo's ass_

**Kyo moans (…Again Yes!) then kisses Sanji**

_Sanji "Ohh! I'm going to cum!" _

**Kyo kisses Sanji as a response**

_Sanji, happy, cums into Kyo's ass_

**Kyo suddenly feels like his ass is on fire gets wide eyed O//.//O**

_Yuki passes by then says "You really are a stupid cat, aren't you?"_

**Kyo yells "What did you say you damn rat?!"**

_Yuki stops walking and turns his head and smirks "You're letting Sanji do all the work, you weakling"_

**Kyo "Shut the fuck up!"**

_Yuki turns his body as Kyo stands up "Why don't you make me, you piece of trash?" Yuki smirks_

**Kyo "Why you…" then Kyo realizes he's naked, and stops to try to find his pants**

_Sanji hands Kyo his pants "Good luck" Then he gets up and walks away, and Kyo glares at him for not helping (Besides giving Kyo back his pants)_

**Yuki "Well aren't you thankful…" **

_Kyo yells "Shut up! I didn't even need his help!" While giving Yuki the middle finger he pulls up his pants_

**Yuki replies "Stupid cat" turns around**

_Kyo runs at Yuki "Don't turn your back at me!" he's about to hit Yuki in the back_

**Yuki ducks and watches Kyo fall -.-**

_Kyo screams at Yuki "Asshole!" Yuki stares at him in annoyance _

**Yuki "You'll never win you, stupid cat"**

_Miroku randomly runs into Yuki, knocking them both down_

**Kyo "What the hell?!" getting back up**

_Yuki tries to get up but Miroku passed out on top of him_

_**Miroku starts kissing Yuki, and Yuki tries pushing him away but Miroku is on top of him holding him down (How the hell does that work?!?!?!)**_

**Yuki "Get away from me!" tries to get away**

_Miroku says, half consciously "Oh don't run away from me, Baby" while Kyo laughs_

_**Yuki says to Kyo "What the fuck are you laughing at?!"**_

**Kyo "You, you damn rat you look so pathetic" still laughing**

_Miroku smiles weakly and says "Aww, you're so cute when your mad" while rubbing Yuki's chest, Miroku somehow took off Yuki's shirt_

**Yuki "Ahh God save me" grabbing at the air**

_Kyo keeps laughing at Yuki's helplessness then suddenly he's pushed down by two hands out of no where that aren't connected to anyone, the hands are grabbing Kyo's wrists _

**Yuki "Now who's pathetic?" smirk**

_Kyo confused on what or who's holding him down, struggles, then suddenly comes up to him with no hands connected to him and has a smug smile along with him_

**Miroku got the hell out of there cause he got surprised by the hands**

_Yuki, happy Miroku got off him, sits up and smiles at Kyo and says "Well, have fun" Kyo struggles to get free but Buggy turns to Yuki and says "It wouldn't be fun if you left" suddenly Akito comes out of nowhere smiling at Yuki_

**Yuki freezes at the sight of Akito and says "Y-you're here?" **

_Akito nods and says softly "Of course I am" Kyo surprised Akito is here too, Akito walks infront of Yuki and kneels down and smiles_

**Yuki has a questionable look on his face of what the hell Akito is doing**

_Akito softly pushes Yuki down and gets on top of him and smirks "Are you scared?" Kyo on the other hand still can't get free, as Buggy keeps smirking at him while standing over Kyo_

**Yuki doesn't know how to answer Akito's question, and getting nervous of their position, Kyo still trying to escape but still not succeeding**

_Akito gets his face right in front of Yuki's face and says "No answer?" while he smiles, Kyo's still pissed that he can't get free yells at Buggy "Are you going to rape me or not?!" Buggy smirks and says "I'm not" Kyo surprised, asks "Who then?!"_

**Yuki getting frightened as all hell, but wants to get it over with so kisses Akito. Kyo's question was answered by a man saying "I will" it was Fuma, Kyo "Holy shit you're tall!"**

_Fuma smirks out of the way, but still has hands still grabbing Kyo's wrists, Yuki finishes kissing Akito and blushes and says "There, now please stop" Akito surprised expression turns to a smile "Why would I do that?"_

**Yuki "Leave me alone I kissed you already, let me go!"**

_Akito smiles "Never" grabs both of Yuki's wrists and kisses Yuki on the lips, Kyo still not happy who his rapist is, yells "You get away from me!" Fuma smiles and turns to Buggy "You won't need to hold him down for me, go help Akito" Buggy says "Gladly" he lets his hands go of Kyo and walks away, Kyo quickly gets up but is immediately grabbed by Fuma_

**Akito starts to undo Yuki's pants while Yuki yells at him to stop Kyo was pushed against the wall by Fuma as Fuma kissed him on the lips while Kyo tries to yell at him**

_Yuki pushes Akito off and quickly sits up, covering his penis, -Akito took his pants off- Akito grabs Yuki again trying to push him down, but no luck, so Akito calls "A bit of help please Buggy!" Buggy smiles and detaches his hands and they float over and grabs Yuki's wrists and forces him down, Akito smiles and kisses Yuki on the lips and takes off his own pants, Kyo's body becomes weak as Fuma still kisses him_

**Fuma notices Kyo's decrease in energy so decides to take this to his advantage and strips Kyo and himself**

_Kyo blushes and unable to defend himself, lets Fuma forcefully do what he wants, Yuki blushes and tries to struggle from Akito and Buggy's grasp_

**Fuma wants Kyo badly so he then thrusts himself inside Kyo; while right next to them Akito is having his fun with Yuki slowly**

_Fuma keeps pushing in and out while Kyo manages to say "D-damn you!" Fuma holds Kyo's chin and says "Don't deny, you enjoy it" then kisses Kyo on the lips, Yuki moans out of pain and screams "Please Akito! Please stop!" Akito laughs at Yuki's cry_

**Kyo despite his unwanted intercourse with Fuma moans, while Fuma smirks and says "I knew you liked it"**

_Kyo screams out of pain and anger, Akito sticks his tongue into Yuki's mouth twirling it all around in Yuki's mouth_

**Fuma thrusts in Kyo harder to see how much pain he can cause Kyo. Yuki is struggling to get Akito off him**

_Kyo screams and yells "Stop! Please!" Fuma smiles and keeps thrusting, while Yuki chokes with Akito's tongue in his mouth and Akito slowly puts his dick into Yuki and goes in and out_

**Fuma "Don't worry my dear Kyo it will be over soon" while thrusting. Akito just continues kissing Yuki despite his choking**

_Yuki begins to cry from his choking while Akito smiles pleasuring himself. Kyo, getting weak and feels like crying himself tries to be strong_

**Akito runs out of breath and takes his mouth away from Yuki's and says "Are you really so weak?"**

_Yuki coughs and yells "It's two against one!" Akito looks up at Buggy and says "Oh right", Fuma still going hard on Kyo, Kyo takes deep breathes trying not to cry_

**Akito "Well even if it were just me you wouldn't be able to do anything" as he gives Yuki a kiss on his neck, Kyo still trying to keep up his strength against Fuma's hard thrusts**

_Yuki blushes and yells while Akito enjoys himself, Kyo reaching his limit yells at Fuma "Agh! Stop it! It hurts!" Fuma smirks and strikes his hand through Kyo's hair "Does it now?" _

**Kyo yells "Yes now stop!!" Fuma smirks "You're cute when your in pain". Akito still enjoying himself with Yuki**

_Fuma snickers at Kyo then lets go of Kyo, so he slides down the wall, now in a sitting position, Fuma smiles and says "Suck it" _

**Kyo "No way in hell would I suck you off!". Akito "Are you getting tired Yuki?" as he licks Yuki's neck**

_Fuma grabs Kyo's hair and yanks it and says with a stern face and voice and says "Do it Kyo!" Kyo stares at Fuma's penis, Yuki says loudly "I've-I've been tired of it!" Akito strokes Yuki's cheek and says "How cute" _

**Randomly Shippo yells "Krad got his stuff on my dog!" T-T**

_Fuma stares at Kyo and asks "Well Kyo?" Kyo closes his eyes and grinds his teeth, Yuki says to Akito "You bastard!" Akito laughs and rubs Yuki's chest_

**Fuma "You won't do it? I'll just suck yours" puts his hands on Kyo's wrists and kneels then puts his mouth around Kyo's dick **

_Kyo, surprised, begins to moan, paralyzed to even try to push Fuma, Yuki turns his head toward Kyo and manages to say "S…Stupid…C…cat…" Akito laughs at Yuki's stuttering voice_

**Fuma "See? None of this would have happened if you'd only agreed to suck me instead" continues to suck Kyo, Kyo moans throwing his head back and mutters "Damn rat"**

_Buggy, who is now getting bored, asks Akito "Do you need my help still?" Akito turns to him and says "No, he's not going anywhere now" Buggy nods, removes his hands from Yuki's wrists and walks away, Yuki's angry at Akito because he's right, he can hardly even speak_

**Akito "You know I really do love you right?" evil smirk, Yuki really getting pissed off**

_Kyo, trying not to moan, says to Yuki "You look stupid laying there, y-you damn r-rat" he give in and moans as Fuma sucks him faster_

**Yuki shoots Kyo an evil glare says weakly "I-I hate…you" **

_Kyo chuckles a bit and begins to moan again, no thanks to Fuma, Fuma stops sucking Kyo's dick then kisses Kyo, Akito deep into Yuki, pushing in and out_

**Yuki "AHHH!", Akito smiles "Does it hurt dearest Yuki?" **

_Yuki screams from the pain and yells at Akito "Get yourself out of me!"_

**Akito "But why? You feel so good" Bites Yuki's neck**

_Yuki has tears flows down his face screams "No!" the same things is pretty much happening happening to Kyo, but he's dazed as Fuma licks his cheek_

**Akito licks up Yuki's tears saying "You're mine". Kyo . **

_Yuki crys "Please Akito! I'm begging you to stop!"_

**Akito "Then give me a good reason to stop" evil grin **

_Yuki yells "It feels weird and it hurts!"_

**Akito "Now now, you know I never care about things like that" thrusts more**

_Yuki screams and yells "I hate you! Stop!" then moans_

**Akito "Well maybe I'll stop if you say you love me" evil grin**

_Yuki weakly struggles and yells "Never in my life!"_

**Akito "Well you must be enjoying it then to not want me to stop"**

_Yuki getting angry once again, yells "I want you to stop! And I don't want to lie either!" begins to cry from frustration_

**Akito "Aww, you're so cute when your crying" smiles and kisses Yuki's lips, and puts his tongue inside Yuki's mouth**

_Yuki chokes on Akito's tongue with tears flowing down his face, Fuma smiles at Akito and says "You sure are getting the best of him" _

**Akito "Ohh, but of course it's fun to make it worse for him" kisses Yuki's cheek **

_Fuma laughs "Kyo's cute when he's accepting it like this" , then suddenly Kyo tries to get up but fails then yells "What…the hell…did you say?!" Akito smiles and laughs and Yuki weakly says "He's…got a point"_

**Kyo "Everyone i-is against me!" tries to get up but will most likely break a blood vessel before that happens**

_Fuma smiles and says "Poor Kyo, you're so weak right now, but you're still cute" Kyo gives Fuma glare of rage _

**Fuma rubs Kyo's cheek. Akito laughs at the misery of Kyo and Yuki**

_Kyo yells at Fuma "You…fucking bastard!" Fuma snickers and says " I do fuck…to you of course"_

**Kyo pissed off, Yuki yells "Dear god kill me now!"**

_Fuma, and his random thinking, asks Akito "Hey Akito! Wanna trade playmates?" Kyo and Yuki yell at the same time "What?!"_

**Akito "If I can get one more kiss from Yuki" puts his lips just above Yuki's lips smiling**

_Yuk closes his eyes wanting it to be over with_

**Akito "Good boy" puts his tongue back into Yuki's mouth**

_Yuki tries to cough out Akito's tongue but can't so gives up and tries to endure it_

**Akito "Now Fuma you wanted to trade?"**

_Fuma "Gladly, and we don't have to worry about them getting up and walking away, with how weak they are right now" Akito smiles and nods as Yuki and Kyo think to themselves 'Bastards!'_

**Akito pulls out of Yuki "You're lucky Yuki." Smiles as him and Fuma trade**

_Yuki confused says "Lucky? How…can I be lucky with…this behemoth?!" Fuma stares sourly at Yuki_

**Akito "Yes lucky because you probably like Fuma better then me, so don't be ungrateful"**

_Yuki becomes scared and tries not to look at Fuma, Kyo tries to do the same thing with Akito but has his face grabbed by Akito and turned his face to Akito, and he says "Hello Kyo"_

**Fuma "Hi, I'm Fuma I'll be good to you…okay not really"**

_Yuki's worried look goes to a 'I'm fucked' look and says "I already hate you"_

**Fuma smile "I'm glad to know, I hate you too!" hugs Yuki**

_Yuki suddenly thinks to himself 'What was Kyo's problem? This guy is just weird'_

**Fuma "But I fucking love you, at the same time!" kisses him**

_Yuki screams in his mouth from surprise, Kyo keeps glaring at the smiling Akito_

**Akito "What's the matter Kyo, I'm not giving you enough attention?" enters Kyo quickly**

_Kyo, surprised yells "Ahhhh! I thought you hated me!" blushes a lot_

**Akito "More then anyone in this fucking universe" smile thrusts**

_Kyo yells, Yuki manages to lift one arm to Fuma but can't push him away_

**Fuma "Well this is going to be more interesting then I thought" kisses Yuki again now sticking his tongue inside Yuki's mouth**

_Yuki chokes as Fuma slides his tongue down Yuki's throat and Yuki still tries to find strength to pull Fuma away, Kyo hating everyone around him now, yells "I can't take anymore Akito! Stop! Dear god stop!" Akito breaks out a big smile and gives no interest of stopping _

**Fuma "Do you always choke every time you get a French kiss, or just to people you hate?"**

_Yuki yells "Most people I hate! It's gross to have someone else's tongue in your mouth_

**Fuma "It's so cute" smile, Yuki glares**

_Kyo trying his might, not to brake down as Akito rapes him_

**(hahaha Kyo!) Yuki continues to glare at Fuma then Yuki mutters "Jack asses"**

_Fuam having good hearing says "Are we now?" Yuki surprised he heard, Fuma pats Yuki's head "You're a bad boy" he sticks his dick in Yuki's ass_

**Yuki is shocked either at the fact Fuma heard him or the other fact Fuma entered him (CORN!)**

_Suddenly Shigure passes by and says "You can go now Fuma, Akito, I think you roughed them up enough"_

**Akito "Oh, Shirugre I know you just want some of this" smirks**

_Shigure smiles and says "I think if you keep going you'll kill them with all the sex" Fuma and Akito look up at each other, shrug and leaves hen Kyo and Yuki slowly get up and walk toward saying "You bastard! You made them do this…to…us…" they pass out on the floor in front of Shigure, on top one another_

**Shigure sighs "Guess I should get them home (Why is Shigure at a gay orgy?!) grabs both their legs and tries to pull them out of the room.**


	3. Chapter 3: Where there's 1, There's 2

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Where There's 1, There's 2**_

**_Ichigo (Bleach)_**

**_Daisuke, Dark (DN Angel)_**

_Back over to Ichigo and Daisuke, everything is becoming sugary sweet_

**Daisuke and Ichigo both moan loudly**

_Ichigo, who is on top, thrusts himself in and out of Daisuke, Daisuke moans in pleasure_

**Ichigo kisses Daisuke's cheek "You're cute Daisuke"**

_Daisuke blushes and smiles and licks Ichigo's cheek back_

**Ichigo smiles slightly and says "No need to be shy now"**

_Daisuke smiles and says "You're really cool!" and hugs Ichigo_

**Ichigo blushes "T-Thanks**_**" kisses Daisuke on the lips (.)**_

_Daisuke kisses him back then backs up and yells "Uh-oh!" Ichigo, confused, asks "What's wrong Daisuke?!" Daisuke holds his head and says "Dark wants to come out!"_

**Ichigo "Oh…well…" thinking 'Damn it Dark!', but kisses Daisuke**

_Daisuke closes his eyes worried, then transforms into Dark_

**Ichigo blushes "Ah ha h-hi Dark"**

_Dark stares at Ichigo then lifts a brow and says "Uh…hi?" Ichigo blushes from embarrassment_

**Dark and Ichigo, awkward silence**

_Dark smiles and laughs and says "Daisuke sure is a horny little bastard!" (him and everyone else in the room)_

**Ichigo "Eh-heh heh sure" looks around embarrassed**

_Dark holds Ichigo's chin and says "But since I'm part of him, I'm feeling some of his hornyness" Ichigo looks at him strange, Dark gets his face right infront of Ichigo then whispers "__Do you care if I'm not Daisuke?__"_

**Ichigo "Not really, only cause you're just him in a different body"**

_Dark smirks "I guess" then kisses Ichigo on the lips, Ichigo confused on the ordeal tries to ignore that it's Dark and kisses him back, Dark starts to french kiss Ichigo_

**Ichigo, confused, but still kisses Dark back**

_Dark smiles at Ichigo "Do you like me? Not as Daisuke"_

**Ichigo replies "Well first I barley know you"**

"_But do you like me now?" Dark waits for the reply he wants from Ichigo_

**Ichigo "Y-yeah sure"**

_Dark smiles and says "Would you stand?" Ichigo, confused, does as Dark asked him to, Dark walk behind Ichigo and asks " Ready?" Ichigo turns his head and asks "Ready for wha…" Dark shoves his penis into Ichigo, Ichigo screams from the surprise_

**Dark satisfied with what he did**

_Ichigo shuts his eyes tight and moans_

**Dark licks the back of Ichigo's neck**

_Ichigo tries to talk over his moaning "Should…should we doing this?" starts to moan as Dark humps_

**Dark replies "Sure, why shouldn't we?" thrusts**

_Ichigo keeps moaning and manages to say "But…w-what about D-Daisuke?"_

**Dark "He's fine, he doesn't care…much…" smiles**

_Ichigo blushes then looks down "Are…are you sure?"_

**Dark "S-sure" smiles awkwardly**

_Ichigo "Al…alright" he beings to moan and tries to enjoy it_

**Dark is glad Ichigo believed him**

_Dark pushes in and out of Ichigo, doing him hard_

**Ichigo moans from the unsure pleasure Dark was giving him**

_Dark nibbles on Ichigo's ear and asks "Are you enjoy this?" _

**Ichigo, shocked at the question, answers "Y-y…yes" moans**

_Dark smiles and says "I'm it too" cums into Ichigo_

**Ichigo moans and cums himself**

_Dark moans along with Ichigo from the wet feeling_

**Ichigo pants to try and regain his strength**

_Dark smiles and kisses Ichigo's neck and says "That was wonderful!"_

**Ichigo weakly says "Yes it w-was" smiles**

_Dark suddenly gets a startled look "Uh-oh"_

**Ichigo "W-what…?"**

_Dark mumbles himself "__Not yet Daisuke! Let me have my fun!__"_

**Ichigo "W-what did you say?"**

_Dark smiles weakly from behind Ichigo "It was nothing, don't worry"_

**Ichigo "Alright if you're sure"**

_Dark quickly takes his dick out of Ichigo and holds his head_

**Ichigo "What's the matter?"**

_Dark "Damn it Daisuke!" winks at Ichigo "Later my sweet" transforms into Daisuke_

**Ichigo shocked again**

_Daisuke to cry then runs away from Ichigo yelling "I'm so sorry Ichigo" then starts cursing at Dark _

**Ichigo runs after to Daisuke catching up to him and hugging him from behind saying "It's okay Daisuke" kissing his neck**

_Daisuke "I know but…Dark you fucking whore!"_

**Ichigo turns Daisuke around and kisses Daisuke on the lips and starts to french him**

_Daisuke still cries but kisses Ichigo back then hugs Ichigo_

**Ichigo hugs Daisuke tightly**

_Suddenly Daisuke holds his head and yells "Ahhh! Dark's having an orgy in my head!"_

**Ichigo blushes "I'm so sorry Daisuke"**

_Daisuke " T-T Dark's a bastard!"_

**Ichigo holds Daisuke again "Yes, yes he is"**

_Daisuke T-T "If we keep going, Dark might come out again"_

**Ichigo smiles "It's alright"**

_Daisuke slowly looks at Ichigo in the eyes "Do you like like Dark, like you do me?"_

**Ichigo "No, I like you a hell of a lot more then Dark"**

_Daisuke smiles "That's good, because I like you just the same"_

**Ichigo smiles and kisses Daisuke on the lips**

_Daisuke keeps kissing Ichigo while ignoring Dark's self orgy_

**Ichigo just smiles**

_Daisuke starts licking Ichigo's chest_

**Ichigo "I-I…like… you" blushes . **

_Daisuke smiles brightly "I do too"_


	4. Chapter 4: Sandy Rape

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sandy Rape**_

**_Kamui (X/1999)_**

**_Gaara, Sasuke (Naruto)_**

_Kamui is glaring at Gaara and says "You're an ass and you look stupid, that's what you look like to me!" Kamui just telling Gaara how he looks_

_**Out of nowhere Gaara starts kissing Kamui just to shut Kamui up**_

_Kamui pushes Gaara away and yells "What the fuck are you doing?!"_

**Gaara "I was trying to get you to shut the fuck up"**

_Kamui closes his eyes and yells "Bitch!" Gaara smirks and says "You'll be my bitch in just a sec"_

**Kamui has a questionable look and says "What?"**

_Gaara "You say such harsh words, that only means you want me" Kamui stares at him and yells "Never!"_

_**Gaara "You know you want me" smirks**_

_Kamui slowly walks backwards "You're a fucktard!" Gaara smiles "Yes I am" suddenly sand covers Kamui so he can't move _

**Kamui looks around "What the hell?!" **

_Gaara walks up to Kamui and smiles and says "You're so cute when you're worried" while stroking Kamui's cheek, Kamui shakes his head trying to get rid of Gaara_

**Kamui trying to move his body and yells "What did you do to me?!"**

_Gaara "You can't move, so you won't be able to get away from me" kisses Kamui_

**Kamui tries to pull away from the kiss but proves in vain**

_Gaara "Lets get a bit more body from you" some of the sand disappears but the rest is on Kamui's hands and feet, suddenly Kamui falls to the floor still unable to move "Let me go you bastard!" Kamui's angry ♫_

**Gaara "Why? You're not enjoying this?" holds Kamui's chin**

_Kamui "Hell no you bastard! Now let me go!" Gaara laughs at Kamui_

**Kamui blush "It's not funny I'm going to get raped!" T-T**

_Gaara smiles and says "Oh, is that what you want me to do then?" he starts to take off his own clothes, Kamui yells "I don't __want __to be raped by you!" Gaara laughs "That's too bad!" then he tears off Kamui's clothes_

**Kamui yells "N-No stop don't!"**

_Gaara lays on top of Kamui and rubs Kamui's chest "How cute you are" kisses Kamui and frenches him_

**Kamui despite not liking it moans into the kiss**

_Gaara smiles and says "You like it don't you? How about I give you more?" grabs his own penis, Kamui laughs "That thing is small! Now let me go! I hate sand!" Gaara laughs to himself "Then you'll really hate sand" suddenly sand covers Gaara's penis making his dick look a lot bigger, the one obvious look Kamui has is O.O_

**Kamui "No GO AWAY!" tries to struggle away**

_Gaara whispers into Kamui's ear "Never" then he sticks his gigantic penis into Kamui's asshole_

**Kamui shuts his eyes tightly to prevent from crying and yells "Ahh, get your fucking dick out of me, you pervert!"**

_Gaara pumps himself in and out of Kamui Don't lie to yourself, you enjoy this Kamui!" Gaara moans_

**Kamui moans softly, blushes and says "N-…no…I don't" starts to pant**

_Gaara "Don't be shy Kamui, you enjoy being fucked"_

**Kamui continues to pant wildly and moans and manages to say "You…and Fuma…are just alike"**

_Gaara smirks and asks "Would you like Fuma to join?"_

**Kamui whines "No way in hell!"**

_Gaara laughs "You must really want me then!" thrusts into Kamui then back out, Kamui screams from the pain that the huge dick is causing_

_Kamui begins to cry from the pain and tries to shake Gaara away_

**Gaara smiles at Kamui's pain**

_Kamui screams "It hurts! Please stop!! You-agh-whore!"_

**Gaara "No", Kamui trying to squirm away**

_Gaara licks Kamui's face then asks "How do you like sand now, my darling Kamui?"_

**Kamui "N-No…I hate you… and your fucking sand!" moans**

_Gaara thinks to himself then has an idea he then takes his dick out of Kamui, then suddenly sand forms right next to him, into a dildo, puts it into Kamui's ass then puts his dick right in front of Kamui's face then smiles_

**Kamui "Y-you…bastard" more tears fall down his face (T-T)**

_Gaara smiles "Want a pleasant taste in your mouth?" Puts his dick to Kamui's lips_

**Kamui wide eyed, tries to get Gaara's dick away from his lips by squirming **

_Gaara pinches Kamui's nose, Kamui can't breath so he opens his mouth for air then Gaara rams his dick into Kamui's mouth_

**Kamui starting to gag, bit down on Gaara's dick**

_Gaara laughs "That doesn't hurt thanks to my sand" Kamui tries to curse with the dick in his mouth but suddenly Gaara cums into Kamui's mouth ( XD Wheeee!)_

**Kamui pulls back his head and coughs up the cum**

_Gaara "What's wrong Kamui? Not satisfied with the taste?"_

**Kamui evil glare**

_Gaara "Is that a yes?"_

**Kamui "No you dirty bastard!"**

_Gaara "Hmm…why don't you swallow this time?" cums into Kamui's mouth again, and holds Kamui's nose, then Kamui can't get the cum out or breath, so he swallows it, Gaara smiles and lets go of Kamui's nose_

**Gaara starts to move the dildo inside Kamui**

_Kamui screams inside his head_

**Gaara "Well if you didn't like that, now how about this?" and moves the dildo faster**

_Gaara takes his dick out of Kamui, and slides down Kamui's body then begins to suck on Kamui's dick and at the same time he twirls the dildo in Kamui's ass_

**Kamui continues to try to pull away thinking 'This damn sand'**

_Gaara smirks at Kamui "Do you like this my dearest Kamui?"_

**Kamui bites his lower lip to prevent from moaning**

_Gaara smiles "Are you going to answer me Kamui?" rotates the dildo_

**Kamui "N-no you fucking…bastard!"**

_Gaara "Aw, my poor Kamui" smirks "Just enjoy it or I won't have to go harder on you"_

**Kamui O.O… "No!" moans**

_Gaara asks "So you want me to go rough?"_

**Kamui thinking 'Oh shit' trying to prepare himself**

_Gaara laughs "Alright, if that's what you want!" Gaara stands up and sits on Kamui's dick, which goes into Gaara Kamui totally startled_

**Kamui surprised at Gaara's actions, gasps**

_Gaara goes up and down on Kamui's dick_

**Kamui reflexively bucks his hips against Gaara**

_Gaara "Ow" stares at Kamui " Don't be so mean to me Kamui"_

**Kamui blushes heavily **

_Gaara starts to go up and down again, Kamui moans_

**Gaara "Well doesn't feel good now, Kamui?"**

_Kamui moans and tries to ignore Gaara's question_

**Gaara moans, and says "You're a bad boy Kamui" smiles**

_Kamui yells "You're the bad one! You're raping me…raping yourself…? …Stop doing whatever your doing!" XO_

**Gaara smiles "Yes I'm raping you, but your enjoying it"**

_Kamui "No, I'm not you bastard! Now get yourself off my penis!" Gaara just chuckles_

**Kamui "???"**

_Gaara leans over Kamui and licks Kamui's neck_

**Kamui closes his eyes and blushes "Stop!"**

_Gaara "Want to wear the hooker butler outfit?"_

**Kamui yells "N-No god DAMMIT!!"**

_Gaara "Fine, the maids outfit it is then"_

**Kamui "What the hell?"**

_Gaara gets off Kamui and picks up a maid's outfit and shows it to Kamui "I think it really suits you" snicker_

**Kamui "Nuu!" tries to roll over but can't **

_Gaara "Now how will I get this on you? If I make my sand go away, you'll run away…hmm" Kamui yells and laughs "Ha ha! You won't get that on me now!" Gaara thinks for awhile "Ah! I know, why don't I get Fuma's help?"_

**Kamui "Oh god NO!!!"**

_Gaara smiles "Oh, Fu-ma ♪" Fuma comes over "What is it?" Gaara "I need your help real quick"_

**Kamui "Shit!" T-T (Aww poor Kamui)**

_Fuma "Sure" walks over to Kamui, bends down and grabs Kamui's arms and lifts him up and the sand slides off of Kamui "How come it's coming off now?!" Gaara smiles "Cause I let it now then," lifts up the dress_

**Fuma "Aww, Kamui you'll look soo cute in that!"**

_Kamui "Ahhh! Shut up!" Gaara slowly puts the dress on Kamui and chuckles "You really are cute in it" he finishes up by putting a maids hat on Kamui's head Kamui glares at Gaara_

**Fuma "It's been awhile since I've seen you so embarrassed" smiles**

_Kamui blushes "Who asked you?!" /// _

**Fuma shrugs "I suppose no one but still it's so cute" rubs Kamui's cheek**

_Gaara "Hey don't get to comfortable with my darling Kamui" Kamui thinks to himself 'I'm his?!"_

**Fuma "…right…you have your fun"**

_Fuma lets Kamui go and walks away, Kamui doesn't try and run, he holds down the bottom part of the maid's outfit, Gaara "I can't believe how cute you look in that outfit Kamui!"_

**Kamui glares "I hate you"**

_Gaara smiles "I love you…and now I want to __**fuck**__ you" kisses Kamui's cheek_

**Kamui blushes and continues to pull down on the dress "NO"**

_Gaara grabs Kamui's hands "Now move your hands so we can begin" (he's just horny)_

**Kamui yells "No way in hell will I cum with you!" pulls his hands away**

_Gaara gets unhappy "Do as I say Kamui, you're making me angry and you won't like me when I get angry" Kamui gets a worried look across his face_

**Kamui O.O thinking 'Oh fucking shit' (I just had to say that)**

_Kamui slowly walks backwards then suddenly trips over some sand, then Gaara gets on top of Kamui "You're not going anywhere now" kisses Kamui deeply_

**Kamui still tries to get away closing his eyes**

_Gaara "Don't make me do all the work Kamui" he chuckles_

**Kamui cries T-T**

_Gaara licks Kamui "Aw, don't cry" then suddenly Sasuke stops in front of Gaara and Kamui "Woooow, that's so not gay" everyone in the room stops and stares at Gaara, then Gaara yells "I am too gay!"_

**Kamui shocked at Sasuke's comment**

_Sasuke "You put Kamui in a maid's outfit Gaara, that's what women wear! You should have went with the hooker butler outfit"_

**Gaara "Oh, how would you know?!"**

_Sasuke stares at Gaara and Kamui "Because I can see him right in front of me"_

**Gaara "Well…FUCK YOU!" gives Sasuke the finger**

_Sasuke "Why don't you fuck yourself and leave Kamui alone" Gaara glares and Kamui thinks to himself 'My hero'_

**(WOOT XD…meh brain hurts…c-can't think)**

_Gaara gets up right in front of Sasuke "I will never! You bastard! Trying to ruin my fun!" Sasuke glares "And I don't care" he makes sighs with his hands then yells "Fire style jutsu!" fire blows out of his mouth_

**Kamui smiles thinking 'YAY!!!'**

_Gaara runs yelling "Ahhh! Bastard!" Kamui gets up and hugs Sasuke "You're my hero!" Sasuke pushes Kamui off "But I don't like guys that wear maid outfits, it reminds me of when Kakashi made me wear one…" shivers_

**Kamui pouts "but it's not my fault"**

_Sasuke "Either way, you're wearing it" turns around "Good-bye" walks away and leaves Kamui dumbstruck_

**(I feel random) girl walks into room, looks around and yells "OMG it's a gay orgy!" runs away, with a nosebleed**

_(Rrrrright) _


	5. Chapter 5: The 3Some Friends

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The 3-Some Friends**_

**_Shigure, Ayame, Hatori (Fruits Basket)_**

_Somewhere else Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure are sitting in a circle talking_

**Ayame "I like pie!" smiles**

_Shigure "Hurray! Pie!" Hatori just closes his eyes and sighs "Why are we here again?"_

**Ayame shrugs "maybe because we're gay"**

_Hatori "…" Shigure laughs "Poor Hatori can't admit he's gay!" Hatori mad_

**Ayame "haha" pats Hatori's shoulder**

_Hatori "It's embarrassing to say it in a room full of gays" Shigure laughs "But you were in the closet naked with Dark!" Ayame thinks 'But why did you get dressed?' (Actually they all have clothes on)_

**Hatori "well…that wasn't my idea"**

_Shigure "Dark lied to you saying he would show something special… hmm, now that I think about it, he wasn't lying" Ayame looks gloomy "That bastard Dark…"_

**Hatori "hmm…"**

_Ayame gets Hatori down and gets on top of him and strokes his cheek "You're all mine Hatori" Shigure smiles "Someone's getting horny…and what about me?" Ayame "Oh of course you get Hatori too Shigure" Hatori thinks to himself '…crap…'_

**Shigure thinks 'little does Ayame know Hatori's already mine' smiles**

_Ayame stares at Shigure "Why are you smiling like that?" Shigure "Oh it's nothing ♪"_

**Ayame smiles "okay" turns back to Hatori and says "now what to do with you"**

_Hatori "Leave me alone?" Ayame and Shigure laughs_

**Hatori "What's so funny?"**

_Shigure "Come on, lets have some sexy sex, Hatori!" Ayame nods_

**Hatori "No! Ayame off!"**

_Shigure "Don't get shy on us Hatori" Ayame smiles "You know you want us"_

**Hatori "No, I want you off me!"**

_Hatori pushes Ayame off, Shigure crawls closer "But Hatori, we want you!" rubs Hatori's cheek_

**Shigure smiles "Pretty please Hatori?" thinking 'Even if you say no, we'll do it anyway'**

_Hatori sighs "I know I'm going to regret this" Ayame, getting giddy now "Well Hatori?" Hatori lightly but annoyingly says "Fine…"Ayame and Shigure yell "Yay!"_

**Hatori sighs thinking 'I just hope it doesn't take long'**

_Ayame and Shigure smile at each other and kiss Hatori's cheeks_

**Hatori closes his eyes tightly, wincing**

_Ayame begins to undress himself, then Shigure comments "Nice body Ayame"_

**Ayame smiles "Thank you Shigure, but you should speak for yourself" Hatori thinks 'What the hell?'**

_Shigure takes off his clothes and turns to Hatori "So how do we look? Good enough to have sex with?"_

**Hatori glares at both Ayame and Shigure and simply says "No" with a straight face**

_Shigure "Aw, that really hurt Hatori" Hatori "don't really care"_

**Ayame "Come on Hatori, why?"**

_Hatori gives no reply, then Shigure rubs against Hatori's side "Oh, don't be that way"_

**Ayame "Hatori's mad at us" rubs Hatori also **

_Shigure "But Hatori, you said you would! So get nakey for us!" Hatori stares at Shigure confused 'Nakey…?'_

**Ayame "Oh Shigure you're so naughty"**

_Shigure smiles "I know, aren't I?" Hatori thinks to thinks himself 'Nakey?' (Hee hee) Shigure "Well Hatori, if we can change you mind will you let us have our fun with you?"_

**Hatori "Well…No, but I know your going to anyway"**

_Shigure "Haha! Great!" Shigure slowly grabs Ayame's chin and smiles_

**Hatori thinks 'I thought they were going to rape me'**

_**Ayame turns to Hatori and says "Hurry up Hatori, get nakey" smiles and turns to Shigure "Or we might do it for you" smiles **_

_Hatori stares and replies "You two go ahead and do it, I'll…I'll watch"_

**Ayame smiles "Hatori's going to get nakey!"**

_**Hatori "I'M NOT GOING TO GET NAKEY!"**_

_Shigure sighs "I'm tired of this" Shigure grabs Hatori arms, Hatori yells "Agh! Stop this Shigure!" Shigure still holds Hatori's arms as he gets behind Hatori then turns to Ayame "Ayame, you do what you want to our dear Hatori" Ayame yells in happiness "Hurray! Finally!"_

**Hatori "…Oh…Shit…"**

_**Shigure holds Hatori's arm and Ayame climbs on top of Hatori taking off Hatori's shirt**_

_Shigure licks Hatori's neck from behind "Such a hot body, why hide such a beautiful thing from us?"_

**Ayame "Yes Hatori, why?" **

_Hatori glares at them "You're both perverts! That's why!" _

**Ayame "Thank you" smiles **

_Shigure laughs "Why don't we begin now Ayame?" Ayame smiles and gets on Hatori's lap _

**Hatori "Just let go of me now…" **

_Ayame smiles "Never!" starts licking Hatori's chest_

**Shigure laughs "You sure like to tease him don't you Ayame?"**

_**Ayame smiles "Yes, it's so much fun!"**_

_Ayame gets down low and kisses Hatori's stomach_

**Hatori winces and thinks 'God dammit Ayame'**

_Ayame smiles and takes off Hatori's pants then begins to suck Hatori's dick, Shigure smiles and sucks on Hatori's neck still holding his arms_

_**Ayame starts sucking Hatori's dick harder and harder, Hatori moans**_

_Shigure turns Hatori's head and kisses him on the lips_

**(Wee yaoiness)**

_Ayame keeps sucking, Hatori pulls his head away from Shigure and yells at Ayame "No stop! I'm going to cum!!"_

_**Ayame smiles and sucks harder and faster, Hatori cums in Ayame's mouth, and Ayame drinkshis cum (Yummy)**_

**Shigure "Aww you drank it all" pouts**

_**Ayame "It's OK Shigure, He'll cum for you too" turns to Hatori and smiles "Won't you Hatori?"**_

_Hatori "Fuck off!" Ayame laughs "Sure okay!" Shigure lays Hatori down forcefully and grabs his arms then Ayame shoves his dick intoHatori's one and only hole, his asshole (YAAAY!)_

**Hatori "God dammit!" closes his eyes tight**

_Ayame "What's wrong Hatori?" As he pushes, Shigure "Do you want me instead Hatori? Ayame can do the (some what) simple stuff"_

**Hatori glares at Shigure and says "No…and I'd rather both of you stop raping me!"**

_Shigure rubs his face against Hatori's "But we want you Hari"_

**Ayame "Yes Hatori we do want you" continues to thrust in and out of Hatori**

_Hatori moans trying to break free from Shigure's grip "Let go!" Shigure smirks "Sorry Hatori that's a no, no"_

**Ayame "Hatori are you not enjoying this?" smirk**

_Hatori turns red, not sure how to answer/ Shigure "Aww, he doesn't know what to say"_

**Ayame "Hatori's so cute **

_Shigure smirks "Oh yes he is, dear Ayame"_

_**Hatori "I'm not cute!"**_

**Ayame "Yes you are Hatori, don't deny it"**

_Shigure "Yes Hatori, don't__**" **__kisses Hatori's lips_

_**Hatori (finally giving up)deeply kisses Shigure back**_

**Ayame "Aww, so cute"**

_Shigure feels Hatori's chest as he kisses Hatori_

_**Hatori blushes slightly and rolls on top of Shigure**_

**Ayame T-T**

_Shigure rolls, making him on top of Hatori and looks to Ayame and smiles "Aww, get on top of me Ayame" then he frenches Hatori_

_**Hatori's eyes widen as Ayame climbs on top of Shigure**_

**Ayame "Yay! Thank you Shigure" rubs Shigure's sides**

_Shigure keeps smiling as he kisses Hatori and rubs Ayame's leg_

**Hatori, starts moaning into the kiss**

_Shigure holds Hatori's face with one hand and keeps rubbing Ayame's leg then goes up and rubs his thigh while kissing Hatori deeper_

_**Hatori kisses Shigure and suddenly grabs Shigure's dick starts stroking it**_

**Ayame kisses Shigure's back**

_Shigure moans and continues to kiss Hatori while rubbing Ayame's leg, he moves arm up and rubs his ass\_

**Ayame slowly puts his dick in Shigure's ass**

_Shigure moans louder and starts to lick Hatori's neck as he keeps rubbing Ayame's ass then sticks a finger in his asshole_

**Ayame starts thrusting in and out of Shigure moving his hands down to rub Hatori**

_Hatori sorta glares at Ayame but leans his head back as Shigure keeps licking his neck and moving his finger around in Ayame ass as he moans_

**Ayame moans, and takes one hand off Hatori and rubs Shigure's cock**

_Shigure moans as his dick gets massaged, he rubs Hatori's chest as he sucks Hatori's neck, Hatori moans as he brushes a hand through Shigure's hair, Shigure wiggles his finger around in Ayame and puts another finger in, Hatori keeps rubbing Shigure's dick_

**Ayame winces at having two of Shigure fingers in him, but continues to rub him**

_Shigure smiles of Ayame's touch and sticks his fingers in deeper as he rubs Hatori's cheek and keeps on smiling_

**Ayame smiles and thrusts harder into Shigure**

_Shigure moans as Ayame goes harder and Hatori now starts to kiss Shigure's neck_

**Ayame rubs Hatori's dick a little harder while licking Shigure's ear**

_Shigure closes his eyes as he enjoys being the filling in the sex sandwitch_

**Kisa walks into the room and looks around and thinks 'Why are these guys wrestling?. . .Oh wait, they're naked. . .' "AHHH!!" faints**

_Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame continue to touch and fool around with each other as a 3-some (XD)_


	6. Chapter 6: Harder Then Expected

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Harder then expected**_

**_Xaki (DearS)_**

**_Setsuna (Angel Sanctuary)_**

**Zabuza (Naruto)**

**(Okay well this was fun, but let's come back later for now let's go see Setsuna!!! AWAY!!!)**

_Setsuna is sitting down in a half dazed trance (Who could do that with all the sex around him?!) he starts to fall asleep because he's bored __ß__ That's why_

**Xaki (Who's seemed to be here without any action) appears infront of Setsuna**

_Setsuna still gazing across the room as Xaki smirks down onto Setsuna_

**Setsuna looks slightly up with still ever so dazed eyes**

_Xaki smirks at Setsuna's weak expression, then Xaki sits down infront of Setsuna "Are you awake?" Xaki asks but Setsuna continues to stare off into La La Land_

**Xaki grabs Setsuna by the shoulder and pulls him up to his feet**

_Xaki stares at Setsuna's blank face and thinks 'I wonder', he gets closer and kisses him but Setsuna stays the same, not wanting to leave his own little world_

**Xaki begins to massage Setsuna's thigh**

_Xaki smiles at Setsuna "I'll find a way to snap you back" he slowly puts his hands up Setsuna's shirt and starts to rub his chest. Setsuna "……"_

**Setsuna yawns, Xaki thinks '??? Is he asleep or awake?'**

_Setsuna looks straight ahead with a dull stare, Xaki looks at him and smiles "It seems like he's about both of them" Xaki hugs Setsuna's head to his chest "Don't worry I won't go too hard" Setsuna's usual response is still "……"_

**Xaki takes one hand away, and pulls on the thing on his collar and his clothes go away**

_Setsuna "…" Xaki smirks "Your turn" Xaki lays Setsuna on the ground and starts to take off Setsuna's shirt_

**Setsuna looks at the sky and "…" Xaki takes two of his fingers and pinches Setsuna's nipple**

_Setsuna makes a sudden twitch but nothing more, Xaki smiles "Oh, that got you to move" he smirks "That's wonderful" he leans down and sucks Setsuna's other nipple as he keeps pinching the other_

**Setsuna twitches again, Xaki takes his one free hand and unzips Setsuna's pants**

_After unzipping Setsuna's pants, Xaki slides his hand in the pants and underwear and grabs Setsuna's dick, Setsuna twitches as his mouth opens a little_

**Xaki noticed Setsuna's mouth open so sticks one of his fingers into Setsuna's mouth**

_Setsuna makes a soft "mmm" sound as Xaki moves his finger around in Setsuna's mouth also Xaki keeps sucking Setsuna's nipple and starts to rub his dick_

**Xaki sticks another finger in Setsuna's mouth and starts to play with his tongue**

_Setsuna "mmm" Xaki keeps rubbing Setsuna's cock harder and faster as he plays with Setsuna's tongue with his fingers and lightly starts to nibble on Setsuna's nipple_

**Setsuna closes his eyes, Xaki stops grabbing Setsuna's dick and completely takes off Setsuna's pants**

_Xaki smiles and holds Setsuna's chin "Time to re-enter the real world" Xaki sits down with his legs open then lifts up Setsuna setting him in between his legs and hugs Setsuna close as he sticks his dick into Setsuna's ass_

**Setsuna's eyes shoot open he looks down to see his ass has lost it's virginity and yells "AHH my ass!"**

_Xaki smiles at Setsuna "Ahh, so your finally back"_

**Setsuna "Uhh…who the hell are you, and why did you steal my ASS'S VIRGINITY?!"**

_Xaki smiles "You seemed kind of lonely" then he starts to move Setsuna up and down on his dick_

**Setsuna moans loudly, and rolls his head back**

_Xaki keeps fucking Setsuna up the ass "Do you like it?"_

**Setsuna "No, you overly horny DearS!"**

_Xaki smiles "If you're not trying to get away, you must like it" he keeps going then lightly nibbles on Setsuna's ear_

**Setsuna pushes Xaki's chest and attempts to pull away**

_Xaki "Are you trying to get up?" smiles "Sorry, but I won't let you"_

**Setsuna blushes "You're too damn strong!" and continues to try to push away**

_Xaki "I'm so buff because there's only one thing I train for" kisses Setsuna (THOUGHTS)_

**Setsuna after hearing Xaki's last statement tries to stand up to get away (Damn you)**

_Xaki pulls Setsuna down keeping his dick in him, pumping and still kissing Setsuna_

**Setsuna's eyes go wide and he slaps Xaki**

_Xaki stops and stares at Setsuna "Why…would you slap me?" (Rape duh)_

**Setsuna says "Yeah what the narrator said!"**

_Xaki thinks to himself 'Narrator…?' Xaki stares off then shakes his head "Anyway then… if you don't like me just say so" Xaki smirks_

**Setsuna "Fine, I don't like you!!!" said with a pouty yet angry look **

_Xaki looks sad "Is…is that so?" he looks down with an upset face_

**Setsuna OoO "Ah…bye!" tries to escape again **

_Xaki wraps his arms around Setsuna and hugs him "Are you not being pleasured by me?"_

**Setsuna blushes "WHY W-WOULD I?!"**

_Xaki still looks sad and holds Setsuna's shoulders "Do I mean nothing to you?"_

**Setsuna winces from the pain in his ass and says "Yeah, Yeah that's about it"**

_Xaki stares at Setsuna "Then who…do you love?"_

**Setsuna thinks while staring down "Well I used to love my twin sister…until I figured out I was gay so I love Kira! So get your dick out of my ass!"**

_Xaki clenches Setsuna's shoulders and glares "No!"_

**Setsuna gets scared and grabs and tries to grab Xaki's arms to pull them off his shoulders **

_Xaki keeps his grip on Setsuna "I'll make you like it one way or another! You will like this Setsuna!" he glares at Setsuna (Let's all blame Hiro for Xaki's new attitude! GOOD GOING HIRO )_

**Setsuna pushes against Xaki's chest yelling "No, no, no!"**

_Xaki thrusts further into Setsuna's ass "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"_

**Setsuna winces at the largeness of Xaki's dick going in and out of his ass**

_Xaki keeps pushing "Understand me?! I want you Setsuna! Your ass comforts my dick!"_

**Setsuna screams out in pain and says "Get you fucking dick out of my fucking ass!"**

_Xaki goes even harder "No! I can't go now!"_

**Setsuna O.O "Why the hell not!?"**

_Xaki smiles lightly "Because you feel so good!"_

**Setsuna yells "Maybe for you!"**

_Xaki frowns "Apparently so" he pushes Setsuna back and Setsuna falls down on his back "Ow", Xaki's dicks not in him anymore, Xaki crawls on top of Setsuna and holds his wrists "I'm going to try my hardest to make you enjoy this in the most minimal way!" he shows no emotion_

**Setsuna "No! Let me go you freakishly large DearS!"**

_Xaki "Please don't make this anymore harder then it already is" he lowers his head to Setsuna's face and starts to kiss Setsuna's neck_

**Setsuna closes his eyes and blushes while trying to get at least his wrists free**

_Xaki "Don't fight me, just relax" he reaches his face to Setsuna's face and kisses his lips_

**Setsuna attempts to pull himself away, but is being stopped by the floor**

_Xaki smiles "Don't fret Setsuna" Xaki gets off of Setsuna and sits still smiling_

**Setsuna surprised Xaki stopped, seeing an opportunity to run, so he gets up quickly, trying to get over the major pain in his ass**

_Xaki stares at Setsuna still smiling and sitting "If you run, I'll catch up to you, why not get this time to rest?" Xaki pats the floor next to him_

**Setsuna gets angry, but knows Xaki is right so sits down, but not next to Xaki, but across from him**

_Xaki feels lonely but stares at Setsuna "So you decided to stay dear Setsuna?"_

**Setsuna "Yes, because I'm not a very fast runner anyway"**

_Xaki smiles "Aw, that's too bad" he continues to stare at Setsuna_

**Setsuna starts thinking 'Why me?'**

_Xaki still stares, lost in thought (and guess what he's thinking)_

**Setsuna confused as ever says "Okay why aren't you raping me?!"**

_Xaki smiles and gets on all fours and walks over to Setsuna and sticks his face in Setsuna's face "Why? Do you want me to? Cause I will"_

**Setsuna pulls his face away slightly, blushes and says "Well aren't you supposed to be a rapist?"**

_Xaki sits down, still acting like a dog "If that's what you want…" he smiles in satisfaction _

**Setsuna "I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!"**

_Xaki stands up (on __two!__ feet)__and smiles "There is a bed in the other room"_

**Setsuna "There are more rooms here then just this one?"**

_Xaki smiles "Yes, but someone's guarding it" points to a door which isn't the outside one and Zabuza standing at the side guarding it_

**Setsuna's face -- "But he's sleeping……", Zabuza "ZZZ"**

_Xaki "Then now's our chance" he smirks at the sleeping Zabuza then the bedroom door_

**Setsuna T-T and thinks 'Why did I have to say that'**

_Xaki looks around making sure no one is watching and slowly opens the door "After you Setsuna" he bows nakedly (heh)_

**Setsuna "I don't wanna!" just like a little kid**

_Xaki "Hm? But I thought this is what you wanted" he holds Setsuna's chin "Am I wrong?"_

**Setsuna says "Yes" firmly**

_Xaki smiles "Then please go in before we get caught"_

**Setsuna stands up closes his eyes and walks forward**

_Xaki smirks and walks in behind Setsuna and closes the door_

**Setsuna not liking this one bit continues walking, and trips on the floor**

_Xaki stands above Setsuna and looks down on him and smiles_

**Setsuna #T-T "Ow…"**

_Xaki laughs a little "You're clumsy aren't you?" he slowly bends down_

**Setsuna "N-No I'm not" --**

_Xaki but all the way smiles "Oh, that's good" he grabs Setsuna's arm and helps him up "No need to lay on the floor when there's a bed in here" he chuckles to himself_

**Setsuna "Don't touch me!" pulls his arm away**

_Xaki's face looks hurt "I was just helping you"_

**Setsuna angry "I don't need help!" as he falls again**

_Xaki takes a deep sigh and helps up Setsuna anyway "If I don't help you, you'll fall asleep on the floor"_

**Setsuna very angry and embarrassed "MY ASS HURTS TO FUCKING MUCH!"**

_Xaki smiles kindly "That's to be expected" his smile turns to a smirk and he shoves Setsuna onto the bed "You don't understand true pain"_

**Setsuna "Oh? And how wouldn't I? I had two of my wings pulled out, so I only have one!" he pulls his legs to his chest**

_Xaki smiles "Have you ever been harassed by a bitch who acts like a whore?" he lays on top of Setsuna, being elevated by Setsuna's legs_

**Setsuna "No, but I have had my eye poked out by a cross dressing psycho freak so…" spits his tongue out a Xaki**

_Xaki grabs Setsuna tongue and smiles "Fine, so you do know what true pain is but…you don't know what kind of pain I can inflict" he lowers his head and lets go of Setsuna's tongue and kisses Setsuna_

**Setsuna spits on Xaki (inside the mouth) "I think, I know" pouts**

_Xaki gets surprised by the sudden reaction but smiles and swallows Setsuna's spit "MMM, tastes good"_

**Setsuna T-T "…Damn…"**

_Xaki quickly spreads Setsuna's legs open and puts some of his weight onto Setsuna's chest as their dicks rub against one another_

**Setsuna "Ahh, dear god! Help me!" tries to pull away but the weight of Xaki on his dick stopped him**

_Xaki rubs Setsuna's cheek and licks Setsuna's lip and leaves a bit of slobber on Setsuna's top lip_

**Setsuna starts to get tears down his face and mutters "No…"**

_Xaki "Just agree with me and this will all go smoothly" he slowly lifts up Setsuna's legs_

**Setsuna gets a serious look on his face and yanks one of his legs away, yells "No!", and flips over, and tries to scramble away, but realizes Xaki still has his other leg and just stops (dead?)**

_Xaki smiles "Run all you want, I'll still catch you" he pulls Setsuna's leg off the bed, spreads his legs and thrusts his dick into Setsuna's ass_

**Setsuna "AHHH, get out you disgusting pervert!"**

_Xaki shakes his head "No, I've finally got you where I want you!" he goes deeper into Setsuna_

**Setsuna winces "P-please s-stop…"**

_Xaki smirks and keeps going deeper "You're to special to me to stop" he grabs Setsuna's arms and lightly pulls them toward himself and smirks_

**Setsuna "I…feel so gross!" //.// **

_Xaki smiles "And I feel hot" he humps Setsuna joyfully_

**Setsuna "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"**

_Xaki "Whine all you want Setsuna, it deepens the moment" goes further in_

**Setsuna "I'm not whininggggggggg !" cries**

_Xaki looks at Setsuna sadly "It's alright don't cry…" smiles "We have all the time in the world" pumps slower then faster then slower and so on_

**Setsuna "You're just going…i-in to far"**

_Xaki looks sad but starts to smirk "This will be better when I decide to cum" pumps in and out, smiling at Setsuna's pain_

**Setsuna "What?! You can do that!?" thrashes around nervously (Nya haha Bitch)**

_Xaki "Of course I can, I just don't do it often" he smiles at Setsuna's surprised expression_

**Setsuna "I…hate…you", out of nowhere Xaki, and Setsuna hear the door start to open**

_Miroku stares at them at the doorway "Huh…?" Xaki stares at Miroku then starts to glare "Get out!" Miroku looks at Xaki then to Setsuna and smiles "Raping! Yay!" he runs over to them waving his arms and accidentally smacks Xaki in the face, Xaki "Gahh!" falls to the floor knocked out and Miroku humps Setsuna as Setsuna foams from the mouth and pass out since Xaki's been out (Wow, exciting!)_

**Miroku continues to hump Setsuna's unconscious seemingly dead body**

_Outside the room Zabuza is waking up and stares at the open door "Huh?...Who the hell?" looks into the room and sees the R.I.P (Rape In Progress) and smiles, he puts his long sword outside the door that says (Do not enter) then closes the door with a long smile over his face as he begins to undress, Miroku looks over to Zabuza finally noticing him "Uh-oh"_


	7. Chapter 7: Samurai Angel

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Samurai Angel**_

**_Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin)_**

**_Satoshi / Krad (DN Angel)_**

_Satoshi is asleep on the floor (tired of Krad doing his own shit) but doesn't notice Kenshin hovering his head over Satoshi (being asleep and all)_

**Kenshin smiles (the one he always has) and says "This one thinks you are asleep" **

**-**

_Satoshi still has his glasses on still asleep (with a snot bubble)_

**Kenshin happy kneels down to be even with Satoshi's face, and licks his face gently**

_Satoshi's snot bubble pops and his eyes pop open and he stares at Kenshin and wonders why his face feels wet, he thinks it's drool, but not sure, but tries to ignore it and gets back to the matter on hand "What the hell are you doing?!" sits up quickly_

**Kenshin "Whatever do you mean?" touches Satoshi's chest lightly, and holds his chin since he's awake now**

_Satoshi blushes but slaps Kenshin's hands away "Hey! Watch it!" he's a no touchy kind of person_

**Kenshin surprised expression "Oro?" (Aww), Kenshin places his hurt hand on Satoshi's knee now "Watch what?"**

_Satoshi "Don't touch me!" he scoots away from Kenshin glaring at him along the way_

**Kenshin "Your glare is quite harsh for someone so young" sits down where he was kneeling**

_Satoshi stares at him and thinks to himself 'He's calling me young?! He looks young himself!' he keeps staring then turns back to a glare "…How old are __**you?**__"_

**Kenshin "This one is…28! That's right, what about you?"**

_Satoshi's jaw drops open "Uh…four…14…" he can't believe Kenshin is actually 28 (Who does though)_

**Kenshin "Then this one would say this one is a pedophile" - **

_Satoshi "……" he doesn't know if that was funny or scary _

**Kenshin continues the -, and randomly jumps on Satoshi giving him a hug (rolling rolling rolling –****Excel Saga**

_Satoshi screams trying to get free from Kenshin's rolling hug "Ahhhh! Leggo!"_

**Kenshin hugs tighter "No!...your so warm mmm"**

_Satoshi continues to scream "Let go you psycho!" squirms in Kenshin's arms_

**Kenshin snuggles Satoshi "You won't get away" starts pulling up on Satoshi's shirt**

_Satoshi closes his eyes tight and starts to hear Krad laughing in his head "Ahhhh! Stop it dammit!" (He's saying it to both Krad and Kenshin)_

**Kenshin stops rolling and sits himself and Satoshi up, and removes Satoshi's shirt quickly**

_Satoshi yells in surprise and covers his chest "Gah! What do you want from me?!"_

**Kenshin "Are you embarrassed? Because you'll be completely naked by the time we're done" smiles**

_Satoshi "W-why is it you want __**me**__ so much?!"__he stares at Kenshin scared_

**Kenshin cocks his head "…Because you seemed the cutest!" glomps Satoshi to the floor again, then pins his hands above his head**

_Satoshi's eyes widen in fear as he curses his own man power but struggles none the less "No! Let go! I'm still too young!"_

**Kenshin "This one, thinks you're a descent age" presses his lips against Satoshi's**

_Satoshi's eyes go wide as he hears Krad's laughing_

**Kenshin takes one hand and starts undoing Satoshi's pants**

_Satoshi "Ack!" he closes his eyes and blushes as he struggles more "Let go damn it!"_

**Kenshin completely takes Satoshi's pants off, despite Satoshi's complaints**

_Satoshi "Ah! Pedophile! Give me back me pants!" he blushes as Kenshin strokes him_

**Kenshin "You don't have to be embarrassed really!" smiles joyfully**

_Satoshi "B-but I don't know you! And I'm supposed to lose my virginity to you?!"_

**Kenshin "Yesh! This one will make this as enjoyable as possible, but you must stop struggling, okay?"**

_Satoshi "H-how can I not?! I-I'm scared! I didn't even want to be here but Krad forced me!" becomes very upset_

**Kenshin rubs a hand on Satoshi's chest "Who?"**

_Satoshi "…He's my…inner self" he blushes but also curses his inner asshole self_

**Kenshin "Alright" smile, also takes his hand off Satoshi and takes off his own shirt**

_Satoshi sits up and has the urge to run but decides against it, wanting to know what exactly what Kenshin is really after (besides sex)_

**Kenshin kisses Satoshi quickly on the cheek, and removes his own pants "Wee!"**

_Satoshi "Eh?!" he has the urge to run again and takes it, so he slowly gets up_

**Kenshin grabs Satoshi's wrist "Where are you going?"**

_Satoshi "I-I'm leaving! I'm not ready for this!" he blushes heavily_

**Kenshin "Yes you are" smiles more, and pulls Satoshi down by the wrist he already had "We'll take it slow okay?"**

_Satoshi blushes "I-I just can't!" feels a great amount of fear, inside his head Krad laughs still "Hahaha! Aw poor little Satoshi too scared to have a little buttsex?" Satoshi " "_

**Kenshin notices Satoshi not paying much attention so pulls off Satoshi's underwear, and waves them in the air "Look what this one has!" laughs**

_Satoshi "Ahhh! Give those back!" Feels the air on his bare ass and gets a cold chill_

**Kenshin "Oh? You're cold?" pulls Satoshi into his arms "This one will warm you up!"**

_Satoshi jumps in surprise but doesn't struggle or say anything since he doesn't know what to say, so sits there blushing in Kenshin's arms_

**Kenshin puts one hand on Satoshi's back and slowly slides his hand down and touches Satoshi's ass, and with his other hand takes off Satoshi's glasses**

_Satoshi blushes as Kenshin touches his ass and looks at Kenshin's face without his glasses_

**Kenshin feeling a bit more kinky sticks one of his fingers in Satoshi's ass**

_Satoshi "Ahh!" he hugs the closest thing to him which is Kenshin "What – What are you doing?!"(OMG it talks!)_

**Kenshin smiles (he's happy now) "This one is preparing you of course" places another finger in Satoshi's ass**

_Satoshi groans in pain and starts to dig his nails into Kenshin's back_

**Kenshin moves his fingers inside Satoshi's ass and sticks in a third finger in**

_Satoshi sticks his nails in deeper in Kenshin's back and moans "N-no, st-stop!"_

**Kenshin "Why it will feel good as soon as this one puts his dick there instead" -**

_Satoshi gulps "I don't want it though!" he holds his hurting feelings in as Kenshin continues_

**Kenshin "Sure you do you just don't know it yet" then he presses Satoshi's back to the ground and also continues to move his fingers in Satoshi's ass**

_Satoshi shivers of the movement of Kenshin's fingers in his butt, he wants to get up and run but he just can't move "N-no!"_

**Kenshin takes his fingers out of Satoshi's ass and says "You were very tight"**

_Satoshi "I'm not ready for this! Especially from a guy!" he blushes hoping Kenshin will go away_

**Kenshin "But it's always best from another boy"  
**_Satoshi "Wha? Bu…but you're older!...T-T I'm scared" he just has a feeling he's going to be raped_

**Kenshin "This one feels your sorrow, but this one can't bare to stop now" he puts his dick in Satoshi's ass quickly**

_Satoshi "Ahhh! It hurts!" he grinds his teeth on this new feeling he never experienced_

**Kenshin kisses Satoshi's forehead and starts to rock his hips so his dick goes in and out of Satoshi**

_Satoshi leans his head back and moans "N-no" he blushes and hears Krad again "You're so weak, it's actually fun to watch! Haha!" Satoshi "Y-you bastard! Sh-shut up!" he moans_

**Kenshin "You're so cute" huggles Satoshi while he continues to hump**

_Satoshi closes his eyes tight as he moans and tries to get comfortable with it since he can't move_

**Kenshin starts going faster moaning as well**

_Satoshi groans "No, I-I can't do this!"_

**Kenshin "But you already are…so to late"**

_Satoshi holds himself from crying from Kenshin's non-stop humping_

**Kenshin licks Satoshi's lips, and takes one hand to pinch Satoshi's nipple and humps still**

_Satoshi blushes and feels very violated now, and finally can't hold it anymore "What do you want from me?! What makes me so special?!"_

**Kenshin "You're special because you seemed so lonely (even though he was asleep) and this one wants you to not be lonely" takes his other hand and rubs Satoshi's sides gracefully**

_Satoshi looks away from Kenshin "I'm never lonely, even when I want to be, so I don't need you"_

**Kenshin "If you say so, but this one won't leave you alone" kisses Satoshi's lips again**

_Satoshi closes his eyes in anger "I hate you! I hate everyone!" starts to cry a little_

**Kenshin smiles "This one doesn't believe you" licks Satoshi's tears away "Because what did everyone do to deserve your hate?"**

_Satoshi cries more and covers his eyes "I blame Krad! I hate him most of all!"_

**Kenshin "It will be alright" (Maybeh) continues to lick away Satoshi's tears away "I have an idea"**

_Satoshi slowly looks at Kenshin "What is it?"_

**Kenshin smirks (smirks? AHH) and pulls his dick out of Satoshi's ass**

_Satoshi looks at Kenshin surprised "What-what are you doing?!" he's wondering if Kenshin does care, but that smirk…_

**Kenshin holds Satoshi's chin "I really do care about you so…" (OMG he said 'I') moves his legs so their outside Satoshi's "We'll get back to that" so he starts rubbing his dick against Satoshi's**

_Satoshi's blushes red but shoves Kenshin away "Don't you care about how I feel!?"_

**Kenshin "This one would be lying if he said he didn't care" -**

_Satoshi looks at Kenshin upset about to cry "R-really? Are you telling me the truth?"_

**Kenshin "Of course this one wouldn't lie"**

_Satoshi's eyes water and he leans forward and hugs Kenshin_

**Kenshin feeling happy now hugs Satoshi back "It's okay" pats Satoshi's head**

_Satoshi feels a little better so he looks up at Kenshin with a little smile "Kenshin…I…I…" starts to blush_

**Kenshin "Yes?" smiles, places one hand on Satoshi's cheek**

_Satoshi still blushes "I…I've never felt this way before…but…" blushes even more "I…" covers his face in embarrassment_

**Kenshin "Oro…" blushes slightly "This one hasn't either"**

_Satoshi opens his mouth but can't say what he needs to say then leans forward and rests his head in Kenshin's chest blushing_

**Kenshin - kisses Satoshi on the top of his head**

_Satoshi feels a little more confident finally lets it out "I-I love you Kenshin!" blushes and holds his face again_

**Kenshin thinks 'So kawaii!' hugs Satoshi again "This one loves you too"**

_Satoshi blushes but smiles at Kenshin happily_

**Kenshin kisses Satoshi on the lips, then licks them "Yum…tastes like sugar"**

_Satoshi blushes but smiles "That they are"_

**Kenshin huggles Satoshi "You're so cute!"  
**_Satoshi smiles but suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his head "Urg!" he holds his head_

**Kenshin "Are you alright?" touches Satoshi's forehead**

_Satoshi looks at Kenshin with yellow eyes instead of blue "Go away Kenshin! Krad's coming out!" (Oh My God ONOZ!)_

**Kenshin "What are you talking about? This one will be right here waiting for you to come back" smiles**

_Satoshi "But…urgh!" his blue hair turns blonde and he's taller, No longer Satoshi but Krad! Krad smirks at Kenshin_

**Kenshin just continues to smile "Hello"**

_Krad grabs Kenshin's chin and smirks "So you're the one who's been torturing my poor Satoshi, huh? You sure are cute"_

**Kenshin "Oro?" tilting his head to the side slightly**

_Krad smiles "And a dimwit also" picks up Kenshin's hand and kisses it "Please allow me to rape you hard"_

**Kenshin "This one would prefer not, but only if you wish too"**

_Krad embraces Kenshin "I very much so," smiles wickedly at Kenshin "Don't chicken out now"_

**Kenshin "This one would not dream of it"**

_Krad smiles "Glad to hear it" he pulls Kenshin's face closer and kisses him on the lips_

**Kenshin reaches for Krad's ponytail and pulls on it slightly**

_Krad snickers "You like me more then Satoshi?"_

**Kenshin "This one is afraid that is not possible" smile**

_Krad's smile fades then grabs Kenshin's hair and tugs "Not possible? I'll give you so much buttsex you won't be able to walk ever again!" glares (Evil laugh)_

**Kenshin sighs "That's nice…"**

_Krad tugs on Kenshin's hair a few more times to see if he's really real then let's go "Hmm…" he turns his head to Kenshin's pile of clothes "What do we have here?" he picks up a sheathed sword "Might this be yours?"_

**Kenshin smiles like a kid "Maybeh"**

_Krad unsheathes the sword "Wow a reverse blade, how interesting" Krad smiles and puts the blade of the sword to Kenshin's upper arm and slowly cuts a small wound on Kenshin "Oh and sharp too" he smiles "What a glorious blade"_

**Kenshin lifts his arm to his face and looks at the blood "Yes it is indeed"**

_Krad smirks and licks the blood on the blade "Mmm, delicious"_

**Kenshin "Oro?" grabs Krad's ponytail and tugs on it again**

_Krad looks at Kenshin surprised then smiles "Yes?"_

**Kenshin "You're hair is so soft" as he smiles cutely **

_Krad smiles "That's nice" he pushes Kenshin to the ground_

**Kenshin "…you're also pretty heavy…" (XP)**

_Krad leans down face to face with Kenshin "That's pretty rude to call someone fat" (fatty Kraddy!)_

**Kenshin smiles "This one didn't say you were fat this one said you were heavy"**

_Krad smiles "Same thing" he kisses Kenshin on the lips_

**Kenshin pokes Krad's forehead and says "No" sternly**

_Krad surprised once more, smiles "No what. Dear Kenshin?" he kisses Kenshin's neck_

**Kenshin "This one doesn't like you, so . . . no!"**

_Krad smirks and chuckles "I'm sorry, but I don't give a damn if you like me or not" whispers in Kenshin's ear "I'm going to fuck you anyway" then nibbles on Kenshin's ear_

**Kenshin closes one eye "This one figured you might say something like that" as he sighs again with a weak smile**

_Krad smiles "You're such a good boy, my Kenshin" he kisses Kenshin's lips again deeply_

**Kenshin closes both eyes, and pulls on Krad's hair "This one said 'no'"**

_Krad smiles "'No' is a foreign language to me" he rubs Kenshin's chest "I can't control myself around someone as beautiful as you"_

**Kenshin "This one does thank you for the compliment, but I do disagree"**

_Krad frowns and sits up straight "Is that so?" he picks up the resheathed sword he put down and smiles_

**Kenshin -' "This one has a bad feeling about this" backs away slowly (crawling backwards in other words)**

_Krad grabs Kenshin's leg and drags him back "Where do you think you're going?" he holds the sword in his other hand, holding its middle_

**Kenshin "This one was merely trying to escape this fear this one has about what this one thinks is going to happen"**

_Krad grins "To late" he holds up the hilt of the sword and sticks it in Kenshin's ass_

**Kenshin "AHHHHH…(Etc.)" closes his eyes so tight tears come out**

_Krad "Ahh, what a sweet sound of pain" he thrusts the hilt of the sword in and out_

**Kenshin still has his eyes closed as he bites his lower lip**

_Krad smiles "What's wrong? You don't like it?"_

**Kenshin somehow manages to smile "It's a bit cold"**

_Krad "Cold? Hmm…" smiles "I can change that for you" he slowly takes the hilt of the sword out of Kenshin and puts it down and smirks at Kenshin_

**Kenshin still smiles a bit "That would be appreciated"**

_Krad smiles "That's good" quickly he grabs his dick and shoves it in Kenshin's arse_

**Kenshin "Wow . . . that's better this one supposes" looking at Krad unfazed**

_Krad "Oh, so you won't mind if I go fast and hard" he starts to pump fast and hard and starts to hear Satoshi "Stop it Krad" Krad smirks_

**Kenshin moans "I suppose not"**

_Krad "Th-that's good" he slows down and holds his head "Grrr! Shut up Satoshi! I'm not going to stop!"_

**Kenshin "Is something the matter, you slowed down"**

_Krad grins painfully while holding his head "Satoshi wants out, that's all… And I'm not going to either!" angry at Satoshi_

**Kenshin "…Alright then…" with a '…' face**

_Krad glares "You don't care do you? But then again I was raping you…urgh!" holds his head_

**Kenshin smiles "You're wrong, this one is in quite a bit of pain"**

_Krad "So am I!" he grabs Kenshin's wrists "And stop smiling so smugly!"_

**Kenshin continues to smile "No"**

_Krad smirks "You ass!" he slaps Kenshin across the face_

**Kenshin ". . . Ow? Are you angry at me perhaps?" he stops smiling**

_Krad glares and rubs his temples "You and Satoshi are giving me a migraine" he glows and now it's Sato-chan!!_

**Kenshin "This one is terribly sorry"**

_Satoshi ". . . . ."__ß__Big talker_

**Kenshin stares at Satoshi and says "…Hello" smiles**

_Satoshi looks down avoiding eye contact with Kenshin and slowly starts to put on his underwear_

**Kenshin grabs Satoshi's wrist and asks "What are you doing?"**

_Satoshi still looks down "…Getting dressed" he pulls up his underwear all the way up with his free hand_

**Kenshin sits criss cross still holding Satoshi's wrist "Why?" **

_Satoshi starts to talk sounding upset still not looking up "It's nothing…I just…" he trails off and doesn't finish_

**Kenshin pulls Satoshi into his lap by Satoshi's wrists and says "Hm. . ."**

_Satoshi struggles "Let go Kenshin! I don't wanna!" he struggles for about 10 minutes_

**Kenshin hugs Satoshi's back ". . . No . . ."**

_Satoshi "Shut up! Leggo my eggo! Now!" (Eggos! Yays!)_

**Kenshin thinks for a minute "This one has an answer and it is no"**

_Out of nowhere Miroku runs by naked (No difference from anyone else) Zabuza chases after (Nude too) "Come back my little Miroku!" Satoshi ignores them but stops squirming_

**Kenshin pats Satoshi's head "Good" smiles**

_Satoshi ". . . Why won't you let me go?" remains still and still looks down_

**Kenshin "Because I like to be around you" as he huggles Satoshi**

_Satoshi ". . . R. . . really?" tears roll down his cheeks_

**Kenshin kisses Satoshi's cheeks "Of course"**

_Satoshi cries and hugs Kenshin "I do too!"_

**Kenshin kisses Satoshi on the lips lightly "Good, I'm glad" he smiles**

_Satoshi smiles lightly "Me too!" he hugs Kenshin tightly hoping his happiness will stay with him_


	8. Chapter 8: Vampire Alchemist

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Vampire Alchemist**_

**_Alucard (Hellsing)_**

**_Ed (Fullmetal Alchemist)_**

_In the attic Alucard smiles alone in the dark (he's sorta drunk after what Miroku offered him)_

**Ed getting tired of the crowd, goes to the attic not knowing anyone was up there (NIER!)**

_Alucard heard the creak of the door opening so he gets up and hides in a dark corner hoping to surprise the unsuspecting victim (he's not going to kill him if that's what you're thinking)_

**Ed sits in front of the door not knowing who is in the room with him**

_Alucard smirks but still hides in the shadows "What do we have here?" he talks with an eerie voice_

**Ed looks around and asks "Who's there?"**

_Alucard snickers at Ed's spooked voice "I am the darkness, what about you?"_

**Ed a little frightened answers "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed!" (said very proudly)**

_Alucard smiles "Ah, we have something in common, I can use alchemy too" he's happy he knows Ed's name and really glad someone came in, but contains his joy by still hiding in his darkness_

**Ed "So what's your name then, huh?"**

_Alucard "What? Calling me Darkness doesn't suit you enough?" continues to smile and chuckle_

**Ed "Not really, it's kinda weird to talk to someone you can't see"**

_Alucard laughs "Well then, if you must know, I am Alucard"_

**Ed "Okay, Alucard, what are you doing up here?"**

_Alucard chuckles "I just wanted to be in the dark…and had a bit too much to drink…but anyway, what brings you on my turf?"_

**Ed "Too many tall people! … And it was too crowded"**

_Alucard "Oh, then you won't like me at all, I'm too tall" tries to sound serious_

**Ed "Dammit, I guess I'll leave then" stands up and start to open the door**

_Alucard "Oh, don't leave now" the door locks as Alucard extends his long arm from the shadows_

**Ed "What the hell?!" continues to try to open the door**

_Alucard walks out from the shadows and grips Ed's shoulders from behind as he hovers his head over Ed's shoulder and smiles evily at the door "Doesn't seem like the door will open anytime soon"_

**Ed "Eh heh heh heh, I feel a cold presence"**

_Alucard smirks at Ed with a fang poke through his lips "What ever do you mean?"_

**Ed "You're hands are very cold!" pushes Alucard's hands off his shoulders, and turns around to face him "Oh you are a vampire…wait what?!"  
**_Alucard smiles and laughs "That's right" stares at Ed with blood red eyes "Why? Are you scared?"_

**Ed ignoring the question "And why do you have to be so tall?"**

_Alucard smirks then gets down on his knees "All better you cute little alchemist" (Dumb ass)_

**Ed sheepishly mumbles "Maybeh"**

_Alucard smiles and holds Ed's chin and smooches him on the lips "Mmmm" he makes unnecessary sound_

**Ed blushes heavily and pulls his head away from Alucard and says "What the hell?!"**

_Alucard smiles almost like a drunk (but that's how he always smiles) "What's wrong? Scared? Haha!" laughs_

**Ed gets angry "Are vampires even gay?!"**

_Alucard shrugs "I don't like guys…" he stares off for a little bit and smirks_

**Ed "Then why are you here in the first place?!" (Oh you're one to be asking that question Ed)**

_Alucard smiles "I was told to come here, then I got drunk…so…I have no control over myself…oh no" he smiles (lying of course)_

**Ed squints his eyes "I do not believe you have no control over yourself!" twitch**

_Alucard grabs Ed's arm and pulls him over and embraces him "And you're right" he bares both his fangs and laughs_

**Ed "Would you let go you psycho bitch!"**

_Alucard snickers "Poor, poor boy, such language… now strip for me my little alchemist" __ß__Really is a psycho bitch_

**Ed "Why would I do that…?" -.-**

_Alucard "If you don't I'll kiss you with my teeth" he once again shows his teeth and laughs_

**Ed thinks which one he'd prefer getting bit, or undressing himself… "You're gonna do that even if I do get nakey" points at Alucard (…Nakey…?)**

_Alucard smiles "Depends, but why don't I help you" he grabs Ed's coat and throws it off "Get ready to be nakey for me!" laughs_

**Ed "I've been stripped!" (Just like me!) **

_Alucard "You still have plenty on…not for long though" he tears Ed's shirt off and smirks at Ed's exposed chest_

**Ed screams and, out of reflex, slaps Alucard**

_Alucard frowns for a sec and smiles again "That didn't hurt" he grabs both of Ed's arms and pulls him closer and kisses his lips_

**Ed "Wh-wh-what?!" knees Alucard hoping to hurt him enough to get him to let go**

_Alucard stares at Ed then smiles and begins to laugh and holds Ed's arms even tighter "That's rude to knee another man in the balls" he moves closer "But I can be much ruder"_

**Ed "No don't, you bastard!"**

_Alucard smirks "Uh oh, the alcohol is getting to me!" he violently rips off Ed's pants (he's almost naked besides his undies)_

**Ed blushes even more "No goddamnit!" squirms**

_Alucard laughs then wraps one arm around Ed and holds Ed's face with his other hand_

**Ed "Leggo!! Stay away!" (Even if he's already being touched)**

_Alucard smirks "What a skirmy(__ß__pretending to be affected by alcohol) little boy" he lower his head and kisses Ed's neck (not bite)_

**Ed O.O (Afraid Alucard will change his mind and bite him) stops squirmy "T-that tickles" P**

_Alucard smiles finally getting Ed to calm down and starts to lick all around Ed's neck_

**Ed makes a little squeak sound and droops his head forward ( XP I don't know)**

_Alucard laughs "What are you doing?" he smiles "Are you ready for me?"_

**Ed whispers, loud enough for Alucard to hear "Quit touching me…"**

_Alucard snickers "My poor boy, I guess I'll have to help" he reaches down and massages Ed's crouch and still holds Ed's back with his other hand_

**Ed lifts his head "Stop it!!! …Please?"**

_Alucard "Hmm…my brain says no…and my heart says…" he smiles "It says no too!" he slowly puts his hand down Ed's underwear_

**Ed "No, do vampire's even have hearts?! Let me go! And go away!!"**

_Alucard smiles "I'm tame at times, but I have my freedom for now" he kisses Ed deeply_

**Ed continues to struggle despite being held down and kissed**

_Alucard smiles and massages Ed's dick harshly "Come on, squeal for me, my pet" he sticks one of his sharp nails on the top of Ed's dick still groping_

**Ed bites his lips together from the pain, and shakes his head**

_Alucard snarls to himself "You're not a mute" he smiled" don't make me have to make you scream" he keeps rubbing Ed's dick and sticks his nail deeper into Ed's dick_

**Ed's eye twitches, but still bites his lips except he screamed but it was muffled**

_Alucard frowns (for once) "Do you really want me to go harder?" he grips Ed's dick tight and sticks all his long nails on his dick and starts to hiss as he bares both his fangs really wanting to hear Ed scream from pain_

**Ed bites his lip so hard it draws blood as he continuously shakes his head**

_Alucard "I guess I have no choice if I want you to scream" he still pierces Ed's dick with his long nails, he bares both his long white fangs and hovers them over Ed's neck and smiles and gets ready to bite_

**Ed finally stops biting his lip and yells "NO!!"**

_Alucard smiles and draws back still grapping Ed's dick "When you decide to scream I won't have to bite you"_

**Ed's eye twitches more "DON'T YOU DARE!!"**

_Alucard snickers "scream for me" his eyes open wide and grips Ed tightly_

**Ed "I won't. This I swear" as he has a triumphant look on his face**

_Alucard frowns once again "If this is what you want fine, I will give you it" he held Ed's shoulder with his free hand the other gripping Ed's penis then he opens his mouth wide over Ed's neck_

**Ed "No, stop, don't" as he felt a cold chill on his back (Nyao)**

_Alucard slowly puts the tip of his fangs on Ed's neck and slowly pierces his teeth through Ed skin as he carefully takes off his long red coat_

**Ed blinks (Now loading…) "Ahhhh!" as he starts to throw his head side to side even though worsening the pain for himself**

_Alucard smiles as he bites harder and starts to suck a small amount of blood_

**Ed yells "It feels funny…It doesn't hurt" laughs**

_Alucard frowns not wanting to laugh from him then bites harder drinking more blood_

**Ed winces but continues laughing to cover up his pain**

_Alucard begins to glare so he pushes Ed onto the ground still masturbating him and bite him_

**Ed grabs a fistful of Alucard's hair and pulls**

_Alucard's mouth is pulled away from Ed's neck and blood flows through Ed's wound Alucard stares ay Ed with a smile "what's wrong? I thought you were enjoying it"_

**Ed continues to hold Alucard's hair "I never did"**

_Alucard smiles "Ah I see…but that won't do"_

**Ed screams "What the hell is this?" as he tries to pulls his hand away**

_Alucard smirks at Ed's worried face "My poor little Alchemist" as Alucard smiles he reaches back for Ed's underwear_

**Ed "I'm not LITTLE" as he takes his other arm grabbing the hand in Alucard's hair and tries to pull it out**

_Alucard smile, not minding that his hair is being pulled and quickly tears Ed's underwear off_

**Ed blushes greatly as he still continues to try and pull his hand free**

_Alucard snickers then frees Ed's hand of his hair then Alucard stands up and slowly takes off his shirt and smirks "wow, It's getting hot in here"_

**Ed "No, It's not!" as he pushes Alucard away**

_Alucard falls back but lands in his elbows then sits back up and laughs "My, How mean" he grabs Ed's arm and smirks_

**Ed "W-what!? This isn't fair!"**

_Alucard snickers "what's not fair?"_

**Ed pouts and yells "your stronger them me dammit"**

_Alucard smiles "Is that so" he pulls Ed to him "Oh, you are so cute, you make me so horny…wanna see?" he lowers his free hand to his pants_

**Ed "No! I don't you sick minded freak!"**

_Alucard "too bad" he grips Ed's arm and forces Ed's hand down his own pants to make Ed feel his dick "see…feel how hard it is?"_

**Ed blushes wildly as he tries to pull his hand away "Ew…just ew"**

_Alucard laughs "Like that? I can put it in your ass if you like…or do you want to keep touching it" he grins, keeping Ed's hand glued in his pants_

**Ed "Neither…just let me go you damned Vampire!"**

_Alucard doesn't let go of Ed or let him out of his pants and he smiles "Each time I look at your face you make me hornier"_

**Ed blushes and growls "that's disgusting" (That's nice…)**

_Alucard "For you maybe, but it feels delightful to me" he snickers at the poor alchemist_

**Ed's face turns completely red as he grabs Alucard's dick as hard as he can hoping to hurt Alucard**

_Alucard smiles happily "Oh, that feels quite good, maybe a little harder if you would or possibly stroke it" he's enjoying himself_

**Ed "Damn you to hell bastard! T-T"**

_Alucard puppy eyes Ed (Which is scray) and whines "But I want you…no! I NEED you so badly!" _

**Ed "No you don't!" very scared that Alucard's using puppy eyes**

_Alucard "…Hmm" he let's go of Ed then stands up, looking down at Ed with a sort of glare but he almost looks emotionless_

**Ed looks up at Alucard, and puts his hands together (OMG ONOZ)**

_Alucard moves his hands to the side of his pants then pulls them down, exposing everything (He wears no underpants) Alucard smiles "See how hard I am?"_

**Ed O.O, then transforms his hand into a sword knife thing, and says "Stay away from me"**

_Alucard smiles even wider "Feisty aren't we?" he reaches his long arm toward Ed_

**Ed holds up the hand he transformed at Alucard "Maybeh" Ed says proudly**

_Alucard "Haha! How adorable!" he reaches his arm past Ed's hand sword and strokes Ed's cheek_

**Ed stabs Alucard's arm that touched him and says "No touchy my cheeks" **

_Alucard stares at Ed and watches his blood pour from his arm and smiles "What a sharp attitude" he crouches down in front of Ed even though his arm is bleeding he lifts it and strokes Ed's cheek again "What a bad little boy"_

**Ed cuts Alucard's arm completely off "I said no touchy my cheeks!"**

_Alucard watches his arm fall to the ground and looks at the ground to see a puddle of blood form from his stub of an arm"…was that necessary?" his face is blank _

**Ed looks down at Alucard's arm on the floor "Oops…wait yes it was!" as he looks up at Alucard's face**

_Alucard sighs then lifts his left arm, then one that didn't get cut off, and holds Ed's chin "Why don't I cut off your arm?"_

**Ed holds the knife up to Alucard's neck "Why don't I cut off your head?"**

_Alucard glares at the blade, hating that Ed's resisting, and he doesn't want to kill Ed "…yes…why don't you cut my head off?" he moves his hand from Ed's chin to Ed's neck then grips Ed's neck choking him_

**Ed stabs Alucard slightly in the neck just enough to make him bleed and says through ragged breaths "let…go"**

_Alucard smirks ignoring the blade to his neck and keeps his grip around Ed's neck "If I let go you might run or try to kill me…but if you want me to let you go, you'll let me have my way with you" he smiles as he feels the blood rush down his neck_

**Ed digs the knife deeper in Alucard's neck and mutters barely "I…w-will…ne..never do th-that!" **

_Alucard smirks "so we are driven to kill each other is it…ha…haha…hahahaha!" he laughs like a manic "so be it" he digs his fingers into Ed's neck _

**Ed stabs quite a bit deeper, as his eye twitches "I don't want…t-to…kill y-y-you yet"**

_Alucard starts to feel the pain in his neck but doesn't let it faze him "yet? What do you mean by 'yet'?" he doesn't let go of Ed but hi doesn't grab any tighter_

**Ed thinks 'shit I can't breath' "What…m-mean is…" Ed stops and takes his knife out of Alucard's neck and cuts off Alucard's hand that's choking him as Ed falls to the ground from lack of oxygen**

_Alucard reels his handless arm to his body and stares at the gasping Ed "I see now but…" He lifts up both scrapped pieces of whats left of his arms in the air "How am I supposed to have my fun with you?" _

**Ed opens one eye still gasping "You're gasp not"**

_Alucard gives him a quick glare "Then why didn't you slice off my head?" underneath Alucard's scowl he laughs_

**Ed gasping lessens "I don't want gasps you dead yet" as Ed glares at Alucard**

_Alucard cocks his head "You said 'Yet' again…" he smiles "You gonna kill me now? Or is it…" he lowers his eyes as he smiles "…Are you afraid to kill?"_

**Ed "Well yes…but you're a vampire, so technically you're already dead" still glaring at Alucard**

_Alucard smiles "Oh, I guess humans aren't complete idiots, then you most know, I'm not done playing with you" he gets on his knees and crawls toward Ed_

**Ed rolls away from Alucard "Sure I know you're not done, but I won't let you touch me"**

_Alucard smiles "Oh, really" even though he's not balanced he pounces onto Ed and smiles "I'm on top" (says the handless wonder)_

**Ed pushes against Alucard "No" **

_Alucard puts the ends of his stubby arms to Ed's chest and puts his weight onto Ed "Yes" he grins_

**Ed stares at Alucard's stubs as it bleeds "Ahh! Blood!" **

_Alucard smirks "What? You don't like blood?" he presses his stubs closer to Ed "I thought you liked it since you caused it"_

**Ed twitches "but you were the one strangling me!" as he continues to watch the blood**

_Alucard snickers "but who was it who cut my arm first of all" blood continues to poor from Alucard's arms onto Ed's chest_

**Ed "get off of me!" as Ed pushes against Alucard's chest (Not with his sword hand)**

_Alucard smiles "I will not" he leans down his head close to Ed's face and smiles and kisses Ed's lips_

**Ed now holds his knife to where his normal hand was "I said get off me!"**

_Alucard's smile starts to fade but doesn't make and effort to move "But I just love how you despise me" he moves his face closer to Ed's again and smiles lightly_

**Ed "I don't like how closer you are getting to me"**

_Alucard "But I do" he kisses Ed again deeply this time keeping his handless arms on Ed's chest still_

**Ed as he pushes Alucard's stubs off his chest finally **

_Alucard's stub, the one with no hand flails to the ground and catches himself with his right stub, the arm that is shorter, and accidentally kisses Ed even harder and deeper, having his tongue plopped into Ed's mouth_

**Ed's eyes grow wide as he just lays still (in shock)**

_Alucard's eyes are also wide at the sudden action but then he smiles as he kisses and plays with Ed's tongue with his own "Mmm"_

**Ed thinks 'Ewwww' but still unable to move (still in shock)**

_Alucard keeps playing with Ed's tongue in he moves his handless arm next to Ed's face and strokes his cheek with his bloody stub_

**Ed with his normal hand finally gets out of shock and hits Alucard's side (Rawr --)\**

_Alucard flops off of Ed back onto the ground now mad about the disadvantage of having no hands then sits up and shakes his head "Ow, how rude"_

**Ed "Listen I know I cut off your hands but…I think you're the one being rude" as Ed sits up**

_Alucard smiles "I guess I can't get you to hold still without any hands" He sighs "It was fun though: He moves his handless arm. The left one, to his severed hand_

**Ed "wh-what are you doing?" while looking at Alucard's hand on the floor (It would be funny if it twitched)**

_Alucard's hand twitches as he moves his arm closer to the hand and he smirks_

**Ed "AHH! It moved, the missing hand moved!" (Ed…congratulations you saw your first moving severed hand)**

_Alucard laughs as he puts his arm next to the hand and the hand starts to reattach itself to Alucard's arm "Ahh, much better" he smiles as he lifts his arm up, now with a hand again_

**Ed stares with amazement "How you do that!!"**

_Alucard snickers "I'm a vampire, what do you expect?" he grabs his severed right arm and smirks at Ed_

**Ed "I expected limbs to fly off and stay off…"**

_Alucard smiles "I'm quite different though" he quickly grabs Ed's legs and slides him closer_

**Ed "…let go!" as Ed slaps Alucard's hand (not cut off)**

_Alucard ignores Ed's pathetic slap and flips Ed over onto his stomach_

**Ed with a mouth full of floor says "mump mer flangger" (Translation: I'm gonna kick your ass!)**

_Alucard smiles "you just try it" he puts his dick just outside Ed's ass_

**Ed "Help me, Jesus!" Ed is currently trying to crawl forward but to no success**

_Alucard laughs "Jesus won't save you now!" Alucard sticks his dick deep into Ed's ass_

**Ed O.O "MY ARSE! WHY JESUS!?"**

_Alucard snickers "Jesus doesn't want to help those who are in pain" he goes in deeper_

**Ed "You lie! Lair! Get your dick out of my ass!"**

_Alucard smiles "I will not my girly little boy" he pumps in and out of Ed's ass_

**Ed "I'm not girly! I just have long hair!" (shoulder length) Ed squirms around (In pain)**

_Alucard leans his hand over Ed's shoulder with his dick still in Ed and he smiles "I lost a lot of blood…why don't you share some?" he bares his fangs to Ed_

**Ed startled "No, don't bite me again!"**

_Alucard "I can not do as you say, I need to drink" he bite Ed's neck putting his teeth deep beneath Ed's flesh_

**Ed "This is to much" (Has no feeling in his neck from the last time)**

_Alucard smirks as he continues to suck Ed's blood to replenish the blood he lost_

**Ed turns his hand (The knife one) back to normal**

_Alucard notices Ed turned his hand back but ignores it and keeps drinking Ed's blood to regain his strength_

**Ed places both his hands on the floor (In a kind of push up position)**

_Alucard turns his gaze to Ed wondering what he's trying to do and still feasts on Ed's blood _

**Ed (I remember this from a random episode) creates a hand out of nowhere that grabs Alucard's arm and pulls him off, as Ed screams in pain**

_Alucard stares at Ed and smiles "I like your alchemy"_

**Ed rolls over onto his back and stares at Alucard with an evil glare "Thanks…I suppose" **

_Alucard "Of course and you are an excellent sex doll" he laughs_

**Ed sits up still glaring at Alucard "What's that supposed to mean?"**

_Alucard snickers and twirls his hand "You didn't move much, and you never made a sound, that's why you're a perfect doll"_

**Ed angry "But dolls are short…"**

_Alucard looks surprised "Oh I forgot, you fit that too" he leans back to laugh so his gasps full of laughs don't' hurt his chest_

**Ed "I'm not short!" as he gets to his feet and walks over to Alucard and punches him in the face (Your face!) "Now could a short person do that?!"**

_Alucard falls backwards onto his back with a surprised expression but begins to laugh again "Hahaha! Of course a little man like you could do that! Hahahahaha!"_

**Ed "Shut up I'm not short" as he now steps on Alucard's stomach**

_Alucard keeps laughing "Poor little alchemist can't admit his little size! Hahaha!" (he's pushing it) _

**Ed "I'm not fucking short! You're short!" (Ed what are you saying) **

_Alucard "I'm short?" he slowly stands up and looks down at Ed "Then why do I have to look down at you?" he smiles_

**Ed smiles proudly (from insanity) "Because you're dumb!"**

_Alucard smirks "Am I now? Hmm…" he grabs Ed's arms and pulls him over and hugs him "My poor little alchemist who thinks he's big"_

**Ed puts his hands on Alucard in a kind of hug "I am big" as Ed sighs**

_Alucard smirks "Oh yes you are" he lowers one of his hands down Ed's back to his ass and sticks his finger in Ed's ass and starts to finger him_

**Ed (with his little moment destroyed) yips (just like puppy) **

_Alucard smirks "The little puppy is whining, I think he wants more" he fingers Ed more_

**Ed tries to push away from Alucard by pushing off Alucard's chest**

_Alucard holds tighter while fingering with more fingers and goes in deeper "Mmm" _

**Ed "Stop, you drunken bastard!!!" still trying to push away**

_Alucard smiles and whispers to Ed "I'm not drunk" and he keeps fingering_

**Ed "But you told me you were!"**

_Alucard smirks "I was…for a while…but it wore off, Edward" he snickers as he moves his hand in and out of Ed's ass_

**Ed he lays his head on Alucard and says "You bitch" **

_Alucard smiles "I love to please" He pushes Ed against a wall, continuing his fun_

**Ed "Nuuu!!! You don't, you lair!" **

_Alucard laughs "I love to please myself that is" As he keep fingering Ed he move his head closer to Ed's mouth to kiss him then out of nowhere the attic door slams open, and at the doorway Miroku, wide eyed (and it's not cause of Ed and Alucard) Alucard stares "I thought I locked that door" his attention fades from Miroku to Ed_

**Ed "Why couldn't I open that damn door!?" as he puts his hand together then puts then on Alucard and pushes Alucard away from him and rushes and grabs the last of his clothes and jogs/runs to the door "Freedom!"**

_Miroku takes a step forward but trips onto Ed and falls, and behind him is Zabuza smirking, Alucard laughs seeing new fun enter the room_

**Ed (Currently being crushed) XX**

_Alucard smiles at Zabuza "Having fun?" Zabuza smirks "Wanna join?" Alucard looks at the boys on the ground "Oh, Lets" Miroku "T-T" _

**Ed T-T "Nu! Get away!" **

_Alucard slowly surround Ed and Miroku and smirk (On ward rape!)_


	9. Chapter 9: Child's Play Part 1

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Child's Play (Part 1)**_

**_Ryuunosuke (Rizelmine)_**

**_Laharl (Disgaea)_**

_Ryuunosuke sits alone in a corner of this gay place he stares at people but turns away when a naked guy turns his way so they won't rape him "sigh I thought this was a store, not some sort of gay bar! T-T"_

**Laharl is standing on a table laughing at nothing really (He's just weird) when he notices Ryuunosuke all by his self, Laharl jumps off his table, and jumps over to Ryuunosuke and asks "Why are you here by yourself, little boy?" (Even though he's little too)**

_Ryuunosuke slowly turns his head to Laharl "…Ahhh!" he screams and scoots away from Laharl "Wh-What do you want?!" poor wittle Ryu_

**Laharl "I already asked what I wanted to know, why are you hear by yourself?"**

_Ryuunosuke glares "I don't have to answer you!" he stands up and folds his arms trying to cover his fear of all the naked dudes surrounding him_

**Laharl "Yes you do!" as he grabs Ryuunosuke's shoulder **

_Ryuunosuke yells and slaps Laharl's hand away, and to make matters worse, he hears screams coming from the attic_

**Laharl "How dare you slap a demon king!" (Even on the hand) as he glares at Ryuunosuke**

_Ryuunosuke glares back "And no one touches me!" he slowly backs away as he glares_

**Laharl "Well you should respect royalty as Laharl puts both his hands on Ryuunosuke's shoulders, and pushes him against the wall, holding him down**

_Ryuunosuke yells "I may not be a stupid prince! But I do have the money to be one!" he struggles from Laharl but not moving, "How are you so strong?!" . _

**Laharl smiles "Sure you do, I'm strong cause I'm a demon" (Duh!), as Laharl rests his head on Ryuunosuke's forehead**

_Ryuunosuke screams bloody murder "Ahhhhhh!" T-T he still tries to push Laharl away_

**Laharl "You'll never get away, Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Laharl then takes one hand off Ryuunosuke's shoulder and places it on his chest**

_Ryuunosuke grabs Laharl's wrist and shoves it away "Don't you dare! I want out of this hell hole!"_

**Laharl "This isn't hell, hell has a lot less gay guys"**

_Ryuunosuke puts his hands on Laharl's chest to move him "Then put me in hell! Anywhere but here!"_

**Laharl "Naw, I want to have fun with you!" as Laharl tugs on Ryuunosuke's shirt**

_Ryuunosuke still tries to back away "But I'm not into guys! I just accidentally came here!"_

**Laharl "You will be into guys when I'm done with you" as Laharl moves his hand from Ryuunosuke's shirt to his pants (Not noticing the struggling)**

_Ryuunosuke pushes away even harder "Ahhh! You fucker!"_

**Laharl's hand slips his hand inside Ryuunosuke's pants "I want you naked" (YAY)**

_Ryuunosuke's eyes widen and yells "Never!" he pushes Laharl back_

**Laharl steps backwards a bit to catch his balance then stands up straight "That's not very polite"**

_Ryuunosuke glares at Laharl "I don't give a damn if it's polite or not! I don't want to give my ass up to you!"_

**Laharl smiles "…To bad" as Laharl takes off his cape**

_Ryuunosuke slowly slides next to the wall away from Laharl "I'll give you anything if you leave my virginity alone!"_

**Laharl bends over and takes his shorts off "Sorry, I've got everything I want except you"**

_Ryuunosuke keeps sliding away "You've got serious problems you sick retard!"_

**Laharl walks over to Ryuunosuke and sits down in front of him and places his hands on Ryuunosuke's knees**

_Ryuunosuke stops moving and stares down at Laharl "…What are you doing?!" _

**Laharl grabs Ryuunosuke's knees and pulls them forward so Ryuunosuke falls on his butt (Arse)**

_Ryuunosuke "Gah!" he rubs his butt and glares at Laharl " That hurt!"_

**Laharl "Well if I didn't you would run away, wouldn't you?" as Laharl crawls in between Ryuunosuke's legs**

_Ryuunosuke tries to close his legs "No! Go away!" he puts his hands on Laharl's shoulder to scoot him away_

**Laharl pushes back against Ryuunosuke, then quickly grabs Ryuunosuke's arms and holds them above his head**

_Ryuunosuke trembles and tries to regain his arm's freedom "Please! I don't want this! I'm straight(ew)!"_

**Laharl "But, I do" as Laharl uses one hand to hold Ryuunosuke's arms (he let go with one hand and used his other to hold both) as he pulls up Ryuunosuke's shirt and quickly lets go of both of Ryuunosuke's arms to completely take off Ryuunosuke's shirt**

_Ryuunosuke crosses his arms over his chest "ToT Argh! Give me back my shirt!"_

**Laharl looks at the shirt and back at Ryuunosuke "No" and throws the shirt behind him self**

_Ryuunosuke glares "Give it!" he reaches his arms behind Laharl to grab his shirt_

**Laharl grabs Ryuunosuke's arm so he can't reach his shirt "You can't have it back!"**

_Ryuunosuke closes his eyes "I don't care! Give it back it to me! I'll sue if you don't let go!"_

**Laharl "Go right ahead" as he undoes Ryuunosuke's pants, and lifts his legs so he can easily get Ryuunosuke's pants off (MEOW!)**

_Ryuunosuke screams and kicks his legs trying to get away from Laharl once again "Leave me alone damn it!"_

**Laharl puts his hand on Ryuunosuke's cheek "Aww, you're so cute!"**

_Ryuunosuke turns his face away from Laharl's hand "Don't touch me! You stupid demon!"_

**Laharl pinches Ryuunosuke's cheek "I'm not stupid, you're stupid!"**

_Ryuunosuke flails his arms "Ouch ouch ouch! Let go you freak!"_

**Laharl takes his other hand and pinches Ryuunosuke's other cheek "Now I'm a freak!? Ow!"**

_Ryuunosuke " o , Ow, ow, ow! That hurts! He grabs Laharl's cheeks back_

**Laharl "Mleh!" As he takes one hand off Ryuunosuke's cheek and then places it on Ryuunosuke's crotch**

_Ryuunosuke lets go of Laharl's cheeks "Ahhhh!" he grabs Laharl's hand touching his crotch_

**Laharl "What? You don't like it?" as he makes a pathetic face (OMG!) and takes his other hand off Ryuunosuke's cheek**

_Ryuunosuke stares at Laharl then glares at him "Of course I don't! I hate this! I hate you!"_

**Laharl "That's too bad" as he gets his face closer to Ryuunosuke's face as he kisses him**

_Ryuunosuke "o Mmm!" he closes his eyes tight then tries to push Laharl away yet again_

**Laharl just continues to kiss Ryuunosuke as his hand goes down and takes off Ryuunosuke's underwear (Just like his pants)**

_Ryuunosuke's eyes widen then he quickly shuts them tightly putting his hands on Laharl's shoulders hoping Laharl will be moved backwards_

**Laharl stops kissing Ryuunosuke and smiles "Hehe I got you naked!"**

_Ryuunosuke blushes and quickly covers his crotch and screams shyly_

**Laharl "What's the matter, you're cute" and then Laharl thinks 'When you scream'**

_Ryuunosuke blushes but glares "Leave me alone! I'm not going to be one of these gay perverts!" he blushes more as he keeps covering his crotch_

**Laharl grabs Ryuunosuke's hands and holds them above his head (again) and whispers "I want your virginity"**

_Ryuunosuke's eyes widen "N-no…" his whole body shivers as he tries to free his hands_

**Laharl "Yes but…I don't know how to do it" takes a look around the bar "Now I do" Laharl presses his chest against Ryuunosuke's**

_Ryuunosuke blushes "No! I'm scared! I don't want to be fucked!"_

**Laharl "Yesh!" As he quickly shoves his dick into Ryuunosuke's ass and says "YAY!"**

_Ryuunosuke's face turns completely red and screams from the pain in his ass caused by Laharl's dick_

**Laharl "See, this is fun isn't it?" as he starts thrusting his dick in and out of Ryuunosuke's ass**

_Ryuunosuke screams more "Ahh! Stop it hurts!" he reaches down and grabs Laharl's dick and tries to force Laharl's dick out of his ass_

**Laharl "Oh, you're touching me, you do like me!" as Laharl kisses Ryuunosuke on the lips again, while he reaches down and rubs Ryuunosuke's dick**

_Ryuunosuke leans his head back, gripping Laharl's dick harder, and tries to escape Laharl's kiss_

**Laharl "That feels good, I like it!" (He's stopped kissing Ryuunosuke) and Laharl rubs Ryuunosuke's dick harder**

_Ryuunosuke yells "No! Stop it! It doesn't feel right!" (but he didn't say that it didn't feel good) he stops grabbing Laharl's dick and grabs Laharl's arm and weakly tries to push it away_

**Laharl "Why do you resist me, bow down to your king!" (Even though he can't)**

_Ryuunosuke glares "N-never! I will never bow to a bastard like you!"_

**Laharl "Fine, alright…If your not enjoying this would you rather give me a blow job?!" (With an evil smirk)**

_Ryuunosuke closes his eyes and shakes his head quickly "I would never! Especially to a guy! I will not do it!"_

**Laharl "But you'd do it to a girl?...ew" as he keeps stroking Ryuunosuke's dick**

_Ryuunosuke glares "Girls don't have dicks! But anyway, I will never do it to a guy!"_

**Laharl "Aww" as he stops stroking Ryuunosuke's dick and says "What if I do you after you do it to me?"**

_Ryuunosuke turns beat red and closes his eyes tight "No! Stay away from me!"_

**Laharl "But it will be fun" as Laharl licks Ryuunosuke's lower lip**

_Ryuunosuke quickly pushes Laharl's face away "You damn demon! I told you to leave me alone! I hate you!"_

**Laharl "I'm trying to be nice here, but your making me lose my patience now…please?"**

_Ryuunosuke shakes his head "I said no!" he starts to tremble as he tries to stand using the wall behind him for help_

**Laharl sees Ryuunosuke try and get up so grabs his shoulders and pulls him down "Where do you think your going?"**

_Ryuunosuke grabs Laharl's wrists "Let go! I don't want to be near a freak like you!"_

**Laharl still pressing down on Ryuunosuke's shoulders slids his hands down to Ryuunosuke's** **waist as Laharl pulls his dick out of Ryuunosuke's arse**

_Ryuunosuke moans, happy Laharl's dick is out but still glares at Laharl "Wh-what are you doing? Or planning to do, I should say" he grabs one of Laharl's wrists_

**Laharl says "What ever do you mean?" as he puts Ryuunosuke's dick into his mouth and starts to suck hard**

_Ryuunosuke yells then grabs Laharl's hair to try and pull him away_

**Laharl licks the tip of Ryuunosuke's dick as he also grabs the arm that is connected to the hand that is pulling his hair**

_Ryuunosuke tries to resist moaning and tries to get his hand back "N-no, l-let go!"_

**Laharl continues to lick the top of Ryuunosuke's dick, while he uses his other hand now to rub the rest of Ryuunosuke's dick (…I'm on crack WEE!!!)**

_Ryuunosuke blushes and can't resist moaning anymore and starts to tremble because it feels so weird to him_

**Laharl let's go of Ryuunosuke's arm, and puts one of his fingers into Ryuunosuke's ass**

_Ryuunosuke puts both his hands to his side and leans his head back and moans as he blushes_

**Laharl places a second finger into Ryuunosuke's butt as he chuckles slightly (with Ryuunosuke's dick still in his mouth)**

_Ryuunosuke clenches a fist with both hands and tries to speak through his moaning, "S-stop it! Th-this is so wrong!" he has his eyes shut tight with a red blushing face_

**Laharl pulls his head away from Ryuunosuke's dick and says "I don't want to, because you taste so yummy!" as Laharl sticks a third finger in Ryuunosuke's arse**

_Ryuunosuke screams yet moans at the same time "Stop it!" he tenses up his ass making it worse for him self_

**Laharl puts his mouth on Ryuunosuke's dick, but sucks lightly this time**

_Ryuunosuke blushes and moans, he scratches him self from the pain in his ass_

**Laharl starts moving his fingers inside Ryuunosuke's ass, while he starts sucking harder**

_Ryuunosuke moans and gasps, from holding his breath, and starts to feel a tingle in his dick "S-stop! I'm going to…I'm going to…" he moans again not able to finish_

**Laharl just continues to suck harder not caring what Ryuunosuke was trying to say**

_Ryuunosuke shuts his eyes tight still feeling the tingle in his dick starts to go to the tip, even though he was trying to hold it, then the tingle stops at the tip of Ryuunosuke's tip and enters Laharl's mouth_

**Laharl drinks the cum that Ryuunosuke gave him, then takes his mouth off Ryuunosuke dick and says "Yum! I want to do that too, will you help me?"**

_Ryuunosuke slowly opens eye and gasps "N-no! I'm n-not going to hel-help you!"_

**Laharl "But I helped you!" as Laharl pinches Ryuunosuke's cheek again**

_Ryuunosuke glares "I n-never asked for your he-help!" Ryuunosuke slowly lifts up a hand and gives Laharl the middle finger_

**Laharl "But I gave it to you anyway" as he pulls Ryuunosuke's middle finger forward**

_Ryuunosuke's body shivers, knowing Laharl was going to do something "I-I don't care! I'm not going to do it!" he sits straight up next to the wall glaring at Laharl_

**Laharl "I say you will, so you will!" (In an evil tone)**

_Ryuunosuke shivers more but continues to glare "N-no! I'll pay someone e-else to do it!"_

**Laharl "But I want you!" smiles as he sits up and takes one hand and rubs Ryuunosuke's nipple**

_Ryuunosuke glares and slowly lifts up a hand and bitch slaps Laharl "Don't touch me pervert!"_

**Laharl grabs Ryuunosuke's hand and says "That's not very nice"**

_Ryuunosuke glares "I don't care if it's nice or not!" he lifts his other hand up and puts it right in Laharl's face and tries to push him away_

**Laharl bites Ryuunosuke's hand, and uses his hands to pull Ryuunosuke away from the wall**

_Ryuunosuke yells from the pain of his hand "Ow!!!! Stop biting me!" as he gets dragged away from the wall_

**Laharl lets go of Ryuunosuke's hand after making it bleed a little and says "Then don't try to deny me of what I want"**

_Ryuunosuke holds his bleeding hand "Ouch…you're an ass! And I don't give a damn of what you want!" he sits and glares at Laharl more_

**Laharl "Yes you do quit lying to yourself" as he puts his hands on Ryuunosuke's shoulders again and pushes him gently so he is on his back**

_Ryuunosuke falls to his back glaring at Laharl then reaches up and grabs Laharl's shoulders "I'm not lying to myself! I know the things I do and don't want, and this is something I don't want!"_

**Laharl "Yes you will!" As he puts his hands back on Ryuunosuke's shoulders (to keep him from sitting up)**

_Ryuunosuke pushes Laharl's shoulders "Let go damn it!" he uses the last of his strength to push Laharl off_

**Laharl "Rawr!" while he sits on his ass, staring at Ryuunosuke angrily "What was that for?!"**

_Ryuunosuke tries to sit up but fails "huff I hate you! That's reason enough!"_

**Laharl "No it's not, but if you want to go I'll give you a ten seconds head start to run away, if I catch you, you will be mine, if you get away I'll never touch you again"**

_Ryuunosuke glares and tries to find strength "Fine…" he slowly gets up to his knees "I'll run so you won't catch me, so there's no chance for you!" he smirks hiding his worry_

**Laharl smiles "Then why don't you do it then, rather then talking about it …1…2…3…4…5" as Laharl stands**

_Ryuunosuke's eyes widen and quickly stands up and runs, he doesn't like that he's running away naked but he doesn't think about it, he quickly turns into a group of men and runs through the maze they're making_

**Laharl stands still and continues talking "6…10!" and he quickly starts running the same way Ryuunosuke went**

_Ryuunosuke keeps guessing and takes turns around the big group of men, running out of breath already getting tired_

**Laharl catches up to Ryuunosuke and grabs his arm "You can't get away now!" (Okay I've never ended it before so just deal with it, it's over good-bye!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Rape Around Town

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Rape Around Town (Part 1)**_

**_Gojyo (Saiyuki)_**

**_Shi-woo (Good Luck)_**

**_Yayoi (Happy Lesson)_**

_Gojyo stands by the exit of the gay bar, smoking a cigarette and watches everyone screw around (literally) and he can't seem to find a guy with a pretty face that is alone "…sigh"_

**Shi-woo is sitting on the other side of the exit (inside the gay bar) muttering "Shi-Hyun told me to come here…she said it would be fun" (I'm making Shi-Hyun a yaoi lover also)**

_Gojyo turns his head to Shi-woo and puffs out a puff of smoke and puts his cigarette back into his mouth and just stares at Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo T-T "Shi-hyun why did you lie to me!!!"**

_Gojyo "…what the hell, are you talking about, kid?"_

**Shi-woo looks up at Gojyo "My sister told me to come here, she said it would be lots of fun" T-T**

_Gojyo turns away from Shi-woo and laughs "Sounds like a bitch to me" he turns to the door next to him and opens it up to the outside _

**Shi-woo continues to mumble "I want to leave, but Shi-hyun made me promise to stay!" T-T**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo and scratches his head "If you want to leave come with me, but I'm not forcing you…" he leaves the bar and closes the door behind him_

**Shi-woo T-T stands and wearily walks out of the door saying "Shi-hyun please don't kill me"**

_Gojyo stops walking and turns around "You coming?"_

**Shi-woo "Yes sir" as he gives a weak smile**

_Gojyo stare at Shi-woo dully, wasn't expecting him to come, Gojyo turns to the street "sigh He's got a pretty face…fine, come on" he whistles "Hakuryu! Jeep! Get your lazy dragon ass over here!" suddenly a little white dragon flies over to Gojyo and transforms into a jeep and squeaks a bit_

**Shi-woo "W-what the hell is that thing?!" yells while pointing at Hakuryu**

_Gojyo throws his cigarette on the ground and climbs onto the driver's seat "He's a dragon who can transform into a jeep…if you don't get in I'm leaving without you"_

**Shi-woo "Ahh!! Nu" ,OO and he gets in the passenger seat finally thinking 'Wait I just got into a car with a stranger… or is it even a car?'**

_Gojyo steps on the gas getting the jeep to go and starts to drive_

**Shi-woo "So…where are we going…Mr…What's your name by the way?" while he stares at Gojyo**

_Gojyo "…Gojyo, and I have no clue where the hell I'm driving to"_

**Shi-woo "Ah…okay, but aren't you worried about gas?" (he's my little dumbass)**

_Gojyo smirks "Nope" he drives on and glimpses over to Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo looks at the outside and stares at the buildings passing by as he sighs**

_Gojyo smiles "Ever done it before? Get laid I mean"_

**Shi-woo quickly looks at Gojyo while blushing "W-what brought that on?!" O.O**

_Gojyo smirks "I haven't found anyone good lookin enough to do it with…but you have a pretty face," he looks at Shi-woo smirking "So, wanna do it?"_

**Shi-woo "I-I don't know I-I mean…" he blushes**

_Gojyo still smiles as he turns his face to the road "Don't wanna? Hmm…if that's how you want it, I can throw you onto the road," he turns to Shi-woo again smirking evily "And I won't stop either, so you just might get ran over by someone behind me"_

**Shi-woo "Ah! No, no don't do that!" O.O "It would hurt a lot!"**

_Gojyo smirks "So, you going to do it with me? Or get ran over?"_

**Shi-woo "I-I don't want either, don't make me choose! Please!"**

_Gojyo "Fine, I'll choose for you" he lets one of his hands go from the steering wheel and unzips his pants "Blow me, that's what I've chosen"_

**Shi-woo blushes "Nuu!" as he scoots as far away from Gojyo as he can**

_Gojyo glances over to Shi-woo "If you're not going to, I'd be more then happy to push you onto the road" he steps on the gas petal harder making the jeep go faster (LOL harder, faster!)_

**Shi-woo T-T "B-but…I'm sorry I just can't" as he turns his head in shame**

_Gojyo reaches over to Shi-woo and grabs his chin "And why can't you? Is it cause you're afraid?" smiles still and stares at Shi-woo and the road_

**Shi-woo puts his hand on Gojyo's hand (the one that's touching his chin) and smiles "I just can't we've only just met"**

_Gojyo smiles back "Well, I can change that" he leans over to Shi-woo, closes his eyes and kisses Shi-woo on the lips_

**Shi-woo is surprised, but doesn't do anything to push Gojyo away (Afraid he'll push him out the door if he does)**

_Gojyo stops kissing Shi-woo and turns his face to the road and quickly turns the jeep, about to hit a pole "Gah!...ahem…" he smiles "Know me better now?" he pats his chest, since he sorta scared himself, since he almost hit a pole (Graceful), _

**Shi-woo takes in a deep breaths (both from almost hitting the pole and the kiss) "No, I meant know things about you"**

_Gojyo "…sigh Full names Sha Gojyo, I have a bro…hmm what else…oh yeah, I'm a half demon, happy now?" he smiles at Shi-woo hoping he's satisfied_

**Shi-woo "Okay sort of…I'm Shi-woo, I have a sister, we live alone, and I'm a senior in high school" he smiles politely**

_Gojyo smiles "Greeeeeeat…so…will you do it now?" ____ he just wants to get on with it already)  
_**Shi-woo "Don't you have to stop the car first?" he says with really innocent eyes (like I said he's my little dumbass)**

_Gojyo, "Well, for the hard sort of things," he smirks at Shi-woo "I don't have to stop if you blow me like I said before"_

**Shi-woo "I don't know how to do this sort of stuff, you'll have to teach me" (he goes to public school though)**

_Gojyo stares at him "…Really? …sigh Okay, fine, I've already unzipped my pants, so you stick your hand in there and grab my dick, then you suck it…sounds simple enough?"_

**Shi-woo "Alright…d-do I have to get undressed too?" (he's a bit um…yeah)**

_Gojyo stares at the space cadet "…No…unless you want the police to get angry or yaoi fan girls to annoy us I suggest you don't"_

**Shi-woo hesitantly reaches for Gojyo's penis when he finally touches it he screams "Ahh!" as he pulls his hand away**

_Gojyo stares at him surprised "You got to be kidding me…just grab it! You have one too for crying out loud!"_

**Shi-woo T-T "I'm sorry, I've never did that with another man, or myself!"**

_Gojyo "…Stop whining! Look, I'll demonstrate!" he takes one hand off the steering wheel and puts it down Shi-woo's pants and starts to massage his dick "See? Simple"_

**Shi-woo blushes "Ah, yes sir" while he stares at Gojyo's hand that's touching him, while deciphering whether to touch Gojyo back or attempt to jump out of the car without any other cars coming**

_Gojyo looks at the road while he masturbates Shi-woo but he turns his head a bit to see Shi-woo's worried face "…What's wrong? Don't like?...If that's so, I'll stop only if you do it to me" he smirks_

**Shi-woo "Alright, I think I understand how to do it now, so you can stop"**

_Gojyo nods "Alright" he smiles and takes his hand out of Shi-woo's pants_

**Shi-woo relieved that Gojyo stopped, still nervous gently grabs Gojyo's dick and begins to stroke it**

_Gojyo smiles and turns to Shi-woo, "Don't be so gentle, go a little harder at least"_

**Shi-woo blushes but hesitantly goes a little harder with the stroking like Gojyo told him to**

_Gojyo moans a little keeping his eyes on the road, feeling a little awkward also, since he's never done it with a guy either_

**Shi-woo besides being embarrassed closes his eyes and still strokes harder not knowing what else to do**

_Gojyo "Why don't you start to suck?" he smirks wondering what the answer will be (What a long car ride)_

**Shi-woo "Oh I-I'm sorry!" while he blushes, and moves his body so his mouth is over Gojyo's dick and thinks '1…2…3' and suddenly puts Gojyo's dick in his mouth**

_Gojyo moans as Shi-woo puts his dick in his mouth "Oh, go faster"_

**Shi-woo obeyingly starts to suck faster (head bobbing up and down)**

_Gojyo moans more and puts a hand on top of Shi-woo's head "Thata boy" he smiles_

**Shi-woo closes his eyes and sucks faster while he uses his hand to stroke what he can't suck**

_Gojyo looks down at Shi-woo "You're pretty good for a first timer" he looks back to the road and smiles wide as he moans a little_

**Shi-woo just continues to rub, then just sucks the tip of Gojyo's dick**

_Gojyo moans and starts to slow the jeep down and finally parks it "Hey, Shi-woo we're here" in front of them is a sex hotel place…thing…whatever…_

**Shi-woo stops sucking on Gojyo, and looks up at the building in front of them "…I thought you said we weren't going anywhere…and why a sex hotel!?"**

_Gojyo zips his pants up "I never said that…anyway" he grabs Shi-woo's arm and enters the hotel and he smiles "Let's have us some fun"_

**Shi-woo closes his eyes "Why do we have to come here!?" allowing Gojyo to guide him by his arm**

_Gojyo "Well, it is getting dark, and this was the closest hotel" he smirks then he walks to a woman at the counter "Excuse me ma'am, one room please" the woman, Yayoi stares at them and smiles "How are you today?" Gojyo stares at her blankly "A room…please" Yayoi "May I join you?" Gojyo ".." he just stares "…No! Just give us a damn room already!" Yayoi turns and gives him a key "Here" 'T-T Why do they always say that to me?' Gojyo goes into an elevator dragging Shi-woo along_

**Shi-woo looks around the elevator, then looks at his feet nervously "I've heard of these kinds of places, I heard they have cameras in the rooms, and sell the footage on the internet!"**

_Gojyo "That's why I go through the room first and either take them apart or break them" he smiles "Just relax"_

**Shi-woo continues to look down at his feet still nervous**

_Gojyo smiles and pats his back "Stop being a wimp!" the elevator doors open up and he walks down the hall looking for the room "Do you see room 69?"_

**Shi-woo looks up from his feet and looks down the hall, while hearing screams and moans from the rooms "No"**

_Gojyo sighs and looks left and right "Ahha! Found it!" he goes to a door opens it up "Here we are!" he walks on in_

**Shi-woo T-T thinking 'Damn' and regrettably follows Gojyo into the room**

_Gojyo "Would you lock the door? We wouldn't want someone to walk in, and while you do that, I'll look for the cameras" he starts to look around the room_

**Shi-woo stands in one place for a while…. And finally turns around and locks the door**

_Gojyo climbs on top of the bed "Ha! Found one!" he grabs a camera right above the bed and throws it onto the ground, making it break_

**Shi-woo jumps from the loud sound from the breaking camera and sighs**

_Gojyo jumps off the bed "Jumpy aren't you? I told you to relax, now help me find a camera, there should be two left" he keeps looking around_

**Shi-woo pretends to look around for the cameras (Thinking Gojyo will find them all)**

_Gojyo does find another camera in a picture and throws that on the ground too "Alright one more!" he smiles over to Shi-woo, hoping he'll smile back_

**Shi-woo smiles slightly back at Gojyo and continues to look around pretending to look for cameras**

_Gojyo walks over to Shi-woo instead of looking for the camera and smiles "Something wrong? You're not making much of an effort to look"_

**Shi-woo "No I am!...okay not really but…but" and he looks down again at his feet**

_Gojyo sighs and looks up "Ahha! There it is!" he bends down in front of Shi-woo and holds his legs "Hold on" he lifts Shi-woo to the ceiling_

**Shi-woo "W-what do you want me to do?!" as he stares up at the ceiling**

_Gojyo smiles "Grab the camera! It's right above you, then throw it to the ground" he keeps smiling as he keeps holding Shi-woo up_

**Shi-woo hesitantly grabs the camera but instead of throwing it he accidentally drops the camera**

_Gojyo watches the camera hit the ground then lifts a foot and crushes it "There we go, good work" he smiles_

**Shi-woo smiles at his success in breaking the camera **

_Gojyo smiles back "Don't move now" he throws Shi-woo's legs up a little and catches him again in a bridal position_

**Shi-woo looks up at Gojyo and blushes "Can you put me down?"**

_Gojyo laughs "Of course!" he walks over to the bed and lays Shi-woo on the bed and smiles down at Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo relaxes on the bed "This is a comfortable bed" as he sighs happily**

_Gojyo smiles "I bet it is" he takes off his shirt and throws it to the side of the bed_

**Shi-woo snuggles his face into the bed and closes his eyes (doesn't want to be rude and see Gojyo get naked, even though he sucked his dick already)**

_Gojyo takes off his pants and stops before taking off his underwear and puts his hand on Shi-woo's head "What are you doing?"_

**Shi-woo "It would be rude if I saw you get naked, so I'm looking away"**

_Gojyo smiles "It's only rude if I say not to, but it's okay with me if you look, actually I want you to look" he smirks and pats Shi-woo's head_

**Shi-woo looks up "Are you sure its okay to look?"**

_Gojyo nods his head "Of course it is! I don't mind at all" he gets ready to take off his underwear_

**Shi-woo sits up, on the bed blushing "S-should I take off my clothes too?"**

_Gojyo smirks "Sure" he bends down as he takes off his underpants and throws them at the side of the bed and smiles at Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo slowly takes off his shirt then takes off his shoes, looks up at Gojyo "Do I have to take off my pants now?"**

_Gojyo smiles "Why not? I've taken off mine" he sits down on the bed_

**Shi-woo slowly gets off the bed and takes off his pants and underwear all the while keeping his eyes closed and blushing furiously**

_Gojyo smiles "Aww, what's wrong?" he moves his face close to Shi-woo and licks his cheek_

**Shi-woo's eyes open wide as he pulls away from Gojyo and wipes his face "Eww!" (back on the bed)**

_Gojyo smiles "Haha! Don't like to be licked huh?" he smirks and scoots closer to _

_Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo gets farther away from Gojyo "No, I don't it feels weird!" shivers**

_Gojyo quickly grabs Shi-woo's arm and drags him closer "Don't be scared, this may be my first time with a guy but I'm experienced" he smirks_

**Shi-woo "Wah…I'm sure you are, but I'm still scared, and saying it's your first time with a guy that's not helping either"**

_Gojyo smirks and pushes Shi-woo onto his back "Then let's learn together shall we" he closes his eyes as he smiles and kisses Shi-woo on the lips_

**Shi-woo moves his head so to get Gojyo to stop kissing him "No, I don't want this!"**

_Gojyo smirks "Come on now, don't squirm" he holds Shi-woo's chin so he won't move away this time and kisses him deeply_

**Shi-woo continues to blush, while trying to push Gojyo away**

_Gojyo stops kissing Shi-woo and smiles "Don't be scared, we'll have a lot of fun together" he lifts up Shi-woo's hand and kisses it_

**Shi-woo "Ah!" pulls his hand away from Gojyo and says "How do you know?"**

_Gojyo smirks "Well if you won't, I know I will" he lowers his head to Shi-woo's neck and licks_

**Shi-woo "That feels GROSS!...ew…heheh" and smiles weirdly (I don't know why)**

_Gojyo stops and looks at him confused "What? Are you going willingly now? If so things will go a lot easier" he smiles now he lowers his head to Shi-woo's neck and licks_

**Shi-woo "…You wish Mr.Gojyo" as he puts his head on his shoulder (like when you talk on the phone with no hands)**

_Gojyo smiles "Is that so, fine" he lowers his head down Shi-woo's body, and starts to rub Shi-woo's dick_

**Shi-woo involuntarily squeaks (like a little mouse!) from the sensation of being touched**

_Gojyo smirks "Don't be a little baby, I mean come on, you were sucking my dick" he rubs Shi-woo's dick harder smirking the whole time_

**Shi-woo "B-but…that's different…your used to it I b-bet!" he says between moans**

_Gojyo puts his face close up to Shi-woo's face "That's true, but I've never done it with a guy before" he smirks and keeps rubbing Shi-woo's dick and with his other hand he strokes Shi-woo's cheek_

**Shi-woo continues to press his head on his shoulder to try to ignore Gojyo's hand on his cheek**

_Gojyo laughs and stops rubbing Shi-woo's dick and smiles "I'm ready for more"_

**Shi-woo "Wait, I'm not ready for anything related to this, help Shi-hyun!"  
**_Gojyo smirks "You might not be, but I am" he flips Shi-woo over to his back and holds Shi-woo's hips "Ready big boy?" he smirks still_

**Shi-woo screams either as surprise or fear, and closes his eyes very tight, and bites his lip**

_Gojyo smiles and rubs one hand down Shi-woo's back "Relax or it will hurt more" he puts the tip of his dick to Shi-woo's asshole_

**Shi-woo releases his lip from the biting as he gasps**

_Gojyo keeps rubbing Shi-woo's back "There you go, just relax" he smiles and as he rubs Shi-woo's dick he slowly pushes his dick into Shi-woo's ass_

**Shi-woo grabs the sheets on the bed and clenches them, to avoid screaming again**

_Gojyo smiles "Not so bad is it?" he keeps rubbing Shi-woo's back and starts to push in and out_

**Shi-woo starts to cry a little "I-it's horrible, it hurts like hell!"**

_Gojyo laughs "If you move around, it'll hurt a lot more" he keeps pumping in and out going a bit faster_

**Shi-woo moves slightly as if trying to crawl away (Which is probably the case)**

_Gojyo stops rubbing Shi-woo's back and grabs his hip and keeps going "I don't think so"_

**Shi-woo "No, please, let me go! Ah!" as he tries to pull away from Gojyo**

_Gojyo doesn't move and smiles "Come on, kid, wait a little longer" he starts to thrust in and out faster holding tight to Shi-woo's hips_

**Shi-woo "No, I won't! Just get away from my arse!" as he uses one hand to grab a hand of Gojyo's **

_Gojyo remains pushing himself into Shi-woo and moaning "Almost there!"_

**Shi-woo "What!? Almost where!?" he holds eyes tightly closed**

_Gojyo smiles "I'm going to cum!" he throws back his head as he ejects his 'manly white stuff' into Shi-woo's ass_

**Shi-woo feels the stuff inside him and screams in fear**

_Gojyo smiles and takes his dick out of Shi-woo's ass, then quickly grabs Shi-woo from behind and sits him up and puts a hand over his mouth and smiles directly at Shi-woo "Calm down"_

**Shi-woo just looks at Gojyo (slightly mad) and grabs Gojyo's hand and pushes it away from his mouth "I'm not going to scream again…I don't think"**

_Gojyo "That's good, cause you sorta sound like a girl when you scream" he smiles playfully then wraps both his arms around Shi-woo's chest behind and rests his head on Shi-woo's shoulder and smiles again_

**Shi-woo "I-I do not sound like a girl when I scream" as he pouts a little**

_Gojyo laughs "Yeah, yeah, think whatever you want" he strokes one of his hands up and down Shi-woo's chest_

**Shi-woo "This feels very awkward" and thinks 'help'**

_Gojyo "Alright I'll stop" he moves his hand down to Shi-woo's dick and rubs it once again_

**Shi-woo squeaks again and moans**

_Gojyo keeps rubbing and uses his other hand to hold Shi-woo's chin "You're cute when you're calm and enjoying it" he smirks_

**Shi-woo moans again "I-I'm not!" he says in a low whispering voice**

_Gojyo smiles "Well either way, you're still cute" he lets go of Shi-woo and gets off the bed and stretches "Haven't had this much fun in a long time!"_

**Shi-woo "That w-was fun?" and looks at Gojyo with an confused face**

_Gojyo smirks at Shi-woo "I never knew doing it with a guy was fun"_

**Shi-woo "It isn't if you're the uke" T-T**

_Gojyo smiles "That's because you're trying not to enjoy, but if you do, I won't have to go so hard on you" he smirks_

**Shi-woo "Well that's…because this was my first, so it wasn't really enjoyable"**

_Gojyo stares at him dully "Sure it is…you're just a wimp" he shrugs "Oh well"_

**Shi-woo T-T "I am not!" (But you were crying --)**

_Gojyo strokes Shi-woo's cheek "I feel a little dirty" he smiles_

**Shi-woo "Um…why?" as Shi-woo ducks his head**

_Gojyo stands up straight and scratches his head "Wellll…I haven't taken a shower in a looong time" he looks at Shi-woo then to his legs and sees cum dropping down Shi-woo's legs then he smiles "Looks like you need a bath too"_

**Shi-woo blushes and looks at his legs and sees the cum and mutters "Y-yes I think I need a shower"**

_Gojyo smiles and pats Shi-woo's shoulder "Then why don't you join me?"_

**Shi-woo gets a stern look and thinks for a minute "Fine!"**

_Gojyo looks at Shi-woo surprised "Really?" he smiles "That's great!"_

**Shi-woo "Um…yes…it…is?" as he shrugs**

_Gojyo nods happily "Come on, follow me" he walks towards a door next to the hall and opens it to the shower_

**Shi-woo walks into the bathroom with his blush still very visible as he thinks 'I don't like being naked'**

_Gojyo walks into the shower and starts it up and feels warm water splash on him "Mmm, come on in Shi-woo" he smiles_

**Shi-woo sighs slightly and walks into the shower and sighs again when he feels the water**

_Gojyo smiles playfully at him "__This __feels good right?"_

**Shi-woo closes his eyes peacefully and says "Yes it does"**

_Gojyo looks at Shi-woo's back and puts both his hands on Shi-woo's shoulders and massages them "That good too?"_

**Shi-woo a little surprised at first, and finally says "Yes, it does…kinda"**

_Gojyo smiles then frowns "Kinda? Is that just cause I'm a guy?" even though he's a little upset he still massages Shi-woo's shoulders_

**Shi-woo "No…it's not…but…It's just you're going a little rough, so it kinda hurts"**

_Gojyo stops rubbing "You sure don't like the rough stuff" he wraps Shi-woo in his arms and hugs him_

**Shi-woo opens his eyes a little and looks at Gojyo's arms hugging him and says "You're right I don't"**

_Gojyo smirks "But if you want to be a man, you better get used to it" he holds Shi-woo tighter as he hugs_

**Shi-woo "But why? What if I want to be a woman!?" (said with a proud face)**

_Gojyo looks surprised then smiles "Haha! Then that's perfect for me!"_

**Shi-woo "Well I do look good in a dress" (See vol. 1 of ****Good Luck****) "But I wouldn't do something like this again"**

_Gojyo holds Shi-woo tighter smirking "But if you became a little girl, the guys would rape your brains out, unlike me, I'm going easy on ya"_

**Shi-woo shocked "You were going easy on me?!"**

_Gojyo nods "Yup, I could have gone much harder, so be nice that I didn't" he smirks and blows light breath into Shi-woo's right ear_

**Shi-woo shivers a little "Fine…thank you Gojyo"**

_Gojyo still hugs Shi-woo but looks at him surprised "Thank you? Why are you thanking me?" he smirks "I'm still not done with you"_

**Shi-woo "Because that's what you wanted me to do" T-T**

_Gojyo looks at Shi-woo funny "You're weird"_

**Shi-woo "That's what my sister tells me!" and smiles despite the awkward feeling he has**

_Gojyo laughs lightly then smiles "Well, ready for another round, can't guarantee I'll go easy this time"_

**Shi-woo "What h-here in the shower!?"**

_Gojyo shrugs a little "Sure, I don't care where we do it, as long as we do it"_

**Shi-woo turns around in Gojyo's arms so he's facing him, and puts his hands on Gojyo's chest and says "Alright then we'll do it here"**

_Gojyo stares at him dumbfounded "Wow…you really are weird, oh well" he smiles "We'll do it here, but since I'm being nice, what would you like to do first?" he smirks_

**Shi-woo blushes "I don't know, w-what do…you want to do?"**

_Gojyo "Oh, don't be shy now…fine let's do what we did when we first met, if you can remember" he smirks_

**Shi-woo "That?! But I don't think I was very good, but if that's what you want, you'll have to let go of me first"**

_Gojyo smiles "Of course I would" he lets go of Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo gets down on his knees and looks at Gojyo and smiles**

_Gojyo smiles back and puts his hand on Shi-woo's head "You may begin"_

**Shi-woo still a little nervous puts his mouth on Gojyo's dick and starts to suck again**

_Gojyo moans a little as he smiles and rubs Shi-woo's head "Go faster, don't be shy now" he chuckles_

**Shi-woo obeyingly starts sucking faster, as he takes his hand and gently rubs Gojyo's balls**

_Gojyo gets a shiver up his back because he's never really had his balls rubbed and especially by a guy but he moans and enjoys it none the less_

**Shi-woo starts sucking harder, but moves his mouth so it's only on the tip of Gojyo's dick and licks it**

_Gojyo moans and smiles "Y-you're not that bad kid"_

**Shi-woo continues to rub Gojyo's balls, and uses his other hand to stroke the rest of Gojyo's penis**

_Gojyo keeps moaning and still rubs his hand on Shi-woo's head and lets the cool feeling of the water wash him from his hotness (lol)_

**Shi-woo slightly says "mmm" as he starts sucking harder**

_Gojyo smiles and moans and rubs his hand on Shi-woo's head to the back of Shi-woo's head and slowly pulls his head closer having his dick go farther in_

**Shi-woo willingly takes more of Gojyo into his mouth, and lets go of Gojyo's balls and starts to touch his own dick**

_Gojyo deep throats Shi-woo and smiles "Just a little harder" he smirks as he feels his climax coming_

**Shi-woo complies and starts sucking harder, and still touches himself**

_Gojyo moves his head back "I'm cumming!" white sticky cum squirts out of Gojyo's dick into Shi-woo's throat_

**Shi-woo takes his mouth off of Gojyo's dick and swallows the cum not knowing what else to do**

_Gojyo, not able to hide it at the moment, blushes facing the shower head with his eyes closed, happy (even though he's not smiling) he got his cum out of his system, but doesn't know he's blushing_

**Shi-woo looks up at Gojyo surprised at his blushing, and asks "Why are you blushing? Did I do something wrong?"**

_Gojyo's eyes open in surprise and quickly covers his mouth "…" he quickly jumps out of the shower and grabs the shower curtain and closes it even though Shi-woo is still in the shower_

**Shi-woo surprised at Gojyo's reaction of leaving and says again "Did I do something wrong?"**

_Gojyo stands with his back to the shower curtain and shakes his head "No…you didn't do anything you were just great…" he looks down still holding his face_

**Shi-woo blushes and sighs in relief "Okay, so why were you blushing?"**

_Gojyo stays quiet for a while then slowly opens his mouth "Well, you were really good so you made me reach a point where all the blood rushed to my face" he laughs weakly and stops_

**Shi-woo "O-Oh, alright then," he becomes silent and stares at the water going down the drain**

_Gojyo "Well…I'm done with the shower, what about you?" he smiles even though _

_Shi-woo can't see it through the shower curtain_

**Shi-woo "Ah, yes! I am!" he fiddles with the knobs and accidentally makes the water cold and screams "AH! Cold!" as he continues to fiddle with the knobs until the turns water off**

_Gojyo turns around and opens the shower curtain "What's wrong?!" (Acting like a worried lil house wife)_

**Shi-woo shivering "I-I turned the k-knobs the wrong way, and the water got really cold…" as he continues to shiver**

_Gojyo stares then grabs Shi-woo out of the shower and holds him close to his chest and smiles warmly_

**Shi-woo's shivering slows down, he blushes slightly and hesitantly wraps his arms around Gojyo as well**

_Gojyo grabs a towel right behind Shi-woo and wraps him in it then lifts Shi-woo into a bridal position again leaving the shower room_

**Shi-woo is getting used to being carried like this so doesn't do anything to try and get away**

_Gojyo smiles at Shi-woo and sets him on the bed and sits down next to him_

**Shi-woo looks at Gojyo, and lays down on the bed now**

_Gojyo smiles "Want to try again?"_

**Shi-woo sits up again suddenly wide eyed and blushing but quickly gets over it "…Um…O-…Okay" (still embarrassed by the last time)**

_Gojyo smiles "Alright turn around into a comfortable position and I'll start"_

**Shi-woo hesitantly rolls onto his front and gets on his elbows, and knees "H-how about like this?"**

_Gojyo smiles "Just fine" he climbs onto the bed right behind Shi-woo on his knees and holds Shi-woo's hips firmly "Ready?"_

**Shi-woo pauses for a moment but steadily answers "Yes!"**

_Gojyo doesn't move for a second then slowly starts to go in Shi-woo's ass_

**Shi-woo bites his bottom lip so he won't scream (Cause he said he wouldn't), and starts to cry a little**

_Gojyo notices Shi-woo trying not to make a sound, he takes his left hand off of Shi-woo's hip and moves it next to Shi-woo's mouth "Bite my hand if it hurts" he smiles lightly_

**Shi-woo shakes his head, and continues to bite his lip**

_Gojyo glares lightly "If you bite my hand I'll know if I'm going too hard"_

**Shi-woo stops biting his lip and says "B-but I don't want to hurt you"**

_Gojyo shrugs and smiles "Don't worry, besides I hurt you before, so this can be pay back"_

**Shi-woo "B-but if I hurt you to bad I want you to tell me okay?"  
**_Gojyo weakly smiles "Whatever, just bite me so we can start"_

**Shi-woo slowly puts his teeth over Gojyo's hand and softly bites it**

_Gojyo slightly flinches but doesn't make a big deal and slowly starts to push in and out_

**Shi-woo closes his eyes tightly and bites a little bit harder on Gojyo's hand**

_Gojyo feels Shi-woo clamp his teeth into his skin but doesn't let it bother him so he starts to go a little faster keeping his hand tightly on Shi-woo's hip_

**Shi-woo moans a little from the speed (and since he's being calm it will have a chance to feel good)**

_Gojyo sees that Shi-woo is relaxed, so he goes faster, as he does faster and smiles_

**Shi-woo moans a little louder, but still has his eyes closed**

_Gojyo keeps going at a steady pace going a little faster and harder each inward motion, the hand in Shi-woo's mouth starts to fall asleep so he flexes it a little to wake it_

**Shi-woo finally opens his eyes and moans loudly, then blushes wildly**

_Gojyo smiles that Shi-woo's moan is so loud so he takes an advantage and goes deeper in Shi-woo's ass_

**Shi-woo starts to bite harder on Gojyo's hand**

_Gojyo feels the pain of his hand but doesn't stop still going faster and deeper (Whoo!)_

**Shi-woo not wanting to hurt Gojyo to much closes his eyes tight and moans again (With Gojyo's hand in his mouth)**

_Gojyo doesn't feel Shi-woo clamp down hard so he goes as deep as he can and goes hard and fast_

**Shi-woo accidentally bites Gojyo's hand as hard as he can, but suddenly loosens his bite back to what it was before (A light bite)**

_Gojyo "Gah!" he lets out a quick scream from the sudden stinging pain of his hand but continues to push in and out faster_

**Shi-woo blushes a lot because of his actions (the bite), and feeling bad**

_Gojyo pushes in and out harder forgetting what just happened, exciting his lower half with the quick motions of his hips (meaning he's going fast)_

**Shi-woo continues moaning from the friction, still blushing while still supporting himself on his elbows**

_Gojyo smirks going faster and harder, loving the feeling, forgetting that even his hand is in Shi-woo's mouth (dumb arse)_

**Shi-woo moves his head so to let go of Gojyo's hand and moans really loud (I'm going to die!)**

_Gojyo doesn't notice that Shi-woo stopped biting his hand and subconsciously puts his hand on the bed not ceasing in his doggie style rape_

**Shi-woo starts breathing fast, and continues to moan**

_Gojyo smirks still going and twitches his hand, in surprise he looks at his hand then slows down a little_

**Shi-woo doesn't notice that Gojyo slowed down and continues to breath hard**

_Gojyo noticing Shi-woo's heavy breathing then figures out he's going to hard so he slows down a lot and puts his hand to Shi-woo's mouth "Bite…bite as hard as you can" he looks sort of upset for what he did (he took his dick out too)_

**Shi-woo surprised but quickly asks "Huh? B-but…why?" sounding mildly worried**

_Gojyo starts to get a little irritated "You know why! Bite me!" (Literally)_

**Shi-woo startled hesitantly starts to bite Gojyo's hand, but finally bites hard, and quickly lets go (he's nice like that)**

_Gojyo flinches but isn't satisfied "Harder…I deserve it Shi-woo…I went too hard on you" he looks at Shi-woo with a gentle glare_

**Shi-woo "B-But I don't want t-to…" T-T**

_Gojyo stares just the same and closes his eyes "Just do it dammit!" (Mr. pissy pants)_

**Shi-woo hesitantly bites Gojyo's hand as hard as he can for a little bit and lets go again**

_Gojyo's eyes twitch from his hand and slowly opens his eyes and draws his hand to himself and smiles weakly at the blood dripping from the bite marks "There you go, I guess that's about what I deserve"_

**Shi-woo screams O.O "I-I'm so sorry, I made you bleed, I'm so sorry!" T-T**

_Gojyo covers Shi-woo's mouth with his bleeding hand "I told you, I deserved it and I also told you, you scream like a girl"_

**Shi-woo "I do not sound like a girl!" (said through Gojyo's hand)**

_Gojyo smiles and puts his hand down, "Sure you don't" he leans back forgetting he's at the edge of the bed and falls off landing with his back on the floor and legs propped up because of the bed "OW! Sonovabitch!" (It hurt lol)_

**Shi-woo looks over the edge of the bed at Gojyo with a concerned look on his face and quickly asks "Are you alright?!"**

_Gojyo smiles weakly "Not really" he takes his legs off the bed and sits up straight on the floor then rubs his back "Damn that hurt!"_

**Shi-woo still concerned "Where does it hurt?!" as he crawls off the bed and sits next to Gojyo**

_Gojyo still rubs his back "It's my back, but I'll live" he stops rubbing his back and smiles at Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo "A-Are you sure? That sounded like it hurt…a lot"**

_Gojyo "It did hurt a lot…but worse things have happened to me" he smiles at Shi-woo then looks at his bleeding hand and his smile fades_

**Shi-woo looks down at Gojyo's hand also "I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do for you?" T-T  
**_Gojyo smiles "Don't worry, I told you to do it anyway" he looks at his hand and sighs and licks the blood away_

**Shi-woo looks at Gojyo licking the blood and asks "What are you doing?"**

_Gojyo licks up a little more blood then stops "It'll get everywhere if it doesn't stop" he smiles weakly_

**Shi-woo looks down at the floor "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you bleed…"**

_Gojyo sighs and grabs Shi-woo's head and kisses his forehead and smiles kindly "Shut up"_

**Shi-woo blushes slightly but smiles and says "Okay"**

_Gojyo yawns and smiles "I'm tired, you really ware me out" he pats Shi-woo's head "Time to go to bed"_

**Shi-woo startled, but smiles and says "Alright!"**

_Gojyo smiles and nods and slowly starts to get up but falls right back down and quickly holds his back cause of the pain "Ow, ow, ow! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"_

**Shi-woo "AH!...Would you like some help up, Gojyo?" as he stands up and offers his hand to Gojyo with a polite smile**

_Gojyo smirks "You're to kind" he lets go of his back with one of his hands and grabs _

_Shi-woo's hand for help_

**Shi-woo starts to pull up Gojyo, but strains with the weight (but doesn't drop him)**

_Gojyo's eyes close tight from his back "God dammit! I'm not old!" he helps himself up with Shi-woo's help still in pain_

**Shi-woo "You're older then me though" as his face goes blank (like --)**

_Gojyo stares back even though his back __still__ hurts "I'm not that much older then you! I fucking broke my back!" (now he's making a big deal out of it)_

**Shi-woo looks at Gojyo "I doubt it, you probably just sprained it," smiles "If you broke it you would be old"**

_Gojyo glares "That's not funny"_

**Shi-woo just laughs and says "Sure it is" as he sits on the bed**

_Gojyo sighs and sits down on the bed and lays down "yawn Time to sleep"_

**Shi-woo sighs and crawls toward the pillows and lays down (without covering up)**

_Gojyo turns his face to Shi-woo and smiles, he lifts up his hand and strokes Shi-woo's cheek then kisses his lips_

**Shi-woo flinches a bit (still not used to this) but none the less kisses back shyly**

_Gojyo smiles and stops and turns his back to Shi-woo "Night…" he starts to think he should have put pants back on but he's sure Shi-woo won't do anything, will he? Gojyo stops thinking about it and quickly falls asleep_

**Shi-woo looks a t Gojyo while he's asleep (like I do to Caitlyn lol), and wraps his arms around Gojyo and closes his eyes falling to sleep (Aww how cute)**

_To be continued…later…T-T_


	11. Chapter 11: Music That Lzeids

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Music That Lzeids**_

**_Alzeid (Dazzle)_**

**_Musica (Rave Master)_**

_Back at the 'Gay bar sex place (lol yaoi bar) Musica holds his heavy head after too much to drink, he only came here to drink, not for any action, he swivels his chair to face the whole room (he's actually at the bar counter, it's small compared to the room though) he looks at all the men in disgust then puts his face in his hands to keep from throwing up_

**Alzeid happens to be sitting at the bar also wondering why he's here since he doesn't drink and as far as he knows he's not gay, as he takes a drink from his glass (water) and looks at Musica who looks like he's going to throw up and says "If you're going to vomit, go to the bathroom" (No! I don't want to!)**

_Musica looks over to Alzeid and glares "Fuck off! Urg!" he keeps holding his mouth to keep it in_

**Alzeid glares back at Musica and says sternly "Go away, I don't want to see your vomit"**

_Musica shakes his head afraid that if he talks he'll spew and flips off Alzeid buts starts to think that going to the bathroom might be a good idea so he slowly stands from his chair, takes a few steps, but being dizzy he falls to the ground_

**Alzeid just stares at Musica "If you can't walk, how about you crawl…or I could kick you there" (Cruel)**

_Musica just lays there not replying to Alzeid and just gasps to keep his drinks inside_

**Alzeid gets up and sighs "You shouldn't of had as many drinks as you did" and kicks him lightly to roll him over**

_Musica gets rolled onto his back with hands still over his mouth glaring at Alzeid_

**Alzeid looks down at Musica "…What?..." as he moves his hand to touch his own shoulder**

_Musica still glares and starts to worry that if he barfs he'll choke himself so he slowly tries to roll onto his side_

**Alzeid looks at Musica trying to roll over "You look like your having fun…"**

_Musica manages to get to his side, not listening to Alzeid, then after a while he sits up, managing from throwing up, and totally ignoring Alzeid's presence_

**Alzeid sits down on the floor in front of Musica "Hello? Is anyone there?"**

_Musica looks at Alzeid "Leave…me…alone" he slowly reaches for his silver necklace then it transforms into a silver cane, he gathers some strength keeping his vomit down, then stands up_

**Alzeid stares at Musica, then gets up and sighs "Would you like some help?"**

_Musica stares at him thenn glares "Oh, now you'll help, but no thanks asshole" he slowly walks toward to the bathroom (lol s) like an old man_

**Alzeid goes toward Musica, and picks him up (bridal) and starts walking toward the bathroom (this seems very familiar…no I'm not copying!)**

_Musica stares at Alzeid confused and starts to think he's imagining it so he closes his eyes but that causes him to want to barf_

**Alzeid keeps carrying Musica while he continues to walk "You awake down there?"**

_Musica's eyes pop open holding his mouth and gasps out the words "Put…me…down"_

**Alzeid "Why? We're almost there anyway…" as he stops walking, and sets up Musica (so he's standing) "Actually we are here" he opens the door for Musica**

_Musica glares at Alzeid but as steady as he can, he runs in to the toilet and vomits up his past drinks (Yummy…I mean ew)_

**Alzeid closes the door not wanting to see the throw up, and sits outside the door for Musica**

_Musica finally finishes, feeling queasy now, he stands up and wobbles over to the door then opens it, and leans on the doorframe and sighs_

**Alzeid looks up at Musica "Feel better now?" (I feel sorry for wildebeests)**

_Musica stares at Alzeid then rubs the back of his head "Yeah, sure" he stays leaning on the doorframe_

**Alzeid stands up and faces Musica while standing extremely close "Why do you drink like that if you just end up feeling like crap?"**

_Musica doesn't say anything then opens his mouth "I like the drinks here, what can I say?"_

**Alzeid puts his hand on Musica's shoulder "You could say that you should have set a limit for yourself so this would not have happened**

_Musica glares then slaps Alzeid's hand away "Don't tell me what I should do"_

**Alzeid shrugs "It was just a suggestion…would you come with me…or are you still mad?"**

_Musica stares at Alzeid not sure if he is or isn't mad at him "…No…I guess not, you did help" he looks away from Alzeid_

**Alzeid takes Musica's arm and walks him away from the bathroom, and lets go of Musica's arm and sits down against the wall "Please, sit?"**

_Musica doesn't know what the hells happening but his head's still heavy so he sits down by the wall next to Alzeid_

**Alzeid flips over so he is sitting on Musica's lap "You still should have drinkin less…" (Whoa where the hell did that come from)**

_Musica's eyes widen "What the hell are you doing?! I m may be drunk but I haven't killed off all my brain cells yet!!! Off!" he tries to push Alzeid off_

**Alzeid puts his hands on Musica's shoulders "What do you think I'm doing?"**

_Musica shakes his head worryingly "I have no fucking idea what your doing! Now get the hell off!" he uses the very little strength he has to try and push Alzeid away_

**Alzeid "Why don't you just go willingly, that way it will be better for you" smirk**

_Musica stares at Alzeid "Dude, not to burst you bubble but…I'm not gay!" he glares_

**Alzeid "Neither am I…but it seems like fun…and I wanted to try it"**

_Musica glares "Screw you!" he reaches for his silver necklace but remembers he dropped it in the bathroom "Damn it!" he tries his best not to panic_

**Alzeid "What's the matter?" while he moves his hands up to Musica's shirt to start to remove it**

_Musica panics "Get off!" he puts his hands on Alzeid's chest to get him to move_

**Alzeid presses some of his weight against Musica so he can't completely push him off I don't to"**

_Musica starts to form a headache from all the drinks, which starts to sting, so with his hand he holds his head and with the other hand he grabs Alzeid's shoulder still trying to push knowing it's useless_

**Alzeid uses both his hands to grabs Musica's hands and hold them at his sides "Are you getting a hangover already?"**

_Musica glares "You're not helping!" he struggles to free his arms from Alzeid's firm hold_

**Alzeid "So?" Alzeid moves his hands (Which are holding Musica's) up the wall so they're above Musica's head, removes one of his hands so he is now holding both of Musica's hands with one of his own hands**

_Musica worries "Let go! Leave me alone! Go rape someone who will go willingly! Just not me!" his arms are weak now so he shakes his head his head side to side_

**Alzeid uses his free hand to grab Musica's chin "If you do that your headache will get worse" and kisses the tip of Musica's nose**

_Musica glares "Stop it, bastard!" he frees his head from Alzeid's hand and moves it to the side, his head is on fire but right now he doesn't care_

**Alzeid looks at his own hand and back up at Musica, then uses a little magic to make his free hand cold and puts his hand on Musica's forehead "Does that feel okay", then moves his head so he is looking at Musica's eyes and kisses him on the lips**

_Musica eyes widen and doesn't know how to react but remembers he's pinned to the wall then closes his eyes tight having no strength to fight off Alzeid_

**Alzeid licks Musica's lips as he pulls away from the kiss "Feel better?"**

_Musica blushes and stares off dumbfound then glares and shakes his head "No! That was wrong and not right!"_

**Alzeid takes his own hand off Musica's forehead and rests his head on Musica's shoulder then uses his free hand to undo Musica's pants**

_Musica gets a shiver up his spine "Stop touching me! I don't want to lose my only virginity to a guy like you in a place like this!" he tries to move his hands_

**Alzeid shakes his head (still on Musica's shoulder) "I don't care if you want to lose it or not" as Alzeid licks the bottom of Musica's neck and quickly takes his hand and undoes Musica's pants then Alzeid sticks his hand under Musica's boxers and starts to rub Musica's dick**

_Musica shivers knowing there's no way to get Alzeid off and he bites his lip to keep from moaning and glares at Alzeid_

**Alzeid strokes harder wanting to hear Musica moan, as Alzeid lets go of Musica's hands and takes Musica's pants off**

_Musica blushes but notices his hands are free and smirks at Alzeid releasing moans "Smart m-move asshole" Musica can feel that a little of strength returned and uses it by making a fist and punches Alzeid in the face_

**Alzeid** **looks away for a moment, and smirks while looking back at Musica "Was that supposed to hurt?" then Alzeid takes his hand out of Musica's underpants and sits up, then quickly takes off his own pants (and underwear)**

_Musica stares at Alzeid's dick "Damn man! Put that thing back! No one needs to see your erection!" he still stares at Alzeid's dick, worried of what he'll do, then he grabs both sides of his boxers and holds them in place_

**Alzeid looks at Musica "What's the matter? Are you scared or something?" as Alzeid sits between Musica's legs, as he puts his hand onto Musica's chest, while he starts to rub**

_Musica blushes and glares "Stop it, jerk!" he lets one hand go of his boxers and grabs Alzeid's wrist with his glaring eyes burned to Alzeid's eyes "I swear I'm going to kill you"_

**Alzeid quickly sees his chance and takes his other hand (the one Musica's not holding) and puts it into Musica's boxers "Go ahead and try…"**

_Musica lets out a squeak of surprise, he tries to close his legs but Alzeid is in the way but doesn't let go of Alzeid's one hand, unsure what to do next_

**Alzeid almost like reading Musica's mind (but not) "You could let go of my hand" while Alzeid starts stroking Musica's dick again (but this time a lot harder)**

_Musica lets out a loud moan and the hand that's holding Alzeid's wrist starts to shake but he continues to glare "N-no!" he lets his other hand let go of his boxers and quickly grabs Alzeid's arm that's in his boxers_

**Alzeid looks straight at Musica's eyes and says "Why not? If you let go I won't have to force you…so please let go"**

_Musica's hands shake, not knowing if he should or not, then he holds wrist and arm tight and glares "I'm not letting you get your way with me, bastard!"_

**Alzeid "But why?..." as Alzeid takes his hand (that's not in Musica's boxers) and uses most of his strength, and gets his arm free and quickly takes off Musica's boxers (with his other hand still in Musica's boxers, but they're gone now lol) "Yesh"**

_Musica blushes feeling exposed "Get off!" he glares at Alzeid then his eyes wonder to Alzeid's side where his pants are, his eyes widen, then he turns back to Alzeid glaring again_

**Alzeid "What's the matter?" as he still strokes Musica's dick as he moves his body closer to Musica so their chests rub together**

_Musica's eyes twitch as his face turns redder with his glare fixed on Alzeid "You're the matter" his glare turns to a smirk "I'll change that though" he lifts the hand that isn't holding Alzeid's arm and takes out one of his piercing on his eyebrow and sticks the sharp end into Alzeid's hand that's holding his dick, then quickly lets go of Alzeid's wrist with his other hand and reaches for Alzeid's pants which has a silver chain (even though it's too far, but remember he's a silver claimer) the chain on the pants slides to Musica's hand, then Musica turns the chain to a small dagger and smirks once again "I'm not your average drunk" (lol)_

**Alzeid takes his hand off Musica's dick, and pulls the piercing out of his hand, and sets it on the floor and looks at the blood for a second, then he looks back at Musica "…ow…" as he gets closer to Musica and gives him a kiss on the lips (despite the knife) "I know you're not an average drunk, but that's why I want you more then anyone else in this place" as he swats Musica's hand with the knife away, then Alzeid quickly grabs the knife away from Musica and says "You shouldn't play with sharp objects"**

_Musica glares, not releasing his grip on the knife "Get away dammit!" he tries to make Alzeid let go of the knife by grabbing Alzeid's wrist with his other hand_

**Alzeid using the hand that's not holding the knife inserts 3 of his fingers quickly into Musica's ass, while his other hand (with the knife) continues to hold the knife tightly as it starts to cut Alzeid's hand**

_Musica still holds tightly onto the knife and Alzeid's hand as he screams from Alzeid's other hand in his ass, he doesn't try to stop the other hand, he wants to get the knife back for his own reasons (Wootness)_

**Alzeid doesn't let go of the knife even though it starts to draw blood (and hurts), and with his other hand starts moving his fingers inside Musica's arse**

_Musica continues to scream as he keeps pulling the knife from Alzeid and he tenses his ass so it's tighter to get into_

**Alzeid has blood running down his arm, as he just smirks, and takes his fingers out of Musica's ass, as he gets closer with his hips angling his dick so it's right next to his ass**

_Musica looks down and sees what Alzeid's up to and gets a warm chill down his spine and grabs even tighter to the hilt of the knife as his adrenaline starts to finally kick in "Bastard! Let the hell go!" as he holds tight to the knife he lets go of Alzeid's wrist with his other hand he quickly covers his asshole _

**Alzeid looks down to where Musica's hand now is "Aww, why'd you do that?" while still refusing to let go of the knife**

_Musica glares and takes deep breathes "I know what you want, but I'm not giving it to you!" he keeps his hand over his ass and pulls really hard to free the knife from Alzeid's grip_

**Alzeid laughs slightly, as he grabs Musica's wrist and attempts to move the hand so he can rape Musica, also while still not giving up the knife**

_Musica closes his eyes tight as he sweats to keep a hand over his ass and to get the knife back "Damn you! Stop it!"_

**Alzeid uses all his strength to move Musica's hand as he quickly puts his dick into Musica's ass, while he lets go of the knife and holds Musica's hand that is holding the knife**

_Musica yells loud as he feels Alzeid's dick in him but notices Alzeid let go of the knife but now has his wrist, so with the hand that was covering his ass, he grabs Alzeid's hand to force it to let go and struggles with his whole body_

**Alzeid starts pumping in and out of Musica's ass slowly "I won't let go if that's what you want to do, cause I don't feel like getting cut anymore today…"**

_Musica glares and gasps "Fuck you! I'm not as weak as you think!" he pulls on Alzeid's wrist tight and hard and tries to pull his hand with the knife away, then finally, he successfully gets his hand free and glares at Alzeid pissed "Don't worry, I won't cut you!" he holds the knife tight and stabs it straight into Alzeid's shoulder "I'll just stab you!"_

**Alzeid gasps and looks at his shoulder watching the blood come out and in a surprised tone "That hurts!" as he takes one of his own hands and grabs the knife and grabs the knife (with Musica's hand still on it) and pulls it out of his own shoulder (knife drops on floor)**

_Musica glares and puts a hand on Alzeid's chest and pushes to make him fall backwards and tries to free his hand once again_

**Alzeid lets go of Musica's hand and pulls on Musica's hips then pulls him on his lap (Alzeids on his back now) smirking**

_Musica glares down at Alzeid and puts his hands on Alzeid's hands to make Alzeid let go of him and tries to stand up to get off Alzeid's dick_

**Alzeid doesn't let go of Musica's hips and says "Aww you're holding my hands how cute…" (giving Musica a hard time)**

_Musica stares at Alzeid pissed "I really hate you" he lets go of one of Alzeid's hands and makes a fist and punches Alzeid right in the stomach_

**Alzeid coughs a little but refuses to let go of Musica, Alzeid sits up (with Musica still in his lap) "That wasn't very nice"**

_Musica looks at Alzeid surprised then puts both his hands on Alzeid's shoulder to force him back down "I don't give a shit, asshole!"_

**Alzeid now punches Musica in the lower chest "-- I said it wasn't nice" as he just stares at Musica**

_Musica coughs and leans forward onto Alzeid to hold his chest and gasps "You…bastard!"_

**Alzeid puts a hand on Musica's shoulder, and pushes Musica backwards so he's on his back (with Alzeid's dick still in Musica's ass) as he starts thrusting in Musica again**

_Musica screams as Alzeid goes faster, and his face turns red, but despite his hurting chest he reaches up and grabs Alzeid's shoulders to push him off again_

**Alzeid "That's not going to work again" as Alzeid remembers his shoulder while it's still bleeding he uses a bit more of his magic to heal it, while he goes harder in and out of Musica, as Alzeid starts moaning a little wanting to hear the same from Musica**

_Musica yells instead of moaning and he digs his nails into Alzeid's shoulders and tries to think of a way to save himself_

**Alzeid reaches a hand down and starts to stroke Musica's dick again, as he rests his head on Musica's shoulder, as Alzeid licks Musica's neck**

_Musica slowly turns his head to see Alzeid's face and glares then head butts Alzeid in the face "Eat that fucker!" he restrains himself from moaning_

**Alzeid moves his head away from Musica as he continues to stroke Musica's dick but a lot harder, while he also thrust (trying to resist from hitting Musica on the head)**

_Musica still keeps himself from moaning by yelling and keeps glaring at Alzeid, but his eyes trail away from Alzeid to around himself and Alzeid_

**Alzeid thrusts as hard as he can while he also starts to pick up the pace**

_Musica screams and gasps, (getting to the point where he can't take anymore) he puts his hands to Alzeid's shoulders once again "S-Stop it! It hurts damn it!"_

**Alzeid shakes his head "You hurt me I don't understand how this isn't fair payback" while he takes his hand away from Musica's dick, then Alzeid strokes Musica's cheek**

_Musica stares at Alzeid's hand then glares, then he quickly holds Alzeid's hand with one of his hands and bites down on Alzeid's hand_

**Alzeid quickly takes his hand away then punches Musica on the head "That hurt you fucking bastard!"**

_Musica glares weakly at Alzeid and coughs then feels blood trickle from his mouth and gasps "A-Asshole"_

**Alzeid stares at Musica "I think that's what you deserve when you bite someone like that"**

_Musica growls "Y-You think I g-give a fuck?!" glaring angrily at Alzeid_

**Alzeid "You should" as he moves his hand to Musica's chest and starts to play with one of Musica's nipples**

_Musica lets out a whimpered sound and throws back his head, running out of ideas to do, but his eyes widen then back at Alzeid and tries to make Alzeid stop touching his chest_

**Alzeid then removes his hand from Musica's chest, and now puts his head to Musica's chest and starts to suck on Musica's nipple**

_Musica glares keeping his lips sealed and with one hand he pulls Alzeid's hair and with his other hand he reaches above his head for the (long forgotten) knife, it's farther then his arm span but it's silver so it slides right to his hand, he smirks once again with his sore cheek and tugs tight with Alzeid's hair_

**Alzeid releases Musica's nipple and looks at Musica's smirking face "What have you finally concluded you like this?" (Not knowing Musica got his knife back)**

_Musica still smirks "I'd kill myself before I'd say that, but death might actually be better then this" he slowly lifts up the knife and puts it to his throat (not Alzeid) and puts pressure on the knife so it cuts into the skin on his neck, he closes his eyes tight, cause it hurts (Doy)_

**Alzeid eyes get wide as he quickly grabs Musica's hand to prevent him from cutting any deeper "Tch, my luck to get a suicidal punk"**

_Musica coughs up blood but still tries to bring the knife down further "W-What's your problem? If I-I'm dead, you can f-fuck me as much as you like, I d-don't care y-you necrophiliac" he stutters _

**Alzeid "Preferably I'd like you alive so I'm not going to let you die" as he tries to pull Musica's hand (and knife) away from Musica's neck**

_Musica closes his eyes and coughs up more blood, probably cut deep enough to cut something, but he still resists to let go of the knife "I d-don't want to be alive i-if all y-you're going to do is r-rape me!" he (surprisingly) begins to cry_

**Alzeid sad/frustrated look on his face "It wouldn't be rape if you would just like it, but I'll tell you what if you stop trying to kill yourself, I'll stop fucking you…but if you don't stop, after you kill yourself, I'll follow you to the grave right after and I'll rape you there!"**

_Musica looks at Alzeid and glares and lets go of the knife (he never wanted to die) and hopes Alzeid is telling the truth_

**Alzeid quickly does a healing spell on Musica's neck to stop the bleeding (I know in the manga he can't but here he can, okay?) as he pulls his dick out of Musica's ass**

_Musica stares at Alzeid, surprised that he actually kept his word then he slowly and painfully sits up on his sore ass and looks away from Alzeid having nothing more to say to him_

**Alzeid "What no thank you? I could easily just change my mind and molest you some more"**

_Musica can't believe Alzeid wants a think you, but restrains himself from saying anything too bad "I have no reason to thank you…" he keeps his face turned away from Alzeid_

**Alzeid shrugs but decides to change the subject "…so…with silver…you can make change into anything?" (he's trying to be nice…I think)**

_Musica looks at Alzeid confused but answers "Yeah I can…"_

**Alzeid "I suppose that would be useful when in battle" as he looks away from Musica**

_Musica rubs his head "I guess…" he feels awkward talking to Alzeid_

**Alzeid looks into space "I'm just curious when you make something do you have to concentrate to make details, or does it just happen?" (still trying to be nice) "and you know you can ask me things too…if you want that is"**

_Musica doesn't know if he should but does "You have to picture it to make the form from the silver" he scratches his head still confused on why Alzeid's asking him this_

**Alzeid looks at Musica "Alright…" then out of nowhere jumps onto Musica knocking him back onto the floor while grabbing both of Musica's wrists holding them down to the floor**

_Musica's eyes widen, not expecting Alzeid to jump him so he let his guard down, he struggles to get free "What the hell are you doing?! You damn liar!"_

**Alzeid continues to hold down Musica's arm down "I'm not a liar, I said I wouldn't rape you, I never said anything about molesting you, now did I?"**

_Musica glares and begins to shiver, knowing he's too weak to fight off Alzeid "Molesting and raping are the same god damn thing!" he continues to struggle_

**Alzeid "No they're not they are very different" as he kisses Musica on the lips, when he lets go of one of Musica's hand, and once again strokes Musica's dick**

_Musica screams in Alzeid's and his own mouth and lifts up his free weak hand and grabs Alzeid hand to make him stop_

**Alzeid sticks his tongue into Musica's mouth and frenches him (Mew! I don't know why), and despite Musica's hand still tries to stroke him**

_Musica closes his eyes tight, feeling Alzeid's tongue in his mouth makes him shiver more and still tries to struggle and move Alzeid's hand away from his dick but he's to weak to succeed_

**Alzeid takes his hand away from Musica's dick and moves his body a little higher, while starts moving his hips so his and Musica's dicks rub together, as he also breaks off the kiss**

_Musica gasps then quickly he seals his lips to keep from moaning and moves his hand to Alzeid's chest to once again try to push him but still proves useless_

**Alzeid continues to move his hips, while he takes his hand to caress Musica's body (face, chest everywhere! LOL)**

_Musica turns red from holding his breath then opens his mouth and gasps for air and moans "S-stop touching m-me j-jerk off!" he takes his hand Alzeid's chest and reaches higher and pulls on Alzeid's hair_

**Alzeid moves his head away from Musica allowing his hair to be pulled, but not ceasing to stop caressing Musica**

_Musica moans but glares and grabs a hand full of Alzeid's hair and pulls, while he struggles to get his hand free from Alzeid and his whole body too_

**Alzeid moans himself as he starts to move his hips faster while he moves his head so it's in the bottom of Musica's neck and starts to suck on the flesh (ignoring his hair being pulled)**

_Musica blushes and moans "G-get away f-from me!" he keeps pulling Alzeid's hair_

**Alzeid looks up at Musica "Why?" while his hands are busy continuing to explore Musica's body**

_Musica keeps glaring and trying not to moan "Cause y-you're a fucking asshole, th-that's why!"_

**Alzeid chuckles lightly "Is that so?" while he teases Musica, by using his hand to play with Musica's nipple again**

_Musica blushes and squeaks and he still uselessly pulls on Alzeid's hair, he looks up at the ceiling has cracks and still getting them "Wh-what th-the…"_

**Alzeid looks up to see what Musica is looking at (So he's looking at the ceiling also) "Hm? I suppose that's a bad thing"**

_Musica forgets all about Alzeid, and watches the ceiling make a circle from the cracks right above Musica and Alzeid then comes falling down "Ahhh! Holly hell!"_

**Alzeid uses all his strength to keep the rubble from crushing himself and Musica, but to no success as he falls and gets squished (Not dead squished, the squish you get when something falls on you)**

_Musica gets squished by Alzeid and is out like a light, like Alzeid, and ontop of the rubble is Miroku, who escaped the attic (finally) and quickly gets up and runs "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"_


	12. Chapter 12: Child's Play Part 2

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Child's Play (Part 2)**_

**_Laharl (Disgaea)_**

**_Ryuunosuke (Rizelmine)_**

**_Random Guys (They're just random people)_**

_**It left off where Ryuunosuke ran from Laharl in a group of nude dudes (heh) but immediately Laharl catches Ryuunosuke**_

_Ryuunosuke screams "Let go! I don't care about the deal! Leave me alone!"_

**Laharl laughs wickedly "You can't go back on our deal now!" as he keeps a firm hold on Ryuunosuke's wrist (Caitlyn won't let me end the stories anymore, yay, I mean ohno!)**

_Ryuunosuke moves backwards trying to free himself from Laharl's grip "I said I don't care!"_

**Laharl pulls Ryuunosuke towards him, as Laharl kisses Ryuunosuke's lips**

_Ryuunosuke's eyes widen but he quickly pushes Laharl back "Get away from me!" he walks backwards right into a guy, the naked guy looks down at Ryuunosuke and smirks "Look what we have here" Ryuunosuke looks at him scared "Shit!"_

**Laharl glares at the naked man behind Ryuunosuke "Get away from him fucker he's mine!!!"**

_Ryuunosuke doesn't know if he should be scared or not, the man smirks and grabs Ryuunosuke's wrist "How cute", another man comes behind Laharl and grabs his arms "Hey there kiddy, let's play"_

**Laharl "Let go of me you prick, or I'll kick your arse!" as he jerks his arms around to get free**

_Ryuunosuke knows he can't fight off a man taller and stronger then he is the man that's holding Laharl smirks and holds tight "Sorry kid but your mine now"_

**Laharl "I belong to no one!" as he throws his leg back and kicks the guy behind him in the balls hoping he'll let go of him (I saw something like this on 'Planets Funniest Videos' LOL)**

_Ryuunosuke looks over at Laharl wearily, the man behind Ryuunosuke smirks and holds him close "Aww poor little boy, let's have fun" Ryuunosuke looks at him, too scared to talk, the man with Laharl lets one hand go of Laharl and holds his jewels and glares at Laharl "You little brat!"_

**Laharl gets really pissed and quickly pulls his wrist with the mans hand on it and bites the man's hand, and tosses him over his shoulder**

_Ryuunosuke hears a loud thunk but the man quickly grabs Ryuunosuke's chin and kisses him, Ryuunosuke tries to push him off but proves in vain, the man that was with Laharl got knocked out on the impact to the floor_

**Laharl stares at the now unconscious man and laughs, when he suddenly remembers Ryuunosuke needs help so he walks over and punches the man in the chin (he had to jump to reach)**

_Ryuunosuke surprised beyond hell but happy he's no longer kissing that bastard and quickly gets behind Laharl (for some sort of protection) the guy glares at Laharl "It's rude to interrupt brat!"_

**Laharl "Oh yeah well you shouldn't pick on someone whose smaller the you" as Laharl runs toward the man who was picking on Ryuunosuke, then jumps in the air to knee him in the gut**

_Ryuunosuke just watches and doesn't know if he should stay or run, but his legs won't move, the man moves out of the way and still glares "Damn you kid, why don't you find someone else!"_

**Laharl "Hell no! Why don't you find someone else!?" as Laharl runs back to the man and hit him in the back**

_Ryuunosuke's still stuck in place, the man glares, not knowing Laharl had such a hard punch falls to his knees "You fucking brat! Go play with your toys!"_

**Laharl smiles playfully and says "Okay" as he jumps then sits on the man's back "Giddy up pony!" while he moves his legs kicking the man's sides**

_Ryuunosuke "…What the hell…", the man's really pissed now "Off! I'm nobodies horse!" he tries to stand up straight to make Laharl fall_

**Laharl punches the man in the back of the head and sternly says "No getting up pony!"**

_Ryuunosuke "T.T" ____bored, the man yells "Fine, I won't get up!" instead rolls over on top of his back and Laharl_

**Laharl "That's not what I meant! Ryuunosuke come help me will you?"**

_Ryuunosuke stares at Laharl surprised "But…I…uh…" he then glares "No! This is what you deserve for what you did to me!" the man laughs "Aww, the kid doesn't like you it seems" he tries to put more pressure on Laharl to crush him_

**Laharl sighs "Okay person I'll give you till the count of 3 to get off me!"**

_Ryuunosuke just sits and watches, the man laughs "What's a little kid like you going to do! Haha!"_

**Laharl "This little kid is going to kick your ass! 1" as he moves his arms so they rest on the man's shoulder blades "2…"**

_Ryuunosuke thinks 'What is he up to', the man continues laughing "Yeah right kid! Like you can get me off! Haha!" (____asshole) _

**Laharl "3!" as he pushes the man up sending him into the air, as he comes back down Laharl kicks the man hard in the side (which sends him flying a few feet away)**

_Ryuunosuke takes a step back "Holly hell!" the man twitches on the ground in pain and glares at Laharl "Y-You little bastard!"_

**Laharl "What you want more, bitch?!" as he gets into a fighting stance**

_Ryuunosuke thinks 'Shit, he's pissed', the man shakes his head "Fuck that, I know when I'm done" he slowly gets up and leaves_

**Laharl laughs then walks over to Ryuunosuke "You're welcome" as he smiles**

_Ryuunosuke walks backwards away from Laharl "Stay away from me freak!"_

**Laharl "Why am I a freak?" and walks closer to Ryuunosuke and grabs Ryuunosuke's shoulders**

_Ryuunosuke jumps and quickly grabs Laharl's arms "You're a freak because you were beating up a guy twice your size! That's why you're a freak!"_

**Laharl laughs again "So what? That was nothing, I'm sure even you could do that" as Laharl suddenly jumps onto Ryuunosuke, and kisses him on the lips (they didn't fall)**

_Ryuunosuke's eyes widen and tries to pull Laharl away and growls also_

**Laharl pulls away from the kiss "What I don't get a reward? That makes me sad…" as Laharl lets go of Ryuunosuke and stands (on the ground)**

_Ryuunosuke stares then glares "You're the one who started this! So you don't deserve anything!" he folds his arms and turns away from Laharl and gets ready to walk away_

**Laharl jumps on Ryuunosuke's back (this time knocking him over) "That's not very nice though"**

_Ryuunosuke falls down onto his stomach "Ack! Get off! You're heavy!" he struggles to get Laharl off his back (lol)_

**Laharl grabs Ryuunosuke's hips (so he can't get away) "I don't wanna!" as Laharl licks Ryuunosuke's back**

_Ryuunosuke gets a shiver up his spine "D-don't do th-that!" even though he knows he can't move he still tries_

**Laharl continues to lick Ryuunosuke's back despite his protest, then removes one of his hands from Ryuunosuke's hips, and moves the hand to Ryuunosuke's ass**

_Ryuunosuke keeps struggling and lifts up a hand and reaches to his back to try and make Laharl get off_

**Laharl stops licking Ryuunosuke's back "You know that won't work, why are you trying?" as he sticks a finger into Ryuunosuke's arse**

_Ryuunosuke screams "No! Don't! I've already lost my virginity to you! Why won't you leave me alone!" he still tries to do anything to make Laharl stop_

**Laharl "Because I don't want to" as he sticks a second finger into Ryuunosuke's ass and moves the fingers around**

_Ryuunosuke moans out of reaction and still tries to struggle knowing how useless it is_

**Laharl laughs "So you do enjoy this" as he inserts a third finger in Ryuunosuke's arse**

_Ryuunosuke still moans out of reaction closing his eyes tight "N-no I d-don't! Pl-please st-stop!"_

**Laharl takes his fingers out of Ryuunosuke's, and quickly replaces his fingers with his dick (Whoo)**

_Ryuunosuke lets out a loud yell and struggles even more "S-stop! It hurts, y-you b-bastard!"_

**Laharl ignores Ryuunosuke and thus starts to thrust into Ryuunosuke's ass and back out**

_Ryuunosuke screams, wanting to be left alone, he starts to cry unable to control any of his actions and still struggle and crawl away from Laharl and his restraints_

**Laharl starts to go faster for Ryuunosuke hoping for him to stop trying to get away**

_Ryuunosuke starts to feel weak from using all his strength to get away and he still cries "Pl-please st-stop…" he moans as he talks_

**Laharl "I won't…stop in till you enjoy this" he smiles evilly down at Ryuunosuke**

_Ryuunosuke still cries as he moans "I-I won't! I c-can't!"_

**Laharl "Sure you can" as Laharl goes harder on poor little Ryuunosuke**

_Ryuunosuke keeps crying, yelling and moaning "I-I c-can't! It hu-hurts too mu-much!"_

**Laharl " Well I think that's your fault" as he continues to thrust hard**

_Ryuunosuke continues his whining and crying "I-I'm s-sorry!" (he doesn't know what the hell he's saying anymore)_

**Laharl slows down a bit but continues to thrust "Sorry about what?" (he's a bit confused)**

_Ryuunosuke __still __cries gripping his weak hands into fists "I-I don't kn-know!"_

**Laharl "How cute" (Ahhhhh I wrote it XD) as he starts to thrust faster again**

_Ryuunosuke cries and moans tightening his fists as hard as he can to try to stop crying (but not succeeding at all)_

**Laharl sighs, then yells "Would you quit crying already!?" not ceasing the thrusts**

_Ryuunosuke doesn't stop crying "I ca-can't help it! It hur-hurts!"_

**Laharl quickly takes Ryuunosuke's hips with his hands and flips Ryuunosuke onto his back (with his dick still in Ryuunosuke's ass) and looks at Ryuunosuke in the eyes "It can't feel that bad" as Laharl starts thrusting again**

_Ryuunosuke stares at Laharl through his glassy eyes as he continues to cry "St-stop…" he whispers out as he moans_

**Laharl takes one finger and wipes away Ryuunosuke's tears and kisses him on the lips**

_Ryuunosuke still continues to cry and tries to struggle a little then gives up completely and stares at Laharl's face crying_

**Laharl sticks his tongue into Ryuunosuke's mouth and plays with Ryuunosuke's tongue, while thrusting (energizer bunny!)**

_Ryuunosuke tears drop to the side of his face and feels Laharl's tongue roll around in his mouth and also feels Laharl's dick go deep into his ass and jerks up weakly from the pain_

**Laharl continues to explore Ryuunosuke's mouth hoping that will distract Ryuunosuke from his pain as he starts to go faster**

_Ryuunosuke closes his eyes tight (of course still crying) and he slowly lifts up his tongue to Laharl's tongue_

**Laharl feels Ryuunosuke's tongue, then smiles while he rubs his tongue gently on Ryuunosuke's moaning slightly into the kiss**

_Ryuunosuke moans also but cries less, becoming more calm then he has been (heh…)_

**Laharl still smiling continues the kiss for a little bit longer, then breaks it off needing air, while smiling and he slowed down his thrusts**

_Ryuunosuke takes a breath also (finally) stopped crying but is wet with tears still and his head moves to a side_

**Laharl chuckles a bit before asking "What's the matter?" still thrusting (My game is hard everyone keeps killing me even my own people T-T)**

_Ryuunosuke blushes and moans not answering Laharl's question, but he weakly and slowly lifts up a hand and wipes half the tears off his face_

**Laharl smiles and uses one of his hands to wipe the rest of Ryuunosuke's tears "There all better now?"**

_Ryuunosuke doesn't feel as if he can open his mouth so he nods slowly_

**Laharl "That's good" places a gentle kiss onto Ryuunosuke's lips, while he thrusts a bit harder now**

_Ryuunosuke closes his eyes tight and moans and thinks maybe he'll die after this, actually more like hopes_

**Laharl "I'm going to cum soon" as he starts to thrust faster as he smiles at Ryuunosuke**

_Ryuunosuke closes his eyes tighter, not knowing what it's going to feel like and takes deep breathes as he moans (knowing struggling is a waste of strength and plain useless)_

**Laharl moans loudly and cums into Ryuunosuke's ass then he pulls his dick out, then kisses Ryuunosuke and puts his tongue into Ryuunosuke's mouth**

_Ryuunosuke feels the cum in his ass and the some that drips down his legs which makes him blush and moan more as Laharl kisses him_

**Laharl backs away from the kiss yet again then smirks up at Ryuunosuke "How do you feel now, little Ryuunosuke?"**

_Ryuunosuke slowly opens his eyes and looks at Laharl with his tired eyes opens his mouth a little and whispers "A…awful…"_

**Laharl "heh heh is that so?" as he slowly licks up Ryuunosuke's neck**

_Ryuunosuke blushes wanting Laharl to stop but his throat hurts from crying_

**Laharl "Why aren't you talking Ryuunosuke? Did I go to rough on you?"**

_Ryuunosuke looks away from Laharl then his eyes widen and opens his mouth "Gahh! What the hell?!" he yells when he sees a knocked out man being thrown at them_

**Laharl looks to see a man as he screams and holds out a hand out to try to stop the impact, but fails and the man hits them both**

_Ryuunosuke and Laharl both pass out and the nude guy from before, who threw his comrade runs like hell_


	13. Chapter 13: Cool Night Water

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Cool Night Water**_

**_Ura (Mugen Spiral)_**

**_Shizumasa (The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross)_**

_Shizumasa wanders the gay bar hoping to find Maguri and Maoro, he's wearing a heavy cloak from school to keep all the really perverted guys away (and actually he's in his whole school outfit) "Damn it Maguri, Maoro, they said to wait here, and they never showed up! I'm going to kill them the first chance I get!" he talks out loud (lol)_

**Ura (In his human form) watches Shizumasa as he passes him and asks "What are you saying?" as he walks in front and stop in front of Shizumasa**

_Shizumasa quickly stops and stares at Ura, then walks around Ura "Nothing that concerns you"_

**Ura turns around and touches Shizumasa's shoulder to make him turn around "I was asking out of curiousity, but now I want to know what made you so pissy!" **

_Shizumasa glares "I've been here for hours waiting for 2 assholes who never showed up, and I've had tons of gay bastards annoy me and __now__ you're annoying me!" he slaps Ura's hand away from his shoulder_

**Ura "And you're annoying me with your damn attitude, punk!" as he stares coldly at Shizumasa **

_Shizumasa still glares "Who's the idiot who wanted to start this, huh?!" he begins to turn around_

**Ura "Boys with smartasses should be punished" he quickly turns Shizumasa around again and slightly slaps his face**

_Shizumasa's eyes widen in surprise then turns his head back to Ura with a glare, then quickly grabs the collar of Ura's shirt "Who the hell do you think you are?!"_

**Ura "I'm Ura, who do you think you are?!" as Ura slaps Shizumasa's hand away from him**

_Shizumasa keeps glaring at Ura "I'm tired of this shit, I'm outta here" he ignores Ura and walks toward the entrance of the bar_

**Ura looks toward Shizumasa and replies "Sure see ya later" as he watches Shizumasa leave, he then smiles to himself and transforms into his demon form (I know he has the necklace, but it's broken or something right now) then Ura teleports himself right outside the entrance**

_Shizumasa doesn't bother to look back at Ura and opens the door but stays in the door way staring surprised at Ura "How the hell did you get here! Wait a minute you're a stupid demon!"_

**Ura stares back at Shizumasa "I teleported, and yes you are correct I am a demon, you get a gold star" (I'm sorry, I had to put some of me in there T-T)**

_Shizumasa glares "Would you leave me the hell alone?!" he goes around Ura bumping his shoulder hard on Ura's shoulder_

**Ura quickly grabs Shizumasa's arm and pulls him back "That isn't polite you little shit now apologize!" -- (Nya-chan)**

_Shizumasa glares "Demon or not, I've got nothing more to say to you!" he pulls his arm back_

**Ura (Okay I'm going to do this to get it over with) grabs Shizumasa's arm again and not knowing where he's going, teleports himself and Shizumasa near a lake that is just a few blocks away from the gay bar**

_Shizumasa smacks Ura's arm away from his arm and quickly steps back "Are you on something?! I'm telling you to leave me alone now!" he quickly turns around then stops to see the lake and stands there gazing at it_

**Ura looks at the lake for a moment "Beautiful isn't it?... makes you just want to jump into it" Ura starts to smile**

_Shizumasa completely forgets who he's talking to "Not really, cause I can't really swim" (Idiot) he looks over the edge of the lake to see how far down it goes and he can't see the bottom_

**Ura smiles more "Really?" as he pats Shizumasa's shoulder when he suddenly pushes him into the water, and quickly jumps in himself and uses his magic to make Shizumasa breath underwater to see how long it will take him to notice he can still breath**

_Shizumasa's eyes pop open underwater and quickly covers his mouth and nose to hold in the little air he could and tries to swim back to the surface_

**Ura looks at Shizumasa's struggling then swims over to him and takes a deep breath in and out to try to show Shizumasa he can breath (Let's just say that Ura used his magic on him the same time he did Shizumasa)**

_Shizumasa stares at him confused and thinks 'What the hell is he?! A demon fish?!' he keeps holding his mouth and nose and still trying to get to the top of the water to breath_

**Ura swims even closer to Shizumasa and grabs his arm and uses his magic again so that him and Shizumasa start to sink to the bottom of the lake, and while they're sinking he uses one hand to move Shizumasa's hand away from his face**

_Shizumasa doesn't know what's going on but he still holds his breath which makes his face start to turn red but still tries to kick his legs to go up instead of down_

**Ura stares at some little fishes for a moment, then gets tired of it being so quiet and uses a little bit more magic to make it so him and Shizumasa are now able to speak and so he says "You can breath dumbass quit holding your breath" not letting go of Shizumasa's arm**

_Shizumasa glares and shakes his head, really believing Ura is a demon fish and his face starts to turn purple from lack of oxygen now_

**Ura then kisses Shizumasa on the lips and makes it so both their mouths are open then gives his air to Shizumasa**

_Shizumasa's eyes open wide then he glares at Ura and pushes Ura away "What the hell are you doing?!" he gasps and puts a hand over his mouth and thinks he's a demon fish now too_

**Ura stares at Shizumasa and smiles "See you can breath, so everything is alright" as Ura feel something at his feet he looks down and sees they've reached the bottom of the lake (it was longer down then it seemed)**

_Shizumasa glares "You damn demon fish! Bring me back to the surface! And turn me back to human I don't want to be a damn demon fish like you!" (Still an idiot)_

**Ura looks at Shizumasa blankly "You're not a demon fish, and neither am I" as Ura let's go of Shizumasa's arm now**

_Shizumasa glares, not believing him and looks up at the surface and starts to shiver, feeling a little scared of drowning_

**Ura starts to take off his clothes starting with his shirt (Thank you Mr. Poe XD)**

_Shizumasa, still surprised, stares at Ura "Do your fins feel bad in clothes?" (dumbarse)_

**Ura "What the hell are you talking about?" completely takes off his shirt "If you don't take off your clothes soon you'll die from the heat that's going to come!" hoping Shizumasa is dumb enough to believe him**

_Shizumasa stares then glares "The water's too cold for that! I'm not a stupid demon fish like you made me yet! I'm not used to this!" but the cloak Shizumasa has on is starting to get heavy so he slowly takes it off then gets angry as he watches it float to the surface_

**Ura "Damn…Oh but you are a demon fish I have made you 100 demon fish" laughs as he stares at Shizumasa**

_Shizumasa looks at Ura surprised and blurts out "Are you serious?!"_

**Ura "Yep you are now a fellow demon fish" continues to laugh, but evilly now**

_Shizumasa doesn't know if he should be excited or not "Do I have a tail of fins too then?" (he's my little fucktard)_

**Ura "…maybe…you'll just have to wait and see" (he's just trying to go along with it) "But you should take off you pants before you do get a tail"**

_Shizumasa thinks for a second then puts his hand at the side of his pants and pulls them down (still has underwear on) and once again watches it float to the surface but looks down at his bare legs then glares at Ura "Liar! I don't have a tail!"_

**Ura smiles lightly and says "You're right, but it was an easy way to get your pants off" as he goes up to Shizumasa and wraps his arms around Shizumasa's waist**

_Shizumasa glares "What are you doing?" he doesn't bother to push Ura away, since now he's a little pissed, since he finally caught on to figuring out he's not a demon fish_

**Ura kisses Shizumasa's cheek "I'm doing whatever I feel like doing" as he then takes an arm off Shizumasa's waist and uses that hand to undo his pants and takes them off then watches them float up**

_Shizumasa puts a hand in Ura's face and glares "I can see you want me but I don't, I do admit I'm gay but only to people like Maguri and Maoro…wait, who did I just say" (he's losing it)_

**Ura smiles despite getting his face pushes away "That's good to hear, then I guess you're used to taking it in the ass then huh?" (WATERMELON!)**

_Shizumasa glares "Yeah I am, but I don't know who the hell you are, so you don't get my ass!" he puts a hand on Ura's shoulder and presses back_

**Ura "I already told you I'm, Ura" as he presses back against Shizumasa's hand**

_Shizumasa glare "Yeah, and I'm Shizumasa! What does that tell me about you and you about me, huh?!" he still tries to push Ura even though he seems to be taller and stronger_

**Ura thinks for a quick moment "It tells you my name, and it tells me your name, simple as that" as he takes his hand that undid his own pants (awhile ago) now moves and he slips his hand into Shizumasa's undies not doing anything …yet**

_Shizumasa glares down at Ura's hand then back up at Ura's face "You know, I'm still pissed at you for tricking me!" he grabs Ura's wrist that's in his underwear and tries to pull it out_

**Ura "But you're the one who wouldn't believe me" as he grabs Shizumasa's balls "But if you pull up on my wrists anymore you're just going to hurt yourself" ( //.// )**

_Shizumasa flinches as Ura grabs him but doesn't let go of Ura's wrist, but grabs tighter "How will I be hurt, when I'm the one holding you're_ _wrist?!" (he didn't put much thought into what he said)_

**Ura puts his face to Shizumasa's ear and says "Because if you move my hand, I won't let go of your balls" as Ura starts to massage Shizumasa's balls**

_Shizumasa moans a little, he's used to these sort of things thanks to his 'friends' and still tries to move Ura's hand "I've had worse happen to me!"_

**Ura "I'm sure you have, but I'm not trying to hurt you" while he continues to massage Shizumasa (Meh tired)**

_Shizumasa smirks "That's great news for me then" he grabs Ura's wrist with both his hands to pull Ura's hand out of his underpants_

**Ura looks at Shizumasa surprised but let's go of Shizumasa's balls not really wanting to hurt him, but quickly completely lets go of Shizumasa**

_Shizumasa smirks but it turns to a gl4are "I'm glad you saw it my way, now bring me back to then surface! Now!"  
_**Ura "Alright fine" gets close to Shizumasa again and places one of his hands on Shizumasa, but doesn't let him return to the surface instead he takes away his ability to breath underwater**

_Shizumasa eyes widen as water fills his nose and mouth with air bubbles leave him, he quickly covers his mouth and chokes having no air to breath_

**Ura stares at Shizumasa "I didn't take away your ability to talk, so will you cooperate with me? If you do I'll let you breath again" smiles wickedly**

_Shizumasa drops to his knees holding his mouth and nose, choking as water fills his lungs, but even though he's drowning he glares at Ura_

**Ura still smiles evilly, but loses intrest in seeing the boy suffer so returns his ability to breath "So are you going to cooperate?"**

_Shizumasa was actually paying attention to Ura this time and takes his hands away from his mouth and coughs, then looks up at Ura still glaring "I'm n-not going cooperate n-now, jerk! cough"_

**Ura looks at more fishes as they swim by, then looks back at Shizumasa then offers his hand to him so he can help Shizumasa up**

_Shizumasa coughs a little more then stares at Ura's hand, he really doesn't want to but he thinks he'll just have to take his chances, so he grabs Ura's hand_

**Ura smiles as he pulls up Shizumasa to his feet, but quickly lets go of Shizumasa's hand and teleports behind him (after Shizumasa is standing), as Ura wraps his arms around Shizumasa's shoulders so he can't get away**

_Shizumasa glares, even though he knew something like this was going to happen, and struggles to get free from Ura's strong grip "Let go, you bastard!"_

**Ura continues to hold Shizumasa's shoulder, but let's go with one hand and uses the hand to go down and rub Shizumasa's ass**

_Shizumasa continues to glare and lifts up an arm and grabs Ura's hand that's on his shoulder and lifts up his other arm to reach Ura's hand on his ass "Bastard! Quit it!"_

**Ura moves his head to Shizumasa's shoulder (so it's resting there) "I don't want to…bitch" as he lightly bites the back of Shizumasa's neck**

_Shizumasa's eyes widen "Gah! Stop it! No one bites me or calls me bitch! Not even you!" he again struggles to free himself_

**Ura "To bad, so sorry" he slids his hand out from under Shizumasa's hand (the one that's on his shoulder) and moves that hand on Shizumasa's waist and picks him up bridal style**

_Shizumasa's eyes remain wide open but he struggles to make Ura let go "Put me down! I'm not your bitch, asshole!"_

**Ura "Yes you are, or at least you will be" as he quickly takes the hand that is holding Shizumasa's legs then takes off Shizumasa's undies, as Ura watches the undies float to the surface**

_Shizumasa glares and kicks his legs as he shoves Ura's face "Pervert! Put me down and get the hell away from me!"_

**Ura smiles but continues to hold Shizumasa despite the struggling, and kisses Shizumasa on the hand that is trying to shove his face away**

_Shizumasa glares but just shoves harder and keeps struggling for his freedom "Fucking bastard! Get your dirty hands off me!"_

**Ura lets Shizumasa to the ground so Shizumasa is facing away from him, then quickly puts his dick into Shizumasa's arse hoping to surprise him**

_Shizumasa eyes widen but he clenches his teeth together and tries to move away form Ura's unbelievable grip_

**Ura moans a little, and moves his hands onto Shizumasa's chest "You won't get away from me" (Lol)**

_Shizumasa accidentally opens his mouth and moans but glares "Fucker! Get out of my ass!" he lifts his hands onto Ura's hands to try and move them so he can escape (it's not that he doesn't like this, it's just he's usually the seme And he hates Ura lol)_

**Ura lightly says "Naw…" as Ura starts moving his hips, so his cock goes in and out of Shizumasa's butt**

_Shizumasa closes his eyes and moans but still struggles and keeps trying to move Ura's hands "B-bastard! Q-quit it!"_

**Ura moans and whispers "You could just pretend I'm someone else instead" as he continues to thrust a little harder with everyone of Shizumasa's moans**

_Shizumasa moans louder but still mumbles "W-what's the point of b-being underwater? I-is it so n-no one c-can see a s-stupid d-demon rape s-someone?!" he starts scratching Ura's arms to free himself_

**Ura winces a bit from the scratching, but then ignores the pain "I don't know, it seemed like fun at the time, to me" Ura smiles and continues to thrust hard in Shizumasa**

_Shizumasa moans but starts to feel in pain, he digs his nails deeper into Ura's arm, trying to pull away_

**Ura winces more "Y-you know that kinda hurts" as he smiles slightly (despite pain)**

_Shizumasa glares "Th-that's exactly what I w-wanted to know" he wiggles his fingers to make his nails to sink further into Ura's skin_

**Ura rests his head on the back of Shizumasa's neck and licks it (even though Shizumasa can't feel the wetness, damn…)**

_Shizumasa may not feel the wetness of the lick but he can feel Ura's tongue on his neck "Gah! Hey, don't lick me you bastard!" he struggles keeping his nails in Ura's arm_

**Ura "No" as he continues to lick the back of Shizumasa's neck**

_Shizumasa glares and shakes his head "No, no, no! Stop licking me!" he struggles more, biting his lip_

**Ura then moves his head off of Shizumasa's neck "Why don't you like it?" as he starts to thrust again**

_Shizumasa keeps glaring "I h-hate you!" he moans but still tries to get free_

**Ura moans and smiles evilly "That's too bad" as he starts to thrust faster then he had before (FOOD!)**

_Shizumasa screams as he moans making bubbles float to the surface, then he glares and continues to dig his nails into Ura's arm, deep enough to make Ura bleed_

**Ura "Shall we make this a bit more fun?" as Ura starts thrusting harder in and out of Shizumasa's ass **

_Shizumasa yells "Stop it Ura! Damn it, stop!" he wiggles in Ura's arm and still drives his nails into Ura's arm_

**Ura finally notices he's bleeding and says "Why would I do you do that, make me bleed that is?" smiles at Shizumasa**

_Shizumasa didn't realize and looks down at Ura's arm but shakes his head "You deserve it, you dick!" he keeps his fingers in Ura's arm, wiggling them around and deeper (sounds funny…Heh)_

**Ura looks at the back of Shizumasa's head, sighs and uses his magic to release the magic that was holding them to the ground to slowly let them drift up "Now, are you a bit more comfortable?"**

_Shizumasa stops clawing Ura and takes his nails out and looks up to the surface to see he's getting a bit closer to his surprise "W-we're going backup?" he smiles and lifts his arms up (he's way too happy and watch as his happiness gets broken lol)_

**Ura looks down at his arm and sees the red marks where the blood is coming from and says "Damn, you have some sharp nails!", then he suddenly makes it so he, and Shizumasa stop moving, so they're just standing (Well not really Ura's kicking his feet, but they're in one spot) in between the top and bottom of then lake (middle)**

_Shizumasa glares "What the hell! I demand to go to the surface! Let me go!" he struggles once again and kicking his feet_

**Ura "Nuh uh, not quite yet" (let's just say when he took off the spell that made them stay on the bottom it also took away their ability to move easily…so it's like they're in water now) then Ura thrusts into Shizumasa's ass but now very slowly**

_Shizumasa moans but yells at the same time "Gah! S-stop it! I want to go to the s-surface" he returns his hand to Ura's arm and continues to claw_

**Ura starts to get mad and then sternly says "Quit clawing me, or else I'll take away your ability to breath under water again!" he glares down at Shizumasa (I'm just assuming Ura's taller)**

_Shizumasa stops with wide eyes then closes his eyes and glares "You wouldn't dare, bastard!" he continues to scratch Ura's arm_

**Ura "Dammit kid" he then takes the ability to breath away from Shizumasa hoping he would let go of his arm**

_Shizumasa had a feeling Ura would do it, so he took a deep breath before Ura took the spell away and continues to claw Ura's arm deeper_

**Ura "You'll run out of air eventually, you little prick!" and then Ura puts his hand on Shizumasa's chest and digs his own nails into Shizumasa's skin (Nya?)**

_Shizumasa grits his teeth keeping his mouth closed to keep his air and still digs deeper in Ura's arm_

**Ura "Scream, you little shit!" he thrusts as fast as he can (Which isn't very fast XD) while he continues to drive his own nails into Shizumasa's chest**

_Shizumasa closes his eyes tight as his face turns red from the pain but still keeps his mouth shut but small air bubbles come from his nose and he continues to dig his own nails into Ura's arm_

**Ura thrusts harder (- If you can't tell he's mad now) still digging in his nails**

_Shizumasa opens his mouth to scream but quickly closes it holding in what little breath he has and continues to claw Ura back, with his throat, chest, and ass all in pain_

**Ura is getting annoyed at the water since he can't go the speed he wants, but still continues the pace he has "C'mon scream for me" still using his nails**

_Shizumasa feels the pain but doesn't open his mouth, but stops clawing Ura's arm to hold his red face_

**Ura is surprised Shizumasa stopped clawing him, but he stops clawing Shizumasa too, then starts to feel his climax come, so he smiles and says "I'm going to cum soon"**

_Shizumasa's eyes pop open in surprise and he quickly takes his hands from his mouth back to Ura's arm and tries to push them away while, once again, sticking his nails back in Ura's arm_

**Ura mad that Shizumasa is clawing him again, but he moans and winces at the same time "What's wrong Shizumasa running out of breath?" while he thrusts more**

_Shizumasa can't hold his breath anymore so he opens his mouth and his mouth and lungs get filled with water as he lets out a scream but continues to drive his nails straight into Ura's skin_

**Ura chuckles lightly, while he keeps thrusting in till he finally cums into Shizumasa's ass, Ura then makes it so Shizumasa can breath again "That wasn't so bad was it?" he smiles despite the pain in his arm**

_Shizumasa coughs up water and moans but glares and yells "You b-bastard! I cough I could've d-died!" he continues to push his nails in Ura's arm "J-just fucking die! cough" (Even though this wouldn't kill him)_

**Ura winces, but then takes his dick out of Shizumasa "I wouldn't let you die, or would I?" so he claws Shizumasa's chest through his shirt**

_Shizumasa struggles "Ow! That hurts damn it!" he stops clawing Ura with one hand and tries to stop Ura from digging his nails in Shizumasa's chest_

**Ura keeps clawing Shizumasa's chest "I know it hurts, that's why I'm doing it to you" smiles at Shizumasa**

_Shizumasa still tries to pull Ura's nails away "Stop it! You're going to hit something!" he claws Ura back_

**Ura "What are you talking about?" as Ura removes his fingers from Shizumasa's shirt/chest**

_Shizumasa glares as he holds his chest "You could have touched one of my insides, asshole!" he doesn't remove his fingers from Ura's arm_

**Ura "Insides? My fingers weren't in there that far, and plus your ribs would have protected you a little"**

_Shizumasa still glares "Anyway, it hurt! Now let go! It's very uncomfortable to be around you!" still fingers in Ura's arm hoping he'll let go soon_

**Ura "What ever do you mean, Shizumasa?" smiles down at Shizumasa "Don't ou trust me?"  
**_Shizumasa "…I have no reason to trust you! Release me now!" his glare remains as he continues to scratch Ura, now starting to feel this is useless_

**Ura "You want to return to the surface eventually right? Then stop scratching me!" **

_Shizumasa doesn't stop "Bring me up first, then I'll stop!" he glares gripping Ura's arm tight_

**Ura winces and glares at Shizumasa "I-I can keep this up all day, I'm not sure if you can"**

_Shizumasa glares then closes his eyes "…Fine…" he slowly takes his hands away from Ura's arms and puts them to his sides_

**Ura smiles "Thank you" then Ura wraps his arms around Shizumasa's waist, and allows them to float more toward the surface**

_Shizumasa looks up, relieved he's finally going back above water, but turns his head to see Ura behind him and glares_

**Ura while floating to the surface with Shizumasa, he moves his hand down, and starts to stroke Shizumasa's dick "You haven't cum yet, cutie" smiles**

_Shizumasa blushes and moans "I-I don't want to!" he tries to push Ura's hand away_

**Ura "Uh-uh-uh you don't want me to drop you, and put a spell on you to keep you on the bottom do you?" as he continues to stroke Shizumasa's dick**

_Shizumasa still tries to stop Ura "No, but I don't w-want to cum for you either!"_

**Ura smiles evilly "Is that so?", he then let's go of Shizumasa's body, and makes it so that Shizumasa starts to sink a little, but himself stay in one place "Bye" (XP)  
**_Shizumasa feels his heart race as he goes back down, he tries to swim but fails and starts to feel scared but tries to avoid eye contact with Ura_

**Ura sighs, and looks down at Shizumasa (even though it's dark) Ura then teleports down to Shizumasa's level and grabs hold of his shoulder and pulls him up again "It's that easy" (referring to dropping Shizumasa to the bottom)**

_Shizumasa's eyes show both fear and anger, he pulls his shoulders away from Ura "D-don't touch me, how m-many times do I have to say that!"_

**Ura "Whatever, dumbass"** **then grabs a hold of Shizumasa's hand, then begins to swim up before Shizumasa can object any further**

_Shizumasa looks up then down not keeping his hope up, he hates Ura but trying to fight off the demon every time is starting to prove pointless, he just remains still as he goes up_

**Ura continues to swim up still holding Shizumasa's hand but he notices that Shizumasa isn't struggling "What's wrong, huh?"**

_Shizumasa continues to look down "…Nothing…" he makes a fist with the hand Ura's grabbing_

**Ura looks down toward Shizumasa, as a thought strikes him "What if we can't find our clothes when we reach the top?" he then laughs**

_Shizumasa looks up at Ura concerned "I can't hide my whole body under my shirt!" he stares at Ura for a sec "Wait, we are going up, above the surface?"_

**Ura looks at Shizumasa then laughs "Well isn't that what you wanted, if you don't we can just go back, but only if you want to"**

_Shizumasa quickly lifts his free hand and grabs Ura's hand that's holding his hand and looks at him worryingly "No, don't! Please keep going up!"_

**Ura laughs some more "Alright, alright but just because I'm a nice guy" as he continues to swim upward**

_Shizumasa sighs feeling both relieved and concerned but he tries to relax thinking Ura's done with him_

**Ura keeps swimming in till they finally reach the surface of the water, while still holding Shizumasa's hand "See happy now?" smiles**

_Shizumasa nods "Where's my pants? I want out of this!" he looks around but doesn't let go of Ura, afraid he'll drop like a rock like before_

**Ura laughs "I don't know, maybe they got eaten by a fish as Ura begins to swim to the shore ignoring their naked selves**

_Shizumasa blushes and covers his crotch "People can't see us outside naked! We could get in trouble!" he's happy he's back on shore even though he's worried some crazed yaoi fan or such might show up_

**Ura "Aww, come on let's go streaking" as he lets go of Shizumasa's hand**

_Shizumasa glares "It's not the girls I'm just worried about! It's the police too!" he turns away from Ura "I just hate big groups of people…"_

**Ura "I never said you were scared of the girls, but so? Come on let's streak, please?"**

_Shizumasa holds his face with his free hand still blushing "But…I don't want to in front of people…"_

**Ura "So you're saying if there's no people you would streak, but then again with no people it wouldn't be very fun"**

_Shizumasa stares at Ura "You're a freak you know that?"_

**Ura "If you say so, come with me" as he grabs Shizumasa's wrist and pulls him along as Ura starts walking toward the gay bar**

_Shizumasa gets pulled along "Gah! Don't walk! Some one might see!" really embarrassed _

**Ura "But that's what makes it fun" as he continues to pull Shizumasa behind him in till they reach the gay bar**

_Shizumasa closes his eyes, hating this and hating Ura both_

**Ura pulls Shizumasa close to him (as he stopped walking) "What's the matter? Why are you so embarrassed?"  
**_Shizumasa doesn't try to pull away "…I don't like showing off to lots of people…that's why I reeeeally want clothes…"_

**Ura hugs Shizumasa lightly and pats his head "No reason to be embarrassed" smiles evilly (NYA!)**

_Shizumasa doesn't see Ura's smile but he feels it "…That's not very comforting…" he tries to pull his shirt down to cover his lower parts but it won't stretch that far_

**Ura lets go of Shizumasa still smiling evilly, as he places his hand on Shizumasa's back**

_Shizumasa glares "I thought you were done!" he feels a really cold chill up his spine_

**Ura pats Shizumasa's back then takes his other hand on Shizumasa's back also and begins to massage Shizumasa**

_Shizumasa tries to push Ura "Quit it you stupid demon!" he struggles wanting this all to end _

**Ura sticks one of his sharp nails into Shizumasa's back "Maybe later I'll quit, but not now"  
**_Shizumasa eyes widen and lets out a squeak of pain "Agh! Just leave me alone already!" he still tries to push away_

**Ura continues to dig his nail deeper into Shizumasa's back "As I've told you before I don't want to…and if you don't shut up, I'll do something really bad to you" as he stops smiling**

_Shizumasa growls, he may not be talking but he's still tries to shove Ura away_

**Ura "Good boy" he stops clawing Shizumasa's back and takes a step backwards**

_Shizumasa glares down at the ground avoiding Ura's face "…Whatever…bye" he pulls down his shirt as far as it can go and quickly starts to turn around_

**Ura quickly lifts a hand to Shizumasa's neck level and says "You order Chinese Pizza or I go Chakie Chan over you!" as he karate chops the back of Shizumasa's neck hard **

_Shizumasa's eyes open wide as he thinks 'WTF Chinese?!' then slowly closes his eyes and falls forward unconscious _

**Ura grabs Shizumasa before he hits the ground and sets him down gently, then he turns sround and starts to walk away when Ura says "Have fun" (He does know Shizumasa can't hear him) and continues walking away** **(Whee I finally wrote!)**


	14. Chapter 14: Love Around Town

_**Chapter: 14**_

_**Love Around Town (Part 2)**_

**_Gojyo (Saiyuki)_**

**_Shi-woo (Good Luck)_**

**_Kira (Angel Sanctuary)_**

**_Smith (Zombie Powder)_**

**_Ishtar (Vampire Game)_**

**_Yayoi (Happy Lesson)_**

_**(In the last part Gojyo and Shi-woo didn't quite get along the way Shi-woo thought but slowly started to enjoy it and they ended up sleeping together in a sex hotel room (lol))**_

_Gojyo yawns and opens his eyes to see the morning sun and sighs "Morning already…Man, what a long night" he looks right across from himself to see Shi-woo and is a little startled, forgetting Shi-woo was there, but smiles as he reaches his hand across the bed and puts it on Shi-woo's face "Time to get up sweet heart" his eyes trail to _

_Shi-woo's chest and thinks 'What a small chest…'_

**Shi-woo slightly opens his eyes just enough to see where he is, then closes his eyes again and smiles "Five more minutes mommy" (Just like a teenager…well me at least)**

_Gojyo slowly goes up to Shi-woo's face still smiling "Don't be that, way" he lightly pinches Shi-woo's cheek and his eyes go back down Shi-woo's body and just thinking to himself 'What a nice body…What…what is that?!' his eyes widen as he stares at _

_Shi-woo's lower half_

**Shi-woo continues to hold his eyes shut (not with his hands or anything) and says again "I don't wanna get up…to early"**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo's dick then he notices he's naked too, he lays there for a sec, then opens his mouth "H-hey…I…I got a question…"_

**Shi-woo opens one eye and looks at Gojyo "What's up?" (My dog loves the dot!)**

_Gojyo slowly opens his mouth "I-I'm hallucinating right? Y-you're a g-girl right…?"_

**Shi-woo opens both his eyes and gives Gojyo a curious look "You're not hallucinating, I am a boy"**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo for a long while then he yells and scoots right off the bed landing on his back (just like before) "Ow! Damn it!"_

**Shi-woo very confused sits up and goes to the side of the bed where Gojyo fell off and says "Are you okay?! W-what happened?!"**

_Gojyo lays there for a sec then slowly stands up and walks to the door, he tries to open it but it's locked and he doesn't bother to unlock it, so he starts to walk over to the window_

**Shi-woo still stares curiously at Gojyo "What are you doing, Gojyo?" as he gets off the bed as well**

_Gojyo stops in front of the window and opens it and puts his leg out (it's the 4__th__ floor not to mention) "I'm going to jump!"_

**Shi-woo "No! Don't do that! Y-you'd die!" as he runs toward Gojyo, but trips on the air and lands on his face**

_Gojyo doesn't move and looks back at Shi-woo with remorse, he brings his leg back in and turns around and slides down the wall looking down, which covers his face with his red hair "…I'm sorry…"_

**Shi-woo lifts his face off the carpet and asks "S-sorry for w-what?" (he's really relieved that Gojyo didn't jump out the window)**

_Gojyo still looks down "I'm sorry about yesterday, I think I had a bit too many drinks and probably thought you were a girl…then I thought I was dreaming knowing you were a guy…I-I'm really sorry" he stays silent for a long while "…I…don't really remember exactly what I did but I'm sorry for all of it, so you can go get dressed and go home um…Sh……Shi-woo" (he forgot Shi-woo's name for a sec)_

**Shi-woo sits up on the floor and still stares at Gojyo "W-what? Really? Oh I'm sorry too…b-but I don't want to l-leave" he closes his eyes tightly and blushes (TV is disturbing)**

_Gojyo doesn't talk for a while "…Look… I know I raped you, and that…was wrong…I really don't know how you feel, but I'm not forcing you to stay…so…please go…" he pushes his head against his knees feeling really upset and a bit worried_

**Shi-woo opens his eyes again, but he's still blushing "…n-no… I won't and y-you can't make me! I didn't mind that I was raped at first…really s-so yeah" (********lie!)**

_Gojyo looks up from his knees and looks at Shi-woo with sad eyes "Are…are you sure? I mean you're a guy and I'm a guy…"_

**Shi-woo "I-I'm sure I want to s-stay" continues to blush (he's a shy guy…heh heh that rhymes)**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo for a while then lightly smiles "You really could be mistaken of being a girl"_

**Shi-woo "Wahh…I still don't understand why…" (he doesn't understand how he could be mistaken for a girl) Shi-woo then stands up and goes over where Gojyo is sitting then sits down next to him (Thank you for this idea Caitlyn it's so cute) and wraps his arms around Gojyo in a hug**

_Gojyo jerks in surprise but smiles and hugs him back "I guess it's too late to say I'm not gay"_

**Shi-woo snuggles against Gojyo (While hugging him…well that's a little obvious…lol) "Yes…but just a little"  
**_Gojyo "Yup…so what now?" feeling a bit uncomfortable he holds Shi-woo's shoulders and pushes him back a bit_

**Shi-woo thinks for a little "I-I don't know w-what do you want to do?"**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo then blushes a little and outs his hand over his face "Well…if you don't care if I'm a guy…cause I'm over myself (sort of)…so we can fuck around a little while longer…That is if you want though! I'm still not forcing you!" he place his words carefully with a hand still over his face_

**Shi-woo blushes a lot, a little surprised Gojyo suggested they have sex again but answers "O-okay…sure" smiles**

_Gojyo slowly stands up "But just so you know, I might accidentally call you a girl" he walks over to the bed, not really worried about this anymore knowing he had already fucked Shi-woo (Whoo!)_

**Shi-woo gets a pouty look on his face "Okay" (O.O he said it was okay to be called a girl!) as he stands up also then jumps on the bed (he's sitting up straight)**

_Gojyo takes a deep breath and sits down on the bed "Okay, so what do you want to do?"_

**Shi-woo continues to blush a lot "I-I don't know…what do you want to do?"**

_Gojyo closes his eyes, taking another deep breath then he grabs the back of Shi-woo's head, drawing him closer and deeply kisses Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo shocked again but none the less kisses Gojyo back equally as deep**

_Gojyo repeated thinks 'It's okay, we've already fucked…shit!' he keeps kissing ignoring his own thoughts then he lightly pushes Shi-woo onto his back still kissing and on top of him now_

**Shi-woo continues to kiss back ignoring he is on his back, and Gojyo is on top of him, then unknowingly wraps his arms around Gojyo**

_Gojyo can see that Shi-woo doesn't care that he is a guy and doesn't care himself even when their dicks rub together and slowly slides his tongue into Shi-woo's mouth_

**Shi-woo moans as Gojyo puts his tongue into his mouth, as Shi-woo uses his tongue to rub against Gojyo's tongue**

_Gojyo smiles as he twirls his tongue around Shi-woo's putting a hand under Shi-woo's head and pulling it closer to kiss even deeper_

**Shi-woo also twirls his tongue around Gojyo's tongue as he also begins to softly rub Gojyo's back**

_Gojyo smiles but breaks away from the kiss and licks Shi-woo's neck_

**Shi-woo squeaks a little bit, as he still keeps his hands around Gojyo**

_Gojyo licks Shi-woo's collar bone back up to his neck, then gently bites some skin on _

_Shi-woo's neck and sucks_

**Shi-woo squeaks a bit more before he moans from the sensation of being licked (the president is always looking at the sun!)**

_Gojyo lifts up his head to view the hicky he left on Shi-woo's neck and smiles_

**Shi-woo still keeps his arms around Gojyo then starts to rub his back again (cause I said so -)**

_Gojyo closes his eyes enjoying the back rub after a while his face starts to scrunch up and drops his head on Shi-woo's chest "Oooow!" he says out loud painfully_

**Shi-woo opens his eyes wide and removes his arms from Gojyo and loudly asks "A-are you okay?! I'm sorry!"**

_Gojyo keeps his head on Shi-woo's chest "D-don't say sorry, it's not your fault…I j-just had to much to drink yesterday…headache…painful…" he puts a hand on his head (he drank before he met Shi-woo)_

**Shi-woo "I'm still sorry you're in pain" as he moves his hands onto Gojyo's head**

_Gojyo slowly slides his head over to Shi-woo's shoulder with it still hurting "Damn it…what do you want to do? As long as I get to lay down I don't care"_

**Shi-woo lets go of Gojyo's** **head and thinks for a while then says "Um…we could…69 perhaps?" blushes a hell of a lot**

_Gojyo lifts up his head a little and stares at Shi-woo "…Um… as long as I'm laying down…fine" he drops his head back on Shi-woo's shoulder then rolls off of Shi-woo onto his back still holding his head_

**Shi-woo continues to blush as he gets on top of Gojyo and kisses him on the lips (I like the cuteness)**

_Gojyo kisses Shi-woo back as he lifts up his other hand and puts it on top of Shi-woo's head and rubs his head_

**Shi-woo pulls away from the kiss and smiles at Gojyo, before asking "A-are you sure you want to do this?" (he's worried since Gojyo has a hangover and all)**

_Gojyo smiles weakly "Yeah I'm sure…besides, you're the one who wanted to do this?" usually he would be on top but he knows his hangover isn't going to let him, so he tries to tell himself he's going to have to be on the bottom this time_

**Shi-woo smiles back as he gets off of Gojyo, then Shi-woo moves his hand down and lightly begins to stroke Gojyo's dick (I know what I'm doing we will get to the 69 soon really!)**

_Gojyo closes his eyes and moans as he rubs the temple of his forehead_

**Shi-woo gets on top of Gojyo again and now moves his head down so his mouth is level with Gojyo's dick as he puts his mouth over it (a little less nervous then the last time…s)**

_Gojyo moans and looks up to sees Shi-woo's ass and dick, he hesitantly reaches up and puts a hand on Shi-woo's hip and grabs Shi-woo's dick and lightly rubs_

**Shi-woo jerks a bit from being touched, but now begins to slowly suck (up and down up and down)**

_Gojyo moans and stares at Shi-woo's dick for a long while, for he's never given anyone a blowjob, he slowly opens his mouth and lifts up his head so Shi-woo's dick is right in front of his mouth then he finally puts it in his mouth_

**Shi-woo moans a little more (with Gojyo's dick in his mouth) and also starts to suck harder**

_Gojyo moans and he pushes down lightly on Shi-woo's ass to get more of Shi-woo's dick in his mouth and starts to suck slowly and lightly (takin' it slow for a first timer lol)_

**Shi-woo continues to suck as he puts more of Gojyo's dick into his mouth**

_Gojyo moans and he sucks a little harder and he moves his hand on Shi-woo's hip to his ass and sticks a finger into his ass_

**Shi-woo opens his eyes a little wider in surprise, but he then moans more, as he sucks faster really enjoying himself right now**

_Gojyo moans, moving his finger in and out and sucks Shi-woo's dick faster also_

**Shi-woo moans while starting to suck harder, then Shi-woo moves one of his hands down to Gojyo's leg and starts to massage Gojyo's thigh**

_Gojyo moans, enjoying Shi-woo's light touch on his thigh as he adds another finger into Shi-woo's ass and sucks Shi-woo's dick faster and harder_

**Shi-woo gasps, which causes him to take more of Gojyo's dick into his mouth**

_Gojyo also moans moving his fingers in Shi-woo and keeps sucking Shi-woo's dick and licks the very tip (XD)_

**Shi-woo moans as he continues to massage Gojyo's thighs, and also sucks faster**

_Gojyo moans and takes out Shi-woo's dick and moans even louder as he sticks a third finger in Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo still continues to massage Gojyo's thigh, but a little harder now, as he also sucks harder**

_Gojyo keeps moaning, moving his finger in and out, he picks up his other hand and rubs Shi-woo's dick_

**Shi-woo takes his mouth off of Gojyo's dick, except for the tip which he keeps sucking, while continuing to massage Gojyo's thigh**

_Gojyo continues to moan still moving his fingers around in Shi-woo's ass, and still rubs Shi-woo's dick, he turns his head to Shi-woo's leg and begins licking Shi-woo's leg_

**Shi-woo shivers a little and uses his tongue to lick the very tip of Gojyo's dick**

_Gojyo moans, licking Shi-woo's leg still, and he unconsciously adds a fourth finger_

**Shi-woo opens his eyes wide, then winces from the pain (OMG 4 fingers!)**

_Gojyo doesn't move his fingers but still continues to lick Shi-woo's leg and stops rubbing Shi-woo's dick and starts to stroke the leg (enjoy the leg a lots)_

**Shi-woo still winces a bit, but slowly gets used to it and then continues to massage Gojyo's thigh, and suck the tip of his dick**

_Gojyo moans and stops licking Shi-woo's leg "H-hey…I'm going to c-cum!" (Weeeeness)_

**Shi-woo feels his own climax coming soon as well, but doesn't say anything except he moans, and suck harder on Gojyo's dick (he holds it in though)**

_Gojyo closes his eyes and moans as he cums into Shi-woo's mouth gripping Shi-woo's leg a little harder and takes his fingers out of Shi-woo's ass_

**Shi-woo willingly swallows Gojyo's cum and moans softly and he takes his mouth off of Gojyo's dick**

_Gojyo continues to moan relived he released himself letting his grip lighten on Shi-woo's leg_

**Shi-woo also relieved but that's because Gojyo lightened his grip on his leg, as he also licks his lips and smiles "Thank y-you for the c-cum"**

_Gojyo smiles "Y-you're very welcome, but you did work hard for it" he pats Shi-woo's leg_

**Shi-woo laughs a little, then blushes "You're right, and do you l-like my l-leg or something?"**

_Gojyo chuckles "What can I say? I'm a leg sort of person" he gives Shi-woo's a long lick then stops and smiles_

**Shi-woo smiles a little, then blushes "I-I'm sorry" (Why you weird one?)**

_Gojyo smiles and pushes Shi-woo's side making him drop onto the bed then he sits up and gets on top of Shi-woo with his head over Shi-woo's face "Don't say sorry silly"_

**Shi-woo continues to blush "Wh-what are you doing?" (He's not worried he's just curious)**

_Gojyo smiles "I'll let you find out yourself" he lowers his head and kisses Shi-woo's lips_

**Shi-woo thinks to himself, while kissing Gojyo back, as he moans a little**

_Gojyo lifts up a hand and strokes Shi-woo's cheek as he kisses him deeper sliding his tongue into Shi-woo's mouth_

**Shi-woo puts his tongue into Gojyo's mouth as well, as he also puts his arms around him as well (.)**

_Gojyo travels his tongue through Shi-woo's mouth and moves his hand from Shi-woo's cheek to his chest_

**Shi-woo uses his own tongue to massage Gojyo's tongue, while Shi-woo gently rubs Gojyo's back**

_Gojyo makes light moaning sounds then pulls away from the kiss "Hey kiddo, since my hangover's not so bad anymore, how bout' we hit the road?" he smiles_

**Shi-woo smiles up at Gojyo "Whatever you want to do" (Creepy movies creep me out)  
**_Gojyo gets off of Shi-woo and sits on the edge of the bed "Well, I thought we could go for a drive"_

**Shi-woo sits up and smiles softly, then stands up off the bed "O-Okay"**

_Gojyo smiles "Good" he grabs his clothes and starts putting them on "You should get dressed too"_

**Shi-woo finds his shirt and puts it on, then he looks around to find his pants (and underwear) Shi-woo blushes slightly and asks "Um…do you k-know where my pants are?"**

_Gojyo finishes putting on his clothes with his shirt and looks at Shi-woo "Hm? Oh, they're right here" he stands up from the bed and grabs Shi-woo's pants off the ground and hands it to Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo still blushing slightly "T-thank you" he takes his pants, and then he begins to put his pants on**

_Gojyo smiles as he watches Shi-woo put his pants on then looks down a bit upset_

**Shi-woo finishes putting on his pants and shoes then looks to Gojyo while smiling "Okay all done! …Hey what's wrong?"**

_Gojyo looks up and smiles weakly "Well…I still feel bad about what I did last night" he slowly slips his feet into his shoes_

**Shi-woo goes up to Gojyo as he puts on his own shoes then wraps his arms around him "It's okay, you don't have to feel bad"**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo then smiles and pats his head "I know, come on" he grabs _

_Shi-woo's hand and walks toward the door_

**Shi-woo happily follows Gojyo (even though Gojyo is holding his hand) while he tightly (but not too tightly) holds onto Gojyo's hand**

_Gojyo smiles gripping Shi-woo's hand lightly and opens the door and leaves the room then gets into the elevator_

**Shi-woo "S-so where d-did you want to go?" he smiles as he looks up at Gojyo**

_Gojyo shrugs "Around town, maybe stop someplace nice to eat…does that sound good to you?" he smiles cheerfully_

**Shi-woo "Alright, that sounds great!" as he smiles energetically (enthused)**

_Gojyo smiles back then the elevator doors open, he heads for the counter to give his room key to Yayoi, who's currently sleeping, he stares at her, not wanting to wake her up for several reasons, so he slaps the key on the counter and leaves the sex hotel, holding _

_Shi-woo's hand throughout the whole time_

**Shi-woo looks back and says "I wonder what's with her?" but then still gladly follows Gojyo**

_Gojyo shrugs "Who cares" he walks to the road and stops then whistles "Hakuryu!" the little white dragon flies in front of them and transforms into a jeep onto the road_

**Shi-woo stares at Hakuryu for a moment (still not used to seeing a dragon turn into a jeep…I wonder why)**

_Gojyo smiles a pats Shi-woo's head "Come on, lets go" he gets into the jeep on the drivers side_

**Shi-woo "R-right!" he walks around the jeep then he gets into the passengers side**

_Gojyo smiles "Alright! Lets go!" he puts his foot on the gas peddle, lightly though (he's not speed racer XD)_

**Shi-woo looks up to the sky and kinda just stares at the clouds (kinda enjoying being out of the sex hotel)**

_Gojyo glimpses over at Shi-woo "So where to first? Wanna go get lunch now? It is noon" he smiles, wondering what Shi-woo will say_

**Shi-woo now looks at Gojyo and smiles "Okay, that sounds good"**

_Gojyo smiles "Okay, I know a nice little noodle shop down this street" he drives down the road the parks the jeep at the side in front of the shop_

**Shi-woo "Yay! Noodles! That sounds sooo yummy!" still smiles energetically**

_Gojyo laughs "Haha! I guess you like noodles, that's great!" he climbs out and walks to the front door of the noodle shop_

**Shi-woo smiles and quickly gets out of the jeep and runs a little to catch up to Gojyo, and then grabs Gojyo's hand**

_Gojyo smiles holding Shi-woo's hand back and opens the door and finds a seat at a booth and sits "Anything special you want?"_

**Shi-woo takes a seat next to Gojyo and thinks for a minute "Um…hmm…a nice beef noodle bowl sounds good what are you going to get?"**

_Gojyo "Hmm…that actually sounds good, so I'll get myself some if that's okay" he smiles_

**Shi-woo "YAY!" he looks around to see that the shop is nearly empty**

_Gojyo "Alright!" he lifts up his hand into the air "We're ready to order now!" a lady comes running over "Hello, my names Ishtar, what would you like today?" she smiles cheerfully, Gojyo stares at her for a sec "Um…we'd like 2 beef noodle bowls" Ishtar nods and rushes off behind the counter_

**Shi-woo smiles kindly "She seems a bit hyper" (Jeff Corwin is gay! I knew it!)**

_Gojyo "That's for true…she seems kinda hot too" he smiles off in the direction Ishtar went_

**Shi-woo laughs a little still smiling "Whatever you say"**

_Gojyo gets a bit startled and smiles weakly "But I mean, you're much better looking then her '-"_

**Shi-woo looks up at Gojyo "Thank you, but I'm not mad or anything, I mean did you say you weren't gay, right?"**

_Gojyo "Didn't I say it was too late to say I'm not gay?" he looks at Shi-woo with small eyes_

**Shi-woo smiles "Oh well that's true, I'm sorry" (naked mole rats look like worms from ****Slither**

_Gojyo smiles "No worries" Ishtar returns from behind the counter and puts the noodle bowls in front of Shi-woo and Gojyo "Please enjoy♪" she walks away, Gojyo "Lets dig in!" he grabs some chopsticks ready eat_

**Shi-woo gets some chopsticks as well "It looks so good" he splits his chopsticks "Thank you, Gojyo!"**

_Gojyo smiles and nods then he starts to eat his noodles "Mmm…this is good!" he keeps eating_

**Shi-woo smiles as he digs into his own bowl of noodles "Mmmmmm"**

_Gojyo happily eats the noodles and after not too long later he finishes "Wow, that was really good!"  
_**Shi-woo surprised that Gojyo is done so soon, but keeps eating and gets done as quick as he can (.)**

_Gojyo leans back in his seat and pats his stomach "Haven't eaten that good in a long time" he smiles at Shi-woo_

**Shi-woo "Really? I-I'm sorry!" he looks worriedly at Gojyo (with big puppy eyes)**

_Gojyo looks down at his bowl then up at Shi-woo next to him "Hey don't worry…hm?" he sees some sauce from the noodles on Shi-woo's face, so he gently holds Shi-woo's face with his hand and licks Shi-woo's lips_

**Shi-woo a little more surprised, but he then kisses Gojyo gently on the lips (not knowing that Gojyo was getting the flavoring)**

_Gojyo smiles then his eyes widen and he leans away from Shi-woo, because Ishtar is right behind Shi-woo "…XD Hot!" Gojyo "…" doesn't reply to that_

**Shi-woo "…" his eyes go wide as he slowly turns enough to see Ishtar behind him**

_Gojyo slowly reaches into his pocket to grab his wallet as Ishtar squeals "Aww, that was so cute ♥" she pinches Shi-woo's cheek, Gojyo quickly slaps her hand away "Don't touch him, he's mine. Here's your money, now go" Ishtar slowly takes the money as she holds her bruised hand and silently walks away_

**Shi-woo puts his head down and quietly says "I'm sorry, but thank you for standing up for me" he smiles gently as he looks up at Gojyo **

_Gojyo sighs "Stop saying sorry…now lets get the hell out of here please" he lightly pushes Shi-woo's so he can get out_

**Shi-woo "Oh…okay right" he stands up, out of the seat so he can let Gojyo out**

_Gojyo quickly stands up, grabs Shi-woo's hand and leaves the noodle shop then stops "…Sorry…I probably shouldn't have said you were mine"_

**Shi-woo blushes for a moment before saying "It's okay y-you can say that, I would actually really enjoy it if you would call me yours again" he pulls his hand away from Gojyo and then hugs him tightly still blushing**

_Gojyo's eyes widen from being surprised then he smiles and hugs him back "Alright…you're mine then" he lightly kisses Shi-woo's forehead_

**Shi-woo smiles "Okay!" and continues to hug him tightly still blushing (but very happy)**

_Gojyo smiles and rubs Shi-woo's head "Okay, lets get into the jee…" he looks up to where jeep should be "……Where the hell did he go?! Damn it Hakuryu!" he glares at the area where jeep should have been_

**Shi-woo lets go of Gojyo and looks at where Hakuryu was and goes wide eyed "Uh oh where'd he go?"**

_Gojyo sighs and rubs his temples "Who knows…oh well, we have feet, why not use them, right?"_

**Shi-woo laughs a bit and says "Yes!...but where shall we walk to?"  
**_Gojyo shrugs "we have the whole town to explore, come on" he starts walking_

**Shi-woo "Alright!" he quickly walks up to Gojyo, but he looks down at the ground**

_Gojyo looks at Shi-woo as he walks "What's wrong? Did I do something?"_

**Shi-woo looks up at Gojyo "Oh nothing, you didn't do anything wrong" he smiles "It's just, I'm, so happy" (-)**

_Gojyo smiles "Good I'm glad" he puts his arm around the back of Shi-woo's neck_

**Shi-woo still smiling, as he puts one of his own arms around Gojyo's waist**

_Gojyo smiles and chuckles as he and Shi-woo walk down the street ignoring people's wondering eyes_

**Shi-woo ignores the people also while still holding Gojyo and really enjoying just walking**

_Gojyo and Shi-woo for quite a while and soon come to a part of town that's darker then the rest and a lot less people (pretty much dark alleyway)_

**Shi-woo notices the darkness and looks around making sure not to let go of Gojyo**

_Gojyo smiles "What's wrong? Don't worry I'm here" he holds Shi-woo closer as they continue to walk_

**Shi-woo "Yes!" he smiles up at Gojyo, and continues to walk, in till Shi-woo accidentally trips over a crack in the sidewalk, but he catches himself before he falls (Like me when I trip XD)**

_Gojyo helps catching Shi-woo "Hey, careful now" he helps Shi-woo stand up straight_

**Shi-woo "Thank you, sorry" he smiles (Older men are mean to meh)**

_Gojyo smiles "You're welcome, and stop saying sorry" he pats Shi-woo's head but he suddenly gasps and doesn't move from his spot "…"_

**Shi-woo looks at Gojyo for a minute before asking "W-what is it?"**

_Gojyo's turns pale as he feels a cold silver object to his head, the man with the object (right behind Gojyo) smiles "Good day, I suggest you refrain from moving or I shoot…oh and I'm Smith, my friend here is Kira"_

**Shi-woo looks behind him, to see Smith smiling while holding the gun to Gojyo's head and Kira standing a little bit behind Smith, when Shi-woo asks "What do you want with us?!", As Kira answers "What do you think?"**

_Gojyo looks over at Shi-woo "Shi-woo, get out of here!"_

**Shi-woo shakes his head despite his fear right now, Smith chuckles still not moving his hand an inch, but looks down at Shi-woo "You might want to run now", Shi-woo doesn't reply, and just holds still, while Kira steps a bit closer to everyone (he didn't feel like being emo anymore)**

_Gojyo remains still wishing to keep his head but obviously is angry "Fuck off bastards!"_

**Shi-woo closes his eyes, Kira walks around Gojyo and Shi-woo and stops right in front of Gojyo (So Kira is facing him) remaining silent, while Smith continues to smile and hold his ground**

_Gojyo glares at Kira "So what? Deciding to let me go fuck face?" he glares coldly at Kira but still doesn't move_

**Kira smiles evilly "No" Kira moves one of his hands up to hold Gojyo's chin and kisses him, Smith laughs again, and Shi-woo opens his eyes to see Kira kissing Gojyo, and Shi-woo's eyes go wide in surprise**

_Gojyo's eyes widen in surprise and out of complete anger he makes a fist and punches Kira in the gut, ignoring the gun to his head_

**Kira "Ow…that actually hurt" but he still smiles as he looks back up at Gojyo and back hands him (Dude Kira I'm disappointed), Shi-woo gathers all his courage as he can as he attempts to tackle Smith, but since Smith is Smith it doesn't do anything much except the important thing of getting Smith to move the gun away from Gojyo's head, Shi-woo now starts to cry from the fear, but doesn't let go of Smith, Smith just stares at Shi-woo**

_Gojyo winces but glares at Kira still "Bastard!" he diverts his attention from Kira and turns his head to see behind him still glaring "Shi-woo! Leave! Now!!"_

**Shi-woo looks up at Gojyo still crying "N-no I won't leave y-you alone!" still refusing to let go of Smith ( ), Smith smiles down at Shi-woo and points his gun to him "Please, let go now" Kira just stands there for a second**

_Gojyo's eyes widen and he quickly grabs Smith's hand that's holding the gun "Don't you dare shoot him, you dick!"_

**Kira goes up behind Gojyo and grabs Gojyo's shoulders with a firm grip, as Smith looks at Gojyo and smiles "Why do you care, hm?" Shi-woo…still scared as hell**

_Gojyo glares "Because he's…because he's mine!" he twists his shoulders, trying to make Kira let go_

**Kira tightens his grip on Gojyo's shoulders, but he lets go with one hand and puts it under Gojyo's shirt to rub Gojyo's stomach, Smith smiles as he asks "Can I have my arm back?" Shi-woo cries more still refusing to let go of Smith**

_Gojyo uses his free hand to grab Kira's hand "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" he doesn't let go of Smith's hand also, his eyes trail down Smith's body to Shi-woo "damn you Shi-woo! Please get out of here!" his expression is mixed with both anger and concern_

**Shi-woo "I-I said I wouldn't leave s-so I'm not l-leaving!", Smith (Surprisingly) getting bored pushes Shi-woo off of himself so now Shi-woo is on the ground, and now Smith grabs Gojyo's hand that has Kira's hand**

_Gojyo "╬ You hurt him, you're dead! ╬╬ And let me go you alleyway fuckers!" he keeps his grasp on Smith and Kira's hands and struggles to get out from between them both_

**Smith pulls his gun hand away from Gojyo and takes his other hand away as well (so he is no longer touching Gojyo), also Kira lets go of Gojyo as well, Shi-woo still cries, but now is very confused so he stands back up**

_Gojyo looks at the two men surprised but he quickly steps back, so he's now in front of Shi-woo but still facing both Kira and Smith, glaring "Grrr…get out of here, leave!"_

**Kira and Smith both look at each other and smile, Kira then tackles Gojyo to the ground and they just miss Shi-woo on their fall down, Smith laughs, while Shi-woo is still stricken with surprise**

_Gojyo falls onto the ground on his back and lets out a loud yell and glares at Kira on top of him "Get the fuck off me!"_

**Kira smiles "No…I don't think I will" and he puts his face right next to Gojyo's and licks his cheek, while Shi-woo just stands there dumbstruck**

_Gojyo glares and pushes Kira's face away from his "I'm a half demon y'know dickwad!" he starts to think to himself 'How come we're so lucky to come across some gay horny bastards?! Fuck!'_

**Kira "Okay then, you wanna know something? I don't really care" he smiles evilly (Almost ignores the fact his face is being pushes away), Shi-woo "G-go away, p-please leave us alone!", Smith "Aww, but where's the fun in that?"  
**_Gojyo glares "Fuck both of you! And the fun will be my foot up both your asses!" he keeps pushing Kira's face away_

**Kira now getting tired of being pushed decides to grab both of Gojyo's hands and holds them to the ground "Why don't you stop being such a smartass? Smith, why don't you help me undress him?", Smith happily answers "Okay ♪" he walks over to Gojyo and Kira, then Kira quickly get off of Gojyo and sits down next to Gojyo's head and holds down his shoulders (By his I mean Gojyo's), while little Shi-woo can only say "P-please…don't!"**

_Gojyo yells at the top of his lungs "Let go of me you ass wipes! Go find some other passer-bys to fuck!" he struggles to move or at least get free_

**Smith and Kira laugh together, as Kira tightens his grip on Gojyo's shoulders "Stop resisting so much, or we might just switch to your girlfriend over there" (dumbass), while Smith continues to take Gojyo's pants off, Shi-woo is lost about what he should do**

_Gojyo glares at Kira "First thing, Shi-woo is a boy, second, leave him the hell alone fuck nugget!" he glances over at Shi-woo seeing him paralyzed there, he shakes his head and still tries to get free ignoring the pain of his shoulders_

**Kira "Oh, he really doesn't look like a boy, but oh well", Shi-woo walks over and goes up behind Kira and grabs Kira shoulders "L-let go of him please…"**

_Gojyo looks up at Shi-woo surprised "Shi-woo?!" he ignores that Smith is still pulling off his pants_

**Kira "What the hell are you doing, kid?", Shi-woo having no idea what he is doing, he decides to pinch Kira's shoulders, Kira "…--?" still not letting go of Gojyo's shoulder (Retarded? Yes I know, but Shi-woo really doesn't know what he's doing)**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo "Stop it Shi-woo! You're going to get yourself hurt!" Smith stops half way of taken off Gojyo's pants and smiles at Kira "Kira would you please keep yourself on task?"_

**Kira "Right, sorry" he looks down at Gojyo and smiles and takes one hand off Gojyo's shoulder, and takes his now free hand and reaches down to start to pull up on Gojyo's shirt (completely ignoring Shi-woo now), Shi-woo "I-I'm sorry" he closes his eyes tightly and slaps the back of Kira's head as hard as he can**

_Gojyo heard a loud slap but can't tell who made it since his shirt is over his head even though he's struggling to keep it on, the same goes for his pants, Smith grins pleasingly as he pulls off Gojyo's pants completely and throws them a long ways from them, then smiles up at Kira as he holds down Gojyo's legs_

**Kira stops pulling off Gojyo's shirt, to glare back at Shi-woo "Go away before I really get angry" as he pushes Shi-woo back some, then Kira completely takes off Gojyo's shirt, and smiles, Shi-woo is shocked both because Kira got Gojyo's shirt off and that he didn't fall backwards**

_Gojyo now being naked, shivering (it's cold and dark (like 6:30 PM)) and now royally pissed struggles more then before "Let go you pricks! I'm not your fucking play thing!" hhhe tries to kick his legs but Smith keeps them pinned down, Smith just smiles ignoring Gojyo's yells and facing Kira "Let's start shall we?" Gojyo glares at Smith for ignoring him then looks up to see Kira, glares, then lifts up one of his hands toward Kira's face_

**Kira looks down toward Gojyo's hand that is coming toward him, but doesn't do anything to stop him "What's the matter, hm?", Shi-woo O.O**

_Gojyo glares and slaps his hand onto Kira's face "You know I can mess up your face pretty bad with his hand! Pucker up dick wad!" Smith smiles and tries to hold in his laughter "Hee hee! I just thought of your hair as an afro, Kira! Tee hee!"_

**Kira looks back up at Smith and smiles, slightly annoyed at the comment "Um…okay then", then Kira looks back down to Gojyo, despite Gojyo's hand in his face "And would you take your hand away from my face?"**

_Gojyo glares sourly at Kira "Like hell I will!" he tightens his grip over Kira's face, Smith continues to chuckle still thinking of Kira's hair all poofy as he still keeps Gojyo's legs on the ground_

**Kira ╬ grabs Gojyo's hand and forcibly makes Gojyo let go of his face "What the hell is your problem?!" (Oh like you shouldn't know), Shi-woo thinks to himself 'I-I've got to help b-but h-how?'**

_Gojyo glares "My problem is the both of you!" he lifts up his other arm and grabs Kira's hand that has his other arm, Smith finally stopped laughing and now is a bit bored so he grabs Gojyo's dick (XD) Gojyo moans instinctively_

**Kira (is now happy) laughs at Gojyo "Thank you, Smith" he smiles up at Smith, Shi-woo gasps (not like Hinata) and yells (holy crap it yelled?!) "P-please stop, just leave him a-alone y-you can have me instead!"**

_Gojyo looks at Shi-woo in surprise "Don't talk like that! Now leave!" Smith nods "Why not listen to him? If we have our fun with you we won't get any sort of challenge" he smiles as he rubs Gojyo's dick making Gojyo glare at him_

**Shi-woo "I-I can give you a challenge r-really (he doesn't know if he can) and plus I'm ready to take anything on for you, Gojyo" despite his fear he smiles down at Gojyo, Kira "…You lie, you wouldn't be any fun at all" Kira still holds down Gojyo**

_Gojyo growls, trying not to moan and just having nothing more to say really, Smith smiles still "Now why don't you leave before I put a bullet through your head" he continues to rub Gojyo's dick ( /// )_

**Shi-woo reflexively takes a step back, but quickly takes the step forward again "I-I will not leave!" Kira "He's like a damn chick, ain't he?" but he refuses to take his attention off Gojyo, but now hw lets go of Gojyo's arm to rub his (his as in Gojyo's) chest (Sobes smell good…yum)**

_Gojyo glares and growls as he grabs Kira's arm with both hands "Let go dick wad!" Smith stares at Shi-woo for a little then smiles "Fine, stay. But if you interfere, you will regret it" he rubs Gojyo's dick a bit faster_

**Shi-woo "B-but…I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Gojyo", Kira "What do you think your doing, you little bitch?" (Nyah), but he tries to move his hand away but can't for some odd reason**

_Gojyo "making you stop fucktard!" he pushes Kira's arm away still not letting go, Smith smirks over at Kira "Hey Kira…wanna penetrate now (don't ask!)?" he chuckles a bit too as Gojyo stares at him "What? What the fuck did you just say?!"_

**Kira smiles at Smith "That's so nice of you, but this thing won't let go of my goddamn arm" he waves his arm around to try and make Gojyo let go "Let go dammit! ╬" Shi-woo "What are you talking about?"**

_Gojyo glares "Make me bitch!" Smith smiles at their little rabble ignoring Shi-woo's question, "Have you no brain Kira? If so please learn to use it" he continues to smiles stroking Gojyo's dick harder, Gojyo turns red from being both angry and being on this predicament, he hesitantly lets one hand go of Kira's arm and grabs Smith's hand trying to make him stop, not working though, so he tries to sit up, still holding Kira's arm and Smith's hand_

**Kira pulls his arm away from Gojyo finally, and punches Gojyo's face softly (he was calming down anyway) "Now it looks like you're going too, Smith" he laughs, Shi-woo gasps "Don't hurt him!"**

_Gojyo goes back down and lets go of Smith and turns his head to the side and spits out some blood after biting his tongue, Smith smiles "Yes Kira, I'm having lots of fun, now are you ready dear Kira?"_

**Kira "Why yes I am" Kira stands up and he takes off his own pants and sits back down "Now come here and sit on my lap, Gojyo" he smiles, Shi-woo is extremely shocked Kira took his pants off**

_Gojyo eyes widen and he quickly sits up "Fuck you dick!" Smith, who's still keeping Gojyo's legs down, smiles "I don't think you've got much of a choice" Smith lets go of Gojyo's legs and picks up his gun and points it at Gojyo's head as he stands up, Gojyo snarls at Smith "Fine, shoot, see how much I care!" Smith frowns and still faces Gojyo but he points his gun toward Shi-woo "Will you listen to me now?"_

**Kira laughs still sitting down, Shi-woo stares at Smith's gun somehow still stand thinking "W-what?!"**

_Gojyo glares "…What…?" Smith smiles for getting his attention "Kira would really enjoy it if you sat on his lap" Gojyo stares at him "Fuck no!" Smith ignores Gojyo's remark and turns toward Kira still keeping his gun fixed on Shi-woo "Hey Kira, wanna use something from the bag?" Smith takes the bag from his back and dumps everything out (like cuffs, gags, chains, ect.- bondage stuff)_

**Kira smiles wickedly and laughs more "Oh the fun we will have! But first, will you sit on me now, Gojyo?" Shi-woo's vision still fixed on Smith's gun trying to figure out a way to get it from Smith (or attempt to)**

_Gojyo glares at Kira "Fuck both of you shit heads! And drop your fucking gun!" Smith smiles and shakes his head "Fraid not" Gojyo growls and steps closer, Smith stares at him "I will shoot" Gojyo walks slowly toward him "You wouldn't dare!" Gojyo brakes into a run toward Smith, who sighs and shoots his gun and the bullet goes for Shi-woo, Gojyo's eyes widen, angry Smith shot at Shi-woo (not seeing the bullet grazed Shi-woo) and tries to punch Smith but gets kicked by Smith, who quickly moved, and Gojyo stubbles back and lands right into Kira's lap, just missing Kira's dick and still holding his stomach in pain and surprise_

**Kira puts one of his arms around Gojyo's waist and his other hand sneaks down and gropes Gojyo's ass "See, all of that could have been avoided if you had just cooperated in the first place" as he looks down at Gojyo still smiling, Shi-woo feels a bit of pain in his arm (I'm just assuming it was his arm .) as he looks down at the little bit of blood, and from the amount of shock, he is only able to say a quiet "Oww…"**

_Gojyo gasps and grabs Kira's arms and turns red from being flustered "Let me go, you fucker!" Smith smiles as he puts his gun away and bends down sorting through his bondage stuff "Want one of these now Kira?" Gojyo glares at Smith and from the corner of his eye he sees Shi-woo is alright and feels a bit relieved but still struggles to get away or at least off of Kira_

**Kira looks up at Smith still smiling (he's just so happy) "I think that we'll take, the handcuffs if you don't mind" continuing to hold Gojyo's waist (And still groping Gojyo's ass)**

_Gojyo glares "Don't touch me!" he struggles more trying to get free, Smith picks up the handcuffs, walks over to Kira and Gojyo and kneels down "Now, now, don't make such a fuss" he grabs one of Gojyo's wrists, Gojyo tries to pull back his hand but fails as Smith grabs his other wrist, Smith locks Gojyo's hands together with the handcuffs (in front of Gojyo's body) Gojyo tries to pull his hands away from each other and reach for Kira's hand which is groping him but fails and yells angrily, Smith just smiles and pats his head "Anything more Kira?"_

**Kira smiles "No thank you, but maybe later" Kira moves his hand from Gojyo's ass to Gojyo's waist (Where his other hand is) and lifts Gojyo up and places Gojyo down onto his dick (This seems familiar LOL), Shi-woo still like dazed**

_Gojyo's hair stands up and his eyes open wide as he turns red and yells at the top of his lungs in pain and struggles more to get away and get his hands free from the restraints, Smith smiles "How's he feel Kira?"_

**Kira moans some "He's very tight, Smith" while he continues to hold Gojyo by his waist so he can't get away, Shi-woo snaps out of his little '…' state and says "I-I'm sorry"**

_Gojyo still yells drowning out Shi-woo's apology as his struggling drains away his strength, Smith, on the other hand, turns toward Shi-woo hearing the apology, and smiles as he walks to Shi-woo, letting Kira enjoy himself "Sorry? Haha, you're a silly little boy aren't you?" he laughs at Shi-woo's pitifulness_

**Kira lifts up Gojyo a little and puts him back down (since it's kinda hard to hump with someone on your lap…I think) as Kira moans more, Shi-woo looks up at Smith "W-what?" (Mad TV! Whoooooooo)**

_Gojyo yells but also moans too trying not to though, still trying to get up, Smith smiles and holds Shi-woo's chin "Sorry, I meant you're a stupid little boy for not leaving" Smith smirks at Shi-woo_

**Kira continues to lift Gojyo up and down on his dick while still moaning, Shi-woo "What do you mean?" as he looks up at Smith with slightly crying eyes**

_Gojyo grits his teeth closing his eyes tightly, gasping painfully "S-stop you j-jackass" Smith frowns and slaps Shi-woo across the face "I hate kids who don't understand what I tell them" ____ He thinks Shi-woo is stupid for not leaving when he had the chance)_

**Kira "Why would I do a thing like that, this is so much fun" as he continues to have his fun with Gojyo, but now he moves one of his hands from Gojyo's waist to Gojyo's dick and rubs it, Shi-woo looks to the side for a moment before looking back at Smith "Why did I deserve that?!"**

_Gojyo gasps, and stops yelling and still tries not to moan but still continues to struggle, Smith stares at Shi-woo "I just told you, don't make me repeat myself" he stares at _

_Shi-woo a little longer then smiles and turns back to Kira and Gojyo_


	15. Chapter 15: Blood Lust

Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Blood Lust**_

_**Itachi (Naruto)**_

_**Kanda (D. Gray Man)**_

_**Sasuke (Naruto)**_

_**Inside the yaoi bar…the usual is happening**_

_Itachi (his eyes are black) is leaning against the wall blankly watching guys walk by hiding most of himself inside his coat (very long coat)_

**Kanda sitting in a corner all by himself ignoring everyone in the room as he holds his sword to his wrist (being Mr. Emo like that) trying to decide to cut himself or not**

_Itachi eyes wander around and he stops when he notices Kanda sitting in the corner, he pushes off from the wall and walks up to Kanda and looks down "…What might you be doing?"_

**Kanda glares up at Itachi "What's it to you?" (he has a alight attitude problem) as he pushes the blade a bit deeper into his skin (Still sitting down)**

_Itachi stares at him "…Why do you pick here of all places to kill yourself?"_

**Kanda still glares "That's none of your business! And I'm not trying to kill myself…yet" keeping his blade steady**

_Itachi still stares "How stupid are you?" he nudges Kanda's leg with his foot_

**Kanda flinches and quickly jumps to his feet and holds his sword to Itachi "What did you just call me?!" (He's a dumbass)**

_Itachi stares still not moving "…Stupid…" Itachi seems to be bored out of his mind, aww_

**Kanda continues to hold his sword to Itachi and thinks 'What's with this guy?', "What's up with you, huh?"**

_Itachi "…That's my question" he slowly lifts up a hand and puts it on top of the sword and lightly pushes the blade down_

**Kanda glares at Itachi again "Yeah but you're the one who looks just plain bored!" as he allows Itachi to push his sword away**

_Itachi "…That's because I am bored…but you interest me though" continues to stare not showing any emotion whatsoever_

**Kanda still glares, but then smiles slightly (like the angry I'm going to kill you smiles), as he quickly moves his sword back up toward Itachi (to try and cut him)**

_Itachi stares at the blade then back to Kanda "…Do you think you can hurt me?"_

**Kanda "Of course I can!" he moves his sword higher to Itachi's chest in attempt to try to cut Itachi to prove he can hurt him**

_Itachi glares lightly, right before the blade has the chance to slash his chest he quickly dunks down and kicks Kanda's legs to make him fall "…No, you can't" he stands straight up_

**Kanda gets on one knee and stares up at Itachi still glaring "How the hell did you do that, you bastard?"**

_Itachi looks down at Kanda with, instead of his black eyes, his red sharigan eyes "You're too weak…that's why"_

**Kanda thinks 'What the hell happened to his eyes?', he suddenly gets really miffed, and thrusts his sword as fast as he can manage from his current position (On one knee) right toward Itachi's knee**

_Itachi watches the sword and right before it hits him he suddenly fazes from that spot then appearing at Kanda's side and kicks him again "…Are you done making a fool out of yourself now?"_

**Kanda lands on his other side (the one that wasn't kicked) as he also holds his side with his hand "Damn you!", as he clenches his sword tightly, while he then takes his sword and cuts himself on the arm enough to draw blood, and draws his attention away from the pain in his side, and he quickly jumps to his feet (O.O I scare myself)**

_Itachi grabs Kanda's bleeding arm just as he gets up "What's the point in cutting yourself?" he stares at Kanda_

**Kanda pulls his arm away from Itachi, and glares "That's absolutely ****none**** of your business!" **

_Itachi glares at Kanda and quickly grabs the neck of Kanda's shirt and slaps him harshly across the face "I don't like your attitude"_

**Kanda keeps glaring at Itachi "I don't much care for yours either" he grabs Itachi's wrist (the wrist that's holding his shirt)**

_Itachi continues to glare and hold Kanda's shirt tighter and pulls him closer "…You remind me of someone……" (____Sasuke) Itachi stares at Kanda for a long while_

**Kanda refuses to let go of Itachi's wrist, as his glare lessens to a slight glare (cause he's confused now) "Is that so?"**

_Itachi doesn't reply, he lifts up his other hand and grabs his own neck of the cloak and lowers it to reveal his mouth and pulls Kanda even closer locking their lips_

**Kanda's eyes open wide as he tries to pull away thinking 'Shit this bastard stole my first kiss!' still his sword in one hand and Itachi's wrist in the other**

_Itachi continues to kiss Kanda and he slowly lets go of Kanda's shirt_

**Kanda lets go of Itachi's wrist and pushes him away "Y-you bastard!" as he takes another swing with his sword at Itachi's chest**

_Itachi catches the sword in between his hands "I told you, you can't hurt me" he pushes the sword away and quickly grabs both of Kanda's wrists_

**Kanda "Who the fuck are you anyway?!" he doesn't let go let go of his sword, but does try to pull his wrists away**

_Itachi doesn't give Kanda the chance to get away, he quickly pushes Kanda to the ground, now sitting on Kanda's stomach still holding his wrists "I'm going to be your worst nightmare if I have to be_**"**

**Kanda "Yeah right like hell you will, now get off me!" as he still tries to get his wrists back**

_Itachi pins both of Kanda's wrists to the ground "I'm afraid I won't" he lowers his head and kisses Kanda's lips again_

**Kanda continues to try to pull away from Itachi, and he still holds onto his sword (For dear life! XD)**

_Itachi presses his head closer to Kanda and finds an opening in Kanda's lips he slides his tongue in and lets go of one of Kanda's hands, the one that doesn't have the sword, and puts his hand up Kanda's shirt to rub his chest XD_

**Kanda shocked (like O.O shocked), but quickly returns to his old self, and uses his now free arm to hit the side of Itachi's hand (he's only a little mad lol)**

_Itachi sees Kanda's hand coming, so he quickly brakes away from the kiss lifting his head so Kanda misses "How many times must I tell you? There's no way you can hurt me" he glares at Kanda with his piercing red sharigan eyes_

**Kanda continues to glare "Shut up! Yes I can!" (and since he doesn't know) "And what's with your eyes?!"**

_Itachi glares at him for a while then smirks "It's the sharigan" he once again grabs Kanda's wrist holding both of them tight and stares at Kanda_

**Kanda "Let go, dammit!" (He random when he's mad, wait…" he tries to pull his arm (with the sword) away from Itachi**

_Itachi glares holding Kanda's wrists even tighter "Just hold still or you might force me to go harder on you then planned"_

**Kanda "I refuse to hold still! I'm not afraid of you!" he struggles all the more starting to think he can't get away (No scratches! XP)**

_Itachi sighs "Fine, but blame yourself" Itachi closes his eyes then slowly opens them (Sharigan!) looking straight into Kanda's eyes, and still holding his arms_

**Kanda stares at Itachi's for a short moment "What the…?" he then stops struggling, and blanks out for a quick moment and wakes up to a room full of pink and frills! (O.O Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!)**

_Itachi smirks as he lets go of Kanda's arm and slowly unbuttons Kanda's coat and takes it off Kanda and throws it away from them and looks down at Kanda's bandaged chest_

**Kanda stares around this strange pink place (completely ignoring that his coat is gone now) and screams in horror, then glares at Itachi "Where the hell did you take me?!"**

_Itachi subconsciously looks up "This is where you fear most" out of the unconscious world Itachi unzips Kanda's pants and slips them off of Kanda then he takes off his own coat_

**Kanda "I kinda figured that, j-just don't you dare tell anyone I'm afraid of pink and frills!" he twitches as a pink pony walks by**

_Itachi can't help but chuckle "I'm afraid I don't think I will" he casually takes off his shirt and slowly takes off his own pants keeping his boxers on_

**Kanda "No you have to!" (he's actually really scared Itachi will tell) as he steps backwards (In the real world his feet are twitching)**

_Itachi smirks as he feel Kanda's feet twitch and answers "I am" he closes his eyes and reopens them and his eyes are black once again and he's still on top of Kanda_

**Kanda opens his eyes quickly to see a non-pink room and sighs in relief, and glares at Itachi "Don't!"**

_Itachi smirks "I'm not listening…but… aren't you more worried about your attire?"_

**Kanda confused looks at his body and at Itachi's "Why the hell are we naked?!" (except for underwear) that makes him struggle more**

_Itachi smirks still "It was the only way I could get you clothes off…by using the sharigan" Itachi continues to hold Kanda's wrists with all his strength and starts to suck and lick Kanda's neck_

**Kanda blushes slightly "Let go! And stop!" as he still clenches his sword tightly in his fist**

_Itachi licks around Kanda's neck and sucks a little of Kanda's skin_

**Kanda shivers a little as he moans very slightly "Damn you, I said stop!"**

_Itachi stops sucking Kanda's neck and looks at his face "Fine, I will" Itachi lowers his body down Kanda's body to his chest still holding Kanda's wrists and starts to use his teeth to tear the bandages on Kanda's chest away_

**Kanda "What are you doing to my shirt?!" (I don't consider that a shirt, Kanda you whore!) as he starts to kick his legs**

_Itachi doesn't get bothered by Kanda's kicking and succeeds in tearing Kanda's bandages with his teeth and starts to lick Kanda's chest now_

**Kanda grits his teeth and still blushes slightly, while he continues to kick his legs as hard as he can**

_Itachi moves his head over one of Kanda's nipples and starts to nip at them_

**Kanda moans a little again, as he plants his feet to the ground and sort of kinda tries to stand, but unfortunately can't with Itachi on him**

_Itachi licks around Kanda's nipple then he moves to Kanda's other nipple and starts to nip and lick that one_

**Kanda bite his lip really hard to avoid from moaning again, but he actually bites so hard he draws blood, and he doesn't give up on his constant kicking**

_Itachi continues to suck Kanda's nipple then he lets go of Kanda's hand again (the one that doesn't have the sword) forgetting why he was holding Kanda's wrists in the first place, since he's been enjoying himself so much and starts to rub Kanda's other nipple_

**Kanda continues to bite his own lip still with a little blood, then he realizes his arm is free again, so he takes this opportunity to put his head on Itachi's head and grabs his ponytail, then Kanda pulls on it**

_Itachi's head gets pulled away from Kanda's nipple and stares at Kanda figuring out he accidentally let go of Kanda's hand and he quickly tires to regrab Kanda's hand_

**Kanda quickly lets go of Itachi's ponytail, and grabs Itachi's hand (not the one that's holding his other wrist with his sword) now, as he yet again glares at Itachi**

_Itachi stares at Kanda "You're stronger then you look" he smirks "Great" he tries to pull his hand back from Kanda's grip_

**Kanda tightens his grip on Itachi's hand "I'm not going to let go of you, you bastard!"**

_Itachi smiles "My, how committed you are" he looks at Kanda's hand he's holding with the sword, then sighs deep and lets go of Kanda's hand with the sword then quickly slides his hand Kanda's body toward his boxers_

**Kanda reflexively now takes his hand with his sword and attempts to use the hilt to jab it into Itachi's shoulder "Fuck you!"**

_Itachi stares at Kanda as he puts his hand into Kanda's boxers and grabs his dick and strokes it_

**Kanda suddenly stops right before he can make a connection with his sword and Itachi, and moans loudly, still not releasing his grip on Itachi's hand**

_Itachi smiles "It seems you enjoy this" he strokes Kanda's dick harder and faster and doesn't bother moving his other hand away from Kanda's grip_

**Kanda moans again but a little louder this time, "Stop it, I don't want this!" while he tries to think of a way to get away**

_Itachi smirks "You may not want it but __**I **__do" he continues stroking Kanda's dick_

**Kanda "N-no! God dammit!" since he still has his sword hand free he moves his sword so the sharp part is leaning on his own side "If you keep that up I'll cut myself!"**

_Itachi doesn't stop and looks at Kanda dully "Go for it, I don't care if you bleed, it's your life I want" he grabs Kanda's dick tight_

**Kanda thinks 'Dammit' as he moans again but gets pissed again and so he starts to pull the sword so it makes a big cut down his side**

_Itachi keeps stroking Kanda but stares at the wound he's giving himself, Itachi sighs then takes his hand out of Kanda's boxers and again grabs the hand with the sword "Stop it"_

**Kanda is relieved that Itachi stopped, but none the less still has a pissy attitude "Never" as he tries to continue to cut himself but can't since Itachi has his hand**

_Itachi glares at Kanda "Do you seriously want to die? If so I an help" Itachi finally moves his other hand out of Kanda's grip and quickly grabs Kanda's sword and forces it out of his hand and puts the tip of the sword to Kanda's throat while still holding Kanda's wrist "Wanna die?"_

**Kanda stares at Itachi almostly bored at Itachi "Why would I cut myself, and want to live?" (he's lying he wants to live –just because he wants to kill Allen lol- he's just trying to sneaky about it)**

_Itachi stares dully and can sense that's not how he really feels "…Fine, I'll just help you then" he puts pressure on the sword making the sharp tip of the sword go into Kanda's throat_

**Kanda still has a bored look on his face as he does nothing to stop Itachi even though he's getting worried (heh they're playing chicken lol)**

_Itachi "…Still don't care?" he sighs "Alright it's your choice" Itachi lifts the sword and uses full force aiming for Kanda's throat and at the last second he moves the sword missing Kanda_

**Kanda O.O thinks 'Holy shit, that was close!' as he looks at his sword now in the ground next to him, then glares back at Itachi "You missed!"**

_Itachi stares at Kanda and lets go of Kanda as he stands up and taking the sword with him also "It would be nice if you could just act as you feel"_

**Kanda quickly jumps to his feet to seize the moment and yells "Give me back my sword, asshole!"**

_Itachi looks at the sword and smiles "You can have it back, once I'm done with you" he firmly holds the sword in one hand and slashes it at Kanda's boxers making them be torn to shreds_

**Kanda quickly moves his hands down to cover himself "Ahh! What did you do that for?!" (Spur of the moment question he knows why)**

_Itachi smiles "You'll know soon enough" he doesn't let the sword go as he pulls down his boxers and smirks once again with his eyes red sharigan_

**Kanda glares at Itachi forcing himself to stay in his place (he doesn't want to see pink pony princess land again) also he is trying not to look at Itachi's dick (he doesn't want to know what he's in for lol)**

_Itachi smiles at Kanda and drops the sword on the ground in between them "You want your sword back" he smirks as he quickly puts a hand on Kanda's shoulder_

**Kanda looks at his sword and then back at Itachi "Of course I want my sword back!" as he slaps Itachi's hand off his shoulder, and tries to punch him in the face (…you bitch Kanda)**

_Itachi grabs Kanda's fist and like before pushes him down onto the ground by grabbing Kanda's shoulder with his other hand and is on top once again_

**Kanda "Dammit! Get off me you prick!" he yet again struggles to get away starting to think it's useless**

_Itachi stares at him "You're too loud" he kisses Kanda on the lips as the hand that was on Kanda's shoulder trails down Kanda's body to his lower end_

**Kanda thinks 'I am not loud…or am I?' but he gets over that quickly and moves his head to the side so to avoid Itachi's kiss "So you've got me on the ground, naked, now what?"**

_Itachi smiles "This" his hand reached Kanda's lower end and he slowly sticks a finger into Kanda's ass_

**Kanda blushes again and screams "Please don't, that's not supposed to go there!"**

_Itachi smiles "It's bound to happen sometime, so why not now?" he moves his finger around in Kanda's ass for awhile, then adds another finger_

**Kanda flinches as Itachi adds the other finger, and begins to try and wiggle away again "No it wasn't now go away!"**

_Itachi smirks "I'm afraid I just can't do that" he adds the third moving them all around in Kanda's ass enjoying Kanda's struggling_

**Kanda "Why not?!" he contniues to struggle more because of the pain in his ass**

_Itachi looks right into Kanda's eyes still with his gleaming sharigan eyes "I'm enjoying this, that's why" he moves his fingers in and out of Kanda for awhile then takes them out and with his other hand he lets go of Kanda's hand then he grabs both of Kanda's legs and puts them over his shoulders and holds Kanda's waist then positions his dick right in front of Kanda's ass (Quick worker XD)_

**Kanda screams again in surprise "I don't care, let my legs go!" (demanding little thing ain't he?) as he kicks his legs to try to make Itachi let go of them**

_Itachi shakes his head and slowly begins to enter Kanda's ass, moaning as he does so_

**Kanda screams again but this time from pain, he thinks 'torture…he's torturing me! That bastard!' as he takes one of his hands and turns it into a fist and hits the floor with it (Cause he's angry) "Stop!"**

_Itachi looks at him "Stop…?... I told you, I won't" Itachi begins to go in and out of Kanda and slightly going faster_

**Kanda moans loudly (OMG he's a screamer…who would ever had expected it) but still tries to struggle, and looks around for his sword which is somewhere close by**

_Itachi moans lightly smirking at Kanda "Enjoying this, Kanda?" he continues to go faster with each pump_

**Kanda moans more while completely surprised "N-no I'm not, and how…how the hell do you know my name?!" he doesn't give up his struggles, still looking for his damn sword**

_Itachi smiles "My sharigan it's also how I know your fear of pink" he begins to go a bit harder into Kanda_

**Kanda continues to moan "T-that's not nice!" (You're one to talk Kanda) he lifts his leg higher in the air and brings it back down as hard as he can on Itachi's back (he wants free)**

_Itachi, not paying attention, gets startled by the kick to the back and makes a sudden forward motion (wasn't such a good idea for Kanda) Itachi glares at Kanda but continues to go faster and now harder_

**Kanda moans knowing he's probably in trouble now, so he uses his arms to try and push himself away "Leave me alone!"**

_Itachi holds Kanda's waist tight "No" he contniues to glare at Kanda as he goes faster and harder and also deeper_

**Kanda screams and moans at the same time (he special) as he finally finds his fucking sword, and grabs it but accidentally grabs the actual blade and causes him to cut his hand but none the less pulls it closer to himself**

_Itachi doesn't notice Kanda grabbed his sword and still pumps in and out faster and harder and he lets one hand go of Kanda's waist and starts to rub Kanda's dick_

**Kanda's eye twitches as he moans more as he then grabs the hilt of his sword and swings it so it's right next to Itachi's neck "Stop or I will n-not hesitate to cut you!"**

_Itachi slowly stops and stares at the blade "Cut me? ...Don't be stupid" he begins to chuckle as he slowly starts to begin pumping into Kanda again_

**Kanda gets pissed again and quickly moves the blade so it touches Itachi's neck and begins to cut (so it's only a little scratch) "Are you going to stop yet?"**

_Itachi closes his eyes and smiles still going in and out, not stopping, acing as if he didn't hear Kanda or feel the sword to his neck (that's kinda hard to do)_

**Kanda digs the sword a little deeper (but since he's not used to killing people) he quickly turns his sword so it strikes Itachi's shoulder "Just quit it already!"**

_Itachi smile disappears but his eyes remain closed and goes faster and harder into Kanda and still rubbing his dick faster also, despite his hurt bleeding shoulder_

**Kanda grits his teeth together, surprised Itachi hasn't stopped, but continues to drive his sword deeper into Itachi's shoulder "Please stop!"**

_Itachi eyes still remain shut and doesn't stop still, but he leans forward and kisses Kanda on the lips_

**Kanda eyes open wide, as he thinks 'Why doesn't he just stop?!' he doesn't do anything to stop Itachi from kissing him, but instead continues pushing his sword into Itachi's shoulder**

_Itachi kisses Kanda deeply as he still does Kanda going at a regular pace, but he makes light groaning sounds from the pain of his shoulder_

**Kanda hears Itachi's slight groan and thinks 'If it hurts so fucking much, why doesn't he just stop?!' while he feels a bit of Itachi's blood drop on him, he continues to try to push Itachi back with his sword**

_Itachi doesn't move away from Kanda and continues on, even though his shoulder really hurts now and bleeding a lot he doesn't stop and still kisses Kanda deeply and his eyes are still closed_

**Kanda, since he's getting kinda pissed off again he kicks Itachi in the back again (just like before), while continuing to push his sword to Itachi's shoulder**

_Itachi groans again in pain and starts to slow down but he still kisses Kanda deeply and his eyes open a little looking straight into Kanda's eyes, a blank expression (he's not using his power, his eyes are black again)_

**Kanda feels more of Itachi's blood land on him, so he still tries to push Itachi back hoping he'll give up soon and stop kissing and raping him, while he stares into Itachi's eyes as well**

_Itachi closes his eyes again Kanda still, adding his tongue into Kanda's mouth, he keeps pumping in and out of Kanda and feels as though he's nearing his climax, he stoops stroking Kanda's dick and puts his hand to the side on the ground so he doesn't fall to that side_

**Kanda refuses to discontinue in his cutting off Itachi's shoulder, as he also kicks Itachi's back again**

_Itachi still doesn't stop, too pleasurable, even though it hurts too, he groans louder but continues kissing Kanda's mouth, he grips Kanda's waist tight to try to ease the pain somehow_

**Kanda still doesn't do anything to stop Itachi from kissing him, instead thinks 'What the hell is this guy, a satomasicust?!' and as he puts more of his strength into his sword even though Itachi's blood is all over him**

_Itachi stops kissing Kanda and groans but smiles "Enjoying my pain?" he still slowly fucks Kanda_

**Kanda stares at Itachi while glaring "No I d-didn't enjoy your pain, but I don't exactly like mine either!" still trying to put more force into his sword**

_Itachi growls in pain but doesn't move (besides his lower end)  
and stares at Kanda "I might stop if you would quit cutting my shoulder" he thrusts hard into Kanda each time going in_

**Kanda is not sure if he can trust Itachi or not but hesitantly lessens the amount of pressure on his sword and takes it out "If you're lying I'll do it again!"**

_Itachi opens his eyes and stares at Kanda for a while "I'm sorry but…" he takes his other hand off Kanda's waist and quickly grabs Kanda's hand with the sword "…I'm not done yet" Itachi starts to go faster and harder then before (XD)_

**Kanda glares at Itachi harshly, but moans "Y-you fucking liar!" he struggles to get his sword hand free, and kicks Itachi's back again (Poor Itachi T-T Kanda's so mean)**

_Itachi groans but continues going faster and harder "Al-almost"_

**Kanda moans "What t-the hell are you talking about?!" as he kicks Itachi again**

_Itachi groans again then he moans gripping Kanda's wrist tight as he cums into Kanda's ass (XD whoo)_

**Kanda screams, as he tries even more desperately to try to get away from Itachi "Y-you bastard!"**

_Itachi sighs in relief and he lets go of Kanda's hand as he takes his dick out of Kanda's ass "Now I'm done"_

**Kanda quickly takes his legs off Itachi's shoulders and scoots away as he sits up, and slaps Itachi's face "You fucking pervert!"**

_Itachi allows his face to get slapped and turns it back to Kanda "Yes, but it was fun" he smiles as he holds his bleeding shoulder_

**Kanda looks at Itachi's shoulder even though Itachi's covering it "Why didn't you stop even when your shoulder was being cut so deep?"**

_Itachi stares at Kanda smiling "Worried about me? I didn't stop because I was enjoying it too much to stop" Itachi takes his hand off his shoulder and puts his hand on Kanda's near-by foot_

**Kanda glares down at Itachi's hand on his foot, but doesn't move it "That's pretty stupid you know, being in pain to rape someone"**

_Itachi smiles "But it was pleasurable, besides, why do you cut yourself, hm?" he still holds his shoulder as he gets up_

**Kanda glares up at Itachi "Why do you think I cut myself, you bastard?! Besides it's not like I put a huge gash in my shoulder!" he quickly grabs his own coat so he can cover himself at least a little (he's still sitting)**

_Itachi smiles "But I'm not the one who did it to myself" he get down on his knees and he slowly crawls toward Kanda but stops when he's suddenly splashed by a gallon of water, he turns around and glares at the one who did it, Sasuke "That's to cool you down, you whore brother!" he runs off, Itachi glares still "God damn it! Get back here Sasuke!" he quickly gets up and chases Sasuke (grabbing his coat and putting his coat on as he runs)_

**Kanda is surprised, but he grabs his pants puts them on, and quickly runs in the opposite direction that Itachi went (trying to ignore the pain in his ass, and everywhere he cut previously)**


	16. Chapter 16: ViolentLoveAroundTown Part 3

Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Violent Love Around Town (Part 3)**_

_**Gojyo (Saiyuki)**_

_**Shi-woo (Good Luck)**_

_**Kira (Angel Sanctuary)**_

_**Smith (Zombie Powder)**_

**Kira smiles evilly as he continues lifting Gojyo up and down on his dick (same as in the last chapter) as Shi-woo stares up at Smith still teary eyed "Y-you didn't have to hit me for being stupid" (Shi-woo just called himself stupid -.-)**

_Gojyo grinds his teeth together, struggling to get away or at least get the handcuffs off, Smith has his back to Shi-woo but glances back at him "I'd shut my mouth kid, unless you want to join your boyfriend over there" he smirks_

**Kira continues his special torture to Gojyo as he moans "You feel so good, Gojyo!", Shi-woo looks at Smith he doesn't want to be raped again "No! I refuse!"**

_Gojyo growls "F-fuck you! G-get your dick o-out!" he still tries to break free by struggling and shivers from the cold night air (a back ally rape random light above them) Smith sighs and walks over to Shi-woo and puts a hand over Shi-woo's mouth "If you don't shut up, I'll shoot you here and now" he glares at Shi-woo_

**Kira stops for a minute "You don't like the pleasure I give you?" he kisses Gojyo's back gently, Shi-woo pauses for a while in fear but gets over it and licks Smith's hand and pulls his head back "No you wouldn't, liar!" (O.o)**

_Gojyo growls, not enjoying this at all "I-it's not pleasurable i-if you d-don't like it in the ass! I'm u-usually in the spot you are!" he struggles, Smith stares at Shi-woo then lashes his gun out_

**Kira "Oh, so it is your first time taking it in the ass no wonder you're so tight" smiles as he licks Gojyo's back and begins to lift Gojyo up and back down as he moans, Shi-woo opens his eyes wide and starts crying again while staring at Smith's gun "I-I won't back down" even though he really wants to run right now**

_Gojyo growls "Bastard! Leave me alone!" Gojyo uses the last of his strength to get off Kira's lap, Smith puts the gun to Shi-woo's temple "You've got guts…but you're so god damn annoying"_

**Kira stares down at Gojyo and thinks 'Wow, he's stronger then I gave him credit for' he continues to smile "You got away from the devil congratulations, but not for long" he grabs Gojyo's foot and climbs on top of him, Shi-woo closes his eyes tight as tears run down his face "I-I am not annoying, you're j-just mean!"**

_Gojyo falls onto his stomach "Get off me! You're heavy! And what the hell do you mean devil dumbass!" he tries to get up but both his arms and legs are weak, Smith glares and sighs then punches Shi-woo in the stomach knocking him to the ground and glares "I really do hate babies" he turns to see Kira and Gojyo and smiles "Oh in a new position I see!"_

**Kira holds himself up with his legs and one hand, and takes his other hand and smacks Gojyo on the back of his head "I'm not heavy, and I am the devil", Shi-woo lays on the ground remaining quiet wondering what he should do**

_Gojyo glares and yells "Don't hit me you fat bastard! And stop saying you're the god damn devil!" Gojyo tries to backhand Kira but fails remembering the handcuffs, Smith smiles and walks over to Kira and Gojyo, leaving Shi-woo behind "But Kira really is the devil, he's Lord Lucifer" (He knows Kira well) Smith begins to chuckle "I'm picturing you fat with an afro!" he puts a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh too loud_

**Kira glares at Gojyo "I'm not fat you fucking prick!" as he then positions his dick in front of Gojyo's ass (Kira's mad now ********) "Now you ready, bitch?!" he then shoves his dick into Gojyo's ass, Shi-woo decides to stand up as he stares at Gojyo thinking 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Gojyo'**

_Gojyo yells out in pain and surprise "Gaaah! Stop it! Get you fucking dick out!" Gojyo yells trying to refrain from moaning, Smith smiles (done laughing now) and kneels down to see Gojyo's face then smiles at Kira "My, aren't you angry Kira"_

**Kira "I am very angry, so now I will not hold back on his account" as he starts out, thrusting very hard into Gojyo's ass, Shi-woo starts to walk toward Smith but trips (again yes, he is very graceful) so he grabs Smith's ankle "Please both of you stop" still crying**

_Gojyo gasps trying not to let out his moans or pain, he slowly looks over at Shi-woo "Sh-Shi-woo…" Smith stares down at Shi-woo "Would you leave me alone already!" he shakes his foot to try to make Shi-woo let go _

**Kira gets happy again (WTF bipolar much) laughs "Do you have something on your foot, Smith?" as he continues to thrust hard into Gojyo picking up his pace, Shi-woo refuses to let go of Smith's foot, and tightens his grip**

_Gojyo gasps still while growling "L-leave us a-alone already!" Smith looks at Gojyo "I'm afraid we must say no" he smiles but when he looks down at Shi-woo and glares "Let go" he kicks his other foot back with full force hitting Shi-woo's shoulder_

**Kira continues to laugh, and to thrust "Yes we'd be so sad if you left!" as he moans, Shi-woo screams and closes his eyes tight but still doesn't let go (he's determined)**

_Gojyo closes his eyes angry he can't do anything, but still tries, he puts his elbows under him and tries to lift up, Smith's attention is again fixed on Shi-woo "Let go! I have no interest in you! Go find someone else to bother!" Smith turns a little and kicks Shi-woo's side_

**Kira "And what might you be doing, my dear Gojyo?" as he contniues to thrust looking at Gojyo's back, Shi-woo screams again "I won't let go until you leave us alone" he thinks 'Unless he kicks much harder'**

_Gojyo eyes are tightly shut and grinds his teeth together as he slowly tries to get up, ignoring Kira, Smith glares at Shi-woo "Damn it kid! We're not even bothering you! Now get out of here!" Smith kicks Shi-woo in the side again_

**Kira punches Gojyo's back "I asked you a question !" he thrusts harder, Shi-woo keeps his eyes tightly closed trying to ignore the pain in his side, and shoulder "I-it doesn't matter that you're not bothering m-me, but I want you people to s-stop hurting Gojyo!" as he keeps his grip on Smith's leg (Weee!)  
**_Gojyo growls from pain but he still tries to get up "Get away from me you, fatso fucker!" (____doesn't learn) Smith stares at Shi-woo "…" he bends down and grabs Shi-woo's hair "All it is, is a bit of pain, but if you want we could kill him, right Kira?" he smirks_

**Kira smiles at Smith "Yes we could, especially if he doesn't stop calling me fat!" as he glares back down at Gojyo , Shi-woo glares at Smith with teary eyes as he slowly lets go of Smith's leg "I'm sorry!"**

_Gojyo finds his chance and quickly sits up on his knees "Go f-find someone else to f-fuck you fat a-ass!" Smith glares at Shi-woo and kicks him in the stomach then turns to Kira smiling "Oh Now you're a fat ass!"  
_**Kira ╬ smacks the back of Gojyo's head despite the fact Gojyo's on his knees "I'm not FAT! But what are you planning to do? Especially with those handcuffs on", Shi-woo still lays on the ground, but now is holding his side from the pain**

_Gojyo flinches "Yeah, my hands have handcuffs, not my feet, but they can't stop me from doing this" he thinks to himself 'How the hell did I forget this?!' he holds his hands out and his weapon Shakujo appears in his hands "Eat metal, fat head!" the crescent moon part of the weapon flies over Gojyo toward Kira, Smith stares at the weapon in surprise "Oh dear"_

**Kira stares at the weapon for a moment and holds out one of his hands and catches the blade part before it hits him "I thought I told you to stop calling me fat!" as he lets go of the blade part thingy (heh heh um…), Shi-woo stares at both Kira and Gojyo**

_Gojyo growls "Damn it!" he quickly turns around now kneeling "You fucking asshole! Just die already!" he thrusts his Shakujo straight at Kira's chest, Smith smiles "Watch out Kira " doesn't help Kira at all_

**Kira quickly ducks to avoid Gojyo's weapon as he kicks his foot toward Gojyo's stomach "I won't die, but only for you!" smiles, Shi-woo is staying still while glaring at Smith**

_Gojyo falls backwards but he quickly gets over his pain, then rolls onto his stomach and quickly stands up, his legs wobble from his hurting ass and feels blood drip down his leg (/ heh) he takes deep breaths still holding his Shakujo "Fucker!! Go die s-somewhere already! You damn fat bastard! That's r-right I called y-you fat!" he glares, Smith chuckles "Heh heh, he sure is a fighter Kira -" ____too happy_

**Kira glares at Gojyo "Yes you did, you fucking bastard!" as he clenches his fist trying to with hold his anger, Shi-woo still holds his side and glare at Smith thinking 'T-that bastard!'**

_Gojyo can see Kira's frustration and manages to smirk through his heavy breaths "Faaaaaaat aaaaass" he turns to Shi-woo and lips a sorry then turns back to Kira, he stands as still as he can on his legs and lifts up his Shakujo, Smith breaks out laughing at the long fat ass remark_

**Kira ╬ still glares at Gojyo keeping an eye on the Shakujo (Since he doesn't exactly want to be hurt) while still clenching his fists as his anger builds, Shi-woo finally sorta gets over the pain in his side (and shoulder) and finally gets off the ground and stands and shouts "You can win, Gojyo!" smiles**

_Gojyo smiles weakly and thinks 'Win? I have my doubts about that Shi-woo' he turns to Kira and smirks "What's wrong chubby cheeks? Hungry?" he slowly walks backwards, Smith watches Gojyo carefully and smiles "Oh, I see, now" ____of course you know dip shit_

**Kira shouts "I'm not fat you fucking dumbass!" as he runs towards Gojyo and punches him in the stomach (O.O that's not nice you fat ass Kira!), Shi-woo glares back at Smith**

_Gojyo eyes widen and coughs "Y-you fat jerk!" he lifts up his Shakujo and thrusts it at Kira's stomach, holding his pain in, Smith smiles brightly, clapping "Good job Kira "_

**Kira pulls away from Gojyo to avoid getting hit "Why must you call me fat?" (he's starting to get sad) Shi-woo continues to glare at Smith wanting to kick him (but doesn't)**

_Gojyo glares "Because you are fat!" he slashes the Shakujo then the blade pops off going toward Kira and Gojyo again walks backwards slowly, Smith just smiles applauding the little duel _

**Kira moves to avoid the blade and catches the chain and holds it "You're a liar and you know it!", Shi-woo looks at Smith (still) and says "Asshole" (OMG he swore!)  
**_Gojyo glares "Have you looked in a mirror lately pig?!" he tries to pull his Shakujo back into his possession, Smith did hear Shi-woo's remark but continues to smiles then nods "Yes, I already know that, why not tell me something new"_

**Kira tightens his grip on the Shakujo's chain "You bastard! You don't know what you're talking about!" Shi-woo "Why do you people do these things?!"**

_Gojyo glares "Give me back my blade you fucker!" he still tries to pull back his Shakujo, Smith still smiles "I can't answer that, but even if I knew I probably wouldn't answer"_

**Kira finally lets go (Since Gojyo didn't call him fat that time) "Don't you think it would be easier to fight with out those hand cuffs?" smiles, Shi-woo now looks back to Kira and Gojyo's fight feeling useless**

_Gojyo's Shakujo crescent blade returns to the rest then disappears "Yeah that would be nice, but I don't trust you" he turns his head and lips 'run' to Shi-woo, still walking back slowly, Smith frowns a bit then smiles again "My, this is exciting"_

**Kira "Aw, why wouldn't you trust me, hm?" as he walks a little bit toward Gojyo with his arms open as if to hug him, Shi-woo confused steps back a little**

_Gojyo keeps stepping back then smirks and sticks out his tongue "Kiss my ass you fat ass!" he quickly turns to run, not seeing the wall, Smith smiles "Uh-oh" -_

**Kira stops smiling and blinks a couple times before he finally starts to walk toward Gojyo trying to with hold a laugh, Shi-woo gasps a little as he still steps back a little**

_Gojyo twitches "Owww! Where the hell did this come from?!" he takes a step away from the wall glaring at it, Smith joins in Kira's laughter_

**Kira continues to laugh "you're so graceful, my dear!" as he still stares at Gojyo, Shi-woo "A-are you alright?!" (Why would he be alright he was raped and hit --)**

_Gojyo's forehead is bleeding ╬ "Grr!" he turns around and glares at Kira "Stop laughing you fat ass!" he stops glaring as he looks at Shi-woo and nods "Yeah, I'm alright" Smith smirks "If I were you, I would hate this boy (Shi-woo) for not helping me when I needed him" Gojyo glares at Smith "Shut up, you fucker!"_

**Kira still laughs "But that was so funny!" (trying to ignore that Gojyo called him fat…again) as he starts to walk toward Gojyo still smiling "But don't you hate that boy for not helping you?", Shi-woo looks down at the ground as he stops walking "I-I'm sorry"  
**_Gojyo eyes widen then he glares "I don't hate Shi-woo! I know he's scared! And I can't blame him! You guys are such fucking assholes!" as he yells he backs up into the wall, Smith "Hm? Ha ha, yes I'm afraid that's nothing new to us either"  
_**Kira's laugh settles down till he is quiet for a moment "How sweet of you, but what about yourself, aren't you scared?" as he contniues to walk toward Gojyo slowly, Shi-woo is relieved that Gojyo doesn't hate him but still looks at the ground "I'm sorry"**

_Gojyo smiles lightly at Shi-woo "It's okay Shi-woo" he turns to Kira, glaring, he lifts up his cuffed hands summoning his Shakujo again "Fuck you fat head" Smith smiles, entertained "This is fun to watch "_

**Kira "Why do you have to be that way, do you really want to hurt me?" as he stands in front of Gojyo, Shi-woo is silent while he still looks at his feet**

_Gojyo glares at Kira for a long while "…Fuck you!" he grips both hands on the Shakujo and swings it at Kira "Just die already!" Smith still smiles but now getting a bit bored "Hey Kira, would you stop fooling around now?"_

**Kira grabs Gojyo's hands and pushes them back to stop Gojyo from attacking him as he glares back at Smith "I'm trying but he won't hold still for even two seconds", Shi-woo still feeling useless starts to cry a little**

_Gojyo's Shakujo falls out of his hands and hits the then disappears, Gojyo tries to move his hands "Fuck you! Let me go!" he tries to move backwards but the walls in his way, Smith sighs "Do you need some help Kira?" he scratches his head_

**Kira "Thanks, but no, I think I got it now" as he smiles at Gojyo "So how do you want it?" (Well there's not many choices there LOL), Shi-woo "Gojyo!" he looked up from his feet finally**

_Gojyo growls at Kira then looks over at Shi-woo in surprise "Huh? Shi-woo?..." he looks back at Kira glaring and struggling, Smith again sighs "Alright Kira…now about you" he turns to Shi-woo "You're a headache"_

**Kira lets go of one of Gojyo's hands, and now takes his hand and rubs Gojyo's dick "You didn't let me finish earlier" Shi-woo looks at Smith and replies "You're just not nice"**

_Gojyo being startled, quickly tries to move back but only hits his head on the wall "Gah! Fuck!" he tries still to get free, Smith smiles at Shi-woo "Oh, touché"_

**Kira "If you'd just hold still I'm sure this would be more pleasurable… for you" as he continues to rub Gojyo's dick, but a little harder, Shi-woo still stares at Smith thinking he's just going to lash out and hit him again**

_Gojyo ignores Kira's comment still struggling to get free but he slowly stops as his adrenalin wears thin "Damn it! Let go!" Smith stares at Shi-woo still smiling "What's wrong? Are you actually shutting up?" he smiles "Good"_

**Kira in turn ignores Gojyo and continues to stroke harder "Just try and enjoy it, maybe you'd actually like it", Shi-woo glares at Smith "Why the hell do you hate me so much? What did I do?"**

_Gojyo turns red trying his best not to moan "D-damn it! S-stop it!" he weakly wiggles around to weak to struggle and droops his head, Smith's smile goes away and sighs "Well I thought you shut up, and I hate you because you cry too much, and I really hate little cry babies" he walks right in front of Shi-woo and puts his face in front of Shi-woo's face and smiles "Understand how I feel now?"_

**Kira "What's the matter, you lost your fighting spirit so suddenly, do like this that much?" as he continues to stroke Gojyo's dick, Shi-woo still stares at Smith, as he steps back a little ways "I-I don't care how you feel about me!"**

_Gojyo shakes his head "No! Th-this sucks ass! I hate this! L-let me go…" he clenches his teeth together to keep from moaning, and shivers from the cold night air (late now) and from being weak, Smith again sighs "Fine then, I won't tell you, but why don't you relax now, __I think__ we're getting close to being done with your boyfriend" Smith turns to see Kira "How you coming along over there?"_

**Kira smirks "Shouldn't be long now…possibly…" he stops rubbing Gojyo's dick, then positions himself so he can rub his dick against Gojyo's own dick, Shi-woo "H-how could I relax?!" he glares at Smith **

_Gojyo's eyes widen and he quickly puts his hands on Kira's chest to push him "N-no! S-stop it!" his legs begin to feel like jello so he slowly begins to slide down the wall, Smith looks at Shi-woo and smiles "Here, I'll show you" he puts his hands on Shi-woo's shoulders then pushes him onto his butt "Now sit and watch" he turns back to Kira and Gojyo_

**Kira "Well you must be liking this to some degree you're not trying to get away as much" as he (despite Gojyo's falling) still rubs his dick against Gojyo's, Shi-woo sits on the ground still glaring at Smith, and feels sad**

_Gojyo glares at Kira "I c-can't help it!" he looks down holding in his moans "I'm t-too tired, just leave me alone…" he still slides down the wall, Smith smiles gleefully "Watch it Kira, he's falling "_

**Kira grabs Gojyo's hips and pulls him towards himself and hugs him (So he can hold him up) while he continues to rub their dicks together and moans "Don't fall", Shi-woo looks at Kira and Gojyo feeling very sorry for Gojyo**

_Gojyo grinds his teeth and yells "Stop it! Please! Y-you fucking fat ass!" Smith smiles and walk over to Kira and pats his back "Enjoying yourself? You sure seem like it" he chuckles "Fat ass hee hee"_

**Kira "What did you just call me, dumbass?" completely ignoring Smith, while he doesn't stop rubbing their dicks together and still holds Gojyo as he also starts to dig his nails into Gojyo's back, Shi-woo starts to cry a little again still feeling useless**

_Gojyo "Gah!" he moves closer to Kira to make him stop clawing his back but he glares at Kira "I s-said fat! Fat, fat, fat!" he moans by accident, Smith smiles "Uh-oh, not a good thing to say Gojyo" -◦_

**Kira "That's what I thought you said" he laughs as he digs his nails deeper into Gojyo's back all the while still rubbing their dicks wanting to hear Gojyo moan more, Shi-woo still crying a little yells "Stop!"**

_Gojyo yells closing his eyes tight and moans not able to hold it in anymore "S-stop it!" Smith smirks and chuckles a little (he's just there pretty much)_

**Kira smirks as he moans "I'm going to cum!" as he starts rubbing their dicks faster keeping his nails firmly in Gojyo's back, Shi-woo sits on the ground crying "Please stop! Leave him alone!"  
**_Gojyo takes deep breathes as he moans and his eyes pop open "N-no! D-don't!" he doesn't want Kira to cum yet he feels his own climax coming, Smith backs up a little "Don't get any on me please!" he smiles happily ____No matter the situation_

**Kira keeps rubbing fast for a little while longer, as he moans and cums onto Gojyo's dick and the ground "S-see that wasn't so bad was it?" he smiles would you like to cum as well?", Shi-woo stares wide eyed at Kira and Gojyo still crying slightly**

_Gojyo moans, he makes fists with both his hands on Kira's chest trying to hold it in but can't so he droops his head as he cums on Kira and moaning louder, Smith smiles "It seems he did have to cum also"_

**Kira smiles and laughs "It seems he did" he lets go of Gojyo and pushes Gojyo off him and back against the wall "See don't you feel better now?", Shi-woo still sits on the ground with his hands on his face crying feeling sorry for Gojyo**

_Gojyo barely keeps himself standing using the wall for help and takes deep breaths "F-fuck you! F-fat ass!" ____still doesn't learn, Smith smiles "Aww, he can barely stand"_

**Kira suddenly stops laughing and glares at Gojyo "Fuck you!" he then punches Gojyo's arm "Do you want those off now?" (referring to the handcuffs), Shi-woo finally stands up and hesitantly walks toward Gojyo, Kira, and Smith**

_Gojyo winces and glares at Kira "W-what? So y-you're done?" Smith looks at Kira "Are we done here Kira?" taps Kira's shoulder to get his attention_

**Kira smiles "Unless there's something you want to do to either of these two, Smith, plus if he is able to fight it would be more fun without a handi-cap" as he turns to face Smith, Shi-woo still walks closer to everyone, but quickly stops (for reasons unknown)**

_Gojyo glares at both Kira and Smith, after a while he lifts up his hands toward them "T-take these damn th-things off!" Smith, at first, looks at him surprised, then smiles "Shall we Kira?"  
_**Kira smiles and replies "Sure, I'm sure he's eager to try and kick my ass, even though I doubt he can" as he still looks at Smith, Shi-woo seemingly frozen at the moment**

_Gojyo glares at them still "Well?" Smith smiles at Gojyo then reaches into his pants pocket and takes out a key then undoes the handcuffs on Gojyo "Have fun " he backs away_

**Kira smiles and stands in front of Gojyo "Is that better, Gojyo? Those seemed terribly uncomfortable" (making nice talk), Shi-woo "…Gojyo?.. Are you alright?.." (he's worried)**

_Gojyo rubs his wrists as he glares at Kira then turns to Shi-woo smiling weakly "Don't worry Shi-woo, I'm alright" he turns back to Kira glaring again, he holds out both his hands summoning his Shakujo once again, Smith just smiles "-◦ I can see this is going to be exciting "_

**Kira still smiles "Alright, ready when you are" (he's not in a fighting stance he's just standing there), Shi-woo looks up at Smith (still convinced Smith's going to hit him again)**

_Gojyo glares at Kira as he leans off the wall to leaning on his Shakujo "F-fine!" he slowly lifts up his weapon as he makes sure he won't fall down then swings the bottom of the Shakujo at Kira (there's a blade at the bottom too) Smith smiles and cheers (to no one in particular)_

**Kira still smiles as he quickly moves out of the way deciding not to attack Gojyo (At the moment) "You've got to be faster then that ", Shi-woo moves his attention to the battle (hoping Gojyo doesn't get hurt or if he does not to badly)**

_Gojyo glares at him "I think y-your heads t-too fat for your brain!" he thrusts the Shakujo forward and the crescent blade part pops off and heads right toward Kira, Smith looks at Shi-woo and smiles "Don't worry, I doubt Kira will kill your boyfriend"_

**Kira dodges the blade but just barely "God dammit would you quit calling me fat! Before I really get mad!" Shi-woo looks at Smith "I certainly hope he wouldn't kill Gojyo"**

_Gojyo glares "Fuck you dick wad!" he slashes the Shakujo making the crescent blade go flying toward Kira's neck_

**Kira was a little off guard, as he opens his eyes wide and dodges the blade so it grazes his neck "That was really close!" he starts laughing, Shi-woo still watches the battle in an 'aww' state**

_Gojyo "Damn it! Hold still!" he quickly makes the blade return to the staff, then just as quickly he thrusts the blade away, the blade travels around Kira then tightens, making him stuck in the chains, Gojyo smiles "Ha! There's no way you can brake out of those metal chains!" Smith smirks "I'm afraid you'll be quite surprised"_

**Kira chuckles to himself "Would you like to live in your fantasy where I can't escape this, or would you like to be in the real world?" he smiles at Gojyo, Shi-woo "W-what do you mean, he can brake those chains?"**

_Gojyo stares at him then glares "What, do you think you're the shit? Yeah right!" he pulls on the chains making it tighter around Kira, Smith chuckles "Come on Kira, make it interesting already!"_

**Kira smirks and closes his eyes and reopens them now as his wings emerge from his back which causes the chains (they didn't brake) to loosen and fall to his feet "I told you I was the devil", Shi-woo is in an 'aw…' (he's staring at Kira's wings)**

_Gojyo's eyes widen and drops his Shakujo surprised by the sight of the wings and falls back onto his butt keeping his focus on the wings "Wh-what the h-hell are you?!" Smith smiles "My, Kira, I think you surprised him quite a bit"_

**Kira smiles "I already told, isn't that explanation enough, for you?" he walks closer to Gojyo with his wings still out, Shi-woo is doing the same thing Gojyo is doing (looking at Kira's wings)**

_Gojyo stares at Kira, he shivers because he's still cold but not sure if it's because he's scared too, he crawls backwards as Kira comes closer, but is stopped by the wall (again)_

**Kira "What you're scared of me now? Pretty sorry you called me fat now, huh?" he laughs a little as he stops walking, Shi-woo looks up at Smith "D-did you know about t-this" (referring to Kira's wings)**

_Gojyo tries to open his mouth to say something, but can't find himself to do it and stares at Kira in fear, Smith still smiles "Yes I did, though he did scare the hell out of me the first time too"_

**Kira smiles and laughs at Gojyo's fear "You're so quiet now, it's kinda cute" (he's scared dumbass) he kneels down in front of Gojyo, and kisses his forehead, Shi-woo "S-so he's really the devil, i-it's no lie?"**

_Gojyo's eyes open wider then yells and shoves Kira "Don't touch me!" Smith laughs "Yup, Kira is the devil alright"_

**Kira surprised as he quickly stands up so he doesn't loose his balance "Why weren't you afraid of me before I used my wings?", Shi-woo stares at Kira's wings again "…"**

_Gojyo's shocked look turns to a glare, he doesn't answer Kira but he lifts up a hand and grabs one of Kira's wings gripping as light as he can, Smith just smiles -_

**Kira looks down at Gojyo still smiling "That feels good, why don't you squeeze a bit harder?" (he's being sarcastic, but it doesn't sound like it), Shi-woo still in his '…' moment**

_Gojyo stares at Kira then quickly draws back his hand "Holy shit! It is real!" Smith kinda frowns "How many times must we say you're the devil, Kira?"_

**Kira "I'm not sure", but he still smiles despite the fact he's a little irritated (Because he wants Gojyo to believe he really is the devil), Shi-woo "…" (LOL)**

_Gojyo stares up at Kira then again glares, he slowly stands up using the wall for leverage then grabs the collar of Kira's shirt (since he never took it off .) "If y-you really are the devil…are you the o-one who created youkai?" (Youkaidemon) he glares still but is nervous, Smith looks confused "That's new, did you Kira?"_

**Kira stares at Gojyo and stops smiling (Holy shit!) "Even if I did, why would you want to know?" as he grabs Gojyo's wrist, still ignoring Smith (Aww, poor Smith), Shi-woo is also curious to know about the youkai (. he's special)**

_Gojyo glares "If you did…I'm sooo pissed! You made my life a living hell!" as weak as he is he doesn't let go of Kira's shirt, Smith remains quiet for awhile _

**Kira continues to stare at Gojyo "Okay then……Yes I did, so what are you going to do to me?" (Whoo!), Shi-woo stays quiet as well wondering what happened to Gojyo**

_Gojyo glares at Kira and opens his mouth to say something but doesn't, he looks down gripping Kira's shirt tighter then he slowly lets go, Smith thinks to himself aloud "We found more trouble then we wanted"_

**Kira stares at Gojyo then smiles again "Are you speechless, my dear?" (he still has his wings out), Shi-woo "W-what's wrong, Gojyo?" (he doesn't exactly understand)**

_Gojyo bolts his head back up glaring "Get the fuck away from me!" he shoves Kira with as much strength as he can and falls forward, to weak to keep himself standing, Smith smiles "Don't fall now Kira, and why don't you get him while he's down?" sparkle sparkle_

**Kira gets surprised again, but quickly uses his wings to catch himself before he falls to the ground as he chuckles and stands up straight (he's on the ground now), Shi-woo stares at Kira's wings not believing Kira's wings are really real**

_Gojyo glares at Kira from his hands and feet taking deep breaths, Smith yawns, which is supposed to tell Kira he's bored and wants some action tra la la _

**Kira** **looks down at Gojyo and kneels down again and pats Gojyo's head "How much do you hate me right now?" he smiles cutely, Shi-woo glares up at Smith wondering how he could be bored at a time like this (he's sadistic)**

_Gojyo still glares and slowly and weakly lifts up his hands and smacks Kira's hand away "I've always hated you!" as quick as he can he gets off his hands, now sitting on his legs then sits on his butt and backs up away from Kira into the wall (again), Smith still yawns, still bored (poor Smith)_

**Kira starts to glare at Gojyo "Why have you always hated me, I gave you pleasure didn't I?" (he's not showing it now, but he's laughing inside) "Do I need to rape you, again?", Shi-woo hears the word rape and shivers**

_Gojyo, like Shi-woo shivers but also from the sudden cold breeze but still glares "That's not pleasure! That's pain, you fatso ass wiper!" he keeps his back pressed against the wall and his legs closed, Smith smiles "Rape him again "_

**Kira sits down on his ass and places his hands onto Gojyo's knees and forces him to open his legs "I could easily take advantage of you again right now" still smiles, Shi-woo "No, please don't!"**

_Gojyo glares and tries to close his legs but knows he can't "Get away from me!" Smith, on Kira's side of course, cheers like a little school girl "Go, rape, climax!" (lol)_

**Kira moves himself between Gojyo's legs and lets go of his knees "Come on this will be fun!" (Even though he's going to do it no matter Gojyo's complaints), he kisses Gojyo on the lips, Shi-woo "You w-wouldn't do that would you?!"**

_Gojyo lifts his arms and puts them on Kira's chest to push him away but fails and closes his eyes tightly, Smith nods to Shi-woo and smiles "Yes, yes he would -"_

**Kira continues to kiss Gojyo's lips, as he moves his hand down to stroke Gojyo's dick again, Shi-woo "No he wouldn't, h-he can't!" (he's trying to fool himself)**

_Gojyo gasps then moans keeping his eyes glued shut, still weakly trying to push away Kira, Smith sighs as he stares at Shi-woo then turns to Kira "Hey Kira, can you tell this kid you're not done with Mr. Gojyo there?"_

**Kira continues to stroke Gojyo, as he stops kissing him he stares back at Shi-woo and laughs "I will rape him several times if I want to!", Shi-woo "You c-can't, you have to s-stop!" cries a little**

_Gojyo's eyes pop open, but moans still as he still tries to push Kira "D-damn it! Leave m-my ass alone!" Smith smiles as he nods "Nicely said Kira"_

**Kira laughs a little more then stops to give Shi-woo a serious look "You never ran even when you were in danger, so I can't help but assume you enjoy watching me rape your boyfriend, so do you?" while he continues stroking Gojyo (he may not look it, but he's having fun torturing Shi-woo with questions), Shi-woo surprised by the question a lot stays quiet for a couple seconds "No I don't! How c-could I?!" still crying**

_Gojyo looks over at Shi-woo sadly taking deep breathes through his moans then glares at Kira "L-leave him alone!", Smith "You should worry more about yourself" smiles, Gojyo glares at Smith_

**Kira looks back at Gojyo and smiles "But he's so fun to mess with, don't you agree?" he lightly kisses Gojyo's cheek then licks it, Shi-woo still cries a little "I'm s-sorry" (he really is)**

_Gojyo glares at Kira, then looks down not saying anything beginning to think maybe he does deserve this after what he did to Shi-woo when they first met, Smith smiles "I agree with you Kira!" ____Kiss ass_

**Kira looks at Gojyo smiling slightly "Aw, what's wrong what happened?" thinking Smith is a kiss ass, while he stokes faster and harder, Shi-woo shivers again (for some reason) "G-Gojyo, what happened?!"**

_Gojyo moans keeping his head down "Sh-Shi-woo…I think I really understand w-why you're staying away…" he takes a deep breath "…You just w-want to get at me r-right from when we first met…" he makes himself sad thinking about it, Smith just chuckles then looks at Shi-woo "Wow, I didn't know you were such a cruel kid"_

**Kira laughs "I may not understand what that's all about, but that's funny!" as he stops stroking Gojyo he looks over at Shi-woo (he wants to know the answer), Shi-woo stays silent for a moment (taken aback by the question) "N-no! I would never d-do that! I-I've already told you I've gotten over that!" as he still cries**

_Gojyo looks at Shi-woo sadly "Shi-woo…" despite Kira being right there, Gojyo tries to stand up, Smith smiles at Shi-woo then walks over to him and pinches his cheek "Aww, don't pretend, you're really a cold hearted little beast!"_

**Kira pushes down on Gojyo's shoulder "You, and your boyfriend may be having a sentimental moment, but I never said you could leave, but I'm curious what did you do to that boy?" he smiles looking back to Gojyo, Shi-woo pulls himself away from Smith "I-I'm not cold hearted! I-I'm just so sorry" he cries a little more**

_Gojyo glares and growls at Kira but sadly looks at Shi-woo then looks down "I uh…well unlike you two I was drunk at the and wanted…y'know…fun…and I…I…did rape Shi-woo…" he stays silent for a long time not knowing why he just said that to Kira and everyone, Smith smiles "Ah, so we're raping a rapist, who just raped this boy the other day…who is now…his boyfriend…?" Smith becomes flustered_

**Kira laughs more "That's perfect, so since I raped you, would you be my boyfriend?" (he already knows the answer he's just being an ass) as he grabs Gojyo's leg and pulls him away from the wall, Shi-woo looks down at the ground "H-he's not a rapist!" (lie)**

_Gojyo glares at Kira as he gets dragged away from the wall "Hell no! You're not drunk anyway!" Smith smirks "But didn't he just say he was a rapist, boyo?" _

**Kira stops smiling and pouts "But what if I go as fast and hard as I can?" as he moves his hand off Gojyo's leg he puts one of his fingers into Gojyo's ass and smiles again, Shi-woo looks back up to Smith "H-he didn't mean it, Gojyo's not a rapist!" (lie)**

_Gojyo closes his eyes tight and just paralyzes as he yells "N-no! Don't!" Smith looks over at Kira and Gojyo and smiles "Yay, they're going at it again "_

**Kira laughs evilly "I can't help it, you're so fun to rape!" he quickly inserts a second finger, Shi-woo looks back at Kira and Gojyo (he's still crying) "I'm sorry, Gojyo!" (Holy shit he didn't stutter O.O, he's sorry he can't help)**

_Gojyo yells as he moans "Stop!" he turns his head toward Shi-woo and slowly opens an eye as he takes deep breathes and reaches a hand up toward him "Sh-Shi-woo…" (Squee /) Smith smiles as he laughs_

**Kira "That's so sweet" he laughs more as he adds a third finger, Shi-woo hesitantly starts to walk toward Gojyo, as he quickly runs toward Gojyo and grabs his hand "Gojyo, I'm still sorry" (he's ignoring the fact Kira's right next to him)**

_Gojyo closes both eyes again and yells, grabbing Shi-woo's hand tightly, Smith frowns (feels lonely) so he walks over to the others and recovers his annoying smile again_

**Kira still laughs as he looks over at Shi-woo "You finally care?" he starts to move his fingers within Gojyo's ass, Shi-woo "I-I never didn't care, you people a-are so mean!" he winces, but doesn't take his hand away**

_**End of Part 3! Again Bad Ending**_


	17. Chapter 17: Halloween Special

Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Halloween Special**_

_**Orochimaru (Naruto)**_

_**Takuto (Full Moon O Sagashite)**_

**Takuto is walking down a street with a bag full of candy, dressed up as a kitty (He likes candy), as he turns down to a house that looks really creepy and old, and once he gets to the door he knocks**

_Orochimaru sighs and walks over to the door in his PJ pants (Was getting ready for bed) then opens the door "Yeah? What the hell do you want?..." he stares at Takuto's costume "The hell…?"_

**Takuto smiles and holds up his open bag "Trick or Treat! Hey what are you supposed to be?" he looks at Orochimaru curiously **

_Orochimaru stares at Takuto "What am I?..." he smiles "Maybe I can use the trick" ____ thinking aloud_

**Takuto stares at Orochimaru still very confused but suddenly gets a serious look on his face "Just gimme candy, mister!" (he likes candy) as he still holds out his bag**_  
Orochimaru smirks "I'll give you candy alright" he reaches toward Takuto and grabs both his arms pulling him in, closing the door and locking it too _

**Takuto screams as he drops his bag (T-T the poor candy) as he pulls his arms away from Orochimaru, "W-what are you planning to do to me?" (he also kinda thinks Orochimaru is going to give him candy)**

_Orochimaru smirks and bends down and picks up one of Takuto's candies and puts it in his mouth and then looks at Takuto "I was going to bed, but I don't want to be alone with all the ghosts and ghouls" XD_

**Takuto T-T "Y-you ate my candy…you bastard!" he backs himself to the door (thinking Orochimaru is a scaredy cat)**

_Orochimaru continues to smirk coming closer to Takuto "Mmm, it's good" he's right in front of Takuto and puts a hand against the wall next to Takuto "How about you be my pussy tonight" smirks (Woooooow)_

**Takuto stares at Orochimaru with wide eyes "Hell no! I don't even know you! So who the hell are you?!" as one of his hands tries to reach the door knob**

_Orochimaru smiles "My name is Orochimaru, and tonight, you and me will be having a lot of fun, while you protect me from the ghosts" smirks as he puts his hand behind Takuto to rub his back then moves his hand down to Takuto's ass and grabs it (outside pants)_

**Takuto yipes when he feels Orochimaru grope his ass, and quickly puts his hands on Orochimaru's chest and tries to push him away "Go fuck yourself, I don't want to have 'fun' with you!"**

_Orochimaru smirks "Oh, is that really how you want it?" he shrugs "I don't care" Orochimaru moves his face close to Takuto then kisses him, still groping his ass_

**Takuto still pushes against Orochimaru, as he closes his eyes and thinks 'What is he doing?!'**

_Orochimaru smiles as he continues to kiss Takuto but he takes his hands off Takuto's ass and grabs the bottom of his shirt_

**Takuto opens his eyes wide as he takes one hand off Orochimaru's chest and then grabs his wrist, while continuing to try and push Orochimaru away**

_Orochimaru stops kissing Takuto and smiles "My, aren't you persistent" Orochimaru, obviously being stronger, isn't bothered by Takuto's hand grabbing him and he lifts his other hand and grabs Takuto's other side of the shirt and takes it off_

**Takuto screams as he lets go of Orochimaru's wrist, and takes his other hand off his chest so he can cover his own chest "Y-you pervert!"**

_Orochimaru smiles and laughs "I've been called that before!" he puts his hands on Takuto's shoulders, he makes Takuto get away from the wall then throws him to the floor and smirks still_

**Takuto squeaks again as his ass hits the floor he then quickly sits up and glares at Orochimaru "What the hell do you plan on doing to me?!" (Isn't it a little obvious by now Takuto?)**

_Orochimaru smirks "You really don't know? Hmm…I guess I'll just have to show you" he puts his hands at his sides and grabs his PJ pants then pulls them down (he doesn't wear underwear /)_

**Takuto's stare goes from Orochimaru's face to his dick "Y-you aren't going to rape me are you?!" he scoots away a little**

_Orochimaru smirks "I was going to go to bed, but apparently a little trick-or-treater wanted me, so I'm going to please you boy" he walks toward Takuto_

**Takuto "I d-didn't want you like this, please don't rape me!" he continues to scoot farther away until he backs into a wall and screams then scoots away from the wall**

_Orochimaru laughs "Hold still, I don't want to chase you all night" he opens his mouth and his tongue comes out and stretches toward Takuto and wraps around his leg then the tongue reels him back to Orochimaru_

**Takuto screams again "What the hell is that?!" (referring to Orochimaru's tongue) he wants to smack it to make it go away, but doesn't since it's a tongue**

_Orochimaru sits down on the ground as he reels in Takuto, then his tongue goes back into his mouth, he quickly grabs Takuto's leg with his hand and gets on top of him and smiles "That my boy, is a tongue" he chuckles_

**Takuto glares at Orochimaru "Why is your tongue so long?!" (he's really trying to ignore the fact Orochimaru is on top of him)**

_Orochimaru smiles "I'm part of a snake clan, that's why" even though his face is a foot away from Takuto's face he licks his cheek_

**Takuto squeals "Quit doing that! It feels, and looks creepy!" while he still glares **

_Orochimaru chuckles "Alright, whatever" he grabs Takuto's pants and underwear and rips them both off and smiles "Banzai!"_

**Takuto "Ahhh! Noooo (etc.)!" he quickly moves his hands down to cover his self "You can't have me!"**

_Orochimaru smirks "I can have whom ever I want" he reaches down and grabs Takuto's dick "My, aren't you small"_

**Takuto blushes heavily as he moans slightly "Sh-shut up! Leave me alone! I don't want you!"**

_Orochimaru smirks "But I want you" he lowers his head and licks Takuto's neck and shoulder_

**Takuto still blushes as he screams "Quit it! Let me go! I'll leave!"**

_Orochimaru smiles "You can leave…in the day time that is" he licks Takuto's cheel enjoying his torture_

**Takuto "No! I have to leave! I don't want to be raped! And stop licking me!" still covering himself and still not wanting to touch Orochimaru's tongue to get it away from himself**

_Orochimaru smiles at Takuto's insecurity but suddenly gets startled by a non stop beeping in some part of the house "The hell?"_

**Takuto is too distracted to notice the beeping (since he's going to be raped) "Get away from me, asshole!"**

_Orochimaru ignores Takuto's yell and sighs "Damn you Kabuto! You forgot to turn off the oven!" he gets off Takuto and stands and smiles at him "I'll be right back, and don't bother trying to leave, the door is locked tight and don't go in the basement I have some…ahem experiments" he leaves into the kitchen_

**Takuto stares at Orochimaru leaving then quickly stands up and runs toward the front door and tries to open it and when it doesn't open he heads for a random door which opens but he hears groans and closes it**

_Orochimaru turns off the timer on the oven and goes back into the room "Hm? What are you doing boy?" he smiles_

**Takuto takes his hand off the knob "Nothing! My names not boy it's Takuto! And what the hell is down there?!"  
**_Orochimaru smiles "Oh Takuto…well if you really want to know what's down there be my guest, but I suggest you don't" he walks closer to Takuto_

**Takuto screams and reopens the door and runs inside (Not so much to see what's down there, but to escape Orochimaru) as he trips on a stair and falls to the bottom and yells "Ow!" (he's also scared cause it's dark and he can't see, but he can still hear the groans)**

_Orochimaru sighs and gets to the door and turns on the lights and walks down the stairs "Like the view down here Takuto?" he smirks_

**Takuto lifts up his head and sits up to look around and sees all the people chained to boards bleeding, and a few dead people (All passed out), and a lot of random tools (not sex crap) "W-what the hell are you doing to these people, you sick freak?!" (kinda worried he's going to end up like them)**

_Orochimaru reaches the bottom of the stairs still smiling "I want to be immortal, don't you ever get the urge to live longer?" (Fucktard)_

**Takuto glares at Orochimaru "I know from personal experience that it's not fun to be immortal! But why do you need all these people?! There's a much simpler way!" (referring to when he was a shinigami)  
**_Orochimaru stares at Takuto "…" he grabs Takuto's shoulder and lifts him up and pushes him against the wall (Right next to a sorta dead guy) "How?!" he shakes Takuto_

**Takuto glares at Orochimaru then at the sorta dead guy and sighs "I don't really think you want to know how or if I told you, you wouldn't want to do it"  
**_Orochimaru glares back at Takuto "Don't fuck with me!" he smirks "But I'll gladly fuck you" he forcibly makes Takuto turn around, now with his front to the wall and his back to Orochimaru  
_**Takuto screams again "No, I'll tell just don't rape me!" still staring horrified at the sorta dead guy**

_Orochimaru still smirks but stops to listen "Tell me then!"_

**Takuto sighs "You have to kill yourself! Then you'll become a shinigami!" still starring at the sorta dead guy "Now let me go!"**

_Orochimaru stares at Takuto fro a long while "…You're fucking with me aren't you" he smirks "Even if you aren't, I'm afraid I can't just kill myself and for that I'm not letting you go" Orochimaru positions his dick right outside Takuto's ass_

**Takuto yelps "I-I'm not lying or joking, I'm only alive now b-because when I tried to kill myself I failed but I put myself in a coma! Now please for the love of god don't rape me!"**

_Orochimaru shakes his head as he smirks "I've already made up my mind" he slowly begins to enter Takuto then thrusts in quickly (furn!)_

**Takuto screams again "N-no!" his eyes water a bit as he starts to ignore the sorta dead guy, Sorta dead guy sad that he is no longer being stared at**

_Orochimaru smiles "Ah, the sweet sound of pain!" he goes in and out of Tamaki's ass_

**Takuto still screams and starts to cry "No, you sick fuck! Get the fuck away from me! I don't want you! I don't want this!" he scratches at the wall**

_Orochimaru just smiles "Nope" he keeps pumping in and out of Takuto faster but turns his head to the (sorta) dead guy who is staring which begins to annoy Orochimaru_

**Takuto stops screaming while he still claws the wall trying to suppress from moaning**

_Orochimaru stares at the body for awhile "…Y'know what, let's go upstairs for this" he takes his dick out of Takuto and puts his hands back on Takuto's shoulders and directs the boy upstairs_

**Takuto still tries to resist by screaming again and pushing back against Orochimaru's hands (even though he might fall backwards)**

_Orochimaru keeps pushing Takuto up the stairs "If you don't go up the stairs, I'll let you fall and lock you down here"_

**Takuto gets scared at the thought of being stuck down here with dead people so he runs ahead and reaches the top of the stairs "I don't want to be stuck down there!" (but he doesn't think of shutting Orochimaru down there)**

_Orochimaru reaches the top of the stairs and closes the door behind him "Now, where were we?" he reaches for Takuto_

**Takuto screams and flinches away from Orochimaru to avoid being touched as he scrambles toward the front door again "Stay away!"**

_Orochimaru "Lets not do this again" he runs toward Takuto and quickly grabs his arm "Come here little boy, Orochimaru isn't done with you yet" creepy smile_

**Takuto's eyes water more "No get away from me you Michael Jackson look a like!" he tries to pull away his hand**

_Orochimaru smirks "I will not" he again pushes Takuto up against the front door, Takuto's front facing the door, Orochimaru again positions himself outside Takuto's ass "Alright, here is much better" he smiles_

**Takuto "No this isn't! I'd prefer if you'd just kill me now!" (not being serious)**

_Orochimaru "But that wouldn't be any fun" he sticks his dick back in Takuto's ass and starts to pump_

**Takuto screams again starting to cry a little "What the fuck?! I bet you f-fuck dead things all the time!" as he now moans a little and blushes**

_Orochimaru shrugs "On occasions I do" he goes faster with each pump_

**Takuto thinks 'Holy crap I knew it!' he still unwillingly moans more "T-that's so disgusting! H-how could you do that?!"**

_Orochimaru smirks "I have no one else to do it to…except you now of course" he starts to go harder into Takuto_

**Takuto moans louder and starts again to cry slightly and moves his hand up and hits the door "I-I hate you! Please stop!"**

_Orochimaru smiles and laughs as he moves one hand form Takuto's shoulder to his hip and his other hand he puts on Takuto's hand that's banging on the door "Shush, your too loud" he contniues to fuck Takuto faster and harder/ Outside the front door, little trick or treaters are too scared to even knock on the door (That's Halloween for ya) O.O_

**Takuto "I don't care if I-I'm loud or not, I just want you to stop!" he moans as he also screams hoping some one outside will get some help for him**

_Orochimaru shakes his head "Again, that's a no" he goes even faster and harder/ The kids outside get scared and run away from the house, screaming in fear (Thinking it's ghosts)_

**Takuto "Help me!" he tries to push against the door to push Orochimaru away from himself**

_Orochimaru just laughs "Nobody's going to help, they must think you're just a scary Halloween voice" he smirks as he thrusts into Takuto_

**Takuto "Why o-of all people, are you raping me?!" he moans again still pushing against Orochimaru**

_Orochimaru laughs "Because I was bored tonight!" he thrusts hard into Takuto and smiles happily_

**Takuto "That's n-no reason, just p-please let go of me" he starts crying as he still moans loudly**

_Orochimaru slows down but still smiles "You poor boy, you're so weak" he chuckles to himself_

**Takuto still cries "Y-You bastard, I'm not weak, you're j-just too strong!" moans**

_Orochimaru sighs "Fine, if you don't like it hard, let's go to my bedroom" he smiles as he takes his dick out of Takuto's ass_

**Takuto quickly turns around to face Orochimaru and slaps him "Get the fuck away from me you god damn pervert!"**

_Orochimaru closes his eyes as he gets slapped but still smiles then opens his eyes "Your sure angry aren't you?" he laughs and grabs Takuto's arm then starts to walk to his bedroom_

**Takuto "O-of course I'm angry, who wouldn't be in a situation like this?!" he tries to pull away from Orochimaru's grasp**

_Orochimaru holds Takuto's arm firmly not letting go, he reaches his room and pushes Takuto inside then closes the door behind himself then turns to Takuto smiling "Alright, lets starts this once again"_

**Takuto "Please, I don't want this" he falls to the ground still crying**

_Orochimaru just smiles "Lets not be difficult" he kneels down and grabs Takuto's leg, so he doesn't scoot away and puts a hand behind Takuto's neck then his other arm under Takuto's legs and lifts him and carries him over to the bed_

**Takuto "P-put me down, asshole!" he grabs a bit of Orochimaru's hair and pulls on it**

_Orochimaru doesn't enjoy having his hair being pulled but still smiles "Fine, I shall" he drops Takuto on the bed then smirks and chuckles_

**Takuto surprised yelps and lets go of Orochimaru's hair "Don't rape me! I don't even like you like that! And what's so damn funny?!"  
**_Orochimaru just chuckles "You are, sweet Takuto" Orochimaru gets onto the bed again on top of Takuto and licks his chest (with his head next to his chest)_

**Takuto shivers and tries to scoot away, as he squeaks "I told you to quit that it's creepy!"**

_Orochimaru chuckles and continues to lick Takuto's chest then he lowers himself down Takuto and starts to lick his stomach while holding Takuto's leg so he doesn't get away_

**Takuto shivers again "L-let go of me, please I didn't do anything to deserve this!"**

_Orochimaru smirks "Yes you did, you came up to my door" he licks Takuto's stomach and licks the inside of Takuto's belly button_

**Takuto starts to cry a little knowing he's probably going to be raped no matter what he says, as he gets a cold chill down his back "J-just leave me alone already!"**

_Orochimaru smiles as he continues licking "No" he lowers his body even more then lifts his head and puts it right over Takuto's dick he chuckles "You're still small" he pokes Takuto's dick with his free hand then starts to lick it_

**Takuto "S-stop!" he twitches while his blush reappears on his face**

_Orochimaru laughs "Don't worry, this won't hurt at all" he stops licking Takuto's dick then he puts the dick into his mouth ____M.J._

**Takuto blushes a lot more as he moans loudly as he tries to squirm away**

_Orochimaru holds Takuto's leg tightly and starts to suck Takuto's dick, enjoying himself a lot_

**Takuto still blushes, as he moans more "S-stop, please…just stop!" still cvrying a little bit, and trying to squirm**

_Orochimaru smirks as he sucks faster, he lifts up his free hand and sticks one finger into Takuto's ass_

**Takuto screams in surprise, but still moans as Takuto moves his hands down to grab Orochimaru's head, and tries to make him stop**

_Orochimaru doesn't stop, instead he goes faster and harder and he twists his finger around in Takuto's ass_

**Takuto throws his head back as he moans, still holding onto Orochimaru's head still trying to get him to stop as he yells "W-why won't you just leave me alone?!" as he also winces from Orochimaru's finger**

_Orochimaru ignores Takuto as he still sucks Takuto fast and hard, he adds a second finger to Takuto's ass, twisting them both around in there_

**Takuto "I-I hate this! I hate you! L-let me the fuck go!" (that last part didn't sound quite right Takuto) as he still leans his head back and moans louder "And get y-your fingers outta my ass!"**

_Orochimaru stops for a second "I'm not going to" he contniues to suck Takuto's dick and adds a third finger to Takuto's ass and moves them around in his ass_

**Takuto feels his climax coming on so he moans more "I-I think I'm g-going to cum s-soon…" (even though he really doesn't want to cum for Orochimaru) he slowly lets go of Orochimaru's hair**

_Orochimaru smiles and continues to suck faster and harder wanting Takuto to cum, and he lets his fingers play in Takuto's ass a little longer then takes them out_

**Takuto moans really loud as he cums into Orochimaru's mouth, now panting heavily, his eyes start to water again (He's also blushing really bad)**

_Orochimaru takes his mouth away from Takuto's dick and smiles as he swallows the cum "Mm…you tasted good" Orochimaru gets on top of Takuto and lifts his legs up a little and smirks "Ready?"_

**Takuto's eyes widen in fear as he still blushes "N-no don't do it! P-please just don't do it!"**

_Orochimaru smiles "Don't worry it's much better the second time" he quickly puts his dick into Takuto's ass and starts to pump in and out_

**Takuto screams "Liar! It s-still hurts like hell!" he glares at Orochimaru with tears running down his face**

_Orochimaru chuckles "Aw, don't cry" he lowers his head to Takuto's face and licks the tears away as he continues to pump going faster and harder_

**Takuto flinches while still crying "…B-but it hurts s-so much!" as he slightly moans**

_Orochimaru just smiles "Don't be so tense" he keeps going faster and harder_

**Takuto "I-I'm not tense, your just t-too much for a f-first timer! Especially for someone who didn't want this in the first place!"**

_Orochimaru smiles and laughs "But you feel so good and I'll be cumming soon for you" he contniues pumping fast and hard_

**Takuto moans more still crying (Aww poor crybaby) "N-no don't you dare cum into m-my ass!"**

_Orochimaru smirks "Too late" he closes his eyes and moans as he cums into Takuto's ass, then takes his dick out_

**Takuto blushes as he screams and tries to crawl backwards to get away "Baka!"**

_Orochimaru smiles as he gets off the bed "Ahh, that feels good" he turns to Takuto "How about some fresh air?" he walks over to the window_

**Takuto starts to shiver as he slowly gets off the bed and quietly tries to walk toward the door hoping Orochimaru won't notice**

_Orochimaru smiles as he faces the window "Don't bother, that doors locked too" he opens the window and his smiles disappears "Huh?" he stares as a ghost shaped thing "…What the…?!" he backs away from the window, trips, falls backwards and hits his head on the bed post, knocking him out, the ghost laughs and takes off the white blanket (really a kid) "That's for not giving me candy!" runs off_

**Takuto stares at Orochimaru on the ground then at the kid and thinks 'M-my savior is a kid…?'**

**The End**


	18. Chapter 18: Pain Around Town Part 4

Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Pain Around Town (Part 4)**_

_**  
**__**Gojyo (Saiyuki)**_

_**Shi-woo (Good Luck)**_

_**Kira (Angel Sanctuary)**_

_**Smith (Zombie Powder)**__**  
**_

_Gojyo keeps his eyes shut tight and yells as Kira moves his fingers around in his ass and he still tightly holds onto Shi-woo's hand_

**Kira laughs at Shi-woo "Smith is right you are annoying, so Smith would you help me take care of him?", he still moves his fingers in Gojyo's ass, Shi-woo "Please stop you're hurting him!" he still holds onto Gojyo's hand**

_Gojyo holds onto Shi-woo's hand even tighter "L-leave Shi-woo alone!" he takes deep breathes as he shivers from the cold air (his skin is pale white) Smith completely ignores Gojyo and comes up behind Shi-woo "You're coming with me" he grabs Shi-woo's shoulders and tries to make him stand_

**Kira laughs still and looks at Gojyo "What could you do about it if we did mess with your boyfriend? You have quite the disadvantage right now" he takes his fingers out of Gojyo's ass "Are you ready?", Shi-woo glares at Kira "D-don't do it!" (talking to Kira) as he tries to pull against Smith's hands trying to hold onto Gojyo's hand (wanting to some what comfort him even a little)**

_Gojyo still holds Shi-woo's hand tightly not wanting him to leave his side, he weakly opens one eye and glares at Kira taking his deep breathes "F-fuck y-you!" Smith glares at Shi-woo, having a tough time trying to make him stand "Get up! Don't make me go to drastic measures kid!"  
_**Kira looks down at Gojyo and smiles as he positions his dick right outside Gojyo's ass and then quickly puts his dick in as he moans, Shi-woo looks behind him at Smith still resisting from moving "I-I won't leave, Gojyo, and you c-can't make me!" (trying to be brave right now even though he feels really sorry for Gojyo right now too)**

_Gojyo yells in pain, he's angry that everywhere except his ass is completely numb from being cold but he still holds Shi-woo's hand, Smith sighs "Fine, if that's how you're going to be" he lets go of Shi-woo's shoulders and takes out his gun and puts it to the back of Shi-woo's head "Get up, now"_

**Kira laughs again as he now starts to pump in and out of Gojyo again and he moans "You feel so good, my dear, Gojyo!", Shi-woo's eyes widen in fear as his grip on Gojyo's hand lessens a bit "W-what do I do now, Gojyo?" (he doesn't want to let go nor does he want to get shot)**

_Gojyo yells in pain and takes deep breathes as he runs out of breath, not able to answer Shi-woo but refuses to let go of Shi-woo's hand, Smith stares at Shi-woo dully "Up, now, I don't have all day" he presses the gun closer to Shi-woo's head_

**Kira sighs "If you'd just try and relax we'd both be having a good time" (himself personally he's having a lot of fucking fun), Shi-woo notices Gojyo holding on tighter to his hand so takes that as a he wants him to stay so he tries to ignore Smith (despite his fear)**

_Gojyo moans but still taking deep breathes and tightly has his eyes closed "F-fuck you! Y-you fat b-bastard!" the hand he's holding with Shi-woo's hand begins to shake from either the cold or fear, even he can't tell anymore, Smith "…" he keeps his gun pressed against Shi-woo's head, but really he wasn't planning on pulling the trigger, he doesn't really want any bloodshed "sigh You damn kid! Get up!" he grabs the hair on Shi-woo's head and pulls_

**Kira "How many times must I tell you…I'm not fat!" he gets angry but instead of hitting Gojyo he starts thrusting harder (completely ignoring the people next to him), Shi-woo screams as he completely losses his grip on Gojyo's hand and gets to his feet "D-damn you" (Talking to Smith)**

_Gojyo yells louder taking even deep breathes and weakly opens his eyes to see why Shi-woo let go "Shi-Shi-woo" he immediately closes his eyes again as he moans and yells, Smith puts his gun away then grabs Shi-woo's arm as he lets go of Shi-woo's hair "Now be a good boy and watch"_

**Kira "Thank you, Smith! Now Gojyo we can fully enjoy ourselves now" he smiles kindly and starts to thrust faster, Shi-woo "I-I'm sorry, Gojyo, I'm no help at all…" he looks down at the ground wishing he was a bit stronger and doubting Gojyo can hear him anyway**

_Gojyo does hear Shi-woo but isn't able to talk in between his yelling, moaning, or gasping, he moves his hand down in-between his legs to try to make Kira stop, Smith pats Shi-woo's head "Aw, you're so honest to how much of a dead weight you are"_

**Kira chuckles to himself "I'm sorry, but I won't be stopping any time soon" he continues to thrust harder and faster as he moans, Shi-woo still looks down at the ground ignoring Smith and his mean comment as he starts to cry again (he really does feel bad poor crybaby T-T)**

_Gojyo continues to yell in pain, and thinks 'What the hell can I do?!' getting angry he takes a deep breath "Let me g-go you fucker! Go fuck someone else you fat ass!" he still reaches down to Kira's dick and takes it out, Smith just laughs and pinches Shi-woo's cheek "Ahaha! You're so pathetic"_

**Kira stares at Gojyo (surprised Gojyo could pull his dick out of his ass) "Well, I could fuck someone else, but I don't think you'd be to happy about who it would be though" he still tries to stay on top of Gojyo, Shi-woo still cries as he winces a bit from being pinched "P-please stop"**

_Gojyo takes deep breathes and again weakly opens his eyes glaring at Kira, shivering, Smith lets go of Shi-woo's cheeks but not his arm and laughs "You know who he's talking about right?"_

**Kira "See I knew you wouldn't be happy about it" as he takes one of his hands and strokes Gojyo's cheek as he smiles, Shi-woo shakes his head while looking at the ground (he's still crying)**

_Gojyo glares at Kira and tries to lift his hand to swat him but he's too numb and can't even tell if he's lifted his hand, Smith laughs "We sure did find a couple of weaklings"____just has to say something, Gojyo looks at Smith and glares then turns his head away sadly and thinks 'He's right, I can hardly even move…damn it!"_

**Kira smirks "It's so sad, I thought Gojyo would be strong at least" he moves closer to Gojyo's face and kisses him on the lips, Shi-woo looks away from the ground to glare at Smith and uses his free hand to make a fist and tries to punch Smith in the gut (O.o Holy shit, it did something!! Ah run and hide!!)**

_Gojyo closes his eyes, not even trying to fight off Kira and thinks 'I thought I could', Smith, not even expecting Shi-woo to hit him, doesn't get out of the way and gets punched in the gut and he lets go of Shi-woo and coughs "Why you little…!" holding his stomach_

**Kira "What's the matter Smith? Is the little boy too much for you?" (being sarcastic) as he kisses Gojyo again, Shi-woo glares at Smith and backs away (he's surprised he actually hit Smith) "P-please stay away!"**

_Gojyo keeps his eyes closed, trying to at least move his hand by fails, Smith stares at Kira dully "That really hurt Kira" he turns to Shi-woo glaring "If you want to be left alone get the hell out of my sight"____mad_

**Kira stops kissing Gojyo and laughs "My, you seem a bit agitated Smith" as he looks at Smith and Shi-woo, Shi-woo "B-but I can't leave w-without Gojyo" (well he can, but he doesn't want to)**

_Gojyo just lays there taking his deep breathes and feeling worthless, he shivers from being cold, Smith stares at Kira"…Please be quite Kira" turns back to Shi-woo "And I swear, if you don't leave, I'm going to kill you dead!" ____not only mad but pissed_

**Kira laughs as he looks back to Gojyo and smiles "You have such a loyal pet, don't you?" (PetShi-woo), Shi-woo glares back at Smith being frightened by Smith's anger, but shakes his head "N-no! F-fuck off!"**

_Gojyo weakly stares at Kira having nothing to say, just wishes he could do something, he stares at Kira for a while then glares "F-fatso", Smith wants to draw his gun and kill Shi-woo but resists the thought and turns back to Kira and Gojyo, growling_

**Kira looks at Smith "What's the matter, what's made you so mad?" (he knows but feels like asking anyway), Shi-woo stares at Smith's back thinking '…what the?'**

_Gojyo glares at Kira "H-hey! Y-you fat f-fuck!" he doesn't know what he's doing anymore, even a small thing makes him feel like he's doing something productive, Smith just crosses his arms "Just leave me alone Kira"_

**Kira stops bothering Smith and glares down at Gojyo "What did you just call me, whore?" (he's trying to with hold from smacking Gojyo), Shi-woo "H-hey don't i-ignore me!" (that wasn't a very wise decision Shi-woo do you want to be left alone or not? --)**

_Gojyo doesn't know why he keeps pushing it, but he does, he glares "Y-you heard me a-asshole! Y-You're a fat f-fuck!", Smith, annoyed as he is, ignores Shi-woo, possibly hoping Shi-woo will go away_

**Kira starts to get angry now and takes one of his hands and slaps Gojyo's face "Quit calling me fat, asshole!", Shi-woo doesn't know what to do so acts on impulse and jumps onto Smith's back (okay that really wasn't a good idea)**

_Gojyo closes his eyes and clenches his teeth but doesn't shut up "Wh-what the hell was that fatso?!", Smith jumps in surprise "What in the?! Get off me you monkey!!" he grabs Shi-woo's arm and pulls on it to make Shi-woo let go_

**Kira starts to get pissed "What is your problem do you like getting smacked? Is that it?" he slaps Gojyo's face again, Shi-woo "Don't count me out I-I'll fight!" (He's crying again)**

_Gojyo stares at Kira "I d-don't even feel th-them" (too numb) Smith still tries to force Shi-woo "Get off my back damn it!" ____(Oh-no! Smith swore!)_

**Kira "Is that so?" he places his hand on Gojyo's cheek and pinches it "Can you feel this?", Shi-woo still tries to stay on Smith's back "N-never! You can't make me!" (Still crying)**

_Gojyo just closes one eye "No" he tries to move his hand but still fails, Smith stops "…" he turns his back to the wall and quickly walks backwards into the wall really hitting Shi-woo's back "Get off me!"_

**Kira smirks as he pinches harder using his nails (Kira you make me so sad T-T), Shi-woo holds onto Smith tighter with a great pain in his back now "N-No!"**

_Gojyo just keeps his eye closed but shows no pain "I-it doesn't h-hurt!" it does start to worry him that it doesn't hurt though, Smith just sighs and leans with Shi-woo's back to the wall being squished between Smith's back and the wall_

**Kira still pinches Gojyo's cheek "That's to bad" he moves his face close to Gojyo's and kisses him again (O.O), Shi-woo still holds on (but is having a hard time breathing) "Y-you bastard…"**

_Gojyo glares at Kira, knowing if he could feel it, it would hurt like hell "S-stop it! Th-there's no point! I-I'm too numb t-to feel anything, you d-dick!" Smith keeps leaning into the wall "Yeah, yeah, I know already" he folds his arms and watches Kira and Gojyo_

**Kira finally gives up and lets go of Gojyo's cheek "Your no fun anymore, what happened?" (Cold…you fucking dumbass), Shi-woo still struggles to breathe "G-get off of me…please?"**

_Gojyo glares "I-I'm cold, you f-fat ass!" as hard as it is he lifts up one of his hands and flips off Kira "Fuck y-you!", Smith doesn't move for awhile but starts to get uncomfortable, so he steps away from the wall letting Shi-woo fall to the ground_

**Kira smiles as he takes his arms and wraps them around Gojyo "Is it alright if I do this?" (trying to warm him up), Shi-woo falls to the ground on his butt "Ow!" (he hurt his arse)**

_Gojyo glares "Get off me!" even if it is warming him up he doesn't want it to be Kira "G-get off!" Smith ignores Shi-woo and just continues to watch Kira and Gojyo and starts to smile again_

**Kira still holds Gojyo "You can't tell me you don't like this" (he completely ignores Gojyo's complaints), Shi-woo stays on the ground regaining his breath (since he was being squished)**

_Gojyo glares and growls "I d-don't! Y-you're heavy! G-get off m-me!" he tries to move to get him off, Smith smiles at Kira "It seems he doesn't want to be warmed up that way, why not try any other way?"_

**Kira stares at Gojyo as he holds him tighter "Yes, if you don't calm down I just might try doing this a different way" smiles evilly, Shi-woo still sits on the floor looking at Kira and Gojyo**

_Gojyo glares and weakly tries to move "W-what the hell d-do you mean a-another way?!" he doesn't like the hugging but he's not so sure about the other way either, Smith smiles "Why don't you show him Kira?" he chuckles lightly_

**Kira lets go of Gojyo with one arm and moves his arm down to Gojyo's leg and begins to rub it "Are you sure you want to know?" he smiles, Shi-woo still looks at Kira and Gojyo and repeats what he's been saying "I'm sorry…"**

_Gojyo glares at Kira not saying anything, Smith smiles "I think that's a yes"_

**Kira smiles at Gojyo then looks back at Smith "Do you have anything that is warm in that bag of yours, Smith?" (heh heh /), Shi-woo is thinking '…warming…?'**

_Gojyo still glares "W-what the hell a-are you d-doing?!" he tries to sit up but can't, Smith "Something warm…hm…lets see" he walks over to his bag and looks through it "……Ah-ha!" he smiles and takes it out "I found some warming lube!" (lol /)  
_**Kira smiles happily at Smith "That would work perfectly! Would you like to do the honors or would you hand it to me?" (he's so happy right now), Shi-woo slowly stands up with a curious look on his face (he doesn't know what lube is…poor Shi-woo)**

_Gojyo glares but he's scared "L-leave me alone!" he still tries to move but can't, he can't even tell if he is moving, Smith walks over to Kira "That's alright Kira, I wouldn't want to interrupt your fun" he hands the lube to Kira (____decided not to heh)_

**Kira smiles as he takes the lube from Smith and looks back at Gojyo (he's stopped holding Gojyo) "This will warm you up though" he sits up (so he's not on top anymore and sitting on his ass) he opens the lube and squirts some of the lube out onto his fingers and feels the warming sensation, Shi-woo still stares at Kira still wondering what the hell lube is (kinda worried what it might do)**

_Gojyo glares "G-get that sh-shit away from m-me!" he very weakly struggles, Smith just smiles "Don't worry, you'll be nice and warm soon" he kneels down next to Gojyo, Gojyo glares at Smith and growls_

**Kira still smiles "Don't be shy now " he takes his fingers and sticks three of them back into Gojyo's ass and moves them around inside him, Shi-woo "Ah……N-no don't do that!" (…Why?...)**

_Gojyo closes his eyes and yells, he can feel Kira's fingers, and really, they don't feel good, Smith smiles at Gojyo's pain "You think he likes it Kira?" _

**Kira smiles still and moves his fingers more "Yes I think he does" laughs evilly (LOL Muahaha), Shi-woo slowly takes one step forward (he's trying to decide what he's going to do to try and help Gojyo)**

_Gojyo still yells "S-stop it!" he bites down on his lower lip trying not to moan, he reaches down with one hand and finds Kira's leg then digs his nails into his skin (he doesn't really know it's Kira's leg, for all he knows it could be his leg, he's still to numb to tell), Smith still smiles at Gojyo then looks at Kira "Is the lube working well?"  
_**Kira winces a bit from Gojyo's nails "How could you not like this, don't you feel warmer now?" he smirks while continuing to move his fingers in Gojyo's arsen (LOL), Shi-woo "W-what are you doing?!" (oh like you don't know)**

_Gojyo still bites down on his lip which starts to draw blood and he keeps his eyes tightly shut, he still digs his nails into Kira's leg, Smith feels a bit ignored so he turns to Shi-woo (who actually talks back) and smiles "Kira's just making your boyfriend here warm because he's freezing cold"_

**Kira looks at Gojyo's face and reaches up with one hand and touches his cheek "Please refrain from hurting yourself, that's my job now" he smirks kindly, Shi-woo looks at Smith "B-but that's not how you warm someone"**

_Gojyo doesn't open his eyes but he did hear Kira "Y-you're g-going to hurt me __n-now__?! I-I thought th-that's what you've been do-doing!" he still claws Kira's leg, Smith stares at Shi-woo "Then how do you expect us to warm him up in this situation, huh?"_

**Kira smirks at Gojyo "Well yes I have been hurting you, but I'm not right now am I?" (he's trying to hide the fact he's in pain right now) he still moves his fingers around in Gojyo, Shi-woo still stares at Smith then at the ground "I-I don't know, but certainly not like this!" **

_Gojyo stops biting his lip but clenches his teeth together, he opens one eye to glare at Kira "L-liar! You h-have you fingers u-up my ass! They h-hurt shit head!" he still claws his nails into Kira's skin on his leg, Smith just smiles "Well we have no other way so, oh-no!" he turns back to Kira "My, Kira, would you like some help?"  
_**Kira still smiles as he adds a forth finger "This couldn't hurt (yes it can), especially if your as numb as you say you are, but how else would you want to be warmed up?", Shi-woo "But what about clothes, can't he have his clothes back? He's freezing!" (talking to Smith)**

_Gojyo yells "Aagh! Stop it! I-I don't care if I freeze! Get away!" he tries not to moan and takes deep breathes, keeping his eyes glued shut and digging his nails even deeper into Kira' s leg, Smith stares at Kira, angry, then turns to Shi-woo smiling, (barely) "If we put clothes on him, it'll be hard to rape and molest him" (telling him how it is)_

**Kira winces a bit more but still smirks "I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like that very much, or would he?" (he's being mean again) as he still moves his fingers around, Shi-woo "That shouldn't matter!" he glares over at Kira "No I wouldn't!"**

_Gojyo continues to yell "I prefer t-to freeze to d-death then g-go through this a-any longer!" he still scratches deep into Kira's leg, Smith just shrugs "Fine, but clothes are out of the question" he turns to Kira "Hey Kira, are you sure you don't need help? And listen to me this time please"_

**Kira looks back at Smith "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, I've just been having so much fun, but yes I could use some help", Shi-woo "P-please stop doing this to Gojyo!"**

_Gojyo takes deep breathes and practically repeats what Shi-woo said "S-stop doing this t-to me!" still digs his nails deeper into Kira's leg, Smith smiles "Alright I'll be glad to help" Smith kneels down and grabs Gojyo's hand that's nails is on Kira's leg "Watch out Kira, this might hurt" he rips Gojyo's nails out of Kira's leg, still holding Gojyo's wrist and he grabs Gojyo's other hand then he crawls (more like side steps) and is now above Gojyo's head holding Gojyo's hands together "There you go Kira " smiles_

**Kira's eyes open wide as one of them twitches "…Ow…" he takes his fingers out of Gojyo's ass as he looks at Smith "That did hurt…and I take it you want me to rape him again?", Shi-woo "No, you can't!" (and why can't they?)  
**_Gojyo opens his eyes and glares but doesn't say anything he knows he can't stop them, Smith smiles and chuckles "Haha, you read me like a book, Kira" ignores Shi-woo_

**Kira laughs a bit (getting over his pain in his leg) "Fine, sounds good to me" he moves himself so his dick is right next to Gojyo's asshole, then thrusts his dick in as far as he can, Shi-woo feels really bad for Gojyo right now "I-I'm so sorry"**

_Gojyo's eyes open wide as he yells then he tightly shuts them again, struggling weakly to get free, Smith smiles holding Gojyo's hands firmly "You're not going anywhere "_

**Kira just smiles as he begins to thrust into Gojyo again (Maybe he's enjoying himself to much…nah), Shi-woo feels useless right now really getting mad at himself cause he's pretty weak**

_Gojyo yells and moans, in his mind he thinks 'Stop it! Stop it!! Stop it!!' he keeps his eyes shut tightly taking his stuttered long breathes, Smith smiles "Ahaha, this is so much fun" -  
_**Kira moans slightly as he thrusts in harder "Yes this is quite fun, isn't it?" he smiles, Shi-woo "P-please stop, he never did anything wrong!" (he's saying Gojyo didn't do anything to deserve to be raped)**

_Gojyo continues to yell and moan "S-stop i-it…" he tries weakly to get his arms free, Smith still holds on tightly "I don't think so " he looks at Shi-woo smiling "It's his fault for being so sexy, right Kira?"(lol)_

**Kira continues his thrusting but faster now still smiling happily "He is quite sexy, so I suppose it is his fault" (Smexy it's smexy !), Shi-woo glares at Smith (he really hates Kira and Smith, but he hates Smith more lol) "T-that's no reason to rape someone!"**

_Gojyo can't yell anymore (his throat is sore) so all he can do is moan and takes deep breathes, he weakly opens both his eyes seeing both Kira and Smith's heads over him, feeling more uncomfortable then ever (when was he?) and he tightly closes his eyes again, and thinks 'I'm weak…I can't do anything…', Smith still smiles cheerfully, "Yes it is! We're raping him because we know if we asked we'd never get him soooo…" he smiles evilly at Shi-woo "We're just getting what we want by force"  
_**Kira continues his thrusting going a little harder and a little faster "That's right " still with a big happy grin on his face, Shi-woo glares at Smith still "That's not right! Why couldn't you have raped me instead?!" (he's not jealous, he just doesn't like that Gojyo is being raped)  
**_Gojyo still moans and gasps, wanting it to be done with already the and really wants to tell Shi-woo 'No' but just can't, he becomes really frustrated and feels worthless, and without really realizing it, tears start to roll down his face (eyes still close /), Smith shakes his head still smiling at Shi-woo "You don't look as much fun as Gojyo" Smith looks at Gojyo and starts to chuckle when he sees the tears "Wow, look at this"_

**Kira looks at Gojyo's face and the tears "Oh my, whatever is the matter?" while he still thrusts at a constant speed, Shi-woo moves around a little (he can't see Gojyo very well cause of Kira and Smith) and sees Gojyo crying as he takes another step forward "G-Gojyo…I'm sorry" he glares at both Kira and Smith "Stop already! You can have me instead, just leave Gojyo alone!" (he's persistent)**

_Gojyo doesn't listen to anyone else except his own moans and gasps and hating how weak he is, his eyes are still shut and tears are still flowing down his face, Smith just smiles "We already told you already, you won't be any fun, so…nope, besides, he's kind of cute, when he's crying" (that's what Caity thinks /)_

**Kira continues to rape Gojyo hard (I said rape instead of thrust lol) "Ohno, I'm going to cum soon" he smiles and moans (he put that to frankly O.O!) he's kinda ignoring Smith and Shi-woo, Shi-woo "You're too cruel! Just go away!"**

_Gojyo did hear the 'I'm going to cum' and tries to struggle as worthless as it is, still gasping and moaning and his eyes nailed shut with tears still flowing, Smith holds Gojyo's hands tight smiling, "I'm not going anywhere, especially now!"  
_**Kira continues to thrust (fast) into Gojyo as he moans loudly, he cums into Gojyo, then pulls his dick out "See that wasn't so bad was it?" (but he's crying), Shi-woo starts to cry a little (again?!)**

_Gojyo moans loudly and tenses up with tears still pouring down his face but begins to calm down as Kira takes his dick out, just taking deep breathes, Smith lets go of Gojyo's hands and smiles at Kira "Tally good show Kira" -_

**Kira nods his head smiling "Glad you enjoyed the show Smith, did you enjoy the show also, Shi-woo?" (LOL), Shi-woo glares at Kira "No, you prick, how could you do that to him?!"**

_Gojyo keeps taking deep breathes and begins to shiver (the lube didn't really help) and his head turns to a side, Smith stares at Gojyo then pokes his cheek "Hmm…I think he passed out…" he smiles and gets up "Oh-well we were done anyway right Kira?"_

**Kira smiles and sighs "You're right perhaps we should go now…" he stands up and walks over to his discarded pants and underwear, picks them up and puts on the undies (XD), Shi-woo looks concerningly at Gojyo still crying**

_Gojyo just lays there gasping, shivering, and still crying, Smith walks over to Shi-woo and smirks "Happy now? We're done" he now walks over to Kira "Shall we go now Kira?"_

**Kira finishes putting on his pants, and looks at Smith "Sure, let's go if your done torturing that little boy that is" he starts to walk away (**_**Smith went with Kira)**_**, Shi-woo "…G-Gojyo, are…are you okay?..." (yeah he's fine just dying from coldness yeah perfectly okay --)  
**_Gojyo doesn't answer for a long while but after some time he turns his head toward him and weakly opens his eyes, and still unaware he's still crying "Sh-Shi-woo…"_

**Shi-woo looks surprised but happily at Gojyo as he quickly runs to Gojyo and sits down next to him "You are okay, I'm so glad" (still crying)**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo "I-I'm not so s-sure about th-that…huh?" he continues staring at Shi-woo, then he slowly lifts up a hand and puts it on Shi-woo's cheek and wipes away his tears "Why a-are you c-crying?" he wipes Shi-woo's other cheek (he still doesn't notice __**he's **__still crying)_

**Shi-woo "Because I'm sorry I wasn't able to help…I'm just so sorry…but you're crying too", he hesitantly wraps his arms gently around Gojyo's chest**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo confused "I-I'm not c-crying" he weakly lifts up his arm and wipes one of his cheeks and looks at his hand (still can't feel) "…Why am I cr-crying?"_

**Shi-woo "I'm not sure, m-maybe because you were raped…w-would you like me to go get your clothes?" he still holds Gojyo in his arms**

_Gojyo sadly looks at Shi-woo and wraps his arms around Shi-woo "J-just wait a s-sec" he holds Shi-woo as close as he can, still not realizing he's still crying_

**Shi-woo holds Gojyo tighter as he blushes slightly "Is this helping against the cold at all?" he stops crying (still wondering why Gojyo's crying)**

_Gojyo doesn't answer for awhile "…I-I think s-so…" (he's still crying because his body is in pain, but he himself can't feel it…yet)_

**Shi-woo "I certainly hope so" he smiles slightly (he's still sad, but he's happy to think he's helping even a little) "I'm sorry that this happened to you, Gojyo"**

_Gojyo closes his eyes, sad, and lightly pats Shi-woo's back "It's okay, i-it's not your f-fault…" Gojyo shivers, still of course, cold, he takes a hand off of Shi-woo and wipes his cheek again and stares at the tears on his hand "…Am I s-still crying?..."_

**Shi-woo looks sadly at Gojyo "Y-yes you are" he lets go of Gojyo with one of his hands and he wipes away some of Gojyo's tears**

_Gojyo wipes his eyes with both hands "Wh-why won't I st-stop crying?!"_

**Shi-woo gently kisses Gojyo's cheek still holding him with one arm "I-I'm not sure, maybe since your cold you don't feel the pain yet" (being truthful)  
**_Gojyo "……" he takes his hands away form his eyes, still crying and looks at Shi-woo "C-can you get my c-clothes now?"_

**Shi-woo smiles as he lets go of Gojyo "Okay", and he stands up and goes over to where Gojyo's clothes are and picks up Gojyo's clothes and takes them over to Gojyo "I got them" he smiles cutely (he's hoping Gojyo will stop crying)**

_Gojyo smiles weakly "Thank y-you" he tries to sit up, but just can't, he picks up his shirt and puts it over his face and wipes the tears then he puts the shirt on then he grabs his jacket and struggles to put it on but he succeeds then sighs (no longer crying)_

**Shi-woo "Do you need some help?" he still stands up looking down at Gojyo**

_Gojyo stares at his pants "…Could y-you help me with th-these?" he's starting to hate his stuttering_

**Shi-woo smiles "Sure" he sits down and takes a hold of Gojyo's pants "Can you lift your legs?" (Probably…maybe…I don't know…)**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo sadly "…I d-don't know" he tries to find the strength to lift his legs and he does, he does (sadly) feel blood and cum drip from his asshole, making him feel, again, really uncomfortable_

**Shi-woo slips Gojyo's pants onto his legs (so he puts them on as far up as he can) "I'm afraid you'll have to finish putting them on yourself"**

_Gojyo nods "R-right" he grabs his pants and pulls them up the rest of the way then relaxes and sighs "…Hey, Shi-woo? Do y-you know how to d-drive?"_

**Shi-woo thinks for a minute "…Um, sort of…why?" he stares at Gojyo confused (heh heh…nani?)  
**_Gojyo "Two reasons, One, I c-can't move and t-two, I'm t-too tired…and a-also i-it's cold out here and th-the cement is hard…" he smiles at Shi-woo "So if y-you could, would you d-drive please?"_

**Shi-woo "I would if I could, b-but…we have no car" he looks down at the ground sadly**

_Gojyo "Just wait a s-sec" he whistles "Hakuryu!" Hakuryu flies out of nowhere and transforms into a car and squeaks, Gojyo glares at him "Where th-the hell did you g-go?" he looks back at Shi-woo and smiles "C-car's here"_

**Shi-woo stands up and offers one of his hands to Gojyo "do you need help trying to get up?" he smiles kindly**

_Gojyo stares at Shi-woo then smiles "S-sure thanks" he grabs Shi-woo's hand with both his hands using as much strength as he can to stand up_

**Shi-woo still holds onto Gojyo's hand for awhile then lets go "Do you still need help to the car?" (probably…maybe…what)**

_Gojyo's legs feel like jello and he starts to fall down but he quickly grabs Shi-woo's shoulders "Y-yes…I do n-need some help"  
_**Shi-woo smiles and wraps his arm around Gojyo's waist as he slowly starts to walk both of them (himself and Gojyo) over toward the passenger side of the car  
**_Gojyo lets go of Shi-woo and grabs hold of the jeep then slowly climbs into the passenger side then leans back and relaxes and smiles weakly "Thank you, Sh-Shi-woo" (he's not showing it but he's in pain now since his numbness is starting to go away)  
_**Shi-woo smiles "No problem" he walks over to the driver's side and nervously climbs into the car "Hey d-do you start this like a normal car, or is there some special way to do it…or is it already started?"**

_Gojyo turns his head to Shi-woo "He sh-should be started al-already"  
_**Shi-woo "Okay, is there anywhere specific we need to go or is it just anywhere to get away from here?" he looks over at Gojyo**

_Gojyo shakes his head "I don't care, a-anywhere but h-here…"_

**Shi-woo "A-alright, how about my house then?" he slowly presses on the gas to get the jeep to start to go, as he smiles kindly**

_Gojyo nods and slowly closes his eyes "Y-yeah, okay, that s-sounds good…"_

**Shi-woo dispite having a fear that he's going to hit something (he hasn't driven much) continues to drive slowly so he doesn't hit nothing, but starts to think he should probably speed up "Okay…"**

_Gojyo stays quiet with his eyes still closed (asleep) Hakuryu squeaks and speeds up himself before Shi-woo even presses the gas_

**Shi-woo gasps a little and thinks '…Self driving car…thing?' he continues to steer kinda scared of the car now**

_Gojyo just peacefully sleeps in the passenger seat, not bothered by anything, Hakuryu stops excelling, letting Shi-woo be in control again_

**Shi-woo concentrates on driving trying to remember how to get to his house from where he is when he suddenly remembers he quickly turns down a street, when he thinks 'Almost home…I wonder what Shi-hyun will think about me bringing a passed out person home…'**

_**End of Part 4**_


	19. Chapter 19: What the Third Eye Tells

Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**What the Third Eye Tells**_

_**Myung-ho (Dragon Hunter)**_

_**Husky (+Anima)**_

_**Shizumasa (The Gentleman's Alliance cross)**_

**Husky is sitting over at the bar in the yaoi bar on a stool dipping his fingers in a glass of water enjoying having the feel of water close by, being glad he looks a lot like a girl (since no one's bothered him…yet)**

_Myung-ho happily passes by Husky but stops and turns and sits in a chair stool next to Husky "Hmm…" he smiles at Husky "Hello there"_

**Husky looks at Myung-ho and stares blankly at him "Hello…" while still dipping his fingers in the water**

_Myung-ho continues to smile "I'm just taking a guess…but, is your name Husky?"_

**Husky still stares at Myung-ho confused now "Yes…it is, how did you know?"**

_Myung-ho smiles "Like I said, I guessed" he scoots his stool closer to Husky_

**Husky smiles slightly not moving his fingers from his glass, before asking "…Okay, what do you want from me anyway?"**

_Myung-ho smiles bigger "Nothing much, just your body" Myung-ho springs from his chair to Husky and they smack lips, and Myung-ho accidentally knocks Husky off the stool so they both land on the floor_

**Husky tries to scream (even though that's not such a good idea…for him), he also pushes against Myung-ho's chest to try and push him off**

_Myung-ho stops kissing Husky then lifts a hand and puts it on Husky's chest "Ah, so you are a boy"_

**Husky blushes and still tries to push Myung-ho away from him "Of course I'm a boy! D-did you think I was a girl?!" (Who doesn't)**

_Myung-ho "Well, it wouldn't be the first time a girl snuck in here…but please understand, I have a reason for this"_

**Husky still blushes "Y-yeah? Like what?!" he pushes harder against Myung-ho**

_Myung-ho shakes his head "I'm afraid I can't tell, so please, bear with me" he begins to take off his own shirt_

**Husky "Just get away from me! I don't care what you do or say I won't have sex with you!"**

_Myung-ho frowns "Truth be told, neither do I, but please understand, I must" he rips off Husky's shirt_

**Husky is confused now "If you don't want to, then just don't!" he still blushes**

_Myung-ho shakes his head "I'm sorry, I just can't" he quickly kisses Husky's lips again to shut him up_

**Husky still tries to push Myung-ho away not liking having his shirt off blushing a lot**

_Myung-ho sighs in his mind, reallllly not wanting to do this for real, he puts one hand behind Husky's head and lowers his other hand to Husky's pants (both) and slowly pulls them down still kissing of course_

**Husky pushes against Myung-ho's chest and still blushes, as he moves his head to the side (ignoring Myung-ho's hand on his head) "Stop! Let go of me! Stop taking off my pants!"**

_Myung-ho continues to take off Husky's pants "I know this is hard to understand but please don't fight me" he hugs Husky close_

**Husky "How could I not try to fight back?!" he pushes harder to try to get Myung-ho to stop hugging him**

_Myung-ho still hugs Husky close tightly "Please stop moving" he finishes taking off Husky's pants then he starts to undo his own pants and slips out of them_

**Husky blushes "N-no! I won't!" he squirms around "Give me back my pants dammit!"**

_Myung-ho still holds Husky tight and successfully takes off his pants "I'm sorry" he moves his arm (the one taking off pants) to grab Husky's waist but he hits his elbow on the counter of the bar knocking the water on the counter off and it falls on Husky's leg "Uh-oh!"_

**Husky smiles as he takes this opportunity to transform his self into his fishy form (hehe mermaid) "You can't rape me if I'm like this" (Or can he?)  
**_Myung-ho stares at Husky's face then down his body "…Gah!" he quickly gets off Husky and begins to freak a bit "What's going on?! How come I never foresaw this?!" he pokes Husky's tail to see if it is real_

**Husky's tail twitches when Myung-ho pokes it, he laughs "I'm sure you never saw this…wait did you say foresee as in you can see the future or something?" he stares at Myung-ho confused**

_Myung-ho just stares at Husky's tail then puts a hand over his forehead "…Yes…that's right…"_

**Husky's stare turns to a glare "I don't believe you!" he scoots away and sits up (I love Husky's tail -)**

_Myung-ho sighs "I wonder at all if this changes the future…" he takes his hand off his forehead then a third eye starts to appear on his forehead and he takes deep breathes as he sits there staring into the future_

**Husky still glares at Myung-ho, then his glare goes toward Myung-ho's third eye when he gets scared and starts to wonder if he should change back to normal and run or stay how he is**

_Myung-ho's third eye goes away and he stays silent for a long time "…No…T-T"_

**Husky stares at Myung-ho confused for awhile before asking "What's wrong with you?"  
**_Myung-ho stares at Husky for a long time sadly, "I know this is reaaaally hard to understand but…" his face turns light red "We must have sex!" (Omygod this is going to be so stupid!)_

**Husky glares at Myung-ho "I still don't believe you! And if so why?!" still keeping his fishy tail out (hoping the water won't dry)**

_Myung-ho frowns "Please believe me and I just can't tell you" he puts a hand on Husky's tail trying to figure out how this is going to work, just out of nowhere Shizumasa comes out of nowhere and glares at Husky "I will have my revenge on you demon fish!" runs off, Myung-ho just stares "O-kay…I defiantly didn't see that coming…"_

**Husky stares at where Shizumasa ran off to wondering what the hell that was all about, but quickly gets back to the matter at hand "Why can't you tell me?!" he glares at Myung-ho**

_Myung-ho smiles weakly "If I did, it would make things worse" he rubs Husky's tail wondering what to do as he touches the splashed water on Husky "…Ah!" he grabs his won shirt and wipes the water off Husky, hoping it will work_

**Husky "Ah! No!" he quickly reaches for Myung-ho's hand with the shirt to make him stop as he looks at Myung-ho with sad eyes "Please…stop…I don't want to be raped…" (Husky's cute when he's sad -)**

_Myung-ho looks at Husky sadly (even though it's hard to tell, when his eyes are always closed!) "I'm really sorry Husky…all I can tell you is, if you don't let me do this, some one else will come and force you and it will be much worse…do you understand now? I'm trying to help you" (STUPIDNESS!)  
_**Husky doesn't let go of Myung-ho's hand as he glares again "Like I said I don't believe you…Also I don't even know who the hell you are…"**

_Myung-ho "…My name is Myung-ho…?" he doesn't really know what to say but he regains the freedom of his hand and quickly finishes wiping up the water and puts the shirt down_

**Husky "No" he looks down at the ground sad as his fishy tail goes away and his legs return to normal but he quickly pulls his legs to his chest and glares at Myung-ho**

_Myung-ho stares at Husky lightly "I know this is new…it's new to me too…so please just relax and remain calm" he puts a hand on Husky's chest and pushes him onto his back and carefully gets on top of Husky_

**Husky still glares as he pushes against Myung-ho as hard as he can "No! Get away from me! I'm too young to lose my virginity!" (he's blushing too)**

_Myung-ho "I know, but I can't" he lowers one of his hands down to Husky's ass and slowly slides his finger into Husky (woo)_

**Husky blushes a lot as he winces and screams in surprise "Please…stop!" still pushing Myung-ho**

_Myung-ho blushes slightly wishing there was some other way to help him, but for some reason there isn't (Welcome to yaoi world1 May I take your order? XD) he moves his finger around in Husky's ass, not moving from his spot_

**Husky continues to blush and pushes harder "W-what the hell are you doing to me?!"**

_Myung-ho doesn't stop and stays quiet for awhile from the question "…I know this weird, but this is the only way I can help you…" he slowly adds a second finger_

**Husky winces at the weird and painful feeling in his ass "I don't care just, please stop, it hurts!"**

_Myung-ho looks at Husky sadly "I'm really sorry, you can hate me as much as you want, but please hold still" he moves his fingers around in Husky_

**Husky blushes still as he moans slightly (even though he really doesn't like this) he glares at Myung-ho as he tries to push himself away from Myung-ho**

_Myung-ho wishes Husky would just relax, which would make this a whole lot easier, but he still continues and puts a third finger into Husky_

**Husky "Ah!" he suddenly moves his hands off Myung-ho's chest and suddenly wraps his arms around him (he didn't mean to it was just a reaction)**

_Myung-ho is startled by Husky but he smiles weakly, feeling sorry for Husky, but he still moves his fingers around in Husky's ass, he also spreads his fingers a little to extend Husky's asshole (/)_

**Husky blushes more "Quit it! This hurts!" he starts to dig his nails into Myung-ho's back hoping that it will make him stop**

_Myung-ho wasn't expecting that, then he clenches his teeth together to hold in his pain, he still moves his fingers around in Husky's ass then he finally takes them out "I'm sorry but…are you ready?"  
_**Husky still glares at Myung-ho "No! I'll never be ready especially for you!"**

_Myung-ho sighs sadly "I'm sorry, but it's better me then the guy I keep foreseeing…" he grabs one of Husky's shoulders and forces him to turn onto his stomach_

**Husky blushes "W-what are you going to do to me you bastard?!" he moves to support himself on his hands**

_Myung-ho blushes "This may, hurt, so please try to be calm and relax" he slowly positions his dick outside Husky's ass and he slowly puts it in_

**Husky gasps then screams in pain, blushing heavily "S-stop! Do you know h-how much this hurts?!" his eyes start to water**

_Myung-ho looks at Husky sadly and doesn't move, so Husky can get used to this (he's a kind rapist) "I really am sorry, but I do have some idea how much it hurts"  
_**Husky eyes water more as he starts to cry, trying to withhold from screaming again "H-how would you know, you bastard!"**

_Myung-ho smiles really weakly (blushing himself) "Well…a good friend of mine accidentally raped me" (Guess who I'm talking about!)_

**Husky stares at the floor confused still crying "H-how the hell do you accidentally rape s-someone?!" (And who was it?)  
**_Myung-ho "…Well…My friend Seur-Chong got kind of drunk…and we were playing strip gamble…and he suddenly jumped me…" he stays still for awhile longer then begins to go in and out_

**Husky screams and then moans, still having tears run down his face "D-damn you…"**

_Myung-ho feels really, really bad for Husky but continues to pump but he lifts a hand and reaches for Husky's face and wipes away his tears_

**Husky blushes heavily and continues to cry, while he tries to withhold from moaning again**

_Myung-ho starts to think maybe this was a bad idea but still continues pumping in and out, hoping Husky will calm down and enjoy it_

**Husky finally can't hold it in anymore and he moans still blushing heavily, with more tears "Y-you…damn…bastard!"  
**_Myung-ho moans softly, knowing Husky's hatred for him at the moment but still rapes Husky, slowly going faster and a bit harder with each pump_

**Husky still moans while trying to make himself stop but to no avail, as he finally stops crying, but still blushes**

_Myung-ho blushes himself still going in and out and can see that Husky is done crying "Are you alright now?" after asking he begins to think he shouldn't have_

**Husky moans again still trying to make himself stop as he glares at ground "N-no! I just…c-can't cry a-anymore" (…so sad…)**

_Myung-ho looks sad knowing he should have kept his mouth shut but still he doesn't stop_

**Husky keeps his glare focused on the floor, still blushing heavily as he lips his lower lip to keep himself from moaning more**

_Myung-ho sweats wanting this to be over for the both of them and in his mind he keeps thinking 'Sorry, sorry, sorry' as he still pumps into Husky, out of nowhere from behind Myung-ho a mysterious muscle guy appears and stares at Myung-ho "What do we have here?" Myung-ho stops pumping from surprise and looks back at the man_

**Husky gets startled also tries to look back to see the mystery man but can't "W-what the…?"  
**_Myung-ho immediately recognizes the man from his third eye, he weakly smiles "W-well I was just enjoying myself" the man looks at Husky and sighs "I really wanted a pretty boy like him to fuck, to bad he's not a virgin anymore" (told you this was stupid) he glares at Myung-ho who is still smiling weakly "I'm sorry about that" the man sighs sadly and walks away talking aloud "And I wanted some really rough sex to"_

**Husky glares at the floor still "W-what the hell was that all about?! What's going o-on?!"**

_Myung-ho watches the man until he disappears from sight, but he suddenly gets a tight feeling in his dick, so he quickly takes it out of Husky and holds it, blushing a lot and looking down "I-I'm really sorry about that…"_

**Husky gets surprised but quickly flips over onto his back and glared at Myung-ho "What t-the hell is this all about?! And why are you sorry?!" (Why do you think Husky?)  
**_Myung-ho looks down, still holding his dick and blushing "I was trying…to help you the best I could but…I guess it wasn't good enough" he's really, really sad, he feels himself about to cum so he blushes a lot more but he tries to hold it in but can't and cums all over his hands (poor Myung-ho T-T)_

**Husky blushes as he looks at Myung-ho's hand with the cum now on it (he also remember he is naked) while he moves his hand down to cover himself**

_Myung-ho looks up at Husky and is still blushing "...Can you at all forgive me?" he still holds his dick even when his hand is covered in cum_

**Husky still blushes while still covering himself, he looks away from Myung-ho "…I don't know if I can or not…"**

_Myung-ho smiles weakly "I guess I should expect that" he takes his hand off his dick and looks at his cum covered hand (lol) and sighs sadly_

**Husky still looks away, looking pissed at that, as he slowly looks back at Myung-ho "…I didn't say I wouldn't forgive you…" (girly man!)**

_Myung-ho stares at Husky then chuckles lightly "It's alright, I don't deserve it anyway…" he picks up his shirt and wipes the cum off his hand onto the shirt (it's already wet, so why not) then he just sits there, still regretting what he did_

**Husky's glare turns to just a normal stare "Why…did you want to help me anyway…?"**

_Myung-ho looks at Husky, surprised he asked "Well… my eye foresaw, so of course I had to help in some way…and I'm really sorry it had to be this way…"____depressed_

**Husky still covers himself "But if you didn't want to you didn't have to, you could have just let someone else do it…like that other guy…am I right?"**

_Myung-ho looks down "the reason I did this, was so that guy wouldn't do that to you…because he would have hurt much, much worse then I did…"_

**Husky "Was it worth it, with how sad you are now?" (sentimental Husky O.O)**

_Myung-ho stares at Husky "I'm sad because I thought you were angry with me…" _

**Husky "I'm not as mad as I was before, but I'm still a little mad" he still covers himself**

_Myung-ho picks up Husky's shirt next to him and hands it to Husky "Here"  
_**Husky takes his shirt from Myung-ho and quickly puts it on "Thanks" he hesitantly reaches over and pats Myung-ho's shoulder**

_Myung-ho smiles lightly "You're welcome" he grabs his own shirt but decides not to wear it, so he grabs his pants and puts it on his lap and sighs _

**Husky blushes still "I-I'm sorry, for the way I acted, truly" **

_Myung-ho shakes his head "It's alright, it's mostly my fault anyway" he stands up and gets into his pants and smiles kindly at Husky_

**Husky quickly reaches for his pants not liking being without them and snatches them off the ground and stands up while he puts them on (he feels better now that he's dressed)  
**_Myung-ho smiles "Are you feeling better now?" he's feeling a bit better now _

**Husky blushes and puts his hand on the back of his head "Sure" (he does feel better)**

_Myung-ho smiles and can't resist as he kisses Husky's forehead lightly_

**Husky squeaks as he flinches lightly still blushing, but he doesn't make a big deal out of it**

_Myung-ho blushes but still smiles "um…sorry…well, I guess I'll be going now…be safe now" he starts to walk away_

**Husky blushes as he quickly reaches forward and grabs Myung-ho's arm to make him turn around as he gently kisses his lips ( I had this stuck in my head for a long time!) "That is to let you know I'm not mad"**

_Myung-ho starts at Husky surprised as He blushes but he lightly chuckles "Thank you for forgiving me" he pats husky's head_

**Husky looks at the ground now blushing "Y-yeah okay, sure" (Aw he's embarrassed)**

_Myung-ho smiles and pats Husky's head again "alright, I must go, hope to see you around" he again starts to walk away_

**Husky watches Myung-ho again as he walks away, then decides it is probably a good idea for him to leave as well so he himself walks towards an exit**

_**The End**_


	20. Chapter 20: Vampire Host Part 1

Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Vampire Host (Part 1)**_

_**Ren (Chibi Vampire)**_

_**Tamaki (Ouran High School Host Club)**_

_Tamaki had a long day of school (still in uniform) and walks into the yaoi bar to relax thinking it isn't a real bar but is surprised as he walks in "Whoa! What is this place?!" thinking out loud_

**Ren whom is sitting in a chair next to the entrance gets startled by Tamaki's sudden loudness (he was zoning out before Tamaki's came), but he quickly replies "What do you think it is?" (in sarcastic tone)**

_Tamaki stares at Ren and smiles weakly "Whoops, I think I came into the wrong place, hehe" he turns around to leave through the door_

**Ren smiles as he stands up and walks in front of the door before Tamaki has a chance to leave "Leaving so soon?" he smiles down at Tamaki (I'm assuming Ren's slightly taller)**

_Tamaki smiles weakly "Well…I do have to go home before it gets to be to late out, hehe" he reaches behind Ren to grab the handle of the door_

**Ren grabs Tamaki's wrist before he can open the door "You can't go, not yet at least" he still smiles**

_Tamaki stares at Ren "I don't know about you, but I have school in the morning, so if you would…could you please let me go?" _

**Ren "I don't really care if you have school or not, I just don't want you to leave" he pulls Tamaki closer to him and embraces him**

_Tamaki smiles really weakly, not taking the situation as seriously as he should "I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that, but really I do have to get home…" he pushes Ren's chest_

**Ren holds Tamaki tighter and picks him up in a bridal style and walks himself and Tamaki away from the door**

_Tamaki blushes and glares "H-hey! Where are you taking me?! Put me down!" he kicks his legs up to make Ren let go_

**Ren after getting far enough away from the door he sets Tamaki down "Alright, there you go" **

_Tamaki stares at Ren confused then glares at Ren "Look I don't know who you are, but I'm going home!" he starts to walk past Ren_

**Ren moves his arm to stop Tamaki form leaving and has one of his fangs poking out of his mouth "My name is Ren, and I won't let you go…yet"**

_Tamaki glares at Ren and stares at his fangs "…Nice teeth, where did you get it the dollar store? You poor commoner" he shrugs and shakes his head_

**Ren still holds his arm out (trying to mask his anger) "I assure you they are not fake, you rich little brat"**

_Tamaki stares at Ren's fangs then pinches the sides of one "Hm…this is real…but you could have just shaped a normal tooth into a fang, you crazed vampire freak!" he lets go of Ren's tooth and laughs_

**Ren thinks to himself aloud "Man, you're an idiot kid" he reaches over to Tamaki's chin and grabs it as he pulls Tamaki's face closer to his own "Would you like to learn first hand that I am indeed a vampire?" he smiles wickedly**

_Tamaki shakes his head and glares "This isn't one of those cosplay things so uh, why don't you try to convince someone else you're a vampire?" he tries to back away from Ren_

**Ren continues to hold Tamaki's face to his as he finally kisses him on the lips (not to prove anything, just cause he felt like it) as he moves his other hand to Tamaki's coat and starts to take it off still kissing**

_Tamaki's eyes widen as he blushes and still tries to push Ren away_

**Ren stops kissing Tamaki as he puts his hands on Tamaki's chest and pushes him to the ground (that's not very nice)  
**_Tamaki glares "Hey! Stop it!" he grabs ren's shoulders and tries to push him off_

**Ren stares at Tamaki and smiles "I'm not going to let you go, at least not any time soon" he puts his hand on Tamaki's chest and rubs him (with Tamaki's shirt still on)**

_Tamaki still blushes "Gahh! Stop it!" he takes his hands off Ren's shoulders and quickly grabs Ren's hands "Get off me!" _

**Ren still smiles as he lowers his face to Tamaki's face and kisses his lips again and ignores Tamaki's hands on his hands and still rubs his chest**

_Tamaki lets one of Ren's hands go and puts his hand on Ren's face and tries to push him away as he still blushes_

**Ren stops kissing Tamaki, and places his hands on Tamaki's upper arms and forces them to the ground "Don't struggle now, I'll try to be nice to you"**

_Tamaki glares "Like hell you will! Let me go!" despite Ren telling him to calm down he still struggles to get away from Ren_

**Ren stares down at Tamaki and stops smiling "If you don't calm down, I'll have to bite you, also because you look so delicious" he licks his lips**

_Tamaki glares "You can't bite someone with fake teeth! It's impossible! I know cause I tried!" (dumbass) he continues to struggle_

**Ren continues to hold Tamaki's arms down, as he lowers his head to Tamaki's neck and licks it "Like I said before these aren't fake, but do you really want to find out yourself?"**

_Tamaki keeps glaring at him "Fine bite me you vampire cosplayer! I know fake teeth don't hurt" he moves his head so there's easy access to his neck_

**Ren smirks "You sure do like to tempt fate" he opens his mouth and starts to sink his teeth into Tamaki's neck**

_Tamaki's eyes widen as ren's teeth sink in "They are real! You are a vampire!" he struggles more trying to make ren stop biting him as it hurts a lot_

**Ren starts to drink the blood that comes out of the wound as he sinks his teeth in deeper still holding Tamaki's arms down**

_Tamaki blushes and yells as he tightly closes his eyes and still struggles "S-stop it!"Ren_

**Ren drinks some more blood, before he lets go and then he moves himself and kisses Tamaki's cheek "That was delicious, thank you" he smirks**

_Tamaki looks at Ren scared "Get away from me!!" he struggles more even though he feels a bit dizzy after losing some blood_

**Ren lets go of one of Tamaki's arms so he begins to take off Tamaki's jacket as he smirks playfully**

_Tamaki lifts his free arm and tries to make Ren stop taking off his shirt "S-stop!" he continues to struggle_

**Ren gets off Tamaki and sits him up right and takes Tamaki's shirt off quickly and throws it off somewhere**

_Tamaki turns red and puts his arms over his chest and yells "agh! Give me back my shirt!" he glares at ren even though he's scared of him_

**Red shakes his head and gets closer to Tamaki's neck and licks the little amount of blood he left behind "No need to be shy, I have the same things as you so it's not like I've never seen it before"**

_Tamaki glares at ren "Except for your teeth! And I'm afraid of what you're going to do to me with your __Things!__"_

**Ren moves his hand down to Tamaki's pants and he slides his hand into Tamaki's pants and starts to rub his dick**

_Tamaki turns even redder and glares "This is what I mean! Gahh!!" he grabs Ren's arm with both hands trying to force ren's arms out of His pants_

**Ren continues to rub Tamaki's dick more (Ignoring tamaki's hold on His arm) he takes His other hand and starts to undo Tamaki's pants**

_Tamaki blushes still trying to stop ren "come on already! Stop! I'm just some rich kid! How about I offer you something so you'll leave me alone?" he smiles weakly despite the situation hoping ren will take the offer_

**Ren looks at Tamaki and smirks "Thanks…but no, I've already got everything I want…well except for you that is" He gently pushes Tamaki onto his back**

_Tamaki doesn't go back the easily, he tries to keep sitting up and amazed how strong ren is "You may be a vampire but you're still a commoner aren't you?! Theirs no way you have everything and your not getting me!"_

**Ren "well I suppose, but think about it I've got thousands of years to get anything, but I only have now to get you" he smiles slightly as He takes his hand out of Tamaki's pants**

_Tamaki stares dully at ren and mutters "oh crap……" he still tries to push ren and looks back at the door he came in from and thinks 'so close, yet so far away' TT_

**Ren takes one of his hands and stores tamaki's cheek gently then grabs his chin and make Tamaki look at him "It won't be as bad as you think" (He doesn't know, he's just saying that)**

_Tamaki glares at ren "And you know this how?" he grabs ren's hand to make him let go of his chin_

**Ren looks at Tamaki and lets go of tamaki's chin and thinks for a moment "I don't…I've actually never slept with a man before, but I'm mean it doesn't seem that bad" he smirks**

_Tamaki stares at ren in surprise, then he gets a sudden headache and falls backwards onto his back holding his head "Ow, Ow, Ow!" it's from the blood lose his just had_

**Ren thinks 'well that's convenient' ren than moves backwards a bit and takes off tamaki's shoes (and his socks) he then moves himself a little more forward and quickly takes off tamaki's pants and underwear he then chuckles a bit to himself as he climbs on top of Tamaki**

_Tamaki turns red, no completely exposed, he still keeps His hand on his head "Get off me! Ouch!" he lifts up his free hand and puts it on ren's chest to push him back_

**Ren "I'm afraid that won't work" he pushes himself against tamaki's hand "no would you like me to prepare you, or do you just want me to stick it in?" (he wonders if he'll actually get and answer)**

_Tamaki glares at ren "Bite me!" he suddenly looks worried and shifts his hand to his neck to cover the bite marks "Not literally!"_

**Ren "I had a feeling you'd say something like that" he stands up and starts to take off his jacket then completely takes it off and puts it on the floor then his strips off his shirt and looks back down at Tamaki**

_Tamaki looks at him worryingly "Oh, come on just leave me alone" he keeps his hand on his head still, really wanting to get up on run_

**Ren takes off his own shoes now, then takes off his pants and underwear (to revile his sexiness xD) "like I've said before I don't want to leave you alone" he gets back on top of Tamaki on the floor**

_Tamaki stares at him worryingly "then I'll leave you alone" his head doesn't hurt as much, he knows it's to late to get away now, but he still tries to sit up to get away_

**Ren "why would I want you to leave me alone, hm?" he rest his head against Tamaki's forehead as he stares into tamaki's eyes**

_Tamaki stops moving and stares back into rens eyes, scared of what he's doing and beings to shake_

**Ren keeps staring at Tamaki "You're shaking, why are you so scared? I'm not doing anything to you, am i?"**

_Tamaki still shakes but glares lightly "I do know wh-what your going to do to me soon" he tries to move but he's to scared to_

**Ren smirks again "Well that's true" he takes one of his hands and moves it down to tamaki's ass and inserts two of his fingers into tamaki's asshole**

_Tamaki blushes and yells "N-no! don't!" he moans and stares to struggle even though he's still shaking from fear_

**Ren still smirks as he takes his head off of Tamaki's forehead, and he starts to move his fingers in and out of Tamaki's ass as he also adds a third finger**

_Tamaki moans as he weakly yells "Agh! Please stop it! I-I'll give you anything if you just stop!" he still shivers, really wanting to go home_

**Ren "I already told you, I don't want anything except you" He moves his three fingers in and out for a little while longer before taking them out**

_Tamaki closes his eyes tight, trying not to moan "H-how about someone? Maybe s-someone better looking?" he thinks to himself 'even though that's impossible, but he doesn't need to know that'_

**Ren thinks about it for a minute "Thanks but no, I just want you" He puts his face next to Tamaki's and kisses his cheek "Are you prepared enough?"**

_Tamaki still shivers but shakes is head "N-no, not prepared enough" really wants to leave but he doesn't want the big guns (If you know what I'm talking about)_

**Ren looks at Tamaki "Really?" (He figured Tamaki is trying to stall) "What's your name, kid?" he moves his hand back down and gropes Tamaki's ass**

_Tamaki blushes "It's Tamaki!" he moans, he wants Ren to go away, but he's afraid if he says that Ren'll stick it in_

**Ren "Tamaki, hm? That's a nice name" he smiles slightly as he moves his hand that's groping Tamaki's ass over a bit and puts three fingers back into Tamaki's asshole **

_Tamaki grits his teeth, still blushing and can't tell if being fingered is better then what Ren truly wants to do, but he moans out of reaction _

**Ren moves his fingers in and out moving his fingers around so he can prepare Tamaki more as he smirks, while he himself moves closer to Tamaki's neck and licks next to where he bit earlier**

_Tamaki moans but flinches as Ren licks his neck and looks at Ren worryingly "Y-your not going to bite me again are y-you?" he shivers remembering how being bit felt_

**Ren laughs slightly "I'm considering it, so maybe…" he now kisses the wound he left on Tamaki's neck awhile ago, also continuing to move his fingers in Tamaki's asshole**

_Tamaki still moans but still shakes and doesn't like that Ren might bite him again, he starts to struggle "Don't bite me you bastard!" he glares at Ren_

**Ren stops kissing Tamaki's neck "Alright I won't, for now that is" he moves himself so he now looks at Tamaki as he now takes his fingers out of Tamaki's ass again, then positions his dick so it's right next to Tamaki's asshole (XD)**

_Tamaki can feel ren's dick and struggles more "Ack! No! Please stop! Asshole, quit it!" he blushes and just knows what's coming_

**Ren smiles as he starts to put the tip of his dick into Tamaki "Sorry, but I refuse to stop"**

_Tamaki's eyes open wide blushing more then before "S-stop! You can bite if you don't do that!" he continues to struggle, scared of Ren and what he wants to do _

**Ren smiles and moans as he thrusts his dick all the way into Tamaki's ass "Or I can do both" as he puts his face in front of Tamaki's and kisses his forehead**

_Tamaki moans and yells in pain "S-stop! It h-hurts!" he closes his eyes tight hoping to find a happy place, but he can't_

**Ren moans a bit louder as he starts to rock his hips causing his dick to go in and out of Tamaki "Come on it can't hurt that bad can it?"**

_Tamaki moans louder, shaking his head "You're bite doesn't hurt this bad! Get it out!" he still tries to struggle_

**Ren moans a bit more as he continues to thrust as he begins to go in faster "But this is so much more fun!" he laughs**

_Tamaki yells keeping his eyes glued shut "Stop it you bastard! It hurts!" he still weakly struggles wanting Ren's dick out_

**Ren looks at Tamaki's face to see his eyes shut, so he takes it to his advantage and moves his face back to Tamaki's neck as he puts his lips around his past bite marks and wonders if Tamaki will think he's biting him, as he starts to thrust harder**

_Tamaki moans louder but his eyes pop open and glares at Ren "D-don't! Stop!" he starts to shiver again scared of Ren biting him but more scared of being raped_

**Ren continues to thrust hard into Tamaki, as he starts to sink his teeth back into Tamaki's neck (rape and being bit XD)  
**_Tamaki closes his eyes as he moans loudly, struggling to get out of Ren's grip "Let go! Stop! It hurts!" he lifts his arms drops them on Ren's back and digs his nails into his back_

**Ren's eyes open wide from surprise and as and accidental reaction bites deeper into Tamaki's neck, as he also thrusts harder (lol)**

_Tamaki yells digging his nails deeper into Ren's back as he moans as Ren continues on_

**Ren feels some of Tamaki's blood in his mouth so he drinks it still keeping his fangs in Tamaki's neck as he starts to thrust faster hoping Tamaki will like it and stop clawing him**

_Tamaki does stop clawing Ren (because it hurts) and out of reaction (heh) he hugs Ren, still shivering and moaning but is done struggling (/./)_

**Ren continues to drink more of Tamaki's blood, now closes his eyes and starts to think Tamaki's enjoying this but ignores it for a moment and still goes a bit faster with each thrust**

_Tamaki feels Red drink his blood as he holds Ren tight, he begins to lightly cry as he moans_

**Ren drinks a little more before he finally lets go of Tamaki's neck with his fangs and smiles "So, are you…finally enjoying yourself?" while he continues to thrust, and he licks the bottom of Tamaki's chin**

_Tamaki blushes as he still hugs Ren "I-I don't! I h-hate this!" he moans as he keeps crying through his tightly closed eyes_

**Ren laughs a bit "Sure you don't" he starts to thrust harder as he gently kisses Tamaki's neck**

_Tamaki shivers and weakly opens his eyes as he moans "S-stop…I-I just want to g-go home…" he still cries and hugs Ren but he again starts to dig his nails into Ren's back_

**Ren winces slightly, but doesn't cease in his thrusts "That's nice" he moves his hands underneath Tamaki's back**

_Tamaki blushes deeply "S-stop!" he continues to dig his nails into Ren's back, and randomly (for pay back) he bites Ren's neck_

**Ren "Gah! W-what the hell?!" he looks out of the corner of his eye to see part of Tamaki's head as he thinks 'What the fuck, he's biting me?!...weird kid' he still thrusts a little longer before he smirks "I'm going to be cumming soon, Tamaki"**

_Tamaki closes his eyes as he bites Ren's neck harder, his face is completely red and starts to think as he still scratches and digs his nails into Ren's back 'Why won't he stop?! Doesn't this hurt him at all?! Oh god he's going to cum!' he bites Ren even harder_

**Ren thrusts a bit harder as he releases his cum into Tamaki's ass as he moans loudly, he then takes one hand away from Tamaki's back, to his head (not his owtn head) "Alright, I'm done, will you stop biting me now, so I won't have to marry you?" (It's a LIE, he's hoping that if he says that Tamaki's will let go quicker)**

_Tamaki's face is even redder (if possible) but he still doesn't stop biting Ren's neck and bites even harder and he cries from the pain_

**Ren winces as he takes his dick out of Tamaki's ass while he gently rubs the back of Tamaki's head "C'mon please stop"**

_Tamaki still bites Ren's neck a little harder, then he starts to let go and can taste Ren's blood in his mouth (he bit too hard, he didn't mean to make Ren bleed)_

**Ren "Ow, Damnit! Did you just make me bleed?" He starts to grab Tamaki's hair and starts to pull**

_Tamaki closes his eyes tight still crying "N-no! I-I didn't mean to!"_

**Ren "Riiiight sure you didn't" He lets go of Tamaki's hair and puts that hand onto the floor staying on top of Tamaki**

_Tamaki stops hugging Ren and lifts up an arm and wipes the blood from his mouth, crying still_

**Ren looks at Tamaki wiping the blood and chuckles "See I have to do that in order to survive" He stays on top of Tamaki**

_Tamaki shakes his head "I don't c-care! I j-just want t-to go home!" He puts his hand on Ren to push him away_

**Ren smirks as he moves one hand to Tamaki's cheek, then he puts his other hand down and starts to stroke Tamaki's dick ( . Whoo) **

_Tamaki blushes "W-why won't y-you leave me alone? You're done with m-me, aren't y-you?" He struggles weakly still trying to push Ren off_

**Ren "You're so cute when you blush" He laughs a little, as He starts to rub Tamaki harder, then He puts his face next to Tamaki's and kisses his lips**

_Tamaki continues blushing, and tightly closes his eyes, he moves his hands up to Ren's shoulders still pushing up, and he moves one hand up to Ren's neck wound (heh) and grabs it tight, and of course he's still struggling_

**Ren thinks 'Agh! God damnit!' ( ******** It hurts lol) "Damn!" He winces, but doesn't cease in stroking Tamaki (I think being bit would be fun, but only on the neck)**

_Tamaki moans, He can see Ren is in pain from the wound he gave him and grips Ren's neck tighter "G-go away! Or I-I'll bite you a-again" (Saying that to a vampire…it's smaaaart )_

**Ren chuckles a bit as he winces more "That sounds more like something I should be saying to you" but he doesn't stop stroking Tamaki, and now strokes harder**

_Tamaki shakes his head "N-no! Just go a-away!" He still grips Ren's wound tightly but he moves his other hand and grabs Ren's arm that's grabbing his dick_

**Ren looks into Tamaki's eyes again "I don't believe you're not enjoying this, and also could you let go of my neck it kinda hurts…a lot"**

_Tamaki again shakes his head and shivers as Ren stares at Him "No…I'm scared of wh-what you'll do!"_

**Ren stares at Tamaki "Oh, what could I possible do to you, I'm only a vampire" he smiles exposing his fangs**

_Tamaki scared, closes his eyes "Stop it, you bastard!" He digs his nails into Ren's neck_

**Ren winces more thinking 'God damn, this kid' he moves his face next to Tamaki's and kisses him on the lips**

_Tamaki turns red gripping Ren's neck tighter, hoping Ren won't hurt him and thinks or how to get away, he comes up with something and wonders why he didn't of it before, he weakly lifts up one of his legs and knees Ren in between the legs (Ooooh, that's gotta hurt!) _

**Ren "God Damn! Fucking Hell!" He lets go of Tamaki's dick to hold himself (Only in a little pain lol) He moves himself away from Tamaki a bit, then drops his head onto Tamaki's chest "Damn y-you…"**

_Tamaki lets go of Ren's arm and his neck and quickly sits up and weakly tries to crawl backwards away from Ren but smirks for getting Ren in a sweet spot_

**Ren eyes water as he glares up at Tamaki, so far not doing anything to stop him from getting away**

_Tamaki doesn't like Ren's glare but he doesn't stop, and when he's finally out from under Ren he wobblely tries to stand up_

**Ren still glares at Tamaki, and he stops holding himself getting over his pain a little "W-where the fuck do you think you're going?!"**

_Tamaki shivers, scared of Ren but glares back "I-I'm going home!" he slowly walks backwards away from Ren but still faces him (He's forgetting his clothes lol)_

**Ren still glares at Tamaki as He stands up as well still getting over his pain**

_Tamaki shivers, still slowly walking backwards "G-get away!" He quickly turns around to run_

**Ren reaches forward and grabs Tamaki's shoulder and pulls him back before he has the chance to run (WENIS)**

_Tamaki gasps but tries to go forward despite Ren grabbing him "Let me go! You've already raped me!"_

**Ren smirks as he keeps his grip tight on Tamaki's should not letting him go "I don't care…who knows maybe I wanna rape you again, doesn't that sound like fun?"**

_Tamaki struggles "No it doesn't! Get away from me you bastard!" He desperately tries to get away from Ren_

**Ren pulls Tamaki back to him then wraps his arms around him so he can't escape and he gently licks the back if Tamaki's neck "What could I possible do to have you accept me?"**

_Tamaki shivers but manages a weak smile "By letting me go?" he weakly tries to struggle_

**Ren smirks "I'm afraid that's the one thing I can't do" he puts his mouth on the back of Tamaki's neck and he starts to suck on his neck (He is not biting)**

_Tamaki closes his eyes and blushes and shivers "N-no! Don't! Leave me alone god damn it!" He continues to struggle_

**Ren stops sucking Tamaki's neck as his rests his head on Tamaki's shoulder and moves one of his head down to Tamaki's dick and starts to stroke again**

_Tamaki blushes and moans "I told y-you to stop!" he grabs Ren hand that has his dick and tries to pulls Ren's hand away_

**Ren moves his only free hand down to Tamaki's ass and puts a finger right next to Tamaki's asshole "Calm down, or I'll fuck you in the ass again" (Well his planning on doing it again either way)**

_Tamaki clams down a little but still shivers and hesitantly lets go of Ren's hand "J-just stop…l-leave me alone, please" he blushes_

**Ren smiles as he keeps his head on Tamaki's shoulder and moves his hand away from Tamaki's ass and places it on Tamaki's waist and slowly starts to stroke again**

_Tamaki still blushes and tries not to struggle a lot "Gahh! S-stop!"_

**Ren still smiles and he starts to rub Tamaki's dick harder "I already told you I can't do that"**

_Tamaki moans "N-no…" he holds his head back onto Ren's shoulder _

**Ren licks Tamaki's shoulder, then he strokes faster, when he feels himself able to go at it again (meaning to fuck Tamaki) as he moves his dick back into Tamaki's ass quickly (Whoo O.O random)**

_Tamaki closes his eyes tightly and yells "D-don't! You s-said you w-wouldn't!" he struggles and again grabs ren's arm that's grabbing his dick_

**Ren "I know, but your to sexy to resist" he begins to thrust himself in and out of Tamaki's arse as he moans loudly**

_Tamaki blushes "Stop you f-fucking vampire!" he still struggles gripping Ren's arm tightly keeping his head on Ren's shoulder_

**Ren thrusts harder "How many times must I repeat myself to you? I won't" he moves his head closer to Tamaki's neck (while still keeping his head on his shoulder) then gently licks Tamaki's neck**

_Tamaki moans and shivers (his heads still on Ren's shoulder) his eyes are shut tight "P-please d-don't" _

**Ren smirks "Don't do what?" he puts his tongue on one of the bite marks he left on Tamaki's neck, as he continues to thrust hard**

_Tamaki moans and weakly lifts up his head and starts to cry again "D-don't continue, p-please…"_

**Ren "…No" he still thrusts as he picks up the pace with every thrust, he moves his hand off of Tamaki's waist and moves it up to Tamaki's chest and gently rubs **

_Tamaki moans louder and still cries, he lifts up one of his hands and grabs Ren's hand "S-stop touching me, you b-bastard!" he yells as loud and struggles as much as he can_

**Ren "C'mon calm down, you're alright…and if you can't calm down I have ways to force you to" he smirks, and continues to thrust faster, as he also kisses the bite marks on Tamaki's neck**

_Tamaki still cries and moans and shivers "I-I'm not alright! I-it hurts!" he shakes his head to get Ren away from his neck_

**Ren since he can't exactly see Tamaki's face he asks "Hey…are you crying?" even though he continues to thrust deeper into Tamaki (XD)**

_Tamaki shakes his head "No I-I'm not!" he still cries and moans and is just plain scared_

**Ren smirks again "Your lying aren't you?" he still keeps his head on Tamaki's shoulder close to his neck, as he also keeps thrusting at a pace**

_Tamaki just moans as he cries, and can't help but tell the truth, afraid of getting bit "Y-yes I am! Please d-don't bite me!"_

**Ren smiles and kisses Tamaki's neck again "I won't…yet" he still thrusts in Tamaki (he's not enjoying himself right now noooo)**

_Tamaki moans but opens his eyes and turns his head to try to glare at Ren (still crying) "S-stop it!" he tries to walk forward to get away from Ren_

**Ren holds Tamaki tight with the arm that's holding his chest, while he moans at thrusting into Tamaki **

_Tamaki shakes his head rapidly as he moans "Stop it! Stop it!! Stop it!! I'll kick you outside into th-the sun if you don't!" (even though it's dark out now)_

**Ren thinks 'It's not even day time' "Aw that's so sweet you'd stay with me that while time to wait for the sun to come up" his thrusts slow down a bit, as he opens his mouth and starts to sink his teeth back into Tamaki's neck**

_Tamaki eyes widen "N-no…stop!" he weakly lifts up both of his arms and grabs Ren's head and tries to pull him away_

**Ren basically ignores Tamaki's hands on his head as he continues to bite Tamaki but a little harder now, as his thrusts slow down more**

_Tamaki screams, as he still cries, he still tries to push Ren's head away_

**Ren sinks his fangs in deeper into Tamaki's neck, then he decides to pick up his pace so he starts thrusting faster**

_Tamaki again turns red and moans and still cries, his legs begin to feel weak and he begins to fall down _

**Ren starts to drink some of Tamaki's blood, as he feels Tamaki start to fall so he takes his dick out of Tamaki's ass and guides him to the ground keeping his fangs in Tamaki's neck (Tamaki is on his stomach)  
**_Tamaki has his eyes closed and doesn't relies he's on the ground and gives up pushing away Ren's head and moans painfully_

**Ren smirks to himself keeping his fangs in Tamaki's neck as he still drinks some more of Tamaki's blood while he lays on top of Tamaki**

_Tamaki weakly opens his eyes and seems out of it as he still cries_

**Ren doesn't let go of Tamaki's neck as he repositions his dick back into Tamaki's ass and starts to thrust hard (Whoo /./)**

_Tamaki moans "P-please stop…" he says in an almost whispered tone and cries even more (it hurts what do you expect)  
_**Ren** **feels his climax coming soon so he starts to thrust faster still refusing to release Tamaki's neck (he's enjoying himself to much to let go XD)**

_Tamaki begins to shiver again and shuts his eyes tightly "L-let me go…" he weakly and slowly shakes his head_

**Ren moans as he lets go of Tamaki's neck and thrusts even faster as he cums into Tamaki's arse (without warning lol) and he takes his dick out again**

_Tamaki moans and gasps loudly, he makes tight fists with both hands and still cries with his eyes tightly shut _

**Ren sits up and pulls Tamaki with him (so they're both sitting up now) "T-that wasn't so bad was it?" **

_Tamaki (now facing Ren) tilts forward and his head lands on Ren's chest from feeling so light headed and weak and still crying_

**Ren takes one of his hands and puts it on Tamaki's head "You okay there?" **

_Tamaki continues to cry "W-why w-won't you l-leave me alone…?" he shivers feeling Ren's cum in his ass making him feel even worse_

**Ren still smirks "I already told you, it's cause you're to sexy…between you and me…you're blood tastes delicious" he rubs Tamaki's head**

_Tamaki doesn't feel any better, and wishes Ren would just go away already and he is still upset_

**Ren takes his hand off Tamaki's head then wraps his arms around him "What you're not going to yell at me no more?"**

_Tamaki slowly beings to stop crying but he slowly shakes his head "Y-you won't l-listen any w-way…"_

**Ren laughs a bit "You're probably right" he holds Tamaki a little tighter (I like Tool)**

_Tamaki doesn't speak for a long time but finally opens his mouth "C-can I please g-go home…?"_

**Ren shakes his head "No, that's not allowed" but he lets go of Tamaki and he lowers his face and kisses Tamaki's forehead**

_Tamaki closes his eyes and gets a cold shiver throughout his body, then opens his eyes a little "W-what can I d-do that will m-make you let m-me go?"_

**Ren kisses Tamaki's forehead again "You could…tell me you love me then kiss me with your tongue" (He's cruel lol)**

_Tamaki slowly looks up at Ren sadly, but he told himself he would do it, he closes his eyes and hesitantly kisses Ren lightly (Not sure of what he's doing)_

**Ren smirks to himself and kisses Tamaki back as he thinks 'Oh my god he's actually kissing me…' ******** happy**

_Tamaki closes his eyes even tighter and again he hesitates but he slides his tongue into Ren's mouth_

**Ren laughs to himself in his head, and he uses his tongue to rub it against Tamaki's tongue (xD)**

_Tamaki doesn't do anything except keeping his lips locked with Ren's lips and his tongue in his mouth, but after a while he tries to pull away from the kiss_

**Ren puts his hand on the back of Tamaki's head so he can't pull back as he moves his tongue into Tamaki's mouth and plays with Tamaki's tongue**

_Tamaki wants to pull away but he forces himself not to move so he can get free later, he turns a bright shade of red_

**Ren continues Frenching Tamaki for a while then pulls away and smiles at Tamaki "You're so cute"**

_Tamaki blushes "I…did it…w-will you let me g-go now?"_

**Ren smiles "You still haven't told me you love me" (He's being so nice - )**

_Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise "B-but I c-can't…" he closes his eyes tightly, rethinking what he's saying "I…I l-love you…"_

**Ren smiles happily and outs his hand on Tamaki's head and rubs it "That's a good boy, I love you too" (I feeling random oh nos) "…So tell me the truth…besides you not wanting this from me did you like any of this tonight?" (He knows what the answer is He's just being an ass)**

_Tamaki blushes and shakes his head "No I did not!"_

**Ren puts his hand on Tamaki's cheek and stares at Tamaki in the eyes "I'm sorry for what I did to you tonight, but I just couldn't resist you at all" He now smirks evilly**

_Tamaki looks at Ren sadly, feeling uncomfortable "If you are sorry, l-let me go home" He again feels light headed after losing all that blood_

**Ren smiles "I am sorry…but could I get another hug from you?" (He thinks he may be pushing the envelope but…)**

_Tamaki stares "Will I be a-able to go h-home if I do?" His head and eyes feel heavy but he forces himself to stares at Ren_

**Ren smiles "Okay, I promise this time" He opens his arms for Tamaki to hug him**

_Tamaki sighs really just wanting to go home but just deals with it, he opens his arms and gently hugs Ren_

**Ren wraps his arms around Tamaki tightly and squeezes (He's surprised with how much he's gotten away with)**

_Tamaki doesn't like Ren's hug and tries to go back "L-let go" His vision becomes a bit blurry (He's not drunk, just blood loss)_

**Ren smirks and lets go of Tamaki, then reaches his hand over to Tamaki's shirt and hands it to him "alright, alight here you go"**

_Tamaki slowly takes his shirt from Ren but then drops it back onto the floor, a feels a bit dizzy and tired and falls back onto his back passed out (He was both tired and again blood loss lol)_

**Ren's eyes widen and he sighs "Damn you, Tamaki" He takes his hand and picks up Tamaki's shirt again stands up and walks close to Tamaki's head and sits down again then sits him up right and puts Tamaki's shirt on for him then also grabs Tamaki's coat and puts it on him as well, he lastly grabs Tamaki's pants and bends over him to puts his pants back on (No undies xD), then he stands up and puts his pants, shirt, coat, and undies on, and looks down at Tamaki "I'm sorry but it seems I've lied to you" he sits down next to Tamaki and pulls him into his arms (He doesn't want any one to take advantage of him while he's passed out)**

_Tamaki drools on Ren --_


End file.
